CRUEL
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-Angst/Slash/Drarry-Pós-ODF livro5 - Um Harry depressivo, uma Chang chantagista e um Draco ajudado por Snape para conquistar o menino que sobreviveu, o mundo pode ser CRUEL.
1. Epílogo

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) **_

**O mundo é negro... Harry está só, as pessoas se afastam dele, os dois amigos estão vivendo suas vidas... ele vai se apaixonar, e vai ser perseguido e chantageado, Draco resolve jogar pesado... a vida pode ser realmente CRUEL.(advertência NC17-Slash- Harry-Draco / pós Ordem da Fênix)**

_**EPÍLOGO**_

**Cruel...  
  
Tome... tome não quero que me dê respeito  
  
um buquê bonito ou um sorriso perfeito  
  
tudo que desejamos...desejasse... é que isso deixasse de ser  
  
amizade**

**  
  
por todos os lugares em que espreitou essa fome  
  
de suspirar, sussurrar seu nome...  
  
mal esperando ser os doces lábios de  
  
voce  
**

**  
eu posso ser cruel  
  
sem saber o porque eu não posso mais esperar eu não quero suportar  
  
eu posso ser cruel  
  
sem saber o porque não sei porque...  
**

**  
Dançando na celebração de nossa dor no coração ah...  
  
vampiros amantes da mesma fome mesmo maldito nome...  
  
eu posso abandonar na tempestade com a mesma rapidez, facilidade  
  
com que acolhi...  
  
nada de beijos e de abraços mandados a voc  
**

**  
eu posso ser cruel  
  
sem saber o porque eu não posso mais saber amar  
  
quando sei perfeitamente o que odiar  
  
eu posso ser cruel  
  
sem saber o porque não sei porque...  
  
ah... certo... perto... tome...  
**

**  
eu posso ser cruel  
  
sem saber o porque quando se é impedido de amar  
  
quando na verdade se ama o que deve odiar  
  
eu posso ser cruel  
  
sem saber o porque não sei ... ah... por quê?**


	2. CAP01 Alfeneiros

LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!)  
  
CRUEL – CAP01... Alfeneiros.  
  
Sirius está morto.

Voldmort pode me possuir.

Eu devo matar ou morrer...

Esses eram os principais pensamentos que estavam em sua mente, por mais que ele se esforçasse sempre acabava naquelas malditas horas no ministério, mal dormia porque muitas vezes ele mesmo acordava despertado pelos próprios gritos, mal comia porque não suportava mais dividir o mesmo teto com os Durleys, saber a verdade não tornava sua condição mais aceitável, apenas escrevia bilhetes curtos á Ordem, obedecendo o prazo de três dias, um bilhete cada vez menor...

O menor quarto da casa n°4 da rua dos Alfeneiros se tornara uma prisão sufocante, ele evitava sair do quarto porque recentemente tivera algumas experiências ruins... seu primo se vingara dos anos anteriores, ele e amigos o emboscaram num canto do jardim e lhe deram uma surra da qual voltou se arrastando, e ainda ouviu um sermão da tia... no dia seguinte ao incidente discutiu com o tio exatamente pelo mesmo motivo e foi expulso da cozinha após elevar a voz e fazer todos os copos explodirem... os tios nem se deram ao trabalho de ver se ele estava mal após ser espancado, e ainda o tio lhe prometera uma bela surra se ele aprontasse "de novo", e nem se importaram de levar comida para ele nos três dias que se seguiram, ele saia de madrugada para usar o banheiro e então aproveitava para pegar algo da cozinha... mas estava sem fome... na verdade estava pensando nos amigos e no que estavam fazendo e então lembrava do ministério e de Hermione ferida e perdia a fome ao lembrar que Sirius morrera, mais ainda quando a cicatriz voltava a latejar dolorosamente, apesar dela nunca mais ter parado depois daquilo... ele ainda tinha visões em primeira mão do que Voldmort sentia, mas era repelido sempre que bruxo o percebia...

Em resumo suas férias podiam ser resumidas em angústia, ele sabia que logo estaria de volta ao mundo da magia, mas esse mundo antes tão querido se tornara repentinamente assustador, complicado e cheio de incertezas, ele sabia que estava seguro naquela casa, mas ali não era seu lugar, seu tio parecia ter ganas de esganá-lo ao vê-lo, sua tia se tornara ainda mais implicante, por que ambos temiam que os bruxos viessem e Duda passara a espreitá-lo por toda casa, Harry temia ser vítima de outra surra a qualquer momento. Edwiges se ouriçou irritada e Harry se lembrou do motivo se estar de pé porque ele começava a fazer algo, então se punha a pensar e esquecia do que estava fazendo, ia soltá-la, na verdade a gaiola dela vivia aberta, talvez porque ele mesmo desejasse se libertar da própria gaiola, mas agora silenciosamente ele abriu a janela e acariciando de leve a plumagem imaculadamente branca da coruja desejou um boa noite e se cuide... e suspirou ao vê-la sumir na noite, olhou a lua cheia e pensou no sofrimento de Lupin, sim, ele tinha que se lembrar que não era o único a sofrer no mundo... sentiu um leve roncar de seu estômago, tudo que comera fora uma maçã pequena na noite anterior, se levantou e olhou-se de relance no espelho, constatou desanimado que parecia de certa forma menor que antes, claro, vestindo um moletom enorme que parecia um vestido, caia abaixo do joelho da calça de agasalho larga, com aquelas roupas enormes ele parecia ainda menor que qualquer um, estava muito pálido e seu cabelo agora muito comprido dava nos ombros, mechas e mechas desordenadas de cabelo negro que continuavam arrepiadas por maior que estivessem, ele tentou teimosamente abaixar, por um segundo pensou no quanto Rony deveria crescer, o amigo parecia um poste ao lado dele, cada vez maior, e até Hermione ameaçava ultrapassa-lo na altura, se bem que ser pequeno era uma vantagem no quadribol... estava sentindo falta dos dois amigos, apesar de saber que ao vê-los podia sentir a mesma rejeição por eles que tivera no fim do ano letivo... não imaginava forma alguma, nem uma possibilidade de contar sobre a profecia para eles....

Lembrou-se novamente que era tarde e que estava com fome... devagar abriu a porta no quarto, olhou o corredor escuro e vazio, escutou o ronco do tio e então leve como estava, estava muito magro, e era ágil, sempre fora, deu uns passos rápidos descalço e desceu a escada pulando o último degrau, pensou ter ouvido algo, se virou e olhou para cima, mas não viu nada, talvez fosse mais um ronco do tio, disparou até a cozinha. Seu estômago voltou a roncar, mas foi abrir a geladeira e perder a fome, apenas olhou as frutas, doces e gelatinas, bem como algumas porções de coisas salgadas, que poderia comer, mas parecia que o simples ato de separar talheres, e sujar algo que teria que ser lavado o irritava o suficiente para perder a fome... catou a caixa de leite e pegou um copo, postou ao lado da outra maça que pretendia levar para o quarto... estava enchendo o copo, perdido em pensamentos, foi quando deixou a caixa na pia... e então teve a pior surpresa de sua vida...

Duas mãos grandes e roliças o seguraram firmemente pela cintura, ele reconheceu imediatamente o autor do ato, mas o pior era a intenção, ele sentiu-se gelar, e sua cabeça não aceitava o que estava acontecendo... Duda o prensara com o corpo contra a pia e falou bem baixo.

-Eu estava esperando essa chance...

Quando tentou se desvencilhar o outro apertou-lhe dolorosamente na altura dos rins, para sua infelicidade Duda realmente estava ganhando músculos, estava enorme, maior que Crabbe e Goyle, um típico armário, protestou:

-Me larga Duda, que coisa nojenta.

Assim que pensou que estava livre tentou sair, mas fora um truque, agora o primo o puxara e voltara a prensá-lo contra a geladeira, o olhando maldosamente de cima.

-Que foi?- disse irritado tentando afastar o primo.

-Cala essa boca, hoje vou ter minha paciência recompensada. - sorriu.

Harry travou, por mais que se debatesse o primo o segurava firmemente, estavam tão grudados que ele sentia que ia perder o fôlego por causa da pressão que o primo fazia em seu pescoço, porque o outro enfiara o braço em seu pescoço de modo que estava preso, a outra mão estava, e isso fez Harry ter um espasmo de ódio e de nojo, enfiada por dentro de sua roupas deslizando por suas costas, o primo falou em sua orelha, e ele se debateu ainda mais.

-Sabia que você parece uma menina?

Ele soltou seu pescoço mas, não deu chance para Harry se mover, a outra mão do primo, desceu por suas costas e chegou ao fim da coluna, enquanto começou a sugar seu pescoço.

-Seu porco... que foi? As garotas andam fugindo de você?- disse enfiando as unhas nos ombros de Duda tentando empurrá-lo.

Devia ter ficado quieto, levou um murro no estômago, que o fez arcar para frente com as pernas bambas, o primo deu um risinho maldoso.

-Ah não, elas me divertem, assim como eles...- Duda o puxou pelos cabelos.- aprendi umas coisas no colégio e quero repetir com você...

-Imagina se teus pais te pegam...- gemeu com raiva.

-Agora?- riu Duda.- Digo que você me enfeitiçou. Que tal?

O pior era saber que ele faria mesmo, e que ninguém ali acreditaria nele, o outro voltou a prensá-lo contra a geladeira, e Harry sentia muita raiva e nojo, junto com a dor, ainda se debatia, mas como estava fraco, o primo riu:

-Você faz igualzinho as meninas...- disse puxando-o pelos cabelos com mais força.- abre a boca.

-Nem morto.- ofegou

A outra mão do primo encontrou seu pescoço e apertou com força, Harry começou a perder o fôlego mas não abriu a boca, não ia fazer nada que ajudasse aquele pervertido brincar com ele.

Duda prensava o primo contra a geladeira, com uma das mãos o esganava e com a outra puxava-o pelos cabelos negros e longos, uma coisa ele tinha que admitir, o primo ficava lindo com aquela expressão de medo e raiva no rosto, no seu colégio havia se divertido com alguns garotos menores e algumas garotas também, mas uma de sua taras, a muito tempo, era o primo, Duda tentara em vão pegá-lo antes, e nas poucas ocasiões que o priminho bobeara se isolando em um lugar pouco visível, ele infelizmente estava acompanhado dos amigos, não que ele se preocupasse com o que os amigos fossem pensar, havia dois deles, que topariam pegar um garoto por maldade, mas Duda era egoísta, não queria partilhar a dor do primo com ninguém, então esperara pacientemente e agora se sentia recompensado, agora iria brincar , mesmo com a resistência de sua vítima, forçou os lábios contra os dele, na verdade quanto mais se debatesse melhor, pensou Duda, realmente as feições delicadas do primo lhe lembravam as de uma garota, talvez porque convivia com garotos grandalhões de narizes tortos e expressões idiotas, talvez por ele ser tão miudo, lhe lembrava os moleques que abusava só de sacanagem, só pra que ficassem com medo dele, era isso que ele gostava, Duda adorava a sensação de poder, adorava a sensação de causar, medo, dor e humilhação, ser o mais forte.

Mas Harry não era do tipo que se deixava dominar sem luta, Duda recebeu uma bela mordida ao tentar beijá-lo, o garoto estava furioso, tentava com todas as forças se livrar do primo então sentiu-o se afastar, pensou em correr, mas foi derrubado por um tapa tão forte que o óculos caiu longe, cambaleou, caiu sentado no chão zonzo, sentiu o outro tentar deitá-lo, mas aquilo lhe causou um arrepio de pânico, que os fez lutar com todas as forças, se embolaram numa luta em que Harry tentava se soltar e fugir, e Duda tentava dominá-lo, e percebeu, que Duda tinha uma estranha satisfação no rosto.

-Isso, prefiro assim Harry.- Duda sorriu.- Vai... tenta me acertar, prefiro te pegar de frente...

Assim que soltou o primeiro palavrão alto, Duda lhe cobriu a boca com violência.

-Prefiro que não chame atenção... isso, pode tentar me bater.- ele riu.

Harry sentia a raiva pulsar em sua têmpora, Duda estava brincando com ele, se divertindo com seu pânico, mas não podia fazer nada, o peso de Duda o mantinha no chão...e como era pesado, Harry já estava perdendo a sensibilidade das pernas e por mais que arranhasse, batesse, socasse, Duda continuava rindo.

-Bom, acho que você está cansando, não é?

Harry sabia que sim, as noites mal dormidas e a fraqueza por dias sem comer direito enfim cobravam seu preço, estava cansando, mas não se dava por vencido, a cada nova investida de Duda, Harry tentava se desvencilhar.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte... me beije... e eu não tiro sua roupa tão rápido... que tal?

Duda que estava sentado sobre o primo, mão na boca dele, os pés apertando os braços magros dele e com a outra mão por baixo do moleton acariciando o peito dele, arranhando, na verdade se divertindo com o fato do primo estar com o coração disparado, fez a proposta e tirou a mão da boca de Harry.

-Vá tomar no...

Um novo tapa e o outro voltou a apertar-lhe a boca.

-Modos... Modos... sem beijo? Igual as putas? A escolha é sua.

Harry se arrepiou quando o outro meteu a mão por baixo do elástico de sua calça, tentou empurrar o corpo pra longe mas não tinha pra onde fugir, escutou Duda voltara rir enquanto afundava a mão por dentro da calça, apertando sua coxa, agarrou com força os cabelos duros do primo, o outro o soltou e agarrou suas mãos.

-Seu nojento! Desgraçado! Você é realmente um porco! Filho...

Duda largara suas mãos e afundara as suas na garganta de Harry para sufocar os xingos, agora o riso virara ira, Duda forçou duas vezes a cabeça do primo contra o chão, o suficiente para ele ficar quase inconsciente, Harry se sentiu subitamente mole, zonzo e fraco, estrelas piscavam a frente de seus olhos, perdeu a noção do que estava a sua volta, algo úmido estava grudando nos seus cabelos onde Duda fizera bater contra o chão... Mas a ira de Duda deu lugar a uma imensa sensação de prazer, pois ali estava, sua vítima, quase inconsciente, zonzo e indefeso, finalmente Duda tomou algo que desejava a muito tempo, a boca do primo, os lábios pequenos mas cheios, aos quais ele já ouvira algumas garotas do bairro elogiar... e o idiota nem ficava sabendo, porque nenhumas delas era louca de se meter com ele sabendo o que podia acontecer se Duda soubesse, Duda queria Harry isolado, desde criança o primo vivia sozinho porque Duda não deixava ninguém se aproximar dele, curtindo a solidão daqueles olhos verdes, desde pequeno ele sentia um enorme prazer em torturar o Harry, porque o primo era mais um objeto, mais um brinquedo que devia ser dele e só dele, sim, de certo modo, Duda sempre desejara possuir o primo, finalmente tomou com força a boca macia, por um segundo Duda se perguntou se Harry já tinha beijado alguém... descobrou a mordida que levou mordiscando-lhe os lábios, apenas afundando mais sua língua na boca do primo, apreciando as fracas tentativas dele de fechar a boca, sentindo a lingua quente, mas infelizmente o outro despertava, e Duda não arriscaria a própria lingua, apenas riu satisfeito, quando o outro voltou a lutar debilmente.

-Viu? Eu consigo o que quero... eu ganho... você perde... se conforme... é sempre assim, não é? Sempre foi assim.- começou a puxar as calças do outro devagar.

A dor daquela injustiça sangrava no peito de Harry, porque ali, naquela casa, sempre fora assim, Duda ganhava, e Harry perdia, Duda ganhava tudo, e Harry como um cão ficava com as migalhas... não era justo e isso lhe deu forças, porque o primo não ia tirar sua dignidade.

-Você tem pernas lisas...- sorriu o outro maldoso.- Eu disse que você parecia uma menina.

Assim que o primo retirou-lhe as calças e voltou a por as mãos em suas pernas, Harry deu-lhe um chute na cara com toda a força que tinha, se virou no chão e levantou trêmulo, olhando o outro segurando sua calça e apertando o nariz. Quando Duda se ergueu furioso, Harry já subia as escadas. Entrou no quarto, trancou-o e se encostou na porta escorregando até o chão agarrando as pernas nuas, cobrindo-as em seguida com o moletom imenso... tão chocado, tão nervoso que nem conseguia chorar, tamanha raiva, nem gritar, tamanha dor... apenas limpava com força a boca, tendo espasmos de enjoô, pelo nojo que sentira ao ser beijado, lembrava vividamente do beijo que trocara com Chang, mais tarde ele se dera conta de como ele mesmo fora infantil se emocionando todo por um mero roçar de lábios... agora tinha certeza que sentiria nojo de um beijo pelo resto da vida, sua cabeça doía muito, e ao passar a mão onde batera no chão percebeu que estava machucado, sentiu a umidade no cabelo, e ao olhar viu o sangue, sentia o rosto quente dos dois tapas e o estômago ardia... se assustou quando Duda bateu na porta.

-Abre.

Harry ficou muito quieto.

-Não quer seus óculos e sua calça de volta? Abre.

Harry engoliu seco, respirando devagar, como se não quisesse dar sinal de vida.

-Não? Então vou deixar aqui fora... um dia você vai abrir essa porta... -Duda riu.

Houve um silêncio, então a voz ficou mais forte pois obviamente o primo se aproximara da porta.

-Nós vamos repetir não? Você tem uma boca muito gostosa...

Harry meteu as mãos nos ouvidos para não escutar os elogios que se seguiram, em vão, Duda arriscou ser pego elevando as voz.

-Seu cheiro, sua pele, seu cabelo... eu sabia que você era mais gostoso do que parecia... você ainda vai ser minha menina...

Ele escutou o primo rir e entrar no quarto ao lado, se levantou em silêncio e abriu a porta, no chão só estavam seus óculos. Apanhou-o, trancou a porta e voltou a sentar no chão, como se não tivesse feito nada, completamente nervoso, ainda chocado, sem ação. Harry ficou muito tempo sentado no chão, estava com muita raiva, raiva de si mesmo por deixar aquilo acontecer, raiva da vida por permitir que aquilo acontecesse com ele, raiva do primo por ser uma criatura tão nojenta... se ergueu tremendo e colocou um pijama, se deitou e apesar de ser verão e estar quente, se cobriu com um pesado cobertor, mal adormeceu.  
  
Harry olhou para o teto do quartinho que ocupa, ofegando, sua cicatriz nunca mais parou de doer, sua cabeça começa a girar, bom, então ele recordou o motivo para estar ainda mais perturbado do que normalmente... o mundo a muito deixou de ter sentido... ele perdeu o prazer de viver, mais do que nunca na vida desejou sair correndo da casa dos tios para nunca mais voltar...

Harry se vira na cama fria, ainda é cedo demais, chegou a pensar em mandar um bilhete para a Ordem... mas não queria explicar o motivo, sentia vergonha do que havia acontecido, além do mais escrevera bilhetes e todos não tiveram resposta... não que eles não recebessem, se não recebessem provavelmente apareceriam, só que provavelmente não podiam responder, ou simplesmente não queriam responder... ele esperava ardentemente que as férias acabassem, que pudesse retornar a Hogwarts... rever os amigos... Levantou da cama e foi até a gaiola de Edwiges, agora vazia. Assim como seu mundo se tornara vazio... ele escutou o farfalhar de asas, ergueu os olhos com esperança de rever sua única amiga naquele lugar , mas não uma grande cinzenta acabava de entrar pela janela e lhe estendia a pata eficientemente. "Os Nom´s..." pensou ao ver que parecia algo oficial. Ela se foi assim que a carga foi liberada, enfatizando que tal correspondência não necessitava de resposta.Harry estranhou o peso do rolo de pergaminho, desenrolou devagar.  
  
SR Harry T. Potter.  
  
Vimos por meio desta comunicar que o Departamento de Segurança do Ministério Requeriu em primeira instância sua Prisão Preventiva, segue-se os autos do processo que segue a revelia...  
  
Dos autos do processo... Acusação: Dep.de Def. Min. Da Magia. Acusado: Harry Tiago Potter. (menor) Acusações: Invasão, Transporte ilegal, Uso de magia proibida, Uso de maldição imperdoável, Destruição de Propriedade Pública, Formação de grupo ilegal...  
  
As mãos de Harry começaram a tremer... ele não entendera nem metade dos termos técnicos do texto que se seguia, só que estava sendo julgado novamente, mas aquilo era injusto, afinal não ficara provado que Voldmort estivera lá? O que estava acontecendo afinal? Como assim liberdade vigiada? Como assim preparar-se para ser transferido? Foi passando as "autas" ou "pautas" ou partes daquele texto até encontrar o que o fez largar o pergaminho e ir olhar na janela, sim precisava de Edwiges, pra ontem.  
  
Um som as suas costas o despertou, ainda meio assustado ele viu a labareda, e a pena dourada "Fawkes", se abaixou e pegou o pergaminho.  
  
Harry, coisas estranhas estão acontecendo por aqui, NÃO saia de casa, NÃO faça magia, não ouça estranhos... tenha paciência, não nos escreva nada que possa ser importante. RL.  
  
-Beleza!- disse tão amargo que a voz tremeu.- Paciência... não sair de casa... isso parece má noticia... Disse e se sentou na cama, guardou os papéis no vão do soalho, desceu temeroso até a cozinha quando que foi chamado.  
  
Se forçou a comer, mesmo com os espasmos de nojo que tinha ao ver o primo, que agora o encarava maldosamente, sentiu um nojo tão grande quando o primo aproveitando um distração dos pais, que viam a uma notícia no jornal, lhe mandou um beijo maldoso, que saiu correndo da mesa e foi vomitar no banheiro, voltando a se trancar no quarto e se sentindo tão debilitado quanto antes... se recusou a almoçar ao ver que a tia ocupada o deixaria sozinho na cozinha com o primo, e quando foi jantar evitou furiosamente olhar dele, mas mal tocou na comida, seu estômago ardia tanto que ele parecia estar permanentemente enjoado. Foi um dia horrível de isolamento, um dia torturante que se seguiu de uma noite torturante, pois Duda pareceu perceber que Harry dormia tarde e foi falar besteiras a porta, Harry tentou evitar se cobrindo ainda mais e abafando o som, suando por baixo dos cobertores... não conseguia dormir porque sua cicatriz doía como se estivessem a abrindo com um bisturi...  
  
Acordar novamente ao amanhecer foi uma coisa estranha, acordou com as bicadas de uma outra coruja... onde se metera Edwiges?

Sentiu-se cansado só do esforço de abrir a janela, mas pelo menos recebeu uma onda de ar fresco que o reanimou um pouco, a coruja deixou o envelope e saiu como entrou, Harry o pegou e finalmente viu, "resultado dos Níveis Ordinários de Magia."  
  
Recebera nove Nom's, nada mal afinal, recebera um , e ele não acreditou, um em poções e outro em Adivinhação... ele passara afinal, bem... imaginou como Hermione estaria? Com certeza ela tinha ido bem, Harry se pegou pensando na única coisa boa que tinha para se agarrar, os amigos, em Rony, que devia estar escondendo o resultado, porque se fora bem, estaria escondendo dos gêmeos e se tivesse ido mal estaria escondendo da mãe, Harry sorriu pela primeira vez em dias, ao pensar na alegria de Hermione tirando seus NOMs em aritmancia e runas, uma pancada na porta o tirou desse devaneio feliz e o jogou na fria realidade. -Desça!- disse Petúnia.

- Quero sua ajuda! Ande.

Claro, qualquer coisa para estar acompanhado e não ficar sozinho na companhia do primo, vestiu o jeans surrado e uma camiseta e desceu entrando na cozinha, pronto, seu ânimo despencou, ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma pontada de calma, era aniversário do primo, a pilha imensa de presentes na mesa indicava, ele provavelmente estaria muito animado, mas havia a possibilidade do passeio além do jantar em família que o tio estava preparando, talvez ficasse sozinho, ou o mandassem passar o dia na casa da Figg, o que seria muito bom.

-Cuide disso para mim, vou ver o que o Dudoca tem...

Ela saiu da cozinha após lhe apontar o fogão, escutou o tio resmungar na sala e o farfalhar do jornal, era sábado, escutou a tia falar algo para Duda lá em cima e ele resmungar algo, estranhou porque no dia do aniversário ele era o primeiro a descer para abrir os presentes.

Escutou o último degrau ranger e a tia falar algo com o tio que respondeu, e Harry só entendeu essa parte, "Mande o moleque carregar...", Harry sabia muito bem que moleque não se referia ao primo, com efeito entendeu, e odiou, o que era quando a tia entrou.

-Duda não vai descer para comer, está doente. Leve os presentes pra cima. Não foi um pedido,

Harry ignorou, não havia nada no mundo que o fizesse ir levar "presentes" ao primo no quarto.

-Ande!- disse a tia o afastando do fogão impaciente.- Umas três viagens devem bastar! Ande!- ela o empurrou.

-Eu não.- disse e pegou um copo de água.

Ela o olhou furiosa, mas ele nem a ouviu, só sentiu a mão do tio apertar seu braço.

-Olha aqui seu moleque ingrato! Não lhe cai os braços se levar isso- apontou a pilha de presentes.- pra cima! Você não faz mais nada nessa casa mesmo!- disse salpicando o sobrinho de cuspe e com a caraça vermelha.- Leve isso! Estou indo pra farmácia, se a febre aumentar ligue para o médico.- disse para a tia e saindo.- Se eu voltar e isso- apontou a pilha novamente.- estiver aqui vamos nos ver.

Harry massageou o braço, ficou doído onde o tio apertara e pela cara dele, provavelmente o Duda estava mesmo doente, o que lhe deixou com uma selvagem sensação de que a vida fosse um pouco justa, esperava que fosse algo que trouxesse muita dor, mas para evitar mais encrenca, e a tia ainda o olhava furiosa, ele maquinalmente catou os presentes e fez uma pilha, ajeitou-a três vezes porque a tia reclamara, ora que ele não estava cuidando dos embrulhos, ora que colocara muito pouco e depois ele não tinha forças para carregar tudo, realmente teria que fazer várias viagens, subiu a escada devagar e passou pelo corredor, empurrou a porta do quarto do primo, estava um forno ali dentro, tudo fechado, o outro também se enfiara embaixo de cobertores, para alegria de Harry devia estar dormindo porque nem se moveu quando ele deixou a pilha e saiu rapidamente do quarto, na segunda viagem escutou Duda gemer baixo quando saia, na terceira percebeu que o primo tremia, na quarta ele devia ter voltado a dormir, foi um dia calmo, antes do almoço a tia estava mais aliviada porque a febre de Duda permanecia fraca agora, mas não iam sair para comemorar o aniversário, Harry estava tomando um suco quando já a noitinha se surpreendeu com a notícia dos tios, eles iam jantar fora, apesar da tia estar preocupada, Duda não tinha mais febre e a convencera a ir, o tio fez muitas ameaças de jogar Harry para fora se ele aprontasse, deixaram lavando a louça do jantar de Duda, que não saíra da cama e prometendo voltar antes da meia noite, Harry só teria que correr e se trancar no quarto por duas horas, sabia que o dia estaria terminado.  
  
Estava terminando de lavar a louça, porque diabos ela tinha que sujar três panelas para fazer uma sopa? e ia pegar o pano para enxugá-la quando escutou um som metálico que o arrepiou, se virou e sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

-Oi... vamos continuar a brincadeira?

Só que não parecia nem um pouco com brincadeira, já que Duda carregava uma das maiores facas da cozinha e tinha um sorriso torto muito estranho.

-Isso não tem graça Duda.- disse andando para trás.- Pare com isso.

-Não teve graça anteontem quando você me chutou.- ele disse se aproximando.- Além do mais, você me deve um presente.

-Eu não te devo nada!- disse alto furioso.

Duda apenas o encarou, mostrou a faca.

-Eu não fiz esse teatro todo pra ficar duas horas sozinho olhando o teto do meu quarto... hoje,- sorriu.- temos a casa só pra nós.

Harry tentou se afastar dele em direção a porta, mas Duda esticou a faca que raspou no braço de Harry, que deu dois passos para o lado e segurou o lugar e sentiu arder, mas continuou e frente, correu para as escadas, ia chegar no quarto, a mão úmida de sangue, nada muito profundo, só doído... entrou aliviado, ainda era mais rápido... fechou a porta e fez o movimento com a mão para trancar a porta... e pegou o vazio, por alguns segundos de confusão tateou novamente a porta, olhou em volta até a porta ser chutada e ele cair no chão com o impacto.

-Acha que não pensei nisso?- disse Duda puxando a chave do bolso da calça sorrindo.- Eu peguei a chave antes de ir pra cozinha, minha menina...

-Pare com isso! Eu não sou...

Mas Duda avançou com ferocidade, e dessa vez Harry não teve muita chance, pois levou vários socos e mal havia se erguido e Duda o jogara novamente no chão, tinha levado socos no rosto, que entortaram os óculos, e no estômago, que o fizeram se encolher no chão. O primo se ajoelhou ao seu lado o pegou pelo cabelo.

-Preferia não ter que bater mais... mas até que é gostoso machucar você...

-Seu nojento.- gemeu tossindo ainda sentindo a dor no estômago.- Seu porco... animal...

Levou um chute na altura dos rins que o fez ganir de dor...

Então Duda apoiou o joelho no peito e Harry sentiu as mãos do primo mexerem em sua calça, em pânico tentou se debater, por mais doloroso que fosse se movimentar, mas Duda voltara a rir deliciado com o esforço do primo. Harry já tinha esgotado o estoque de palavrões que conhecia, trouxas e bruxos, quando o primo o virou de bruços e imobilizou seus braços.

-Pare! Não!- tentou protestar ao perceber o que Duda tinha tirado dele.

Duda aprendera no colégio, com uns pervertidos mais velhos, vendo um rapaz do último ano abusar de um moleque, agora podia fazer o mesmo, com o garoto que sempre desejara, usou o cinto do próprio Harry para prender as mãos do garoto, prendeu bem apertado, tirou o seu cinto e prendeu também por segurança, agora Harry estava ainda mais indefeso.

-Até suas mãos são delicadas.- disse Duda na orelha de Harry.

-Pare de dizer isso! Eu não sou uma menina! Pare com isso!- ele disse tentando se libertar, sentindo os pulsos queimarem com o atrito.

-Ah, mas você parece...- riu Duda.- essa pele macia...- disse enfiando as mãos por dentro da camiseta de Harry.- lisinha...

-Pare com isso Duda!!! Pare!

As mãos de Duda desceram, Harry sentiu uma raiva imensa ao sentir o primo apertar suas nádegas por sobre a calça.

-Tem muita menina que não tem uma bundinha assim...

-Pare com isso! Seu doente! Pervertido!

Duda riu e se levantou, Harry sentiu ele enfiar o pé por baixo dele, na barriga e com um solavanco virá-lo.

Se encararam, Harry odiou ver a satisfação do primo, odiou estar ali privado da varinha, braços presos para trás, Duda voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado dele e ergueu-o pelo pescoço.

-Então? Paramos no beijo... podemos continuar?

Harry cuspiu no rosto de Duda, o outro limpou o rosto e sorriu.

-Isso não me atinge...- disse puxando a camiseta e rasgando-a.- Não mesmo... tem tanta coisa pra eu fazer com você...

Harry tentou chutar, mas Duda voltou a sentar em cima dele, dessa vez com uma perna de cada lado, tão nojentamente próximo como se realmente fossem íntimos, uma das mãos de Duda voltou a tapar a boca do garoto e a outra explorava a região da nuca, por vezes puxando-lhe o cabelo, a camiseta tinha sido rasgada e agora não cobria nada, aberta como uma camisa, Duda começou a sugar o peito de Harry, descendo com a língua até a barriga e o umbigo mordendo, lambendo, riu enquanto o outro tentava se esquivar.

-Viu?- praticamente gemeu.- lisinho, macio, branco... salgado... boa menina.

Harry tentou se debater mais, repleto de nojo e raiva, e lá no fundo, bem no fundo, medo.

Duda largou-o, ficou olhando-o maldoso, Harry voltou a xingar, gritar e se debater, Duda puxou a camiseta, que agora era só um trapo, rasgando uma parte que enfiou violentamente na boca de Harry, sufocando seus gritos, passou a mão deliciado do rosto até calça, explorando cada milímetro da pele branca e razoavelmente quente do menino, começou abrir a calça, novamente experimentando a excitação de despir o garoto, vendo a respiração rápida do outro e as tentativas dele de se libertar, foi puxando a calça devagarinho, quase ritualmente, dessa vez o outro estava praticamente nú.

Harry estava quase chorando de desespero, não via solução para aquilo, e ele não é do tipo que chora, mas seus braços estavam dormentes por ficarem presos embaixo do corpo, sentia sua boca quase rasgada pelo tecido que fora enfiado tão fundo que parecia que ia engasgar, então sentiu-se totalmente impotente para qualquer coisa quando se percebeu só de cuecas, mesmo tentando chutar, o primo agora de pé rindo fez mais uma maldade, segurou um de seus pés pisou entre suas pernas...

Harry arqueou de dor, quase desmaiou.

-Agora você quer que eu pare?- riu Duda.

O primo se aproximou de Harry, que agora ofegava e deixara cair umas lágrimas de dor, bom agora tivera uma sensação que só se comparava com uma maldição Cruciatus... se sentiu como um coelho ferido diante de um lobo muito feroz, porque via nos olhos do outro toda a maldade que conhecia, só que com a oportunidade na mão, Harry reconhecia isso, de certa forma ele tinha o mesmo olhar de Belatriz Lestrange...

Duda sorrindo lambeu as lágrimas do primo, era isso que queria, queria ver a dor, aquele garoto nunca chorava, a vida inteira esperou ver lágrimas daqueles olhos, poxa, fizera da vida dele um inferno e ele não se abalava... gritava, esperneava, sangrava, sofria, mas nunca chorava, mesmo que tivesse que esfolá-lo vivo, ele queria saborear aquelas lágrimas, segurou o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos.

-Agora, você é a minha menina.- disse deslizando a mão até o local onde a poucos minutos havia pisado.- Se conforme som isso.

Mas Harry não ia se conformar, não ia deixar de lutar, não ia deixar acontecer, e por pior que fosse a sensação de Duda segurar suas pernas e puxa-lo pra perto, ele nunca pensou em parar de se debater, mesmo quando o outro segurou o seu pescoço com força.

-Porque você não cede? Só um aviso, vai doer muito mais se você lutar...- Duda falou na sua orelha e aproveitou para morde-la, descendo pelo pescoço onde cravou os dentes, até escutar um gemido abafado, pode observar a marca vermelha no pescoço do garoto.

Duda ainda vestido apalpou toda a intimidade de Harry, ele fechou os olhos, não porque estava gostando, na verdade se sentia gelado e insensível, mas porque não suportava ver o prazer do outro, Duda estava ofegante, tão excitado que apenas abriu as próprias calças, mesmo com o garoto totalmente dominado, indefeso e obviamente infeliz, sim porque de olhos fechados ele tinha linhas brilhantes de lágrimas retidas entre as pestanas negras, Duda ainda conseguiu ser um pouco mais maldoso, falou quando começou a tirar a cueca de Harry.

-A família é minha, a casa é minha, a roupa é minha e agora, você também é minha...

Harry suspirou, não de desejo, medo ou conformidade, quando Duda finalmente se postava novamente entre suas pernas ouve barulho lá em baixo, e Duda se pôs de pé num salto. Os tios tinham voltado mais cedo, Duda o olhou nervoso, e saiu fechando a porta, o suspiro de Harry fora de alívio.

Harry ofegou, passou os braços por baixo de seu corpo nu e tremendo muito puxou o pano que cobria sua boca, lá embaixo a voz dos tios reclamando e Duda dizendo que estava bem, mas que tinha se sentido sozinho... as besteiras de sempre, Harry puxou com a boca os cintos e se soltou ainda tremendo, nu e machucado encostou a cadeira na porta fechada, com toda a força que tinha colocou o pesado malão na cadeira e a gaiola vazia de Edwiges por cima, então se deixou cair no chão, olhando perdidamente em volta, suas roupas, olhou as marcas nos braços vermelhos, haviam marcas vermelhas nas coxas dele onde o outro o segurara, Harry não queria mas começou a tremer, então sentiu, quentes, lágrimas, ele apenas ficou ali se sentindo tão infeliz e desprotegido como nunca antes na vida, nem Voldmort o fizera sentir-se tão mal, estava chorando, soluçando, agarrado em si mesmo, testa apoiada no chão, se sentia sujo, humilhado, infeliz inferior... porquê? Porquê ele não podia ser normal? Porquê as coisas sempre eram difíceis para ele? Porquê ele tinha que sofrer? Sua vida inteira ia ser assim? Sofrida? Que mal ele tinha feito pra merecer aquilo, a dor das palavras, da solidão, do medo, da revolta, a infelicidade que o acompanhava em anos de vida infeliz e difícil caíram sobre ele... e ele só podia chorar porque não conseguia fazer mais nada, fraco e exausto que estava, tentou se levantar mais umas duas vezes apenas para desabar de novo, sacudido por soluços tão doloridos quanto silenciosos, porque Harry era uma pessoa que sofria em silêncio, não sabia expressar suas dores, não sabia gritar, chorar em voz alta, os anos com os Dursleys tinham feito isso com ele sem que ele percebesse.


	3. CAP02 Sozinho

LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!)  
  
CRUEL – CAP02... Sozinho.  
  
Alguns dias e tudo ia de mal a pior, a porta não era mais barreira, Harry não dormia mais, mal cochilava, sempre agarrado a varinha, apesar de Duda mesmo rir um dia dizendo que ele não podia usá-la... claro, ele lembrava do que havia acontecido, quando ele próprio tinha dito que fora expulso... os tios não o incomodaram, pareciam ignorar tudo, talvez por medo de que ele chamasse a Ordem, mas não havia mais nada, nenhum bilhete, Edwiges não voltara... sua única amiga naquele inferno... ele realmente se sentia só... e aquela dor... cada dia mais forte, mais presente, mais angustiante, sim a cicatriz nunca mais parara de doer e nos poucos segundos que cochilava via coisas horríveis... pessoas sendo mortas, sendo torturadas, comensais...  
  
Acordou... bem, nem tinha dormido na verdade... sentado em cima da escrivaninha, estava tão magro que podia ficar sentado nela por horas encolhido contra o vão da janela olhando o vazio noturno, segurando com força a varinha, implorando pelo retorno da sua amada Edwiges... acordou se sentindo muito mal, claro, não comia nada decente três dias... porque ás vezes a tia deixava uma fruta a porta, na verdade estava acostumado a passar fome, mas era mais real, mais palpável, ele sentia algo ruim no ar... além da infelicidade, ninguém lhe mandara nada, nem um cartão de aniversário, e por alguns instantes alucinados pela exaustão, chegou a se perguntar se não tinha enlouquecido e sonhado que era um bruxo... Harry estava com medo... medo de enlouquecer... levantou-se devagar, incrível como suas juntas doíam... se mexer doía, se olhou no espelho mas não se reconheceu, apesar de imenso, como tinha crescido, o cabelo ainda apresentava aquele despenteado selvagem, e o negro forte acentuava sua palidez, Harry passou a mão no próprio rosto, agora sim preocupado, tinha que reagir, estava com a cara de um morto, a marca em seu pescoço ainda era forte, ainda tinha hematomas no corpo e o corte não fechara ainda... faziam conjunto a outros ferimentos feitos por um primo frustrado por falta de chances... Harry estava tão pálido que nem seu lábio era visível de tão branco, foi mudar de roupa, agora vestia duas ou três blusas e duas calças, fácil já que estava realmente magro, mesmo sob o calor de verão, escapulir de Duda estava cada vez mais difícil, sem um refúgio seguro como o quarto, Harry estava sempre se preparando para o pior... e voltava a tremer só de pensar...  
  
Dois dias antes Duda conseguira prende-lo no banheiro, mas não podia fazer nada com os pais na casa... recaíra no passatempo de bater no primo, mas agora além de bater falava, falava coisas que magoavam... enojavam... feriam... Harry pegou as cartas que guardava sobre uma certa tábua, ainda era madrugada, a brisa da janela brincava com as mechas revoltas do cabelo que ele afastava dos olhos como se fossem insetos perturbadores... acarinhava cada papel como se fosse uma tábua de salvação até pegar um pequeno quadrado de pergaminho velho, o resto desabou de sua mão, ele guardara, desdobrou e ali estava, a marca de uma pata impressa em lama, o cartão de Sirius para a última prova do torneio Tribruxo... um nó se instalou na sua garganta...  
  
Os sentimentos só foram afastados porque uma coruja parda se postou a janela, Harry foi até ela e pegou o pequeno pergaminho...  
  
-Ei! Não... - mas a coruja se foi sem que desse chance do garoto protestar.  
  
Harry deixou a mão cair, estava definitivamente desesperado para mandar um bilhete implorando sua remoção, mas a ave se fora tão rápido, pegou o pergaminho, não havia nada por fora e quando abriu estava limpo.  
  
-Que piada sem graça...  
  
Ia jogar o pergaminho quando ele começou a se encher de linhas, como certo mapa que conhecia... de repente uma caligrafia conhecida apareceu.  
  
Oi Harry!!!  
Gostou? Espero que não tenha jogado fora...  
É invenção do Fred e Jorge... inspirados no mapa do maroto... legal né?  
A gente tá usando porque ele só se revela quando tocado pela pessoa certa... o pessoal da Ordem amou.  
Imaginamos que você esteja preocupado com Edwiges, ela está bem e com a gente... ah, Harry...as coisas não estão legais por aqui e então seja paciente ok? Não saia de casa, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de darmos azar como no ano passado... sabemos que é chato, nos perdoe... o pessoal está organizando as coisas para te tirar daí...  
Bom, eu fui muito bem nos meus Noms... e o Rony foi bem também, mas isso a gente conversa quando você chegar, eu e o Rony estamos juntos... queremos muito falar com você, a Gina também lhe manda um abraço, estamos cuidando da Edwiges se cuida... HG e RW (GW!!!)  
  
As linhas foram sumindo e algo lhe indicou que o pergaminho tinha tempo pra ser escrito porque ela demorara no início e espremera coisas no fim... bem, estava muito feliz em ver a letra de Hermione, ela tinha que citar os Noms... tinha... Harry sorriu, pelo menos Edwiges estava bem... mas por nenhum momento passou pela cabeça deles que ele não estava? Que ele precisava se comunicar? Não, o Potter podia esperar, aguardar, ficar quieto... sentiu-se tão irritado como ficara no ano anterior... não liguem... não liguem pra mim... eu não sofro, eu não vejo pessoas morrerem, eu não luto, eu... mentira, pelo menos Hermione lembrara de mandar algo para ele pensar.  
  
Sentou-se na cama, os gêmeos pareciam ter-se dado bem com a história das gemialidades... mas as coisas não estavam bem... ele percebera... nada andava bem... Harry aguçou os ouvidos ao escutar Duda no jardim, levantou depressa, precisava ir até a cozinha e até o banheiro... antes que começasse a desmaiar pelo quarto, pois estava ficando cada vez mais difícil arrastar o malão, se bem que agora só precisava afastar um pouco que podia passar pelo vão, seus pés agora descalços, para não fazer barulho, o levaram até a cozinha, onde catou um maçã, e bebeu água sofregamente, então enfiando a fruta no bolso voltou para cima, se meteu no banheiro, ainda ansioso, como um pequeno animal acuado, lavou as mãos furioso pelo barulho da água amortecer todos os outros sons, na cabeça apenas o sabor da maçã que ia comer e que lhe dava água na boca.  
  
Abriu a porta e o pequeno sorriso de alívio por estar terminando morreu.  
  
Duda estava sorrindo torto a sua frente e voltou a empurra-lo contra a pia, Harry apenas se preparou para sentir dor, mas não, dessa vez o outro segurou-o pela cintura.  
  
-Que bom que você saiu... estava quebrando a cabeça em como te tirar daquele quarto, se bem que eu agora tinha decidido entrar a força...  
  
Harry engoliu seco, o olhar de Duda era explícito, estavam sozinhos na casa de novo, Harry tentou se debater em vão, mais fraco que antes, mais leve e mais magro, Duda não teve dificuldades em retê-lo.  
  
Harry a muito desistira de falar, protestar, percebera que isso deixava o outro mais excitado, apenas o olhou.  
  
Duda passou mão no rosto do moreno com as costas da mão sorriu, afastou a mão e sem aviso desferiu um violento tapa no rosto do rapaz, que desabou batendo na parede do lado, segurando o rosto com o mesmo olhar vago.  
  
-Hoje, você não me escapa...  
  
Harry se sentiu puxar violentamente, nada das carícias obscenas que Duda vinha fazendo, não, dessa vez a coisa era mais bruta, o outro o empurrou de costas contra a pia e empurrou seu rosto de encontro ao granito frio da pia, com violência começou a puxar suas roupas para tira-las do caminho.  
  
-É muita embalagem para um doce só.- riu o outro.- vamos terminar logo o que sempre começamos.  
  
Harry tentava em vão se aprumar, fazendo força com os braços, mas o outro em meio a safanões conseguiu atingir sua pele, ainda dolorida pelas surras que vinha levando, Harry sentiu a mão do primo contra a pele.  
  
Uma pele macia, Duda sentiu, pena que o outro estava mais magro, mesmo assim, tinha nádegas redondas e macias, com uma penugem fina, Sua mão se apossou dela, da cintura até as coxas, firmes apesar de tudo, o outro ainda era um pedaço apetitoso de mau caminho, pensou Dudley... quando finalmente libertou seu membro e se postou atrás do garoto o outro bufou como um gato furioso:  
  
-NÃO!!! Você não vai fazer isso!  
  
Duda caiu para trás, sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque de alta voltagem, todo seu corpo pareceu tomado de câimbras, gemeu olhando zonzo o rapaz que tremendo tentava puxar as roupas e sair do banheiro, Duda tinha caído bem contra a porta...  
  
Harry ainda tentou pular o primo mas o outro não chegou a ficar inconsciente agarrou sua perna jogando-o no chão com força.  
  
-Belo truque... mas você não vai escapar!- disse ameaçador.- Nada me derruba assim sem volta! Eu já derrubei muita gente maior que eu e você não é nada!  
  
Harry tinha os olhos turvos de cansaço, nunca sua "magia natural" o cansara, agora ele sentia como se estivesse sangrando, só após alguns segundos é que percebeu que caíra sendo socado por Duda, que parecia furioso acima do normal... caido entre o corredor e o banheiro achou que ia morrer, porque não tinha forças pra se mover... o outro ainda lhe deu uns socos antes de parar e o encarar.  
  
-Diga que desiste... pede água!  
  
Harry não tinha forças sequer para falar... não sabia o grau da surra que acabara de levar, mas sabia que dessa vez Duda tinha passado do limite do aceitável, se é que algum dia aquilo tinha sido aceitável, e com certeza Harry estava mesmo gravemente ferido, coisa que o outro não sabia perceber, pois agarrou o menor pelos cabelos e gritou:  
  
-Pede água! Putinha!  
  
-Continua Duda...- gemeu.- Me mata logo... sua mãe vai ficar tão feliz...  
  
Um soco no estômago o desacordou.  
  
Por alguns momentos... tempo para perder o uso do corpo e ter a mente tomada por um vazio igual a estar sob uma maldição Imperius, só que estar sob uma Imperius era prazeroso, o que estava acontecendo era horrível... Duda o arrastou até seu quarto pelo braço e o jogou em cima da cama, arrancando ferozmente suas roupas, Harry já não podia fazer nada, sentia dor, apenas a dor de estar machucado mesclado com a dor da angústia de estar esperando uma dor muito maior...  
  
Talvez pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pela primeira vez na vida, tenha desejado morrer, quando foi jogado de bruços como um objeto, uma coisa, quando sentiu o cheiro e a pele do outro contra a sua, quando sentiu as mãos de Duda em seu corpo, sua intimidade e mais... se agitava, não deixando que o outro o dominasse, chutava com toda a força impedindo que o outro pudesse avançar mais.  
  
Sua mão tentava inutilmente achar algo para usar quando sentiu embaixo da cama, devia ter caído da escrivaninha, seus dedos tremeram, Duda mordia seu pescoço e tentava segurar suas pernas, Era a única arma que dispunha, fechou os olhos, não devia fazer, mas era sua única saída... liberdade ou dignidade? Temeroso afrouxou a mão, tinham pedido tanto que não fizesse... mas que escolha tinha, segurou a varinha com firmeza, apontou por cima do ombro.  
  
-Não aponta...- disse Duda.  
  
-Então sai de cima de MIM!!!- berrou.  
  
Duda grunhiu e se jogou por cima do corpo dele estendendo a mão para agarrar a varinha. Harry achou que suas costelas não suportariam o peso do outro,mas abaixou a varinha para que Duda não a pegasse, então Duda passou o braço por baixo dele e deu-lhe um aperto, deu para escutar o estalo dos ossos, Harry perdeu o fôlego, acabou soltando a varinha para tentar se livrar daquele aperto, agarrando o braço do primo para afasta-lo de si, daquele sufoco e sentiu o outro rir, gargalhar, só então percebeu que fizera, voltou a tentar achar a varinha no chão mas o outro segurou seu braço com força...  
  
-Você está zonzo não está?- disse o primo em sua orelha.  
  
Zonzo era elogio a sua situação, ele estava a ponto de desmaiar, se não tivesse suportado Cruciatus na vida, estaria implorando para que o outro saísse de cima, todo o corpo ferido estava protestando, até que cessou, desistiu... não tinha mais forças, estava esgotado, não que a desistência fosse uma escolha... só não tinha forças para resistir... se deixou amolecer, relaxar, da sua boca saiu um leve suspiro triste...  
  
Sua mão foi solta, já não havia um pingo de resistência na pessoa a sua frente, Duda finalmente o teria pra si... virou-o com força, e Harry sentiu-se tonto, Duda parecia insano mordendo-o, afastando suas pernas, até tentar beija-lo, sentiu novamente sua boca invadida, ficou quieto, o primo estava segurando-o pela cintura e soltara seus braços, tentou fingir e tateou em busca de algo pesado... seu braço tremeu ao erguer o livro pesado que puxou da escrivaninha que deixou cair na cabeça do primo, até segurar com as duas mãos e golpear várias vezes...  
  
Duda se jogou fora da cama, mão na cabeça e depois olhando o sangue... e então olhando para o rapaz que respirava com dificuldade com o livro na mão...  
  
-Por quanto tempo mais você agüenta?- sorriu Duda.  
  
Harry apenas fechou a boca, engolindo em seco e voltou a respirar ofegante, ainda olhando o teto.  
  
Duda se levantou devagar deu uns passos para trás zonzo, mas se recuperando, olhando o rapaz na cama, que se sentara com dificuldade evitando o olhar... Duda estendeu a mão para frente quando o pássaro branco passou por eles e arranhou sua mão. Os olhos do moreno brilharam esperançosos pela primeira vez em dias.  
  
-Edwiges!!!  
  
-Bicho miserável!- berrou Duda.  
  
-Edwiges! Vá buscar ajuda! Busque ajuda!!! Me ajude!!!  
  
O pássaro ainda atacou Duda que saiu do quarto correndo sob bicadas e arranhões das garras afiadas da coruja ela voltou e saiu pela janela após dar uma breve voada em torno de Harry como se o avaliasse e o rapaz percebeu algo como preocupação nos olhos dela.  
  
"Eles virão... virão se ela aparecer sem notícias!!! Sim, eles virão me buscar!" pensou esperançoso enquanto empurrava cadeira e malão para frente da porta.  
  
Quando os tios voltaram com as compras, Harry ouviu o tio furioso esbravejar pela porta porque sua ave tinha arranhado Duda, mas não tentou entrar e ele não pode protestar, caíra na cama exausto e se sentindo doente, praticamente adormecido, ali ficou até perder a noção do tempo.  
  
Quando despertou faminto, não encontrou a maçã... sentou-se na cama, tentando atinar o motivo de ter acordado, pois achava que ia dormir pra sempre, seria um alívio, mas constatou que havia descansado pouco, estava com todo o corpo dormente, escutou o barulho que o acordara e abriu a janela para recolher a coruja que batia com o bico no vidro.  
  
A grande coruja castanha entrou e deixou que ele pegasse o pergaminho, saiu imediatamente para a noite estrelada.  
  
Harry soltou um exclamação.  
  
Porque naquele maldito documento, naquela coisa havia uma única frase que o congelara.  
  
Destino provável do acusado durante o tempo de detenção: Azkaban.  
  
Tinha sido condenado... sem julgamento?  
  
-Aja o que houver, eu não vou para Azkaban, mesmo sem dementadores, não vou nem morto.- disse torcendo as mãos na janela. Não conseguia imaginar porque recebera aquilo... não imaginava o que tinha acontecido, seu cérebro não estava em condições de assimilar o que lia, agora sim recuou e meneou a cabeça, olhou novamente para o pergaminho desejando esperar algo como um "Brincadeira, arrume as malas que você vai pra toca..." , mas não continuava vendo o aviso de que não podia deixar a residência até bruxos do ministério virem conduzi-lo a Azkaban.  
  
Uma chama o assustou, e por um segundo Fawkes voou até ele e piou baixinho, uma nota triste e encostou sua cabeça na testa do garoto, havia conforto naquela ave, ele sempre gostara de Fawkes, com a fênix de Dumbledore no ombro ele leu o bilhete.  
  
Harry arrume tudo, as coisas vão de mal a pior, estamos correndo contra o tempo, se não formos nós, não se entregue. AD  
  
-Não se entregue? Deus... o que está havendo?  
  
A única resposta que obteve foi o sumiço de Fawkes numa chama.  
  
Começou a arrumar suas coisas, mesmo cansado e abatido não demorou, amanhecia e Edwiges não retornara. Escutou os Dursleys iniciarem a rotina diária... então escutou batidas na porta, resmungos do tio, entreabriu a porta para escutar, desejando ser alguém da Ordem...  
  
-Sim?- falou desanimadamente o tio.  
  
-Temos que conversar com o senhor, senhor Valter Dursley, Não?- perguntou uma vos feminina.  
  
-Sim, mas sobre que assunto?  
  
-Podemos entrar?- interrompeu uma voz masculina.- É sobre seu sobrinho.  
  
-O moleque?- indignou-se o tio.- Vocês nem deviam...  
  
-Senhor Dursley, somos do ministério.- disse a mulher.- Temos ordem para remover seu sobrinho ...  
  
-Entrem...- ele pareceu mais animado.  
  
"CRETINO!" pensou Harry.  
  
Eles foram até a sala, Harry parou na escada para escutar.  
  
-Bem senhor Dursley, o Ministério pretende retirar a guarda de Potter de vocês...  
  
-Petûnia!- exclamou Valter.- Venha cá!  
  
Houve uma pequena confusão, em que os dois bruxos do ministério acharam que os tios fossem se opor, mas Harry sentiu, com uma revolta dolorosa no coração a alegria dos tios em vista de se livrarem dele permanentemente.  
  
Chegou a dar uns passos para trás ao ver que a conversa ganhara rumos animados.  
  
-Bem acho que podemos leva-lo?-falou o homem.  
  
-Gostaríamos de saber onde ele está.- disse a mulher.  
  
-O imprestável dorme praticamente o dia inteiro.- disse o tio.  
  
Harry havia entrado no quarto, coração aos pulos.  
  
-O que faço agora?- ele pensou olhando as coisas...  
  
"Não se entregue."  
  
Como antes, melhor ser preso por um dragão do que por um diabrete...  
  
Encolheu o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges, pegou sua vassoura, apertou a varinha e abriu a janela, no momento que os dois bruxos entraram em seu quarto.  
  
-Harry Tiago Potter.- começou o homem.  
  
-Pare imediatamente- disse a mulher que percebera sua intenção.- Potter!  
  
Ele nem olhou para trás, subiu na vassoura e partiu velozmente, sem rumo... nem pensou em ir para casa da senhora Figg porque com certeza iria liga-la mais a Dumbledore, apenas subia agarrado a sua Firebolt, se não fosse uma criatura idiota teria prestado atenção no caminho para o largo que fizera a um ano, mas não, estava ocupado sentindo frio e olhando embasbacado os membros da Ordem, não era mais capaz de lembrar o caminho para a Toca... nem achava que deveria ir até o Beco Diagonal agora que era um fugitivo, se soubesse ir até Hogwarts... estava perdido, sozinho, voando em plena manhã de terça feira, dentro da mochila estavam seu malão e a gaiola de Edwiges.  
  
Sozinho.


	4. CAP03 Um Largo de sentimentos infelizes

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! _A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!)**

**CRUEL – CAP03... Um Largo de sentimentos infelizes.**

Seus olhos lacrimejavam, tão alto que estava que não havia proteção contra o sol, voando tão rápido que o calor abafado era apenas algo que entrava pelo nariz ameaçando sufocá-lo.

Finalmente algo chamou sua atenção... um pouco abaixo, tentando seguí-lo duas pessoas em vassouras, mas ele não conseguia saber quem eram, amigos ou inimigos... diminuiu a velocidade cautelosamente, pois queria saber quem o seguia, então uma das vassouras embicou para cima, Harry segurou com força a varinha, apontou.

-Calma!- berrou a pessoa se aproximando.- E aí Harry! Finalmente!

-Thonks?!- ele olhou a bruxa.

A segunda pessoa chegava a seu lado com um sorriso conhecido.

-Abaixe isso Harry, vamos...

Harry não abaixou a varinha, deu distância, não, já tinha sido enganado antes e sim, não tinha mais certeza de nada.

-Como vou saber?

O sorriso dos dois bruxos sumiu.

-Harry, somos nós.- disse Lupin.

Mas ele precisava de uma confirmação, rosnou:

-Que forma toma um bicho-papão na minha frente Lupin?

-De Dementador.- disse o outro abrindo um sorriso.- Satisfeito Harry? Se acalme.

-Desculpe...- disse sem graça.- Mas eu precisava ter certeza...

-Bem, perguntas feitas, acho que você estava tentando chegar ao Largo não?- Sorriu bondosamente Thonks.

-É, me ocorreu que eu devia ir pra lá, mas acho que me perdi.

-Você está mais perto do que pensa...- disse Lupin.- Nos siga!

Dobraram um pouco para leste e subiram mais, estava com uma grande dificuldade de se manter atento, não estava em plena forma e sua cabeça latejava dolorosamente.

-Ficamos muito preocupados quando Quim nos informou que você estava sendo julgado em sigilo.

-Porque isso está acontecendo?- perguntou desanimado.- O que eu fiz agora?

Lupin pareceu perceber a ansiedade dele e o olhou:

-Asneiras de Fudge, querendo contornar a besteira que fez... está lhe jogando um pouco da culpa, tentando culpá-lo pela invasão no ministério... não se preocupe, Quando a suprema corte dos bruxos ficou sabendo houve um rebuliço, eles não lhe julgaram, usaram a lei de restrição...- disse Lupin.- Mas podemos explicar isso mais tarde.

Lupin o olhava gravemente, e Harry percebeu que tinha fechado os olhos, estava cansado e sem forças, Thonks e Lupin se aproximaram ainda mais e por melhor que fosse a sensação de segurança, Harry ficou incomodado quando percebeu que os dois o olhavam desconfiadamente, se forçou a abrir bem os olhos, dentro dele começou a surgir um sentimento de medo e vergonha que não conseguia explicar...

Desceram no Largo e a casa foi surgindo a frente deles, apressaram-se e Harry percebeu que andava com dificuldade, quando entrou no Largo teve um sentimento frio, horrível, não queria entrar ali, não sabendo que Sirius não estava mais presente, mas que o lugar estava repleto de lembranças.

-A casa está vazia?- perguntou ao sentir o silêncio lúgubre.

-Não.- sorriu Thonks.- mas todo mundo deve estar dormindo, são só oito horas da manhã... ficamos acordados até de madrugada esperando para termos notícias...

-Porque você não sobe?- disse Lupin.- Você sabe onde é o quarto, acorde o pessoal e vamos comer algo, você parece que não come direito a dias.

Harry se afastou desanimado em subir as escadas, mas forçou-se a subir quando percebeu que os dois bruxos ainda o olhavam, não queria chamar atenção demais, só estar com eles devia ser conforto suficiente, além do mais seria muito vergonhoso admitir que andara apanhando do primo tarado nas férias... sentiu um frio na barriga só de pensar no assunto, quando chegou na porta pensou em como acordar Rony, mas escutou algo que o fez pensar que talvez ele estivesse acordado, foi abrindo a porta devagar, se tinha pensado em fazer uma surpresa agradável...

Foi surpreendido.

Mas aquilo foi de certa forma desagradável e ele não entendeu o porque... mas entendeu o motivo dela ter escrito...

"...mas isso a gente conversa quando você chegar, eu e o Rony estamos juntos... queremos muito falar com você..."

Não conseguia atentar para o que doía no seu coração... apenas atentou que o sorriso fraco que engrenara tinha morrido em seus lábios, devia estar esperando por aquilo, eles se amavam a tanto tempo, e finamente tinham se entendido, até combinava, pensou vendo os dois amigos se beijando, eles formavam um bonito casal... se censurou, ciúmes dos amigos, que bobagem infantil, mas mesmo assim não teve coragem de entrar, foi fechando a porta devagarinho, convencido que se sentia mal por estar cansado e que ia rir muito dos amigos quando eles descessem, mas ainda assim doía um pouquinho no peito ver os dois tão juntinhos, se censurou novamente e deixando as coisas na porta se virou para descer as escadas,

estava quase na escada quando passos discretos chamaram sua atenção e uma mão caiu em seu ombro.

-Harry, que bom...

As palavras de Gina morreram nos lábios quando ele se virou, ele engrenou um novo sorriso.

-Oi Gina...

Ela o olhou de cima abaixo e disse ainda baixo.

-Porque não entrou?

-Ora Gina, não vou atrapalhar o casal...- sorriu francamente.- Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão descer...

Ela olhou para porta do quarto e para ele.

-Você está bem? Parece doente...

-Ah... férias... eu me recupero.- disse dando de ombros.

Desceram para a cozinha onde Thonks e Lupin tentavam, sem muito sucesso fazer o café, Harry arregaçou, na verdade não arregaçou as mangas, pois assim que o fez notou algumas marcas, e para não dar satisfações resolveu deixar a manga como estava, ajudou com a comida apesar de Lupin repetir várias vezes para ele sentar e descansar, mas fazer aquilo, ali, lhe dava sensação de vida, de utilidade, apesar de estar ficando incomodado com os olhares de análise dirigidos a ele, sentou-se, ao olhar a comida sentiu um repuxo no estômago, por mais faminto que estivesse não se sentia disposto a comer, beliscou o uma torrada e bebericou o chá e rapidamente se sentiu estufado demais.

-Harry coma direito.- disse Lupin gravemente.

-Estou comendo.- desconversou olhando em volta.- Onde está Monstro?

-Não te contaram?- disse Gina.

Thonks e Lupin ainda olharam a garota nervosamente, mas ela continuou, talvez inocentemente, ou talvez não pois pareceu tomar coragem quando olhou os dois.

-Depois que Sirius morreu ele se mandou, escapuliu, bem com o dono morto ele foi servir o membro mais próximo da família...

Na mente de Harry ecoou, "Sirius morreu... dono morto", apenas olhou o chá.

-Melhor assim.- disse distante.- Não gostaria de vê-lo de novo.

Ficaram em silêncio e Remo lhe empurrou um pedaço de torta.

-Não, já estou satisfeito.

Gina levantou com a xícara na mão.

-Acho que vou acordar a mamãe.- e saiu rápida.

Thonks e Remo se olharam estranhamente e Thonks seguiu a garota.

-o que está havendo?- Harry perguntou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Não desconverse, coma.- disse Lupin.

-Já disse que estou satisfeito.

-De meia torrada?

-Pare com isso.- disse zangado.- Não tenho quatro anos de idade.

-Então faça um favor a você e coma.

Deu um suspiro de desagrado mas começou a comer a torta, o gosto doce apenas fez seu estômago se contrair dolorosamente. Lá em cima ouve passos conversas, Harry começou a ficar ansioso, sem saber o motivo, mas quando a viu entrar sorriu, e não houve retorno.

-Bom dia.- disse Molly secamente.

Nunca a Sra Weasley o tratara desse jeito frio... mas ele achou então que devia ser cansaço e respondeu educadamente, logo foi envolvido por um abraço acolhedor e uma manta de fios lanudos.

-Ah Harry! Você está aqui! Está aqui!

Sorriu e abraçou Hermione, falando algo como que sentia saudades também, mas lá no fundo do peito se sentiu triste e quando sorriu para Rony apenas viu que o amigo olhava de Hermione para ele estranhamente, mas abriu um sorriso.

-Cara! Você demorou!

-Eu não sabia que estava sendo esperado... se bem que acho que vocês dois não sentiram tanto assim a minha falta.- disse maldosamente.

Os dois sorriram corados e deram as mãos, do outro lado da mesa a Sra Weasley deu uma fungada sob o olhar desaprovador de Remo, novamente Harry não entendeu e viu que Hermione parecia desaprovar também, e que Rony olhava para a mãe.

-Acho que você precisa saber das novidades, mas a gente conversa depois do café! Estou com fome!- disse Rony.

Mas na verdade, apesar de ter bebido meia xícara de chá e comido um pouco de uma torrada e algumas garfadas de torta, Harry estava se sentindo enjoado, apenas brincou com a comida, evitou olhar Lupin e desejou ardentemente ir para cama, dormir como a muito tempo não dormia.

-Experimente isso!- disse Rony praticamente enfiando um pote sob seu nariz.- Pate de sardinha e bacon! Mamãe que fez, é muito bom!

Foi a gota dágua, Harry pulou para trás e saiu correndo mão na boca.

Chegar ao banheiro foi um milagre porque pôs tudo pra fora... até o que não havia comido em dias, quase desmaiou do esforço de vomitar.

Estava de joelhos no banheiro, limpando a boca na mão quando ele falou:

-Você realmente parece doente Harry.

-Estou bem, só estava enjoado...-disse tremendo muito ao tentar se levantar.

-Você está magro demais... e obviamente fraco. -disse Lupin esticando a mão para ajudá-lo.

Harry se pôs de pé num pulo, não sabia porque, mas não queria ser tocado, puxou a descarga nervosamente e foi até a pia lavar a mão.

-Harry, acho que você tem...

-Só estou cansado... só isso.

Lupin deu um suspiro contrariado.

-Está bem, vai dormir, de tarde a gente te acorda...

Saiu rapidamente e se enfiou no quarto, mas ao ver as coisas de Rony ali perdeu a vontade de dormir, a alguns instante, Rony e Hermione estavam se agarrando naquele quarto, pensou selvagemente... não queria ficar ali, saiu de volta para o corredor e entrou na sala de visitas e se aninhou num sofá, ali ficou muito tempo olhando a genealogia dos Black... mas não conseguiu adormecer, o maldito fluxo de pensamentos o manteve acordado, somado com uma vertigem horrível, dor de cabeça e dor de estômago, não entendia o porque de se sentir mal num lugar que devia fazer com que se sentisse bem, escutou passos conversas exclamações lá em baixo, chegou a cochilar...

-HARRY!

Ele acordou sobressaltado, olhou em volta.

Os três amigos o olhavam estranhamente da porta, ele arrumou os óculos.

-Quê?

-Você não devia estar dormindo na cama?- perguntou Mione.

-Ah... é.- disse vagamente.- Mas não estava conseguindo então acabei vindo pra cá...

-Melhor vir almoçar.- disse Gina.

-Ei.- disse Rony.- desculpe o mal jeito aquela hora.

-Que nada.- sorriu e se pôs de pé, um pouco zonzo.- Eu já não estava bem antes, não esquenta não.

Estava de melhor humor quando se dirigiram a cozinha, mas antes de entrar escutaram.

-Acalme-se Molly, calma!- dizia Thonks.

-CALMA! CALMA!- Sra Weasley repetia em arquejos.

Rony e Hermione se adiantaram, ele seguiu Gina, mas escutou assim que o casal entrou.

-Não agora... é melhor não virem...- começou Lupin.

Quando Harry entrou na cozinha havia algo de tenso no ar, Rony e Hermione estavam parados no meio do caminho e olharam de Molly para ele muito pálidos, Gina até tentou ir em direção a mãe, mas ela, com um pergaminho na mão olhou com olhos cheios de lágrimas para ele, se ergueu da cadeira que Lupin puxara e ignorou o copo de água que havia na mão de Thonks e que caiu no chão quando ela avançou para ele com ares da tigre assassino.

-VOCÊ! É VOCÊ O CULPADO!!! SUA CULPA!!! O RONY, A GINA, O PERCY E AGORA OS GÊMEOS!!!

Ela chegou na frente dele tão rápido e gritou tudo tão alto e rápido que não houve tempo de reação para ninguém, muito menos Harry, o pior é que o fim da frase foi pontuado por um tapa tão forte que ele teve que se apoiar na estante para não cair, ergueu os olhos completamente abobalhado, mas ela continuou apesar de Lupin tentar chamá-la.

-VOCÊ... POR SUA CULPA! VOCÊ ESTÁ DESTRUINDO MINHA FAMÍLIA!!! FAMÍLIA POTTER!!! SE BEM QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE O SENTIDO DA PALAVRA!!! VOCÊ TINHA QUE SE METER!!!

-MOLLY POR DEUS SE CONTROLE!!!- Lupin a chacoalhou.

A Sra Weasley trocou um olhar com Harry e saiu correndo da cozinha aos prantos deixando um silêncio sepulcral atrás dela e quatro pessoas atônitas, um Lupin consternado e um Harry em choque.

-Harry...- chamou Lupin.

Mas ele ainda olhava o vazio, com olhos fixos, sua cabeça repetindo as frase e o rosto ardendo...

-Harry!

Lupin segurou-o pelos braços e chacoalhou.

-Ai!- Harry puxou o braço.

Os dois se encararam, Harry segurava o braço, Lupin tinha apertado o lugar onde Duda o acertara com a faca, por um segundo se sentiu muito estranho e deu dois passos para trás.

-Harry... o que foi?- perguntou Lupin.

Mas o rapaz apenas queria sair dali, queria que parassem de olhar para ele, se virou e correu, se enfiou num quarto distante, e fechou a porta, passou a chave.

Entendera o recado, por algum motivo a Sra Weasley estava furiosa com ele, mas a acusação se encaixava, quase matara Rony, quase matara Gina, Percy tinha dado as costas para a família por sua causa e os Gêmeos abandonaram os estudos por sua causa, não precisava ser gênio para imaginar que era isso que tinha acontecido... e Lupin logo ia querer saber do seu machucado, ergueu a blusa e olhou o braço, feio... aquele corte não era fundo mas tinha infeccionado, ardia e estava inchado... ele se sentia fraco e doente e estava mortalmente triste...

FAMÍLIA POTTER!!! SE BEM QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE O SENTIDO DA PALAVRA!!!

Chegar não tinha sido o alívio que pensara que seria... e sua cicatriz recomeçava a doer horrivelmente. Escutou um burburinho no corredor, mas não importava, estava mergulhado numa dor tão grande que se sentia morto... portas foram batidas, pessoas exclamaram... era sua culpa, estavam bem até ele chegar, não estavam? Molly estava certa...

FAMÍLIA POTTER!!! SE BEM QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE O SENTIDO DA PALAVRA!!!

Aquilo era a coisa que mais doía para ele, era como se Molly cravasse as unhas em um ferimento mal cicatrizado, ele realmente não sabia o que era uma família, e tinha sido arrogante o suficiente para tentar se infiltrar naquela família, admitia o pecado, queria muito ser um deles... queria muito ter tido pais amorosos e muitos irmãos, mas não imaginava que podia ter feito algum mal , não era sua intenção... mas ela estava certa... e doía muito porque de certa forma, gostava de pensar nela como mãe... escutar aquilo dela... doía muito...

-Alomorra...

Harry mal olhou Lupin que tinha arrombado a porta, ele entrou e voltou a fechar, olhou o rapaz...

Era preocupante... Harry estava magro demais e evidentemente doente, Lupin já esperava que ele estivesse abatido, ele não os tinha deixado bem, mas não esperava o que havia encontrado no céu aquela manhã... os olhos do rapaz eram outros, ele tinha conhecido um menino cheio de vida e viu ele se transformar naquilo a sua frente, a aura de dor era tão real que chegava a ser palpável.

-Harry, ela só estava nervosa... não leve a sério.- disse calmamente, tentando confortar o garoto.

-Há um enorme fundo de verdade no que ela falou, não há?- ele disse ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Não. Ela realmente só estava nervosa Harry, acabou descontando em você...-disse sentando no chão perto dele.

-Ela está certa, eu os pus em perigo eles não tinham nada a ver com tudo isso...- falou ainda olhando o vazio.

-Harry não é bem assim, ela disse a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.. olha pra mim... você não tem culpa de nada...

Harry olhou Remo.

-Quem dera fosse verdade... mas ela tem razão... se eles não tivessem me conhecido estariam bem...

-Harry você não fez nada... - ele disse olhando a expressão distante dele, mudou de assunto- O que houve com seu braço?

Harry ficou muito constrangido, murmurou um:

-Nada.

-Nada não ia fazer você gemer de dor.- disse ele gravemente.

Mas Harry desviou o olhar com a mão no braço e ficou em silêncio, o que fez Lupin se aproximar e dizer.

-Deixa eu dar uma olhada nisso.

Mas Harry deu um pulo, não queria ser tocado, não que desconfiasse de Lupin, mas era um sentimento maior que ele, o outro se irritou.

-Pare de besteira Harry, deixe eu ver isso.

-Não me toca!- disse quando o outro o segurou.

-Harry!- disse Lupin surpreso.- Que foi?

Harry desviou o olhar... falou muito baixo.

-Se eu mostrar você não vai ficar falando?

-Como assim?

-Se eu mostrar, você não vai ficar falando?

-Do que você está falando?

Harry puxou devagar o blusão, por baixo tirou as duas camisetas de manga comprida, olhou para Lupin.

-Meu Deus Harry... o que fizeram com você?

Lupin estranhou o que ele tinha dito estranhou ainda mais ao perceber quanta roupa o rapaz estava usando em pleno verão, mas quando o viu... sentiu um enorme aperto no coração, mais do que magro, e ele estava mais magro que parecia por causa da roupa extra, ele tinha o corpo coberto de hematomas dos mais diferentes graus, dos amarelados aos completamente negros, e um corte feio no braço, infeccionado e inchado... o rapaz olhava para o chão constrangido... Lupin repetiu.

-Harry... como... quem?

-Passatempo de férias do meu primo...- falou desanimado.- Esse ano ele estava mais inspirado.

-Como assim?- perguntou Lupin.- Peraí... foi seu primo? Harry não me diga que isso acontece sempre.

-Sempre.- não era mentira, sempre que pudera Duda lhe enfiara socos e pontapés, desde criança.

-Mas... e seus tios?

-Não ligam... nunca ligam... a menos que eu acerte o Duda... aí eles ligam, e muito.

Lupin o olhou chocado... voltou a sentar, sempre soubera que Harry não era bem tratado pelos Dursleys, o garoto sempre deixara bem claro que não gostava deles, mas como alguns ás vezes ele imaginava que era implicância ou um pouco de carência, mas agora, via com os próprios olhos que Harry tinha motivos para não querer voltar, ficou pensando em quantas vezes o rapaz suportou quieto, lembrou da expressão de alívio dele no ano anterior, e se sentiu subitamente infeliz, agora entendia porque Harry tinha se agarrado com todas as forças a figura de Sirius... e de certo modo porque ele se agarrara aos Weasleys, teve certeza naquele momento que ele não merecera realmente ouvir o que acabara de ouvir de Molly e desejou muito poder enfiar aqueles ferimentos no nariz dela, mas não ia fazer isso porque o rapaz não ia perdoá-lo... não ainda.

-Deixa eu ver esse corte... como isso foi feito?

-Não sei... estávamos brigando... só senti depois...- a última coisa que queria era explicar como ficara daquele jeito...

-Isso está infeccionado, algumas poções para limpar e acho que nem fica cicatriz... agora, -Lupin segurou o braço dele, e em seguida enfiou a mão na testa de Harry.- Mas... você está queimando de febre! Harry, você nem devia estar de pé! Você devia dormir! repousar e comer algo... está em jejum..

Harry deu um risinho triste.

-Não se preocupe com isso, isso passa.

-Você precisa urgente de descanso, vamos, eu vou fazer um curativo nisso.

Lupin o deixou no quarto que fora de Sirius, mas Harry estava tão cansado que nem percebeu, afundou num sono dolorido, cheio de recordações, ainda se sentindo doente, depois que Lupin limpou o corte, e o fez com um olhar atento, mandou que ficasse deitado até o chamarem para o jantar, porque obviamente ele não comeria nada nervoso daquele jeito, ele quase vomitara novamente quando bebera água... adormeceu ainda preocupado com a Sra Weasley...

Estava caminhando num lugar frio e escuro...estava sozinho, parecia uma floresta e se sentia tão inexistente quanto um fantasma, escutou gritos e mais gritos, já tinha escutado aquele tipo de gritos milhares de vezes, gritos de pessoas sendo torturadas, gritos de dor...de um modo infeliz sabia que era real, que aquilo estava acontecendo naquele instante, e parte dele, semiconsciente refutava aquilo, não podia não ser real, talvez um sonho, talvez uma ilusão...

Nem sonhar conseguia mais... não sem pensar... não sem imaginar que podia estar sendo enganado.

Despertou devagar escutando duas pessoas perto, manteve os olhos fechados.

-...desse jeito.

-Não era mesmo minha intenção Remo...-desculpou-se Molly.- eu nem pensei no que estava falando, -ela suspirou.- fiquei tão furiosa com os garotos que descontei nele, eu sei bem que ele não queria o prêmio, que ele queria ajudar... ele tinha só catorze anos... ele nem imaginava que isso ia acontecer...

-Estamos todos nervosos Molly, só que temos que poupar o Harry... ele passou por coisas horríveis, e nem sabe de tudo que aconteceu depois de sair de férias, além do mais, a morte... a morte de Sirius o afetou bastante...

-Você sabe porque ele voltou assim? Tão abatido?

-Não... mas acho que Harry tem mais dores escondidas do que pode suportar... ainda tem essa história de ser fugitivo...

-Isso é horrível, mas Dumbledore vai dar um jeito não vai?

-Isso que ele nem sabe da nova acusação de ter feito magia, das novas matérias sobre ele no jornal, nem das cartas para o colégio pedindo o afastamento dele... eu nem imagino como ele vai reagir a tudo isso... quer dizer, lá vai ele de novo ser olhado torto por meio colégio...

Molly deu um soluço rouco.

-Espero que ele me perdoe... você vai acordá-lo para o jantar?

-Não... chequei a temperatura e a febre não cedeu... vou dar mais uma hora, ver se a poção faz efeito, com uma febre dessas acho difícil que ele coma, vamos ter que forçá-lo a beber bastante...

-Os outros queriam muito vê-lo... Hermione queria falar com ele e Gina está muito chateada...

-Seja lá o que eles querem contar para ele sobre o namoro deles pode esperar, na verdade, acho que Harry nem vai ligar para isso, Duvido também que ele queira falar dos Nom's, já que nem conseguiu fazer as provas direito...

-Acho que era isso que elas queriam saber... mas bem, venha jantar Remo, ele está dormindo, se precisar vai chamar.

Escutou os dois saírem do quarto, agora mais desperto que nunca... então continuavam falando mal dele nos jornais? Com certeza não a Skeeter, pois Hermione não deixaria.

-Se bem que agora ela está devidamente ocupada.- murmurou.

E tinha aquela acusação injusta, não teria ânimo para ir novamente a corte dos bruxos... já tinha sido ruim da primeira vez, na verdade não queria ir ao ministério nunca mais... e agora... de certo modo Hogwarts pela primeira vez não lhe pareceu convidativa, encarar mais um ano com as pessoas o olhando torto... como se fosse um animal exótico ou potencialmente perigoso... não obrigado, talvez fosse melhor ser expulso de uma vez e viver sua vida miserável... já tinha os Nom's... não iam lhe tirar a varinha... a menos que fosse julgado culpado, aí podia parar em Azkaban... do que mesmo é que lhe estavam acusando?

Se virou na cama, ainda dolorido, mas muito melhor.

-Não cede.- disse Lupin aflito, após ele beber algumas poções.

Harry fez um muxoxo irritado.

-Não Harry, sem nenhum esforço até você estar cem por cento recuperado...

-Eu já estou bem, tenho um ódio mortal de ficar muito tempo de cama.- disse sorrindo.- anda Lupin, quero levantar e ir ver o pessoal...

-Não! Essa febre está muito alta ainda, você nem devia estar acordado.

-Ah... estou tão cansado de ficar aqui nesse quarto!- disse irritado.- Me deixa levantar pelo menos...

-Você pode almoçar com todo mundo.-o outro disse a contra gosto.- Mas nada de esforço.

-Do jeito que você fala parece que estou morrendo.

Lupin fez uma cara de "nem brinque com isso."

-Bom... descanse, então antes do almoço a gente te chama... certo?

-Certo.

Acordou com algo roçando em seu rosto, mas não era uma sensação ruim... alguém estava mexendo nos seus cabelos, estranho que ele geralmente não gostava que fizessem isso, mas agora era uma sensação boa, ainda muito sonolento com as poções que Lupin o forçara a tomar, apenas se aconchegou mais e se deixou embalar pelo carinho que recebia, até porque carinho era uma coisa muito rara em sua vida, não tinha lembranças de receber carinho assim, na verdade tinha poucas lembranças de ter recebido qualquer carinho, abriu os olhos, se sentiu aquecido, feliz, sussurrou:

-Oi.

-Então resolveu acordar?- sorriu Hermione.

-Que horas são?- perguntou forçando os olhos, para vê-la, já que estava sem óculos...

-Duas da tarde, assim que quiser a Molly vai lhe mandar um lanche, quer que eu vá...

-Não!- pediu abruptamente, segurando-a.

-Ei.- ela disse bondosamente.- Eu não vou embora, calma Harry...

Ele se sentiu corar, nem sabia porque reagira tão exageradamente.

-Não... é que...- começou sem graça.

A garota lhe estendeu os óculos que ele pegou constrangido, colocou-os, o mundo entrou em foco.

-Que tal eu pedir um lanche pra você agora?- ela sorriu.

Ele concordou com a cabeça a olhando, não teria coragem de pedir para ela ficar mais um pouco, ele queria retardar o máximo o momento em que teria que encarar o mundo...

O mundo veio abrindo a porta de supetão, assustando os dois que se endireitaram, pois estavam se encarando, Rony voltou a olha-lo de modo estranho, mas Hermione sorriu e se ergueu:

-Vou avisar sua mãe que Harry acordou, daí a gente pode conversar um pouco...- ela disse e o beijou.

Rony acompanhou-a com os olhos, mas quando se voltou para o quarto deixou cair o silêncio, foi ele que perguntou.

-E aí?- sorriu.- finalmente vocês dois se acertaram...- Harry se sentiu um pouco falso em dizer aquilo.

Mas o amigo sorriu, entrou e sentou no pé da cama.

-Pois é... eu arrisquei.- Rony ficou vermelho.- Me declarei quando ela chegou... e ela - ele deu um riso bobo.- pulou no meu pescoço e disse que gostava de mim também!

-Era óbvio não?- falou se deixando levar pela alegria do amigo.- Você dois são muito enrolados, eu sabia desde o quarto ano...

Conversaram um pouco, sobre as pistas de romance que Harry dizia ter sobre os dois, escutou um pouco do que Rony contara das alegrias de um namoro, até Gina entrar e quase partir o pescoço dele ao abraçá-lo.

Ela estava radiante, feliz e alegre... namorando também...

-Agora só falta você desencalhar...- disse ela.

-Ah...- disse sonsamente.- Não obrigado, já tive todo o romance que desejei, e não gostei da experiência...

-Ai.- disse Rony.- Esquece aquela idiota da Chang, Harry!

-Não se preocupe...- riu Gina.- Eu vou dar um jeito, conheço um monte de garotas...

Ele sorriu constrangido, na verdade, lembrando bem, não queria passar por toda aquela expectativa novamente, felizmente Hermione apareceu com uma enorme bandeja de sanduíches e suco suficiente para um batalhão...

Foi muito bom até a Sra Weasley bater na porta constrangida.

-Ah...- ela o olhou.- Harry, o professor Snape quer falar com você.

Trocaram olhares... ele balançou a cabeça.

-Estou indo.

Ela concordou e fechou a porta.

-Começou cedo não?- disse Rony.

-Não imagino o que esse imbecil pode querer comigo.- disse raivosamente.- Além de me xingar é claro.

-Harry.- começou Hermione.

-Estou indo.- se levantou.

Andou rápido, porque desse modo a vertigem que sentiu foi melhor disfarçada, apesar de ter a certeza que saiu andando torto... e também não queria escutar Hermione defendendo Snape, nunca mais ia olhar o "ranhoso" com bons olhos. Nem Dumbledore o convenceria.

Se dirigiu mecanicamente para a cozinha.

Molly o esperava no fim da escada, sorriu constrangida, ele entendeu, passou dando-lhe um tapinha no braço e sorriu também ao murmurar:

-Não se preocupe.

E entrou na cozinha sem precisar de indicação.

Cena familiar, um déjavu falho...

Snape esperava-o sentado á mesa, olhou-o:

-Sente-se Potter.

-Estou bem de pé.- disse irritado.

Afinal, faltava Sirius naquela cozinha, não havia mais ninguém além dos dois.

-Não estou pedindo, Potter!- sibilou o outro abaixando a voz.

-Não estamos em Hogwarts... então fale o que veio falar e suma da minha frente!-disse friamente sem altear a voz.

-Modos Potter! Modos!- disse gravemente Snape.- Sente-se, foi Dumbledore que me mandou.

"Pois podia ter mandado qualquer outro." Pensou irritado, mas sentou-se ali, longe.

-Fale logo.- disse frio.

Snape apenas o olhou com severidade.

-Estou aqui apenas para confirmar as aulas de Oclumência que terá toda a semana.

-Oclumência?- balbuciou.

-"bvio, não foi capaz de aprende-la direito, irá recomeçar...

-E quem vai me ensinar?

-Não me interrompa.- disse o outro gravemente.- E o diretor me pediu que reconsiderasse, voltarei a lhe dar as aulas.

-Nunca!- disse se levantando.- Não mesmo! Esqueça!

-Sente-se!- disse Snape alto pela primeira vez.- Isso não é um pedido Potter! Dumbledore disse que é extremamente importante que você aprenda Oclumência!

-"timo!- disse saindo.- Então ele que venha aqui e me convença.

Snape se levantou tão rápido e com um olhar tão ameaçador que Harry acabou ficando paralisado.

-Você é realmente muito arrogante Potter! Como ousa falar desse jeito, um garoto mimado como você...

-Você não tem o direito de falar nada de mim, seu rancoroso, infantil,e...

-Você é um moleque tão egocêntrico que não pode resistir a ter a mente invadida... não é Potter? Parece até que você gosta...

-Você tem que ser muito imbecil para dizer isso.- Harry falou fechando os punhos e agradecendo por estar sem a varinha.- Muito imbecil.

-Você vai ter aulas de Oclumência todas as terças e quintas, para todos os efeitos você estará cumprindo uma detenção permanente, por causa de seus insistentes crimes...- Snape frisou a palavra CRIME.- E não pode faltar, porque eu tenho que enviar um relatório de frequência ao ministério, é o preço para você não perder sua varinha. Devia agradecer o esforço do diretor Potter.

Passou por ele com a veste negra enfunada ás costas sem lhe dirigir nenhuma outra palavra.

Harry queimava de raiva por dentro... sentia um ódio frio, como adoraria azarar Snape, lhe enfiar uma boa Cruciatus. Suspirou cansado, seria o inferno voltar e aturá-lo duas vezes por semana, saiu da cozinha.


	5. CAP04 Primavera tardia

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! _A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!)**

**CRUEL – CAP04... Primavera tardia.**

As férias no Largo foram em geral tediosas, se não estivesse pelos menos feliz em estar em companhia de gente que se preocupava em animá-lo, estaria tão mal quanto estivera em Alfeneiros, a casa o deprimia porque lhe lembrava do padrinho, os membros da Ordem em geral estavam extremamente ocupados o que era um mal sinal, e os jornais começaram a duvidar do ressurgimento de Voldmort.

-Veja Harry,- tentou explicar Hermione sentada na cama sendo abraçada por trás por Rony que estava cochilando.- Só a gente e alguns bruxos do ministério viram Voldmort, na verdade só eles, você e Dumbledore, agora estão se aproveitando da bagunça do ano anterior para abafar tudo, e Voldmort continua agindo nas sombras...

-Tá mas porque eu fui julgado por tudo?- disse olhando uma nota sobre sua nova infração no profeta, agora tinha ar de justiceiro fora da lei.

-Tem haver com a Umbridge, ela mandou um monte de relatórios sobre a AD para o ministério e cartas para alguns pais, são eles que estão fazendo pressão.

-Gostaria que parassem de me julgar, só isso.- reclamou olhando para o teto.

-Se anima Harry, vai começar o ano e tudo vai passar... Hogwarts vai voltar ao normal agora, Dumbledore voltou para a direção.

-Alguém sabe quem vai ser o novo professor de Dcat?- perguntou Gina que movia uma das peças, estava jogando com Hermione.

-Não faço a menor idéia.- disse Hermione.- Mas qualquer um é melhor que a Umbridge.

-Com certeza.- Disse ainda olhando para o teto, então desviando para a mão marcada, a frase meio apagada ainda podia ser lida "Não devo contar mentiras..."

Remo olhou o rapaz tentando arrastar seu malão com um pouco de dificuldade, e o outro lhe dar um cotucão com o seu, o ruivo tinha crescido ainda mais o que tornava evidente que o oposto ocorria com o moreno, que continuava praticamente do mesmo tamanho, Lupin ainda estava preocupado com a febre que nunca baixava e a palidez acentuada de Harry que não melhorara, apesar dele estar mais animado que antes, segurou a gaiola e saiu para fora da casa para ver Arthur Weasley com o carro, pelo menos podiam ir mais confortavelmente, e mais rápido também.

Se bem que mesmo na ausência dos gêmeos Weasley houve confusão, Bichento fugira da cesta, Pichitinho quase fugiu de susto e Edwiges soltara um pio tão alto que assustou todo mundo... e a onda de calor que assolava tudo não ajudava a todo mundo que estava espremido no carro a se sentir melhor.

E chegaram até a estação, King'sCross não mudava, Harry e Gina passaram pela barreira seguindo Rony e Hermione que a frente colocavam as vestes reclamando do calor e prendiam os distintivos de monitores. Se despediram e entraram no expresso.

-Estamos indo.- disse Hermione para ele.

-Claro.- disse se sentindo abandonado mais uma vez.

Continuou com Gina a procura de um vagão, pedindo para não ficar com Luna e Neville novamente, no meio do caminho encontrou com Cho Chang que o olhou mas não disse nada.

-Puxa, que garotinha mais esnobe.- disse Gina entre os dentes.

-Esquece.- falou desanimado.- Vamos encontrar logo um lugar para pararmos que esse meu malão parece estar cheio de chumbo.

Ela concordou, e apesar de todos os pedidos mudos, lá estava, uma das poucas cabines vazias.

-Olá Luna.- disse Gina entrando.- Podemos?

-Claro.- disse a loira o olhando.- Você devia estar preso.

Harry a olhou enquanto deixava a veste embolada sobre o banco e Gina abria a janela, Luna apontou uma matéria no Pasquim.

Harry Potter: Injustiçado ou Perseguido?

Ministério nega as recentes acusações de perseguição ao menino-que-sobreviveu.(pág3-5)

-Contei pro papai o que ouvi Umbridge confessar ano passado.- Sorriu Luna, voltando a se abanar com a revista

Ele sorriu de volta.

-Posso ler?

Ela passou a revista para ele com prazer e começou a conversar com Gina, logo Neville entrou, cumprimentou-o mecanicamente enquanto o rapaz se sentava e não desviou os olhos da revista, havia uma estranha ilustração sobre o título só então percebeu que a criatura montada na vassoura devia ser ele mesmo...foi quando os três começaram a tagarelar. Começou a ler a matéria, nela havia muita verdade, apesar de não toda, e agora via em primeira mão a versão do ministério.

-Vou procurar o Dino, com licença.- disse Gina saindo da cabine.

Apenas grunhiu em resposta enquanto lia partes da matéria:

...Quanto a acusação de que o ministério teria forjado o incidente envolvendo Dementadores num bairro trouxa com fins de forçar a expulsão de Potter de Hogwarts, Teodore Angleson, relações públicas do ministério, apenas relata; "O ministério não tem intenção, reafirmo, de prejudicar Harry Potter, muito pelo contrário... e há um inquérito interno sobre os Dementadores, apesar de agora todos sabermos que eles não estão mais sobre o controle do ministério."...

-Tá certo.- falou baixo enxugando a testa e continuando a ler.

...sobre a questão da intervenção ministerial em Hogwarts, que condensam acusações de coação, maus tratos e perseguição não somente a Potter , mas a outros alunos, Angleson se mostrou muito irritado; "A intervenção foi necessária, havia motivos para crermos que seria melhor o próprio ministério assegurar a segurança em Hogwarts após dois anos de incidentes..." (aqui devemos nos lembrar da fuga espetacular de Sirius Black e de um certo hipogrifo raivoso e do lamentável acidente fatal no Torneio Tribruxo, além de um ataque a um membro do ministério.), Angleson continua: "...mas Potter como afirmamos até então, não reconheceu a autoridade, não medindo esforços para instigar atitudes ilegais por parte dos colegas, dificultando em muito o trabalho da enviada do ministério."

Devemos lembrar que a Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro, e ex-Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge, que foi acusada de especificamente perseguir Potter, está afastada por uma alegada crise de estafa, segundo nos foi repassado pelo próprio ministério, devido as constantes pressões e problemas criados por alunos e organizados por Harry Potter.

Quanto a afirmação de que "Potter na verdade seria insano e potencialmente perigoso como se afirmou no ano anterior.", Angleson fala abertamente: "O ministério não considera Harry Potter como insano, ou já o teria encaminhado ao StMungus, na verdade o Ministério o considera como um cidadão comum da comunidade, e por isso mesmo devedor de respeito as leis da magia, coisa que o mesmo não faz desde muito jovem, por isso mesmo estando sendo julgado pelos canais competentes." e complementa: "Potter se julga acima da lei desde os doze anos, quando fez magia em frente a trouxas, fato que vem se repetindo todos os anos subsequentes, sempre sob alegações estranhas de conspirações contra ele ou sua vida... não podemos permitir que os bruxos tomem a justiça nas mãos, como Potter vem tentando fazer, apenas torcemos para que o mesmo entenda que vingança pessoal não é o melhor caminho numa sociedade civilizada."

Quanto a recente ordem de prisão que teria sido emitida contra Potter, mesmo ele sendo um bruxo menor de idade, Angleson afirma constrangido: "foi um erro burocrático, que foi mantido pelo fato de que Potter está sob a guarda legal de trouxas, que não deram retorno dos documentos necessários, por esse motivo o caso seguiu-se á revelia e automaticamente se revertendo em uma ordem de prisão que não foi conferida antes de ser emitida, o erro foi corrigido tanto que Potter apenas cumprirá uma medida educativa-disciplinar (tal 'pena' não foi detalhada pelo ministério) dentro da própria escola, não sendo assim prejudicado em seus direitos."

Quanto as acusações sobre Potter que geraram esse erro burocrático, o ministério se negou a dar maiores esclarecimentos, "Há o segredo de justiça e também não queremos expor o menor." afirmou Angleson, mas o Pasquim recebeu informações de que as acusações foram de formação de grupo ilegal, o que colegas afirmam ter sido apenas um grupo de estudo, invasão, talvez a única acusação com fundo de verdade, apesar de nos perguntarmos como um bruxo maior ou menor de idade, possa invadir o ministério da magia(?), e de destruição de patrimônio público, se houve mesmo um ataque ao ministério envolvendo o grupo de bruxos conhecidos como Comensais da Morte, tais danos não seriam inevitáveis? O ministério não pretende que a comunidade acredite que bruxos menores tenham destruído meio departamento e a estátua da fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos por mero vandalismo.

"Os danos causados no saguão foram frutos de Magia pesada, assim como os danos internos no ministério." informa um funcionário do alto escalão que não iremos identificar para evitar novas perseguições, "O próprio ministro presenciou a presença de Vocês-sabem-muito-bem-quem no saguão, é completamente insano acusar Potter de tais atos, e covarde também!", quanto a nova acusação sobre a infração do estatuto de sigilo e restrição do uso de Magia por menores, já que Potter teria se evadido de sua residência ao ser procurado por representantes do ministério que cumpriam a errônea ordem de prisão, reforça o mesmo funcionário, "É tolice esquecermos o centro da questão, tentando disciplinar alguém, qual de nós não tentaria se defender de uma perseguição tão intensa? Qual de nós não pensaria duas vezes em se entregar para ser levado para Azkaban? Não há mais dementadores lá, mas com certeza há bruxos que adorariam por as garras no pescoço de Potter dentro daqueles muros, não podemos condená-lo por fugir do ministério."

No entanto em nome do ministério Teodore Angleson reafirma, "O ministério não pode aceitar atitudes como a de Potter, todo o cidadão honesto pode e deve ter total confiança no sistema judiciário, há meios legais para a defesa de qualquer cidadão e Potter não deveria ter-se evadido, fugido, corrige Angleson, se não tem nada a esconder."

O Pasquim apenas reafirma que há muitos pontos nebulosos sobre os estranhos acontecimentos envolvendo o ministério e a recente volta de Todos-nós-estamos-cansados-de-saber-quem, e não menos nebulosos nas questões que envolvem o Menino-que-sobreviveu, teria sido ele meramente injustiçado por um ministério incompetente ou perseguido por um ministério que tem muito a esconder?

-Pelo menos desse jeito não pareço tão esquisito...- murmurou erguendo os olhos.

Teve que voltar a olhar para a revista, porque não tinha percebido que se tornara um enorme candelabro... quem diria? Luna e Neville haviam se entendido em tempo recorde, estavam abraçados olhando a paisagem, tomando o vento que entrava pela janela escancarada, falando em cochichos e dando risinhos, era só impressão ou todo mundo tinha decidido encontrar sua cara metade? Deixou a revista no banco encima de sua veste e deslizou para fora da cabine sem saber direito o que fazer, olhou para o corredor vazio, sentindo-se muito irritado, foi andando devagar apenas vendo que as cabines estavam ocupadas, ia até o banheiro e pensaria no que fazer.

Quando se olhou no banheiro da locomotiva teve que admitir estava horrível, pálido como se estivesse doente, estava zonzo por causa do calor e enjoado por causa do chacoalhar do trem, lavou o rosto para ver se passava aquela dor de cabeça constante que tinha, saiu decidido a voltar para a cabine e dormir se fosse o caso, foi quando sentiu algo cotucá-lo pelas costas e uma voz arrastada falar com satisfação:

-E aí Potter? Onde estão seus amiguinhos agora?

Não pode responder, levou algumas boas azarações, uma delas um silencio que o impediu de protestar, também lembrou que idiotamente deixara a varinha no meio das vestes que ficaram na cabine, foi empurrado de volta para o banheiro e trancado lá sentindo dores lascinantes por causa das azarações que levara, tentou se mover, mas não conseguia, ficou ali sentando por mais de uma hora antes de conseguir firmar as pernas, se olhou no espelho, pelo menos as azarações tinham o intuíto de fazer sentir dor, ou de machucar, pois não estava com nenhuma cor estranha, nem tentáculos, apenas parecia muito mais pálido e cansado, estava sangrando pelo nariz e pela boca, todas as juntas pareciam ter endurecido, uma daquelas azarações, a cólica de rins, era responsável pela dor que sentia nas costas que o fazia ofegar, ficou apoiado na pia por mais meia hora antes de criar coragem de ficar totalmente de pé e levar a mão para a porta, nada, forçou, trancada, bateu, nada, parou cansado, amaldiçoando Malfoy até o último dos seus, ainda sentindo aquelas dores nas costas...

Rony e Hermione finalmente tinham saído da cabine dos monitores e aproveitaram uma cabine vazia para namorar, não dava pra "se amassar" muito no Largo, Harry e Gina atrapalhavam, mas também não teriam muitas chances em Hogwarts, tanto ela quanto Rony tinham se prometido não pensar duas vezes para dar uma escapulida, principalmente depois do susto do ano anterior, foram interrompidos pela mulher do carrinho de doces, lembraram imediatamente de Harry, claro, o amigo era o maior mão aberta.

-Rony!- Hermione disse o olhando.

-Mas é verdade!- disse Rony rindo. O Harry não pensa duas vezes em comprar meio carrinho, pelo menos ele é rico.

-Rony, ele não gosta quando você fala assim.

-Besteira.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, Harry talvez não se importasse, mas a mania de "pobreza" de Rony era a única coisa que a irritava, sempre reclamando da vida, pelo menos Harry não era assim, acabaram achando Gina com Dino.

-Gina! Que pouca vergonha é essa?-disse Rony com um olhar assassino para Dino.

-Cai fora Rony!- berrou a ruiva rindo.- Que saco, pânico de irmão mais velho não!

Riram, embora Rony ainda encarasse Dino com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Onde está o Harry, Gina?- Hermione perguntou.

-Eu deixei ele no outro vagão, terceira cabine, com a Luna e o Neville.

-Nossa... coitado.- riu Dino.- Você não me contou.

-Aí, eles são gente fina.- Gina riu.- O Harry tava precisando de algo para anima-lo, ele anda tão quieto.

-Ele tem motivos.- disse Hermione.- Bem, vamos Rony, vamos nós resgatar o Harry.

Um vagão depois bateram e entraram na terceira cabine.

-AEEE NEVILLE!!!- gritou Rony.

Luna e Neville deram o maior pulo, tão vermelhos que pareciam roxos, Hermione franziu a testa.

-Desculpem, mas o Harry não estava com vocês?

Luna os olhou e apontou, as coisas de Harry estavam ali, bem como as de Gina, foi Neville que disse.

-Ele saiu quieto faz um tempão, achei que tinha ido procurar vocês...

Rony catou o exemplar do Pasquim, deu uma folheada.

-Onde será que ele se meteu?

-Se eu fosse vocês iam procurar por aí... sabe... o Potter, sozinho, vagando por aí desarmado... é um perigo pra ele não?- sibilou uma voz arrastada da porta.- Mas com amigos como vocês, o coitado tá ferrado mesmo.

-Seu! Malfoy! VOLTE AQUI!- Hermione se virou.

-O que ele queria dizer?- disse Rony olhando a namorada.

Malfoy e companhia passavam para outro vagão, o loiro tinha uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

-Acho que isso não é uma boa coisa...- gemeu Neville.

Demoraram um pouco para chegar até o banheiro e o encontrar trancado, irritado e constrangido até o último fio de cabelo, mas não parecia pior do que já estava.

-Vou precisar de um lembrol.- disse pegando a veste e catando a varinha com raiva.- Pra não bancar mais o saco de pancada.

-É Harry, você bobeou feio.- disse Rony.

Hermione fez uma careta, foram a outra cabine, e Harry realmente comprou meio estoque de sapos de chocolate... "Chocolate anima, Harry... come um pouco" dissera Mione, Rony já abrira uns quatro só procurando a tão perseguida Agripa.

-Mas porque você saiu assim sozinho?- o outro falou abrindo mais um pacote de sapos.

-Não tenho vocação...- começou e olhou para os dois.- Esquece, parece que a razão da minha vida é ser um candelabro.

Rony riu e abraçou Hermione, Harry engoliu seco, a vida não gostava dele, com certeza, pensou e se censurou, com relação aos amigos ele devia estar preparado, eles iam se agarrar muito na sua frente ainda.

-Pois é quem diria, o tonto do Neville e a maluquinha da Luna... eles combinam sabe?- disse Rony.

Hermione balançou a cabeça,sorriu.

-É mas agora está tudo acertado...Eu e você...-Rony deu um beijinho em Hermione.- A Gina e o Dino...- outro beijinho.- Neville com a Luna...- mais um beijinho.- Simas asumiu a Lilá...- Mais um beijinho.

"E eu vou vomitar..." pensou se concentrando em abrir uma embalagem de bolo de caldeirão que enfiou na boca pra não precisar emitir nenhuma opinião, quando Hermione falou.

-Harry, você devia tentar se aproximar da Parvati...

Ele se engasgou.

-Credo Hermione.-riu Rony.- A Parvati?

-Eles combinam... ficaram bem no baile de inverno, ela tem uma queda por ele.

-Tinha.- Rony continuou olhando Harry que ainda estava afogado.-Mas acho que não ia dar certo... e tem a coisas dela por advinhação.

-Podemos mudar de assunto?- disse depois de se desengasgar.

-Porquê?- disse Hermione.- Você tem alguém em vista? Ou é a Cho ainda?

-Aquela garota? Nem o Harry é tão sonso.- disse Rony.

-Obrigado por eu não ser tão sonso...- disse sério.- Agora querem parar...

-Mas é sério.- Hermione engatou animada e ele trocou o tão conhecido olhar de exasperação com Rony.- Harry, tem muitas garotas legais a fim de você.

-Fora aquelas que a Gina disse que vai apresentar.- Riu Rony curtindo a situação.

-Podemos mudar de assunto?- perguntou desanimado.

-Ah, Harry! Não seja complicado, já sei eu e a Gina vamos ser...

-PODEMOS MUDAR DE ASSUNTO?

Talvez porque no ano anterior ele elevava a voz muito pouco antes de começar a gritar furioso, os dois amigos ficaram quietos e apreensivos, ele suspirou:

-Será que nem por um minuto vocês pensaram, que EU não tô a fim? Que EU não acho legal esse negócio de sair catando garota por aí?

Rony sorriu, de um modo que lembrou os gêmeos e disse de modo maldoso:

-Não esquenta Harry, aposto que a Gina e a Hermione não terão nenhum problema em encontrar um GAROTO pra você!

Hermione riu, e embora Harry tenha entendido a intenção da brincadeira, não pode deixar de ser invadido por lembranças ruins, talvez tivesse deixado transparecer seu aborrecimento, porque Rony emendou.

-Foi uma brincadeira.-disse o olhando.

-Eu entendi.- disse tentando parecer... conivente? Alegre? qualquer coisa para esquecer o que tinha lembrando.

-Tudo bem, Harry.- disse Hermione tentando contornar a situação.- Você pode virar padre e casar a gente.

Risos entre trouxas e Rony perguntou sem entender.

-Padre?

-Um tipo de sacerdote trouxa Rony.- disse ele.

-Do tipo que não casa e não faz sexo.- riu Hermione.

-Isso existe?- perguntou o ruivo.

-Pelo menos eles dizem que são assim.- emendou Harry.

O rapaz abraçou Hermione e disse:

-Coitados.

O que fez Harry gargalhar ainda mais.

Quando o expresso parou em Hogsmeade, saíram com as vestes já vestidas, e então Harry percebeu o quanto mais magro estava, porque a veste estava larga, mais larga do que costumava ser.

-ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO! ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO POR AQUI!- dizia Hagrid.

-Ei Hagrid!- Harry acenou.

-EI!OLÁ! NOS VEMOS EM HOGWARTS!-ele acenou os alunos novos e sorriu de volta.

-OK!-Os três acenaram.

-É bom ver o Hagrid de volta.- disse Rony.

-Nem me fale.- Harry concordou.- É um alívio vê-lo inteiro, também...

Rony estranhou, mas Hermione soprou na orelha dele.

-Grope.

-Ah!- exclamou Rony entendendo.

Harry tomou a frente quando os amigos voltaram a se beijar, já estava entrando numa das carruagens, tentando ignorar os testrálios, quando foi violentamente empurrado pra dentro, caindo no chão da carruagem, se sentiu apertado contra um corpo macio e foi coberto de beijos, e sentiu que seguravam seu cabelo com força, ainda sem entender nada escutou ela suspirar em sua orelha.

-Não fica bravo comigo, Harry.- disse Chang.- Eu quero tentar de novo... podemos?

Só então ela se afastou e o olhou.

-Me dá uma chance Harry.

-Chang? O que você pensa que tá fazendo?- falou friamente.- Me largue!

Ela se afastou e disse ainda com meio sorriso:

-Eu sei que você deve estar chateado, o que eu disse pra você... e o que eu fiz depois...

Rony bateu na porta da carruagem, Chang olhou e abriu a porta com força e disse com firmesa.

-Eu falo com você depois Harry!

E saiu o deixando ainda confuso.

-Grossa isso sim!-disse Rony entrando.- Quase pisou em cima de mim!

Rony sentou e o olhou assim que Hermione entrou ambos se olharam e riram, Harry estava se levantando e com os óculos na mão.

-Epa!- disse Rony sorrindo.- A Chang quase pisou em mim, mas tenho certeza que ela te atropelou Harry!

-Não sabia que ela gostava dessas coisas... intensas.- completou Hermione rindo.

-Não tem graça...- disse irritado, se sentando.

-É melhor limpar o rosto Harry.- disse Rony.- vai ser esquisito você chegar assim.

-Assim como?

Hermione remexeu as vestes e lhe passou um espelhinho, ele viu que seu cabelo apontava pra todas as direções mais que o normal e que estava todo marcado de batom.

-Que droga.- exclamou tirando um lenço do bolso.-Essa garota é doida!

-Doida por você.- disse Rony.

-Suas palavras Rony,"Nem o Harry é tão sonso..."- disse irritado.- Ela vai ver se pode ficar me amassando assim!

Hermione estava rindo.

-NÃO TEM GRAÇA MESMO MIONE!- disse mais alto do que queria.

-Não precisa ficar tão irritado Harry, foram só uns beijos...- disse Rony um pouco surpreso.

Ele bufou ainda tentando limpar o rosto, a garota estava usando um batom vermelho, do tipo "eu sou uma p", talvez os outros não entendessem , mas essa violação do seu livre arbítrio o iritara, o que Chang fizera não fora tão diferente do que Duda fizera, ela não se importara de jogá-lo no chão como uma trouxa de roupa, uma coisa qualquer.

-Harry deixa eu tentar limpar.- disse Hermione exasperada.- Esse batom só tá te deixando vermelho.

Ele a olhou e ela exclamou um limpar! Que o deixou limpo apesar dele já ter irritado o rosto e ter ficado ainda um pouco vermelho.

-Agora tá melhor, obrigado.- disse devolvendo o espelho após tentar abaixar inultimente os cabelos.

-Não fique tão irritado.- ela disse gentilmente.

-Tudo que eu não preciso é a Chang correndo atrás de mim.- disse olhando pra fora.- Foi ela que acabou tudo, pra que remexer nisso?

-Ela deve ter se arrependido, você é o cara que desafiou o ministério, que botou pra quebrar...- começou Rony.- O panaca do Corner não deve parecer tão legal agora...

-Exatamente por isso Rony.- disse o olhando- Ela é exatamente isso, uma caçadora de garotos populares! Ela não gosta de ninguém de verdade. E eu não sou o troféuzinho de ninguém!

Hermione parecia bem surpresa.

-Nossa Harry, que bicho te mordeu hein?

-Nenhum.- disse olhando o castelo se aproximar.

Estavam em silêncio quando a carruagem parou Rony e Hermione saíram e quando ele pôs o pé pra fora escutou.

-Ergue as mãos para o céu Potter! Depois de tudo a Chang ainda vai voltar pra você?- guinchou Emília Bulstrode.- Ela é uma sonsa mesmo.

-Não fala nada Harry, só tão te irritando.

Ele tentou ficar calmo mas Parvati e Lilá, carregando o Simas a tiracolo pararam ao lado deles e perguntaram:

-É verdade Harry?- perguntou Lilá curiosa.

-Parem de fofoca!- gemeu Hermione de olho nele.

-Qualé Harry! Vai esconder o jogo, você?- riu Simas.

Harry deu um olhar gelado que fez Parvati exclamar:

-Eu disse, a Chang tá falando besteira...

-O que aquela...

-Harry!- Hermione o cortou quando imaginou o que ele podia falar.

-Ah, bem...- disse Lilá captando a situação e pondo lenha na fogueira.- A Chang tava falando com as amigas que falaram para as amigas das amigas.

-Em resumo todas as fofoqueiras da escola.- disse Hermione alfinetando as duas grifinórias.

-Mas o que...

-Vamos entrar.- cortou Rony o puxando.

-Ela contou do beijo que te deu e que vocês voltaram a namorar, aliás um beijão hein Harry?- riu Lilá.

Não puderam evitar, ele começou a procurar Chang no bolo de estudantes das carruagens que vieram mais próximas, mas Rony o segurou com força e Hermione sibilou.

-Harry, não vai fazer escândalo, é o que ela quer... chamar atenção.

-Mas ela tá espalhando...-disse irritado.

-É sacanagem cara, mas é melhor não fazer nada.

Respirou fundo e concordou, que Chang espalhasse, quando levasse um enorme não na cara, ele é que ia dar risada.

Entraram no salão e se sentaram, ainda teve que aguentar Gina, Dino e Neville querendo detalhes da novidade.

-Sério? mesmo?- Perguntou Gina quando Rony confirmou apesar dele fazer uma cara assassina.

-Mas e aí cara, qual o problema?- perguntou Dino.- Você não gostava da garota?

-Dá pra mudar de assunto por favor?- perguntou irritado ao ver mais uma onda de garotas da Corvinal se virarem para olhá-lo e falar com Chang que sorria e o olhava.

-Eles não deram certo.- disse Hermione.- Ela falou umas coisas muito ruins pra ele...

-Será que eu vou ter que azarar vocês para calarem a boca?!- disse entre os dentes.

-Tá certo, tá certo.- Dino ergueu as mãos sorrindo.- Só que não dá pra te entender, não dá mesmo.

Tanto o processo de seleção quanto o jantar correram sem maiores incidentes o que lhes chamou a atenção foi quando Dumbledore lhes apresentou o novo professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

-Professor Maximillian Engel.

-Não fui com a cara dele- gemeu Rony.

O cara parecia estranho, mas não que Harry achasse algo de errado.

-Ele é bonito.- suspirou Parvati.

As outras garotas concordaram.

-É um panaca pelo jeito.- atalhou Dino.

-O ciúme não é lindo?- disse se levantando quando a turma começou a dispersar e Hermione começou a chamar os calouros. Rony o cotucou antes de seguir Hermione e os anõezinhos.

-Então Harry? Também achou o professor bonito?-cochichou.

-Rony... você não quer virar uma lesma quer?- disse encarando o ruivo.-Eu posso conjurar umas aranhas também!

-Ainda bem que sou seu amigo.- o outro cochichou novamente e saiu rapidinho.

"Se o Rony continuar com essas brincadeiras eu vou torcer aquele pescoço!" pensou irritado, indo pelo corredor.

Se enfiou retrato a dentro... "a senha agora é primavera tardia..." "que bela senha... quem escolheu?" "a Mione..." "Viva para a Mione, é a senha mais brega que já tivemos..." "Harry você tá um porre!" "Valeu Lilá, agora vai beijar o Simas e pare de me seguir, eu não voltei com a Cho."

-Sabe... tem gente que não sabe conviver com uma brincadeira.- disse Simas entrando atrás dele no quarto.

-Dá pra vocês fingirem que eu não existo!? Por meia hora?!- disse irritado se virando.- Se agarrem com as namoradas de vocês e parem de encarnar em mim!-disse abrindo o malão.- Que droga!

-Poxa Harry! Que estresse!- riu Dino.- Viu... é falta de mulher...

-Silencio.- disse apontando a varinha por sobre o ombro.-E o próximo que falar comigo vai levar uma imperdoável nas fuças!

-E eu não duvido que ele faça.- riu Rony.- Vocês não o viram de mal humor.

Se enfiou pra dentro da cama... a cabeça incomodando pra variar, mas nada que já não estivesse acostumado, apenas mais uma noite de pesadelos, agora completos com direito a criaturas vermelhas e véus esvoaçantes e lugares pequenos e escuros.


	6. CAP05 Um sorriso

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! _A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!)**

**CRUEL – CAP05... UM SORRISO.**

Levantou com a cabeça vazia, meio zonzo, dormira mal para variar.

-Acorda!

E um travesseiro atravessa a cortina o acertando em cheio, fazendo-o despencar do outro lado da cama.

-Ops! Foi mal Harry!.- diz Rony o olhando de cima.

-Poxa... primeira vez que "levanto" caindo... que emocionante.-estreitou os olhos.-Posso perguntar porque estou sendo agredido logo pela manhã?-disse cinicamente olhando o ruivo.

-Ah... estamos atrasados?-disse ele trocando de roupa.- Estou com fome? Vamos perder o correio?

Balançou a cabeça, ele podia muito bem dormir mais meia hora... não tinha tanta fome assim, se bem que a comida de Hogwarts era maravilhosa e com certeza não haveria correio para ele, somente Sirius lhe escrevia, e Sirius... estava morto.

-Anda!- disse o ruivo o puxando enquanto ele ainda estava fechando a camisa.- Harry, seu lesma, se apronta!

-Lesma é a sua...-reclamou arrumando a gravata.

-Tá!se apressa tampinha!-disse o outro o puxando.

-Rony, você anda sem noção do perigo!!!-disse ainda sendo arrastado pelo amigo-Accio veste!-meneou a varinha da porta enquanto era puxado pelo ruivo.

Saiu pelo retrato ainda com as vestes no braço e tentando se ajeitar.

-Credo Harry, o que é isso?- riu Hermione que abraçou o namorado e o olhou divertidamente.

-É o seu namorado, ele adora um café a luz de velas e convocou o candelabro oficial da Grifinória para acompanhá-los no café.

Disse tão rápido e tão sério que Gina e Dino que iam na frente pararam e começaram a rir.

-Que bom que você tá com um humor melhor...- disse ela.- Vamos então?

-Os casais a frente.- disse dando passagem aos dois.

Porque afinal de contas ficar nervoso com a tal Primavera Tardia na Grifinória não ia desanuviar seus problemas, foi atrás dos dois ainda tentando arrumar a maldita gravata, sem espelho era uma coisa quase imposível de fazer,já estava chegando ao salão quando conseguiu deixá-la decente, entrou pondo a veste e escolhendo um lugar que não fosse no centro dos namorados, sentou-se praticamente na ponta da mesa ao lado de Hermione, o que fez Rony o olhar e fazer uma careta.

-Nem vem Rony, não vou ficar no meio de vocês...- disse apontando Gina e Dino ao lado e Simas e Lilá a frente deles.

-É... isso fica chato.- disse Parvati se sentando na frente dele com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Hermione abriu um sorriso e olhou significativamente para ele que não correspondeu, não ia ficar sendo empurrado pra ninguém, além do mais a garota parecia mais mau-humorada que ele na noite anterior.

Comeram razoavelmente em paz, Gina dando uns risinhos bobos, Rony de olho, e Parvati soltando uns bufos irritados com cada gracinha de Lilá, até o correio interromper tudo.

A maioria recebia cartas dos pais, aquela história de "como foi a viagem?" que ele só conhecia porque os amigos também recebiam, qual não foi a surpresa quando uma pequena coruja castanho avermelhada com uma cara simpática parou a sua frente e lhe esticou a pata, por um segundo pensou que era engano, no segundo seguinte pensou na Ordem retirou o pergaminho que estava amarrado de uma forma cuidadosa, só pela forma de amarrar percebeu que não era uma mensagem normal, a coruja voou assim que as amarras caíram, ele observou o pergaminho, não era um pergaminho comum, era mais delicado, e mais caro, ele sabia, num tom diferente do amarelado comum, meio marfin, abriu e viu uma caligrafia desconhecida, bonita, numa tinta vermelho brilhante, logo percebeu que não era uma carta comum, começou a ler um perfume muito sutil se destacou do pergaminho.

"Da pérola mais perfeita és branco

Da noite mais escura és negro

Da floresta mais remota és verde

Tudo lembra ti

E de outras coisas me lembra

Coisas que não vi

Essa é apenas para dizer

Seja bem vindo de volta

Estou feliz por tê-lo aqui"

Não havia assinatura, nem nada mais que pudesse indicar o propósito da carta, olhou intrigado até escutar Hermione arrulhar ao seu lado.

-Aow, que bunitinha... parece que você nem vai precisar de ajuda...

Num ímpeto fechou o pergaminho e olhou a amiga.

-Mione! Você leu?

-Desculpe.- ela falou baixo.- É que eu achei... que pudesse ser da Ordem.Mas é muito melhor!- ela exclamou animada.

-O que é melhor?- perguntou Rony os olhando.

-Harry recebeu uma carta... de uma fã.-ela disse sorrindente.

Rony o olhou como se novamente tivesse incorporado Fred e Jorge.

-Ah ham... uma fã?- disse esticando a mão e quase catando a carta.- Poxa Harry libera aí, deixa eu ler!

-Nem morto, a Mione viu de enxerida!-disse enfiando a carta no bolso interno da veste.

-Enxerida?-ela perguntou se fingindo de magoada.

-O que a Hermione viu?-perguntou Lilá.

-Que carta é essa Harry?-perguntou Gina que tinha visto o irmão tentar catar a carta.

-É uma carta, de uma admiradora...- começou Hermione.

-Mione!- disse ohando a amiga com vontadede esganá-la.

-De quem é?- perguntou Parvati.

-Admiradora secreta, que bunitinho!- disse Hermione o provocando.

-Tá certo...- disse meio irritado.- Quem fez essa brincadeira?

-Ih pronto...- disse Rony olhando pra cima.- Não dá pra brincar...

Ainda estava com a respiração acelerada, que idiotice tinha feito? era o pior que tinha escrito... se bem que se usasse os outros teria matado o rapaz de vergonha, porque pelo jeito os "amigos" dele não sabiam o que era uma correspondência particular, foram metendo as caras, foi uma sorte...pois tudo mais que tinha escrito inspirado nele tinha um ar... mais sensual... ou quente, ou... bem era impossível não ter, o moreno era sensual por natureza, como tinha chegado a conclusão, um enorme gato preto de olhos verdes... tinha que se controlar, por Deuses e Demônios... mas não era o que tinha decidido depois de tudo, que ia conquistar Harry Potter?

Tinha que começar aos poucos, nada como abrir os braços e dizer que ele era bem, vindo... esperado, o primeiro passo tinha que ser assim, o rapaz era arisco, como bem sabia, tímido e desconfiado, como um gato.

Mesmo assim tentou não reparar no que ia acontecer, não podia chamar atenção, mas a surpresa começou logo na entrada, estava definido, foi vê-lo entrar vestes rodopiando a volta quando a vestia, para o mundo parar, ele pelo menos parecia animado, tinha um ar tão abatido e infeliz no trem, não que tivesse tomado uma atitude para melhorar, não é? Pelo contrário... e tão irritado depois... culpa daquela vaca da Chang... garotinha desqualificada.

Mas a espera foi válida, a forma como ele soltou o pergaminho da coruja, delicadamente, e abriu o mesmo, leu... sentiu-se gelar... tinha tudo para dar errado, tinha tudo para ser um fracasso, mas não admitia fracassos.

Um Malfoy não fracassa.

Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de dar pistas de quem era... o perderia, ele fugiria, mas era um fato da vida, e com os fatos da vida não se pode lutar, sabia, desde aquele dia na loja de Malkin que o garoto seria o centro da sua vida.

Ele, Draco Malfoy, dezesseis anos devaneando? Perdido em lembranças como uma velha? Era pura verdade, e só aquele maldito Potter fazia aquilo com ele... uma força da natureza, um fato da vida, não podia evitar... Tentara ignorá-lo, odiá-lo, mas tinha que admitir, desde o primeiro dia, estava fadado a adorá-lo, desejá-lo... quando aquilo tinha tomado aquele rumo? Não sabia... sabia que tinha desejado o garoto, inocentemente, desde o primeiro dia, talvez fosse a famosa paixão a primeira vista, o garoto entrara naquela loja e chamara sua atenção, nunca vira criatura tão exótica, uma coisa absurdamente pequena para ter onze anos e entrar para Hogwarts, os mais belos olhos que tinha visto, tinha um jeito de abandono despojado, seu oposto, e ar de deslumbramento inocente que o divertira, como um bom Malfoy logo puxou conversa, logo começou a se exibir, seria bom ter muitos conhecidos na escola, foi seu maior erro, a criatura ao seu lado era fria, insensível ao charme do poder que o seu nome tinha, por isso perguntara o nome do garoto, quem podia reagir tão friamente a sua pessoa? Quem era tão importante para ser pajeado por um funcionário da escola, mesmo sendo aquele meio gigante imbecil? Nunca passara pela sua cabeça quem era a criatura ao seu lado... ironia da vida.

-Draco? O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem?- perguntou Pansy.

Desviou o olhar do rapaz que agora cruzara os braços irritado com os amigos e olhou a garota ao seu lado.

-Que foi Pansy?

-Você nem tocou na comida Draco... não está se sentindo bem?

"Ao seu lado, não, imagine..." pensou com desgosto, porque aturava a garota afinal? Aparências... precisava de uma parceira de crime, e ela também... eram amigos e só isso, mas as vezes ela exagerava achava que tinha que ser sua babá também.

-Não Pansy... você sabe que não como muito no café da manhã...- disse desviando o olhar e sentindo um frio, procurando avidamente pelo moreno que saíra da mesa, sozinho? Estava já na saída.- Pega o meu horário Pansy, quero fazer uma coisa no dormitório antes.- sorriu e se levantou.

Ela não se atreveria a segui-lo, era firme quando queria ficar sozinho, Seguiu o moreno ao longe, mas se conteve e tomou o rumo das masmorras, as coisas tinham que andar lentamente, tinha que erguer pilastras numa terra arenosa que ele mesmo destruíra, tinha que semear esperanças em terras ermas que ele mesmo desolara, fizera tanta burrice por orgulho que o rapaz talvez nunca pudesse sentir por ele sequer amizade... mas iria tentar, era uma necessidade.

Necessidade de redenção ele chegou a pensar... necessidade de superação, mas não, queria o moreno e pronto, tinha que aceitar, queria e pronto, o que queria tinha, sempre fora assim, não fora isso que o fizera tentar odiar o rapaz? Um não? Não tivera ímpeto de espancá-lo por não aceitar tão cruamente sua amizade? Fora horrível, ás vezes ainda tinha pesadelos com aquilo, o rapaz se negando a apertar sua mão... e como desejara pegar naquela mão(e não só nela)... primeiro desejo, e lhe fora negado, criatura exótica... tão diferente das outras... porque bastava estalar os dedos e metade das garotas de Hogwarts lhe abrira as pernas, era fato, não era digno, mas era fato, bastava querer, bastava olhar, era bonito o suficiente, fora os garotos e foram outro tanto, até o falecido, garoto perfeito, mártir adorado do Digory não caíra com seu charme? Tudo por notícias sobre Potter... o moreno não o olhava com desejo... não, dele só havia um olhar de raiva, e acusação... e o pior, admitia, fizera por merecer... maldito orgulho infantil.

E o outro teve que enfrentar um Dragão para compreender... não foi quando Potter enfrentou o Dragão que gritara desvairado por ele? Se não fosse a multidão os outros Sonserinos o matariam pelo que gritara.Por que quis morrer logo após pronunciar o nome completo do desafeto... ou afeto... fizera tudo para destruí-lo, tanta coisa acontecera... tantas feridas abertas... deitou-se na cama, e uma imagem retornou a sua mente.

Uma cascata de cabelos negros arrepiados e um pescoço longo que terminava na gola da camisa e um onda de tecido negro que voava em torno dele, caindo devagar cobrindo o corpo bonito, mesmo estando tão magro... e estava magro mesmo, pode constatar no trem... porque afinal o moreno voltava tão magro das férias? Não gostava de ficar longe de Hogwarts? mas os pensamentos se nublavam no rosto angelical entretido entre meio sorriso e o trabalho de fechar as vestes que ainda caiam ás costas, como se fossem asas, asas negras de um anjo mau... mau? E havia maldade naquela maldita criatura? Potter não era o São Potter, defensor de todas as causas nobres e justas? O menino-que-sobreviveu? Sentiu um arrepio, como o Lorde tivera coragem de erguer a varinha contra uma coisa tão doce? Como devia ser o rapaz com um ano, ainda no berço, olhando a morte? Um arrepio angustioso lhe percorria o peito quando lembrava do que seu pai falara, o Lorde não descansaria enquanto não matasse o rapaz... Malfoy tinha que conviver com o fato que seu belo gato negro estava marcado para morrer... não conseguia conviver com aquilo que pronunciara alto tantas vezes... Morto Potter... você está morto.

-Falando alto para não sofrer com o fato.- gemeu o loiro baixo contra o travesseiro.

Saiu da mesa irritado, ótimo! Queriam tirar sarro de um pedaço de papel que fosse! Mas não na sua frente, por tudo que era mais sagrado, nem um bilhete podia receber em paz sem ter que informar o que era? Desgraça! Alem do mais podia muito bem ser uma brincadeira, catou o papel do bolso enquanto ia até o dormitório, quem podia fazer uma brincadeira dessas? Alguém da Grifinória com certeza... mas lá no fundo, no fundo mesmo sabia que não era brincadeira, sabia que o bilhete fora rabiscado com pressa apesar da letra desenhada e rebuscada, que fora feito num arroubo, mas por quem? Quem envia um desses bilhetes assim sem assinatura, sem pseudônimo, sem sequer uma inicial? Fazia crer que era brincadeira, o tom simples... mas havia algo por trás dessas palavras...

"sempre estou pensando em enganação, armação, jogo? É só um bilhetinho... mais elaborado do que aquela mensagem da Gina no segundo ano, mas com certeza, deve ser do mesmo tipo de autora." Pensou e olhou o retrato.

-Primavera Tardia.

-Pra você também, espero, querido.

Passou pelo retrato e subiu até o dormitório se esticando na cama, não era bom pelo menos fingir que era pra ele, fingir que não era brincadeira? Pensou olhando o bilhete. Não seria bom se realmente tivesse alguém interessado... seria sonhar alto demais, porque as garotas interessadas nele , na verdade estavam interessadas na fama, nem sabiam o que era realmente ser o Menino-que-sobreviveu... não tinham nem idéia do que passara e como desejava ser uma pessoa comum. Mais um na multidão, sem ter profecias lhe agourando a vida e mortes lhe martelando a cabeça.

Leu o bilhete de novo e viu um pouco de malícia esboçada num tê-lo, em vez de vê-lo... não, não era uma garotinha deslumbrada, deixou o bilhete de lado, talvez fosse mais uma maluca abusada como a Chang.

-Esquece isso.- disse esfregando o rosto e levantando pegando a mochila quando o amigo entrou e lhe estendeu o horário.

-Então? Deu pra ler com calma?- deboxou o ruivo.

-Aquilo?- apontou para o papel amassado em cima da cama.- Não... nem li, estava separando os livros, e então? O que temos hoje?

-Herbologia, História, Conjuração, Adivinhação... é suficiente?

-Adivinhação? Logo de cara? Vai ser um primeiro dia ótimo.

Mas o amigo estava com olho comprido para o papel, Harry o pegou e enfiou no peito dele.

-Lê logo e pára com essa cara de mamãe estou com fome!

-Eu não estou com cara...

-Está sim! E vamos, estamos atrasados!

Uma certa garota de longos cabelos negros e olhar rasgado observava avidamente a mesa Grifinória no café da manhã, certo rapaz que ali estava teria que falar com ela na saída, então acompanhou as brincadeiras, pelo menos ele estava de bom humor, sabia que tinha cometido alguns erros, mas por todas as fadas... ele tinha dezesseis anos, porque afinal tinha que agir como um garotinho de treze? Apesar disso fazê-lo o que era... uma coisa linda. Chang no entanto não gostou do que viu, um bilhete, não precisava ouvir o que diziam para saber o que ocorria, alguém lhe mandara um bilhete, um bilhete íntimo para ele agir daquele jeito com aqueles dois amigos idiotas dele, principalmente com a amiga, garota irritante.

-Se pelo menos a Granger largasse dele um minuto.- disse baixo.

-Que foi Cho?- perguntou Marieta.

-Ah, nada.- disse olhando a mui amiga que ainda apresentava sardas leves que se observadas com atenção formavam um Dedo-duro naquela cara de pau.

O que lhe chamou a atenção e lhe deu um certo esgar de medo foi ver um certo rapaz loiro seguir seu amado, seu, porque era isso que Harry era, seu e nada ia mudar aquilo.

-Malfoy.- falou irritada ao se levantar.-Marieta pegue o meu horário.

-Cho! Ei! CHO!- a outra falou irritada.- Não sou sua elfa!

-Não!- Hermione disse séria.- Dessa vez não! Se virem preguiçosos!

-Hermione, você lê minha correspondência... e não vai me deixar ler suas anotações?- alfinetou.- Ah Mione! quem ia imaginar que ele ia pedir um relatório?

Ela olhou Harry, Rony continuou.

-Ele é doido, fantasma doido.Quem liga para o controle de natalidade dos Trasgos? Parece que bebe!

Hermione deu um risinho da cara sonsa do namorado e lhe deu um beijo, que fez Harry suspirar de tédio.

-Tá.- ela o olhou.- Eu empresto, mas prestem atenção, logo eu não vou emprestar mais.

-Mione, eu te amo!- Rony agarrou a garota e deu um beijo empolgado em pleno corredor a garota ficou vermelha.

-Rony!- ela exclamou olhando em volta,aliviada pelo corredor vazio, mas ele já a puxava de novo.

Harry já estava bem a frente, sem paciência, nem devia estar se incomodando, devia? Que droga, pensou olhando a mochila.Sentiu um braço passar pelo seu e um beijo estralar na sua bochecha.

-Podemos falar agora Harry?- sorriu Chang.

-Não, não podemos não.- fechou a cara e deu dois passos para o lado se desvencilhando da garota.- Qual é Chang? Acha que pode ficar falando de mim assim? Acha que eu sou idiota? -disse vendo o sorriso dela sumir.- Acha que depois de tudo que fez no ano passado é só ficar me agarrando? Você acha que eu sou o quê?

-Eu sei que fiz besteira, sei que falei umas coisas... mas Harry, eu gosto de você, e você...

-Não continue, porque eu não sinto mais nada por você.- disse bem devagar e claramente.- Agora, me deixa em paz.-disse virando as costas pronto para ir ao salão.

-Você não entendeu Harry.- ela disse o segurando pelo braço com força.

Ele a olhou, olhou para a mão que o segurava, sentiu raiva.

-Como assim?- perguntou.

-Eu quero voltar.- ela disse firmemente.- Quero voltar e namorar você.

-E eu disse não.- falou encarando a garota.

-Mas eu não aceito um não.- ela deu um passo a frente.

-Não é uma questão de aceitar.- disse sério tirando a mão dela de seu braço.

-Algum problema Harry?- perguntou Hermione.

Ele viu a garota olhar seus amigos com um profundo desprezo, ela devia estar doida... chegara mesmo a gostar dela? Como pudera amar uma criatura tão egoísta? Se é que chegara a amar mesmo.

-Não, a Chang estava para me pedir desculpas pela palhaçada de ontem.

Ela o olhou, e ele viu algo estranho no olhar da garota.

-Eu converso em particular com você depois Harry.- ela disse e virou as costas, saindo com passos duros e velozes.

-Hum...- disse Rony ainda olhando a garota andando no corredor.- não gostei disso, e você Harry?

-Você não gostou de que?- perguntou também olhando a garota que ia firme sem olhar para trás.-A cara que ela fez, ou o tom que ela estava usando?

-Eu já ouvi falar em determinação.- disse Hermione.- Mas acho que isso é um pouquinho demais.

-Ah...- deu de ombros.- Ela vai entender. Vamos comer, agora estou com fome.

E tinha sido maravilhoso que certo casal tivesse parado de se agarrar e tivesse ido acudí-lo, pensou, porque mais um segundo e ia pular no pescoço daquela vaca, como ela pudera agarrá-lo daquele jeito? Não gostara daquele tom, mas não pudera fazer nada, pensou saindo de trás da tapeçaria onde se escondera ao perceber que o Grifinório não estava sozinho, Malfoy anotou mentalmente que Chang era um empecilho perigoso, não fora Digory que comentara que a garota era do tipo que tinha acessos violentos de ciúme? Não foi por isso que instigou Pansy a tentar separar os dois? Não foi por isso que fizera uma das garotas da Corvinal que tinha uma queda por ele ficar fofocando para Chang, sobre o Potter e a Granger? Ela não podia se aproximar dele, tinha ficar atento.

-Se acalma, Draco.- murmurou em censura.- Até parece que Potter tem alguma coisa por ela. - pensou e sorriu com a lembrança das palavras do moreno.

"Não continue, porque eu não sinto mais nada por você. Agora, me deixa em paz."

Potter não sentia mais nada por ela... estava livre... sozinho, estava desimpedido e isso era tudo que queria.

Harry comeu sem olhar para nenhuma mesa, apenas irritado, por mais que os amigos tentassem animá-lo, além do mais as agulhadas finas na testa o estavam deixando enjoado.

-Vamos começar conjuração hoje.- disse Hermione animada.

-É.- concordou despertando.-Parece que é legal.

-Legal? O Gui fez conjuração!- disse animadissímo.- Me disse que é melhor que tranfiguração! Se bem que é a profa Lavelle que dá a matéria, ele disse que ela só perde para a profa Minerva... quero conjurar elementais, dizem que são bem úteis.

-É mas só vamos conjurar elementais lá pelo fim do ano.- cortou Hermione.

Conjuração era uma turma avançada preparatória para os Niem's, para quem tinha ido bem em feitiços e transfiguração, a professora Lavelle esperava, numa nova e pequena sala quando os três amigos perceberam a entrada de alunos de outras casas e a ausência de outros grifinórios, mas ela chamou a atenção deles, antes que comentassem o fato.

-Bem vindos a turma de conjuração, todos que estão aqui conseguiram excelentes NOM's e como perceberam vocês já são destaques, são poucos alunos de cada casa que conseguem entrar para essa turma, podem observar, que infelizmente esse ano a turma é uma das menores que já tivemos,-ela balançou a cabeça.-E as magias aqui estudadas são complexas e exigem muita atenção por isso o trabalho é feito em duplas, e porque alguns trabalhos devem ser mantidos em sala, vocês se sentarão sempre no mesmo lugar, então se levantem que eu vou separar as duplas e os lugares.

Rony e Hermione apertaram as mãos mais forte e se levantaram, todos se levantaram, e então pode perceber o quanto a turma era pequena, quatro Corvinais, dois Lufas-lufas, três Sonserinos, e Rony lhe deu um cotucão e apontou Malfoy, deu de ombros até se tocar que só eles eram Grifinórios, contabilizando exata uma dúzia de alunos, mas estava distante, a cicatriz começou incomodar dolorosamente, mal ouvia a professora.

-Tenho os nomes de vocês dentro dessa garrafa, vão sair dois nomes de cada vez, serão a dupla de trabalho, já aviso que não haverá mudanças, vocês irão sentando nessa ordem, uma dupla por bancada.- e tocou a garrafa que pareceu tomar vida ao ser agitada internamente.

Blás Zabini e Pansy Parkinson não pareceram muito felizes em serem os primeiros a sairem, mas Harry não prestou a atenção, esfregando de leve a cicatriz que ardia, escutou algo sobre Justino mas estava de olhos fechados lutando para não ter um ataque porque tudo que não precisava é ter um ataque no primeiro dia de aula, escutou chamarem Rony e Hermione e deu um sorriso pequeno, pronto os namorados estavam juntos.

Foi quando o casal de Corvinais se sentou animados comemorando é que se forçou abrir os olhos e olhar os amigos, estranhou a cara de peocupação deles e olhou para a professora que desviou o olhar do casal para ele.

-Bem meninos, não precisamos tirar esses papelzinhos da garafa não?-ela acenou a última bancada, então olhou para o lado, voltou imediatamente a cara para a professora que ainda os olhava e então disse.

-Sr Potter e Sr Malfoy, creio que entenderam, são a última dupla. E não haverá problemas nem mudanças.

Ela foi tão enfática quanto a profa Minerva, Harry deu um suspiro e se encaminhou para a bancada, ia sentar quando o sonserino se meteu na frente esbarrando nele, irritado sentou e evitou furiosamente olhar ao seu lado.

Felizmente foi uma aula introdutória muito chata, pode curtir a dor de cabeça em paz, mais tarde copiaria a matéria de Hermione.

Era ótimo aquela aula ser bem chata, por que podia perder tempo observando-o assim, o mais perto que já estivera sem ser num ataque ou coisa que o valhesse. Mas estava um pouco preocupado, o moreno não parecia muito bem, antes de sentarem ele parecia desligado do mundo a volta, se bem que abrira muito os imensos olhos verde quando percebera que ia ser seu parceiro, Draco sorriu, alguém nas altas esferas o amava, ter Potter como parceiro era uns dois degraus a mais em direção ao sucesso de seu plano, mas precisava se controlar... controlar? que nada, era a última fila, podia secar o moreno á vontade que ninguém ousava sequer olhar para trás, e ele tão distraído de olhos fechados era um sonho. Ficaria sempre esperando essas aulas, pensou olhando a mão dele, até cair na cicatriz, algo o apertou, uma sucessão de lembranças e comentários velados na escola sobre o ano anterior, ali, na sua frente a prova, desenhada com a própria letra dele a frase "Não devo contar Mentiras" ainda visível nas costas da mão pequena de dedos longos, mais uma maculando a pele clara e lisa dele, não tinha uma imperfeição aquela criatura? Onde até as cicatrizes ficavam bonitas? Talvez fosse seu sadismo natural apontando o fato que a aura de criatura engaiolada assentava muito bem naquele felino aborrecido.

-Malfoy eu vou soca-lo se não parar de me agourar... não estou morrendo.- Harry soprou irritado.

Fazia mais de meia hora que aquele "ser" o encarava, claro, ele sabia que se não estava parecendo um preguiçoso covarde com medo de olhar feio o sonserino, devia estar parecendo moribundo, como sempre acontecia quando tinha aquelas crises de dor, duas desgraças somadas, só duas? Mais algumas em sua lista interminável de desgostos, abriu os olhos para ver o loiro tão chocado quanto o vira a exatamente cinco anos antes, no trem quando se negara a cumprimentá-lo, sentiu uma ponta de remorso, talvez o outro só quisesse ser civilizado, "anota Harry, você pirou o Malfoy civilizado? Hahaha."

"Ugh" Draco teve que dissimular toda a surpresa, o outro estava olhando? Como? Ô percepção apurada, disfarçou num comentário ácido.

-Tem certeza? Que pena, eu estava me animando em me livrar de você.

-Vá sonhando, taí um prazer que não vou lhe dar.

"Repete Potter, porque essa frase quero guardar na memória..." pensou escutando o sinal e a professora dispensando a turma.

Saíram sem se falar, imediatamente Pansy grudou-se em Draco lamentando sua pouca sorte, não que Rony e Hermione não fizessem o mesmo por ele, mas estava na verdade preocupado com outra coisa.

-Harry você tem certeza que está bem?-perguntou Hermione pela trigésima vez.

Olhou devagar para o corredor vazio antes da última aula do dia e suspirou.

-Não Mione, estou de mau humor porque certo filho da puta não pára de me encher desde a hora do almoço, entendeu?-disse apontando para a cicratiz.

-Isso Harry seja bem grosso com ela.- disse Rony o olhando torto.

-Ah! Me poupa Rony!-disse sentindo uma irritação velha conhecida lhe esquentar, tinha que se controlar não magoar os amigos, baixou o tom de voz antes de falar.- Anda Rony, a desgraça só vai ficar completa depois que a Trelawney prever uma morte horrenda pra mim.

Rony e Hermione trocaram uns beijos antes dela se separar deles e ir para a aula de Runas.

-Pelo menos metade das aulas será com Firenze.- disse Rony.

-Maravilha, vamos deitar no chão e olhar as estrelas... as estrelas vão dizer o futuro, talvez marte não esteja mais brilhante.

-Sinceramente Harry, vamos pedir a Pomfrey para lhe dar uns calmantes.

Respirou fundo e subiu pela escada de corda que dava na sala de Trelawney, foram os últimos a entrar, Sibila deixou o alçapão cair com um estrondo.

-Agora que estamos todos reunidos.- ela disse assumindo seu ar etéreo, apesar de olhar Harry meio torto.- Vamos adentrar na sofisticada leitura das cartas do tarot, na leitura dos espirais do incenso, na leitura da marcas na terra, e das chamas, mas hoje iniciaremos com a visão da água.

Seguiram as ordens e pegaram as pequenas bacias de prata, a professora foi derramando um pouco em cada bacia.

-Água pura, da chuva, ou de fonte mineral intocada, Não toquem na água ou irão macular sua capacidade de captar as ressonâncias do futuro...

Rony tinha acabado de fingir que ia lamber a bacia como um cachorro, um ronco de riso morreu ao lembrar-se de Sirius ao mesmo tempo que achava o que o amigo fazia engraçado.

-Peguem o exemplar de desvendando o futuro pelos elementos e abram no capítulo um: advinhação sobre o espelho dágua.

-Lá vamos nós.- disse abrindo o livro.- Quanto tempo você acha que demora?

-O quê?- perguntou Rony olhando o livro.

-Pra ela vir me agourar.

-Uns dez minutos.

-Muito pouco...

Dez minutos cravados, Harry estava tentado a enfiar a cara nágua para aplacar a queimação na cicatriz quando escutou ás suas costas, se endireitando no mesmo segundo que a professora se abaixava, fazendo ela encaixar o rosto no seu ombro.

-Eu vejo algo aqui!

Rony balançou a cabeça para o amigo compartilhando sua agonia, alguns alunos da turma aguçaram os ouvidos a maioria só pelo prazer de escutar umas bobagens, já que poucos andavam levando a sério o que ela dizia.

-Ah... eu vejo sangue... muito sangue...

"ela mudou o disco! Agora ela vai dizer como será minha morte, não só que eu vou morrer! Que emoção."

-Mas não é sangue físico, não é o corpo que sangra é a alma...

""timo, agora vão retalhar minha alma..."pensou sorrindo tristemente para Rony que tentava não rir.

-Não, não é só a alma, é o coração, pobre rapaz, pobre rapaz, sem sorte, eu vejo que vai ter o coração estilhaçado.

"Nossa o que aconteceu com o básico coração partido?"

-Ah...- ela se afastou... são muitas tristezas para uma vida curta.

-Tava demorando.- sibilou irritado.

Sibila foi se recompor e logo dispensou a turma, Rony grunhia ao tentar se conter, Harry num acesso de ira com a cicatriz enfiara a cara na água.

-Estou ajudando, suicídio conta como morte não? Afogamento é fácil!-disse empurrando o cabelo molhado pra cima.

-Ei, sei que é duro Harry, mas se conforme, está ficando cada dia mais ridículo!

-É verdade! Não é o corpo que sangra é a alma!- disse imitando o tom etéreo de Sibila.

-É você não vai ter o coração partido, vai ser estilhaçado, não sabia que seu coração era de vidro... não você tem um coração de gelo!

-É até a Sibila vai se meter na minha vida amorosa agora.

-Sabe de uma coisa Harry, acho que tem gente olhando pra você mas você não se toca!

-Sério Rony? Será que não são as mesmas pessoas que me olham torto desde o fim do ano retrasado, ou aquelas que achavam o herdeiro de Slyterim? Ah, Rony larga de querer me desencalhar! –disse olhando para cima, vendo estrelinhas de dor percebeu Hermione se aproximando sorrindo.- Olhe Rony aproveita para namorar.- mas sentiu que se arrependia de falar aquilo , sorriu triste para a amiga que se aproximava, queria falar com ela, mas o ruivo acatara a idéia e a carregava pra longe depois dos dois lhe darem tchauzinhos.

Ele ficou sozinho no corredor, uma sombra agourenta no coração e uma dor maldita na testa, "essa é sua vida Harry, se conforme."

Foi andando devagar ainda meio zonzo por causa da dor na testa, entrou retrato a dentro e se esparramou na cama ainda vestido.

Não pode dormir, algo estava bicando a janela, não se moveu, alguém finalmente tomou uma atitude, a coruja se enfiou cortinado a dentro, soltou um pergaminho em seu peito e saiu.

-Potter recebeu uma coruja!-era a voz de Neville.

Escutou os sussurros, alguém meteu devagarinho a mão por dentro da cortina, ele botou a cara pra fora como um tigre raivoso, fazendo um Simas assustado cair pra trás soltando um berro:

-SEUS!!!! Espero que não tenha passado pelas cabeças ocas de vocês lerem minha correspondência!

Reações diferentes, Simas começou o Na...na não temeroso, Dino se torceu de rir e Neville perguntou toscamente se ele estava ali.

-É eu posso estar na minha cama sem que vocês saibam, então não toquem na minha correspondência! Ou vão ganhar orelhas de burro!

Se enfiou cortina adentro ainda escutando Dino rir e Neville erguer Simas dizendo um "bem feito".

Sentiu nos dedos o toque fino do mesmo pergaminho que recebera pela manhã o mesmo tom de marfim as mesmas letras vermelhas, mas agora duas vezes mais rebuscadas, exímia caligrafista a garota, deitou-se de bruços e ficou olhando sem ler a letra bonita, perto da sua, melhor nem comparar na verdade tinha uma letra bem feinha, que vergonha. Finalmente se pôs a ler a linha de texto.

E essa é pra te desejar boa noite AMOR.

E finalmente algo arrancou um sorriso dele.

Só um.


	7. CAP06 Beijo cego

**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. (Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) **

**vocês também são cruéis ... cadê os reviews?!!! Vou parar de escrever!!!**

**CRUEL – CAP06... Beijo Cego.**

-Olha...olha...-começou Hermione.

Harry se pôs de pé, era a terceira vez que acontecia, e havia uma grande desvantagem, Rony era quase duas vezes mais alto, a segunda ele conseguiu pegar, a terceira desviara, e agora vinha mais uma.

-Não se atreva Rony!- disse irritado.- E não machuca a coruja pelamordeDEUS!

-Eu vou pegar! Eu vou pegar!-dizia o ruivo animado, se preparando para catar a coruja que trouxesse um certo tipo de pergaminho ao amigo.

Rony queria só zoar, pelo menos com isso o amigo sorria, constrangido, mas sorria, por que na maior parte do tempo ele ficava isolado com a mão na cicatriz, ou olhando as estrelas com saudades de Sirius, ou fugindo de Chang que o seguia até dentro das salas, além de um ou outro aluno que encarnava, geralmente sonserinos, além de ter percebido que ele estava se afastando deles, provavelmente para dar chance para os amigos namorarem.

Coruja cativa que bicou irritada o ruivo pelo roubo de seu fardo, ela ficou empoleirada no topo da cabeça do ruivo o bicando até ele desistir e passar o pergaminho até Harry, que tentava em vão alcançar a carta suspensa a uma altura inatingível para alguém tão baixo.

-Parece que essa foi treinada Rony.- riu Hermione.

-É um milagre que alguém insista em me mandar algo depois de tanta palhaçada.- emendou nervoso enfiando pergaminho no bolso das vestes.

-Não vai ler? Hein? Hein?- começou Gina.

E puxou um corinho de meninas que o espantaram pela terceira vez da mesa, meio roxo de vergonha por tanta atenção, desse jeito ia ter que comer com a capa de seu pai, subiu correndo as escadas uma única torrada na boca, teria poucos segundos de paz, então ao dobrar em direção ao lado da torre deu uma trombada forte com alguém, caiu esparramado no chão, se aprumou tentando pegar os óculos e desengasgar, assoprou o resto da torrada pra longe e sentiu, tinha cortado o lábio, o sangue verteu, apertou-o por causa da ardência. Segurou a mão estendida e procurando os óculos olhou a pessoa a sua frente.

-Ah, obrigado e descul...- puxou a mão na mesma hora.- Se manca Malfoy!

-Modos Potter, estou num bom dia e estava sendo educado, mas estou vendo que educação não é seu forte, deve ser essas suas companhias.

-Cuide de sua vida.- disse pegando os óculos do chão e saindo apressado.

Nem viu Malfoy sorrir.

Sorria porque a mão do outro era macia apesar de tudo, pequena e macia, e aquele lábio vermelho, sangue, como um rapaz podia ter uma boca tão bonita... aquele vermelho sobre o branco, contrastava com o verde dos olhos, boca de vampiro numa cara inocente, "se controle Draco, sua hora está chegando, pela pressa ele vai correr ler a carta, hoje ele vai começar a entender..." e continuou seu caminho lamentando não ter nenhuma aula com o moreno.

A boca ardia, constatou lambendo o corte como um gato, que droga. Tudo por causa dessa mania de alardear as cartas, e se a garota tivesse piedade mandaria as cartas da manhã em outro horário... atinou que podia estar sendo observado, sentiu um arrepio na nuca, ficaria tão óbvia a expectativa que tinha por aquelas palavras doces? Mel que escorria para adoçar a vida... tinha que admitir em dias difíceis era maravilhoso ler aquilo, só por serem palavras bonitas.

"Pegue-me

Eu estou me oferecendo

me derretendo

me doando

eu comecei o jogo

Eu quero continuar

Não posso ficar assim

as coisas seguem esse rumo

o que será de mim

o que será de nós

quando você souber de mim?

Eu estarei esperando por você...

Estou me oferecendo.

Eu estou querendo você.

Me procure.

Pegue-me.

Parou meio atordoado, tá tinha chego a um acordo com sua cabeça, não era uma menininha, devido alguns elogios lascivos a sua pessoa, principalmente aos olhos, que clichê tinha pensado, até a sua boca, foi quando tinha ficado roxo de vergonha porque os amigos tinham lido... agora ela estava se oferecendo, um encontro? Onde? Quando? Estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber quem era.

-Tem que ser tão subjetiva?!- disse olhando a carta, largou-a na cama irritado enquanto na frente do espelho tentava consertar o rasgo na sua boca, então o amigo irrompeu porta a dentro e o olhou.

-Apanhou de quem?- Rony riu.

-Da torrada.- gemeu.

Mas o olhar do ruivo recaiu no pergaminho em cima da cama.

-Rony não se atreva!

Tarde de mais, o amigo pulara como um lince enfiando as garras no pergaminho Harry atrás.

-Porra Rony larga isso!

-Porquê? Ela tá elogiando o que agora? Seu traseiro?

-Sai Ronald Weasley!!! Ou azaro você!!!

-Tá parecendo minha mãe...- ele riu abrindo o pergaminho.

Harry apertou a varinha, titubeou um pouco para aponta-la para o amigo.

Tarde demais de novo, Rony abaixou as mãos, mas Simas que seguia a bagunça tomou dele.

-Anda logo, vamos ver se ela tá elogiando o traseiro do Harry agora!!!

-Parem com essa história de traseiro!- rugiu com a varinha em punho.- EqusFormat!

Simas ganhou duas orelhas de burro.

-Eu avisei! Largue isso.-disse quando o outro o olhou surpreso.

-Não!- riu Dino catando o pergaminho.

-Eu vou azarar todos vocês!- disse pulando pela cama pra alcançar Dino, mas Rony passou por trás e tentou puxar o pergaminho, o que se seguiu foi o som do rasgo, cada um se esquivara da azaração que lançara, mas tentara levar o pergaminho, os dois pararam boquiabertos, se olharam e olharam Harry que parou com a varinha em punho olhando de um pedaço a outro.

-Poxa Harry, foi mal- começou Rony.

-Seus... anim...

Não terminou a frase, dos dois pedaços de papel surgiu um som de chorinho longe e o papel virou cinzas, Harry olhou embasbacado, Simas gemeu.

-Ah, não... a dura resposta, ela vai pensar que o Harry rasgou a carta.

Sentiu um frio... agora ela ia pensar que era um covarde. Talvez nunca mais escrevesse.

-Poxa... foi mal.

Ficou tão fulo que enfiou a mochila no ombro e saiu do quarto para não enfiar uma Cruciatus neles.

-Vão se foder vocês três!-disse da porta.

Aula de história, impossível não remoer as desgraças... evitou furiosamente as desculpas do amigo, mas não pode conter uma risadinha quando ele confessou o crime para Hermione que enfiou o fichário com toda força na cabeça do namorado e ainda o xingava quando a aula acabou.

-Poxa seus idiotas!- ela bufou.-O que ela vai pensar?

-Justo agora.- gemeu.

Hermione o olhou.

-Porquê, o que tinha na carta?

-Parecia ser um convite para um encontro.- disse desanimado.

-Parecia? Harry! Você nem tinha terminado de ler?- ela enfiou mais uma fichariada na cabeça do namorado.- Viu? seu legume insensível!

-Eu terminei de ler, acho que ela vai mandar... ou ia, mandar outra confirmando, agora...- deu de ombros.- Fazer o quê?

-Ah, ela pode insistir um pouquinho.- disse Hermione pesarosa.

-Duvido.- disse Lilá trazendo Simas pela orelha de burro.

-Você ainda está assim?- Harry perguntou desanimado.

-A Lilá disse, que eu mereço, não me deixou ir até a Pomfrey.-Simas gemeu.

-Lilá você subiu no meu conceito!- disse sério e se virou.

-Eu tive uma idéia...- a garota falou. Deu uma cotucada em Parvati.- Vamos acionar o sistema de fofocas da escola, viu como ele é útil? Mas cedo ou mais tarde ela vai ficar sabendo que foi um acidente. Certo Parvati?

-Certo, claro.- disse a outra desanimada.

Hermione deu de ombros, obviamente não gostava do sistema de fofocas, mas dessa vez teve que aceitar que era a única chance.

Chang estava bufando, vira a palhaçada na mesa da Grifinória aquela manhã, estava seriamente pensando em azarar aquelas cartas, dar um jeito de sumir com elas, estava entrando no salão na hora do almoço ainda com uma cara de poucos amigos quando escutou Marieta rindo.

-BEM FEITO!!!! BEM feito!!! Tomara que essa trouxa pare de escrever.

Ela e outras duas colegas do último ano estavam rindo, Marieta a puxou.

-Cho, ai Cho escuta essa do Potter... você vai gostar.

Naquela manhã tinha ido do céu ao inferno, sem entender o motivo, o que tinha feito de errado? Estava empolgado com a alegria de Potter em abrir sua carta e alguns minutos depois escuta "a dura resposta", até tinha esquecido que havia azarado o bloco inteiro para saber se as cartas eram destruídas ou não... porquê motivo tinha acontecido aquilo? ele desconfiara? Ou não gostara? Besteira, Potter tinha dezesseis anos, não ia resistir a um convite para conhecer a pessoa que o enviava aquelas cartas, era óbvio que ele gostava do que recebia, sabia pelo sorriso sutil que se abria toda vez que ele via o pergaminho, mas ele rasgara a carta... porquê? porquê? Justo agora que alimentava esperanças de finalmente possuí-lo, fazê-lo se apaixonar, o plano empata, Draco sentou-se na mesa do almoço sem fome, o problema é que ao contrário de todas as outras conquistas não podia usar sua linguagem corporal... não era uma questão de olhar, de tocar, de seduzir... era diferente e bem agora que ia partir para a ação surgira um imprevisto total... quanto tempo demorara para seduzir uma pessoa, dois? três dias? Não Quatro, foi o tempo que demorou para enfiar Digory na cama... para ouvir da boca dele que tirara Chang de Potter por...ciúmes do menino perfeito.

Aquilo lhe abriu os olhos, o desejo do outro era real, lembrava de quase ter rido porque o outro era realmente apaixonado pelo símbolo que Potter era, o outro tinha se apaixonado pela criança que caíra por causa dos dementadores, pelo menino que o alertara do Dragão... ironia... Digory abrira mão de vencer porque o amava, se Potter aceitasse vencer sozinho Digory teria se remoído de culpa, se não estivesse apaixonado, Potter nunca teria ido até Voldmort, se não fosse o amor Digory estaria vivo... o amor mata.

Mas Draco não amava, desejava, desejava porque via outro, não via o herói, havia uma criatura embaixo do mito que ele adorava observar, a criatura que queria possuir, era um rapaz de dezesseis anos, estranho demais, exótico demais, agora, algo tinha dado errado o que ia atrasar tudo, queria Potter e ia conseguir! Mas porquê maldição ele rasgara a carta? Porquê?

-Sem fome de novo Draco?- perguntou Pansy que era só sorriso.

-Nem tanto.- respondeu aborrecido.- E você? O que ocorre para tanta felicidade no mar das trevas que é teu coração?

Ela riu, era assim, uma vez começaram a falar como diziam que os sonserinos falavam, até aquilo se tornar um dialeto entre eles, fina flor da Sonserina, frases bem clichês, toda vez que tinham coisas novas, lá vinha ela com uma ponta de veneno que escorria, gostava disso na safada, puro fel, a ponto de ser óbvio, gente simples de ambição simples, era a pessoa certa para confiar.

-Fofocas meu querido, e lá teu gélido coração se importa com os amores alheios?-ela disse pestanejando.

-Isso depende...-rolou um sorriso maldoso.- Embora não me dê o trabalho de encontrar um motivo pois tenho certeza que tua funesta vontade vai me encantar com uma nova fofoca sórdida.

-Nem tanto, creio que vou te deliciar com uma comédia bufa... sobre certa criatura que tanto te aborrece...

Nem precisou mais charme ou veneno, doce alegria de perguntar:

-O que houve agora no reino de São Potter?- tentou parecer desinteressado.

Foi brindado com a resposta que tanto queria, com informações adicionais.

-E ele está desconsolado!- ela se largou na cadeira, lencinho na mão.- " mundo cruel!

Draco riu, puxou o coro de risos entre ele e mais duas garotas que acompanhavam o relato ferino de Pansy, mas ao contrário do trio feminino, ele ria de puro deleite, de felicidade, tudo correndo melhor e mais rápido do que previra, o primeiro encontro seria naquela noite mesmo.

Tinha se jogado no quarto, não ia ficar segurando vela para os casais da Grifinória! ficou ali jogado, cicatriz latejando, e parava? Nunca, sentindo-se meio enjoado desde a manhã, o pior tinha acontecido, se pegara olhando a amiga, que confusão estava fazendo? Uma hora era Chang, tinha se pego pensando nela, principalmente no porque de não sentir exatamente o que sentia antes, na verdade, porque estava começando a sentir pânico perto da garota, agora tinha a misteriosa das cartas, essa então era uma incógnita em sua vida... nem conhecia a garota, nem sabia se queria, só gostava de ler aquelas palavras, mas palavras podem ser copiadas, emprestadas, roubadas... e tinha Hermione, esse era o problema, desde quando havia chego ao Largo Grimauld que se tocara... Hermione, e isso tinha que parar, ela era namorada do seu amigo, esses acessos de ângustia quando se beijavam tinham que parar, tinha também que parar de pensar em desgraça, mas estava cansado demais para lutar, noites em claro por causa dos pesadelos e as aulas de oclumência, Snape não dava folga, parecia ter o dobro da gana do ano anterior, odiava, mas não ia reclamar, fora sua falha, sua fraqueza que matara Sirius... Snape gostava de lembrar.

Sirius, isso nunca ia passar, era uma dor constante, como se tivesse uma cicatriz latejando também no coração. Era só impressão ou estava particularmente triste? Catou a capa de seu pai, mas parou no meio do caminho sentado na cama, ir pra onde? Havia fuga para aqueles sentimentos que não fosse lutar e vencer? Mesmo estando cansado demais de lutar... e as más lembranças e a falta de notícias... tudo isso o deixava deprimido.

Mentir para os amigos sobre a profecia era difícil, porque queria contar para alguém... e não havia ninguém para contar...

Uma coruja entrou pela janela aberta por causa do calor do verão, mal Harry ergueu os olhos ela soltou o pergaminho ao seu lado e partiu, seu coração deu um salto, um novo sorriso apareceu porque reconheceu imediatamente o pergaminho marfin.

Draco tivera o cuidado de não usar nada que lhe revelasse, não, não se revelaria tão cedo, primeiro, desde quando se importara tanto com sua presa? Desde quando seu coração acelerava num jogo de sedução, sorria, por tudo que era mais sagrado estava sorrindo! A quanto tempo um doce inocente não lhe dava essa sensação? Era destino, e queria aproveitar cada segundo dessa paixão que chegava a ser indecente até para seus padrões... percorria os corredores sob um feitiço de desilusão, como sempre fazia.

Cho queria e teria, era agora, observara Potter nos últimos dias, sempre correndo para a torre, com ou sem capa, sim ele tinha uma capa de invisibilidade descobrira isso, ele andava mais desligado que o normal apesar das cartas, teve um súbito ataque de raiva olhando sua varinha, azarar as cartas, a maldita das cartas, os amigos idiotas que ele tinha, usar uma azaração que ele mesmo tinha ensinado... contra ele se insistisse em dar as costas... desgraçado. Ia ver quem estava aceitando o quê!

Não sabia porque afinal estava andando... pela carta? Ou pelo hábito de procurar certa estrela, ou como dizia para os amigos, atrás da brisa? E alguém se deixava levar pela mentira? Pensava solitário, mão remexendo na capa que levava na mochila... malditos pensamentos, estava tão confuso, feliz pela carta... interessante, embora continuasse vaga...

"Num céu sem estrelas me deito

esperando você...

Num céu de estrelas apagadas você se deita

Esperando por quem?

Hoje me deitarei ao seu lado

Só para ver as estrelas ressurgirem."

Muita gente desconfiava que ele ia até a torre... não era segredo, não fazia segredo, fazia segredo de suas fugas até a orla da floresta, essas fugas eram secretas... essas eram solitárias, mas até a torre não, ia lá para pensar sob a noite. Tanto que nessa noite nem usava a capa, ainda ali na mochila... sem pensar se desse em detenção, na verdade se desse melhor, não tinha nada melhor para fazer...

Ia contornar uma escada que sempre levava ao andar errado quando foi puxado para um beco mais escuro, os olhos rasgados de Chang o perfuraram.

-Agora podemos conversar sem interferências...- ela o abraçou com força.- Harry eu te quero muito, fica comigo!

Ele a empurrou e encarou irritado.

-Qual é o seu problema? Você estava muito a fim de me esquecer no ano passado! Eu disse não!

-Besteira, eu só queria provocar você.- a mão dela se enfiou por dentro da veste dele.-Harry sei que você me...

Ele segurou a mão e a jogou para fora.

-Escute bem Chang, acabou! Era coisa de criança, morreu! Você pode superar! Tem muitos caras a fim de você!

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Você não entendeu Harry, eu não vou perder você! Não estou lhe dando escolha... você é meu!

-Eu não sou uma coisa para você colocar...

-Impedimenta!

Sentiu-se preso incapaz de se mover, apenas sentiu a garota se aproximar e colar a boca em seu pescoço, ouriçar seu cabelo, foi sendo tomado por um ódio enorme, tão grande que transbordou e o livrou da azaração, Chang foi empurrada e caiu alguns metros a frente.

-COMO VOCÊ PÔDE!- gritou furioso. – Como pode fazer isso?! O que você tem na cabeça?!

-Harry, você é tão teimoso.- ela disse tentando ficar de pé.-Você não entende? Eu não vou perder você...

-Você...- a encarou tomado de ódio por ter sido usado.- Odeio isso! Odeio...

Ela acertou-lhe um tapa na cara que o fez virar o rosto.

-Você age como uma criança... vou te ensinar a gostar de mim... seremos felizes e você vai devolver o que tirou de mim!

A mão de Harry que estava no rosto caiu devagar.

-É isso... é por isso? Foi por punição? Aquilo tudo era punição?- Encarou a garota.- Digory morreu Chang, e eu não posso substituí-lo. Eu não posso traze-lo de volta.

O olhar da garota era de dor, a dor também aumentou no seu coração, tudo aquilo... tudo de bom do ano anterior era uma vingança? Uma punição por sobreviver?

-Eu não tenho culpa dele ter morrido Chang.

Ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto então ergueu um olhar raivoso.

-É!!!! É sua culpa!!!! Você roubou ele de mim!!!! roubou de mim!!!

-Você está com problemas...- disse baixo.

-Não! Não estou! Eu quero você!!!! Você me deve isso!!!

-Chang... você precisa de ajuda...

-Não!- ela agarrou a veste dele com força.- Eu preciso de você!!!! Eu quero você!!!

Tirou as mãos dela de suas vestes ao mesmo tempo que ela ia escorregando, ambos tremendo.

-Você...você... você é um demônio... você vem e se mete na vida das pessoas... você é uma sombra... um anjo... você é o anjo da morte!!!

Ela começou a chorar...

-Eu quero morrer também... eu quero ficar com você e morrer!!!

Era um rio de gelo... que entrou em cada veia... em cada músculo, especialmente no coração, ele fechou os olhos, os punhos.

-Vá embora Chang... VÁ!!!!

Ela abriu os olhos, o olhou.

-VÁ!!!- ele a puxou pelo braço com força.- ANDA!!!! CORRE!!!! –a empurrou.- VAI EMBORA!!! FUI EU QUE MORRI!!!! EU NÃO EXISTO!!! VAI EMBORA!!!! – disse com raiva.- VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE!!!! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE!!! VAI EMBORA!!!

Ambos parados, um em frente ao outro, ele virou as costas, catando a mochila do chão.

-Não vire as costas pra mim Harry!!!

Ele parou.

-Não ouse me azarar Chang! Vá embora e vá pensar no que está fazendo!-disse sem se virar.

-Se você for, vai se arrepender!!! Eu vou tornar sua vida um inferno!!! Entendeu?!!!

Harry riu triste, doído, se virou:

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM A MENOR IDÉIA DO QUE É UM INFERNO CHO!!!! VÁ EMBORA! NUNCA MAIS OLHE PRA MIM , NÃO FALE COMIGO, NEM PENSE EM MIM... VÁ!

E voltou a andar tirando a capa da mochila.

-VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER HARRY!!! VOLTE!!! VOLTA AQUI!!!!

Mas ele estava jogando a capa por cima de si mesmo, e desapareceu...

-Desgraçado...- ela disse com a varinha na mão.- Desgraçado... maldito!- caiu de joelhos.- Eu te odeio!!!! Te odeio!!!

No início Draco se sentiu roubado, aquela maldita garota o encontrara antes... então percebeu a tensão no ar... era diferente, algo que seus olhos sabiam detectar, não era amor que movia a garota, era algo pior... então ela o azarou... sentiu uma urgência que não conhecia, que perigo podia haver afinal? Draco se percebeu com a varinha na mão, apontada para a garota que possuia sua presa, teve uma vontade insana de azará-la, mas Potter se livrava sozinho, impressionante, ele se livrara da azaração por pura força de vontade, assim como era capaz de resistir a uma maldição Imperius... o que surpreendeu Draco foi a reação de Potter ao que ela disse, ele tinha razão, a garota precisava de ajuda, e uma internação urgente no StMungus, mas não era nela que Draco pensava quando tentou acompanhar o perfume do moreno e o som dos passos e sim a pura expressão de dor e revolta naquele rosto, nunca tinha visto o rapaz tão pálido, tão angustiado quanto nos breves segundo em que pode vislumbrar seu rosto refletido num espelho antes da capa cobri-lo.

Perdeu o rastro... deu umas voltas angustiado.

-Chang sua puta desvairada!- disse suspirando num corredor...- maldita garota!

-Quem está ai?

Fazia muito tempo que não levava um susto daqueles, calou-se enfiando-se num nicho espremendo-se entre a parede e um vaso, espiando.

Harry enfiou a cara para fora da sala onde se enfiara, coração tão disparado que doía, por segundo achou que tinha ouvido algo, algo como Chang... pensou que a garota pudesse tê-lo seguido... mas não provavelmente algum eco... estava confuso, nervoso, voltou a entrar... desanimadamente se enfiou numa mesa que ficava na altura das janelas... sentado na mesa, batendo a cabeça contra a parede de pedra, dor na cicatriz só aumentando... "Advinha quem está pensando em fazer uma visita?", confusão do acontecimento impossibilitando o esvaziamento da mente... angústia da demora, "quando esse desgraçado vai parar de brincar, me atacar ou ir embora de vez?" pensou suspirando, coração pequeno por tudo que ouvira... a culpa que tentava evitar... morreram por minha culpa... todos eles... e a dor só aumentando, latejando, esfregando a testa na parede de pedra... tentando combater dor com dor... tão cansado... merda de vida...

Malfoy o encontrara, mas agora receava ir... porquê? Timidez? Não tinha, era a expressão cansada do rapaz que o travara, não sabia agir com alguém que não estava enredado, arrebatado no clima... que droga, o que ele estava fazendo? Escondido naquela sala vazia? Não era a torre... Draco deu uns passos em direção a porta entreaberta, espiou, o rapaz nem se mexeu, sentado na mesa próxima a janela, ocupado demais macetando a própria cabeça contra a parede que nem viu quando Draco surpreso entrou devagar, instigado a acabar com aquela autoflagelação.

Então aconteceu.

Harry agarrou a própria cabeça com um grito estrangulado... era mais um ataque afinal, doloroso, nada de imagens, apenas dor, riso do bruxo ecoando por sua reação torturada... Harry apenas teve o instinto de se encolher e travar o maxilar, impedir os gritos de desespero que se formavam na garganta... evitar reaçães físicas, lutar com a mente, mas tão cansado, tão infeliz, tantas dores... difícil.

Voldmort era forte.

Draco sentiu um gelo como nunca sentira antes, a ponto de sentir as pernas amolecerem quando de repente o rapaz encolheu-se sufocando um grito, mãos agarando a cabeça, os gritos de dor eram tão raivosamente estrangulados que viravam gemidos de um animal ferido, apenas alí, caído, agonizando, Draco sabia o que estava vendo... um ataque a mente dele, sabia disso porque seu adorado pai contara, assim que saíra de Azkaban, que Voldmort podia entrar na mente do rapaz... torturá-lo, lembrava do ataque no meio dos Nom's no ano enterior, não tinha comparação, antes era óbvio que Potter estava "vendo" alguma coisa, agora não... era óbvio que o rapaz estava sendo torturado, mal percebeu que tinha corrido e abraçado o outro, tentando evitar que os espasmos o fizessem debater-se e ferir-se, Potter tinha uma expressão tão dolorosa que teve medo, teve medo que morresse, os gemidos deixaram de ser incoerentes, deixaram de ser grunhidos para ser murmúrios cansados... Potter estava acordando... então algo passou pela sua mente, não podia ser visto ali... haveria confusão se Potter associasse sua figura ao ataque... não queria isso mas não queria abandoná-lo também... fez o que pareceu mais sensato, ergueu a varinha.

-Obscuraen.- sussurrou.

Afastar Voldmort era uma tarefa dura, dolorosa e cansativa, mas estava tendo resultado, algo o confortara, o aquecera dando forças para lutar, afastando a mente do outro, empurrando-a para fora da sua...

-Saia...- gemeu baixo.- saia... saia da minha cabeça... saia.

estava conciente que seu corpo estava exaurido, sua mente estava exausta, mas que estava protegido, amparado por alguém... um calor e um cheiro reconfortantes... afastou as mãos do rosto para mirar quem o acalentava mas não viu nada.

Só escuridão...

O rapaz afastara as mãos, tão cansado, pálido, exausto e abriu os magníficos olhos verdes bem em sua diração como o visse, Draco sentiu o sangue parar por um segundo então sentiu pena, porque a expressão do rapaz foi de medo.

-Não consigo ver...- disse nervoso.- Algo está errado, estou cego.

Apenas o apertou mais e sussurrou, nunca em sua vida disse algo com mais sentimento, sentiu sua voz mudar, mais doce.

-Não se preocupe... calma.- passou a mão de leve no rosto do rapaz.

Se não se sentisse tão calmo, tão em paz pelas palavras ditas por aquela voz... estranhamente conhecida... estaria desesperado, porque não via. Nada. Tentou se mover, mas os braços o seguraram.

-Espere.

De onde conhecia aquela voz? Aquele cheiro... tão bom, a mão que acariciava sua face, o corpo que o aquecia, retirando a lembrança da dor... sentiu o contato dos lábios em sua testa, não sabia o que estava fazendo, soltou um suspiro, então sentiu os lábios, pressionados contra os seus, em nenhum segundo pensou em protestar, tão bom, tão reconfortante, deixou aquela boca possuir a sua, o que estava fazendo afinal? Ou deixando de fazer, se deixando levar... se deixando abraçar, acariciar? Nunca sentira aquilo antes porque parecia tão natural... então se assustou, porque estava sendo acalentado, beijado, tocado por um rapaz, sentiu quando o corpo maior se encostou no seu, um milhão de dúvidas, incertezas e lembranças ruins se apossaram dele que tentou se afastar, rompeu o beijo.

-Quem é você?- perguntou.

Draco sentiu-se tão... completo, quando finalmente o beijou, o rapaz não oferecera nenhuma resistência, estava tão entregue... se deixou levar, nunca se sentira assim aquecido por dentro, feliz, protetor, aquele corpo tão pequeno ali... então quando o tomou nos braços com um pouco mais de desejo o rapaz protestara, afastara os lábios, uma surpresa incomoda nos olhos inúteis, Draco não podia responder... ficou mudo, a expressão do Grifinório era quase de desapontamento.

-Porque não me responde? Quem é você?

Sentiu algo estranho... Medo.

Fugiu.

Deixando o rapaz cego para trás... sozinho.

Harry sentiu um frio imenso, um desalento, um abandono... usado? Estava perdido, cego, sozinho... porque era sempre assim que acabava? Coisas boas em coisas ruins? Tinha sido bom... não fizera nenhuma censura, tivera medo... medo de ser machucado de novo, mas não devia ter tido, o outro não parecia querer machucá-lo... mas o abandonara... era tão divertido assim deixá-lo sofrer? pensou amargo tentando encontrar sua mochila tateando na escuridão, e agora? o que poderia fazer assim cego? Estava confuso... exausto... sozinho, se encolheu, de certo modo estava sempre sozinho, voltou a tatear inconformado com seu destino.

Draco parou no meio do corredor, como pudera? Meu Deus o que tinha acontecido afinal? O deixara lá abandonado... não podia fazer isso... se virou para a porta ainda aberta, nem um som... então a batida, o lamento, Draco correu de volta, o rapaz estava no chão, perto da mesa, mão na cabeça, poderia um dia se perdoar por fazer tamanha burrice? pensou ao ver a cabeça virar em direção a porta.

-Tem alguém ai?- Harry perguntou confuso,pensou ter ouvido passos, estava zonzo por ter enfiado a cabeça na mesa.- Você ainda está ai?

Havia mágoa naquela pergunta, Draco pode sentir... apertou a varinha, nunca se sentira tão idiota... tão imbecil.

-Desculpe.- sentiu a voz tremer.- Me... me desculpe! Iluminate!

E saiu correndo, porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo.

E tudo que Harry viu foi um vulto, então os olhos foram clareando... se levantou olhando em volta... passou a mão onde batera a cabeça, cambaleou, dores demais... acabaria ficando ainda mais burro que já era se continuasse batendo a cabeça nesse ritmo... não conseguia se mover... porque não conseguia assimilar tudo que tinha acontecido.

Porque tudo que vivia tinha que ser em exagero? Pensou se embrulhando na capa e tomando o rumo da torre da Grifinória.


	8. CAP07 Frio e sussurros

**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **

**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Reviews, eu preciso de reviews!!!Patty e Bárbara... só em homenagem á vocês!!!**

**CRUEL – CAP07... frio e sussurros.**

Quando chegou no dormitório Draco passou reto por todos sem se importar com o que poderiam pensar, e desde quando importava? Passou sem olhar para os lados, veste esbarrando em móveis e pessoas como se fosse uma ventania, uma tempestade de neve, tamanho olhar gelado que deu aos que tentaram protestar, bastava olhar nos seus olhos para saírem de seu caminho, silêncio ficou atrás dele até que todos escutaram a porta do dormitório bater, só aí voltaram as atividades, poucos tiveram coragem de perguntar o que podia ter ocorrido para o príncipe de gelo estar tão aborrecido.

Ao bater a porta sua máscara de imparcialidade ruiu por alguns segundos, o suficiente para meter um soco no pilar de sua cama, escutar a exclamação assustada de Blás Zabini e sentir que podia ter fraturado a mão, virou o rosto lentamente para o lado e viu o colega surpreso.

-Saia.- sibilou.

O outro nem precisou que falasse duas vezes para sumir de sua frente tamanha fúria gelada estravazava naquele olhar, infelizmente agora toda a Sonserina seria informada de seu mau humor... tinha suas compensações, seus colegas só entrariam no quarto depois das duas da manhã, para não correrem o risco de encontrá-lo acordado, afinal todos conheciam o que ele era capaz de fazer quando irritado. Trancou o quarto com um feitiço e se deixou escorregar até ficar de joelhos, completamente aparvalhado com suas próprias reações, não deveria ser assim... que droga!!! Maldição!!! mil vezes desgraça!!!

O motivo para tal criatura fria estar tão emocionalmente abalada? Potter.

Harry entrou na sala comunal e foi imediatamente brindado com a cena que mais lhe angustiava, se bem que agora tão confuso, não tinha nem como se angustiar mais, apenas parou sem saber se ria ou chorava, se falava ou calava, sabia deveria ter subido em silêncio, para quê pensar? deu dois passos em direção á escada para os dois se afastarem e a voz dela o chamar.

-Harry!- disse Hermione com urgência.- Estávamos preocupados!

"Estavam mesmo?" pensou maldosamente relembrando do beijo que ambos estavam partilhando quando entrou, "isso é errado caramba... são namorados! Eu não tenho nada com isso!".

-Porquê?- perguntou se virando.

Ela deu um suspiro nervoso, foi o amigo que disse em censura.

-Tem idéia de que horas são? Você está bem?

Os dois agora o olhavam com uma cara de desconfiança, Rony sorriu.

-Encontrou sua admiradora? Por isso é que demorou?

-Antes fosse.- disse praticamente sem querer.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, Harry deu um suspiro cansado e sentou-se num puf meio distante, não conseguia se enfiar entre os dois amigos como antes, não sem sentir-se um intruso, olhou a lareira, porque acendiam as lareiras numa onda de calor?

-O que aconteceu? Você está estranho...- disse Hermione.

"Acabei de me agarrar com um homem depois de ter uma nova crise por causa de Voldmort depois que a Chang detonou o mundo em cima de mim..." Seria uma boa resposta? Apenas a olhou, não devia, se perdia nos malditos olhos castanhos mel dela, que merda Harry! isso é quase incesto! Ela é praticamente sua irmã, entendeu?! Namorada do Rony! Seu melhor amigo!!!

-Umas coisas estranhas aconteceram...- disse desanimado.

Os dois aguçaram os ouvidos e para não ser mais cretino em mentir ainda mais para os dois contou sobre Chang.

O queixo de Rony caiu e Hermione começou a balançar a cabeça.

-É caso de internação no StMungus!

Foi o que disse pra si mesmo se olhando no espelho, depois de quebrar algumas coisas limpar tudo com a varinha e trocar de roupa, um cheiro levemente doce ainda na sua veste, sim, Potter tem um cheiro diferente, meio doce... difícil de indentificar, pensou cheirando a veste, abrindo os olhos e jogando-a com raiva na cama, era realmente caso para internação... o que tinha acontecido afinal? pensou o soncerino jogado na poltrona forrada diante do espelho do quarto, exatamente quando o plano tinha se ferrado daquela maneira? Estava tudo errado! O que fora aquele me desculpe? Onde estava com a cabeça em sair correndo como uma garotinha virgem? Que droga! Porquê estava todo abalado, era só mais uma conquista, a maior delas com certeza, mas apenas mais uma, era pra fazer o rapaz rastejar, não rastejar por ele! Fechou os olhos e cravou as unhas no próprio rosto, aqueles maldidos olhos verdes gravados na sua mente... aquele olhar perdido, solitário, que bosta Malfoy! Se apaixonar não está na agenda! Pare de besteira, além de insano é perigoso. Potter não vai durar muito e você sabe! Qual a sua?

-Que droga...- disse se olhando no espelho três riscos vermelhos no rosto pálido.- que imensa droga... ele tinha que abrir a boca? Potter sua anta!

"Quem é você?"

Draco voltou a fechar os olhos, e se contasse, se deixase o rapaz vê-lo? Maldito seja Voldmort! Que coisa entranha... porque se não fosse ele poderia dar certo... se não fosse ele, Potter não teria acabado em seu colo... como vivia repetindo, maldito fato da vida.

Potter estava fadado a lutar uma luta perdida contra Voldmort, porque Draco não via chance alguma dele continuar tendo a sorte que tinha, como diziam os colegas de seu pai... mas que droga, porque isso estava doendo? Porquê se importar por aquele... nem tamanho de gente tinha o maldito... tão pequeno... tão leve... ah que droga... de novo não!

Levantou-se irritado, desfez o feitiço da porta e se enfiou na cama tentando tirar da cabeça o gosto, o cheiro e a presença de certo Grifinório.

Harry se jogou na cama, acordado, barriga para cima, olhando as cortinas da cama, a réstia de luar que entrava pelo espaço entre elas, que droga... merda de vida... o que estava fazendo? Agora estava plenamente conciente que era uma criatura nojenta e desgraçada... o que lhe passara pela cabeça ao ver os dois amigos era que queria estar no lugar de Rony, como podia ser tão miserável... traidor á altura do rabicho... pior... existiam ratos mais dignos, porque nem eles se esfregavam com um cara e gostavam disso, o que fora aquilo? pensou passando a mão nervosamente pela testa, sentia nojo de si mesmo, depois do que passara com Duda, como fora se deixar levar... mesmo tendo sido tão bom... e fora... como fora bom, porque se sentira protegido... queria tanto isso, perfeito Harry... comece a se jogar no colo de todo mundo, talvez isso apague a culpa... se virou irritado e colocou o travessiro sobre a cabeça... era pedir demais? Um pouco de colo? De carinho? Que droga... era só o que queria, alguém que minimizasse esse vazio escuro e imenso que tinha no coração... mais alguém pra empurrar para o perigo? Devia se jogar da torre, faria menos estrago... o que Chang lhe dissera ainda martelava no ouvido, como queriam que se mantesse calmo, mente limpa com tanta coisa se embolando na cabeça? Tinha que ter o controle, tinha que manter a mente fechada... tinha que parar de pensar nas sensações que sentira naquela escuridão... quem era o desgraçado que se aproveitara daquele ataque? Tinha que pensar nisso também, no lado ruim da coisa... ele o azarara também, outro que como Chang não tivera pudor de o agarrar... tão covarde que o cegara e quase o abandonara cego... e a voz, conhecia aquela voz sussurrante, sabia que conhecia... desculpas não apagariam aquela sensação de ter sido usado, docemente usado, mas usado.

Adormeceu por pura exaustão.

Naquela manhã levantou amarrotado, tivera pesadelos horríveis com Sirius, não só com o véu, mas com ele o olhando... como se o acusasse veladamente, sabia que era por causa do Chang dissera, mas não podia evitar a sensação ruim... se levantou desanimado e seguiu Rony sem coragem de encará-lo.

O correio da manhã o presenteou com mais um pergaminho marfin, mas não deixou ninguém fazer comentário algum, catou o pergaminho e se retirou deixando um silêncio constrangido, devido o olhar que dera, subiu sem saber se merecia o que recebia, entrou na sala comunal, subiu para pegar a mochila e desceu sentando-se numa das poltronas ainda olhando o pergaminho lacrado, será que deveria rasgá-lo de novo? Era maior que os outros pelo peso, nem fora ao suposto encontro, nenhuma criatura merecia um verme como ele, tão enrolado que nem era capaz de controlar a paixonite pela melhor amiga... abriu devagar, porque ansiava por coisas boas, queria tanto ler algo bonito, bom, um elogio que fosse.

"Acorde

lave o rosto e se apronte

hoje eu estarei a sua espera

em qualquer lugar conhecido

em qualquer canto escondido

você quer

hoje será nosso dia

você quer

aquilo que fizemos ontem

você quer

vou lhe dar o que você quer

e você quer...

Quero apenas que confie... em mim...

apenas o seu amante...

eu espero... que meu anjo resolva aparecer novamente.

Acorde

use o seu perfume e se arrume

hoje eu estarei preparado

em qualquer lugar conhecido

em qualquer canto escondido

você quer

hoje será nosso dia

você quer

aquilo que fizemos ontem á noite.

você quer

vou lhe dar o que você quer

você quer repetir?

Quero apenas que confie... em mim...

apenas o seu amante...

eu espero que meu anjo resolva aparecer.

E eu apenas um seu amante

que chora esperando seu anjo aparecer

Amor, amor, amor, amor!

Amor...

E suas mãos comandam meu espírito

Amor com suas mãos...

Por favor guie-me

com seus olhos guie-me

com seus beijos guie-me

com seu coração guie-me

Confia em mim

Apenas o seu amante

Porque eu choro

Esperando você chegar

E eu apenas um amante

Eu choro

esperando você chegar...

você se atrasou,

eu fui te procurar.

Desculpe por fugir..."

Fechou o pergaminho de súbito e olhou em volta... olhou de volta... um ontem... um amante... e teve certeza de que não estava enganado, não soube precisar se o arrepio que sentia era de felicidade ou de medo... sentindo-se um pouco enganado, sua garota era um rapaz... e bem... voltou a sentir um arrepio, que droga. Onde estava o chão quando precisava dele? Curiosidade de saber quem poderia ser... agora redobrada, a voz... conhecia a voz... que droga!!!! Porque os malditos arrepios não paravam?

Enfiou o pergaminho na mochila, e se começassem a perguntar? O que ia dizer? Meu admirador marcou um encontro, devo ir? Confie em mim... sempre tão subjetivo... felizmente já tinha guardado o pergaminho, porque escutou bem ás costas.

-E então ela te perdoou? Credo!- disse Hermione ao ver ele pular de susto.- Estava no mundo da lua não é?

-Mione... não faz mais isso.- disse a olhando.

"O que ela ia pensar se eu disesse... nem quero pensar... Meu Deus onde fui me meter?"

-Onde está o Rony?- perguntou.

-Ah, Harry me conta... ela te perdoou?- perguntou animada.

-Acho que sim... é complicado... as mensagens não são literais... Ah Mione deixa quieto!- "Putz! Estou ficando vermelho!!!"

-HUM...- ela sorriu.- Acho que entendi o recado...

-Mione! Não é nada disso!

Mas ela sorriu e fez sinal para irem.

""timo, pensa o que quiser... droga... não vai." pensou apressando o passo.

"eu não presto."

Estava feito e decidido, feito de qualquer jeito, decidido no impulso, pensou olhando o rapaz levantar após pegar o pergaminho, aula de poções, dupla com eles, hora de ver o humor do Grifinório, Draco se levantou ainda irradiando irritação, acordara... mentira nem dormia, uma febre espalhada pelo corpo inteiro, nome da doença: idiotice aguda complicada por Potterite! Pensou sériamente em se afogar no seu caldeirão bem na aula. Crabbe e Goyle o acompanhando mansinhos o olhando de lado, na verdade meia sonserina lhe dando espaço, Pansy lhe contara que todos estavam com medo que ele azarasse o primeiro que se enfiasse na frente... o que era uma boa idéia, talvez azarando alguém aqueles olhos verdes sumissem de sua mente.

Snape os olhava friamente repassando a poção de destransformação, avisando que iam fazer testes nos grupos, dessa vez as poções foram feitas em grupos, quatro em cada grupo.

-Neville não!- Hermione segurou a mão dele pela terceira vez, já coloquei!

-De...desculpe!- ele balbuciou olhando de esguelha e relaxando ao ver o Snape elogiar um caldeirão sonserino.

Harry e Rony apenas se olharam, mas era Harry que estava esperando o pior, se iam fazer testes dessa vez não ia escapar Snape ia testar a coisa nele, e sendo Neville parte do grupo...

-Se as poções de vocês estiverem corretas irão desfazer o efeito da maioria das poções de transformação conhecidas, tenho aqui uma série de poções transformadoras que vou dar para um elemento de cada grupo, depois cada grupo irá testar a sua poção correto? Espero que ninguém seja envenenado no processo.- emendou olhando em particular para Neville.

Passou entregando o vidrinho para um integrante escolhido de cada grupo, ao chegar na frente do grupo deles parou, aparentemente indeciso entre Harry e Neville.

-Boa sorte Potter.- olhou para Neville.- Vai precisar.

-Poxa cara...- gemeu Rony.

Deu de ombros, olhou para a classe, evitou o olhar dos Sonserinos, apenas sorriu de leve para Hermione e acenou com a cabeça para Neville.

Snape apenas se virou e olhou a turma.

-Estão esperando o quê?Bebam logo as poções!

Harry fechou os olhos segurou a respiração e tomou a poção de um gole só.

Sentiu um incômodo... abriu os olhos Rony encolheu os ombros como se disesse "e daí?", um dos grupos fora presenteado com um belo cover de trasgo feito por Bullstrode, que ganhara alguns centímetros e inchara...

-Ué?- perguntou Neville enquanto Lilá virava um gato listrado.- Nada?

Estava começando a ficar preocupado quando sentiu, conhecia a sensação, igual a quando usara a Polissuco, arqueou pra frente.

-Harry!- gritou Hermione.

Caiu de joelhos, mãos postadas no chão, mas ao contrário do que havia sentido com a polissuco, seu corpo não espandiu, na verdade pareceu encolher, mudar... sentiu-se estranho, então tomou fôlego e se levantou, quando olhou para os amigos o fez de baixo, Rony e Neville o olharam com uma cara estranha, Hermione levou a mão a boca e o olhou com um sorrisinho torto tremendo na boca.

-Que foi? Ah...- levou a mão a boca percebendo imediatamente o que havia...-Mas que MERDA!- e mesmo a palavra suja rolou doce na voz de criança.

-Modos Potter.- disse Snape.

Encarou o professor com certeza com uma cara muito feia.

Do outro lado, os sonserinos riam, menos um Malfoy, e o fato do miserável não estar rindo apenas o irritou mais. Talvez parecer criança não mudasse o que via nele... para ele lhe olhar com aquela cara de espanto, deveria estar parecendo uma criança muito convicente, queria sumir de raiva! Snape merecia uma azaração das boas.

Um espelho lhe foi enfiado nas fuças por Hermione... quis morrer de vergonha.

Uma criança... sim porque Potter agora era uma criança... Draco ainda olhava surpreso, só isso, uma criança, quer dizer, Potter não era como as outras, parecia apenas uma criança, apesar de ser a coisa mais linda que já vira... cabelos negros e olhos iguais, não havia tanta diferença assim, era estranho, olhar para ele assim... certamente Potter tinha sido uma criança estranha...

Que Droga... afinal não estava tão diferente, se não fosse obviamente ainda menor... não gostava de se olhar assim, tudo parecia tão grande... quer dizer não tinha boas lembranças de quando era pequeno... "tá Harry se acalme... é só uma poção e tudo vai voltar ao normal..."

-Agora vamos ver se as equipes fizeram a poção corretamente, passem para a vasilha e façam seus colegas "transformados" beberem.

-Como se a gente fosse dar o antídoto para alguém não transformado...- disse Hermione num sussurro enquanto Rony catava a vasilha e Neville encarava o pequeno, pra não dizer mínimo, Harry com carinha de quatro, cinco anos.

-Toma, engole.- disse Rony passando a vasilha ainda com cara de bobo.

-É só a cara de criança, não o cérebro.- disse entre os dentes antes de enfiar a poção na boca e engolir de uma vez.

Ainda se olhavam abobalhados quando a turma estava totalmente normal, com exceção de que para um dia quente, a masmorra estava mais que gelada pensou esfregando os próprios braços gelados, observando alguns alunos voltando ao normal.

-E aí nada?- perguntou Rony pela terceira vez enquanto Hermione conferia mentalmente a poção e Neville o olhava com cara de pânico.

Frio e sono era o que sentia, culpa dos pesadelos se pelo menos tivesse dormido bem... encolheu-se mais para perto do fogo do caldeirão ainda balançando os pés, impressão sua ou estava com tanto sono que não conseguia abrir os olhos?

-Harry? Algo errado?- Hermione o tocou no ombro.

Coçou o olho sorriu.

-Não... estou com sono, não dormi bem... só isso.

-Essa poção já não devia ter feito efeito?- perguntou Rony olhando que todos os grupos estavam bem, fora os dois que levavam bronca de Snape.

-Já sim... Harry você está mesmo bem?

Não conseguia responder porque bocejava, nunca tinha sentido tanto frio nem tanto sono na vida.

-O que está havendo aqui?- perguntou Snape chegando perto.- um zero pelo jeito- olhou atravessado para Neville.- Uma detenção Potter por dormir em aula! Potter! Potter! Mas que tipo de poção vocês fizeram?- Snape vociferou quando Harry despencou no sono, felizmente amparado por Hermione.

E como definir aquela estranheza? Engraçado... já sentira algo assim antes? Vontade de raptar e fugir com aquilo? Pelo último fio de sua sanidade era uma pessoa não um bicho de estimação... não pode deixar de achar bonito ali parado, pequeno, até perceber que algo estava errado, foi ficando quieto, encolhido... fechando os olhos, impressão sua ou aqueles amigos idiotas dele não perceberam que havia algo errado? Até fechar os olhos e Draco teve que usar de todo o autocontrole que tinha para não sair correndo atrás do professor que saiu carregando a criança para a enfermaria dispensando a turma.

Foi um resto de dia muito longo... sem notícias.

A conversa do jantar era que Potter escapara por pouco do envenenamento, Draco perdeu a fome e foi muito difícil se fingir entretido com Crabbe e Goyle até que toda a sala comunal da Sonserina se aquietasse... então saiu, nem sabia porque mas precisava saber, droga de... queria ter certeza, os amigos dele... com amigos daqueles quem precisa de Voldmort? Veneno... maldito Longbotton, felizmente não participava das aulas avançadas de poções... que droga... nem estaria envenenado se não estivesse tão fraco... criaturinha burra... que ódio! Estaria dormindo feliz se o idiota... se os amigos imbecis...

Rony ainda olhava o jogo de xadrez... tinham sido enxotados da enfermaria por Pomfrey... Hermione ainda se culpando por não ter percebido a duplicidade de certos ingredientes colocados por e ela e por Neville, que tinha ido direto para cama depois de receber detenções e um carão que o deixou a beira de um ataque de nervos e de culpa.

-Ele vai ficar bem MI.- disse o ruivo com a mão sobre a dela.

-Eu sei... mas é que...-ela colocou a mão no rosto.- Eu devia ter notado.

Rony sorriu triste.

-Nem eu notei.

Harry ainda estava olhando para o teto... silêncio opressivo á volta, acordara com Pomfrey mandando-o dormir, como se fosse possível, lembrava de tudo, pensou olhando suas mãos contra o teto, agora normais, corpo inteiro doído devido ao efeito congelante da poção errada, quase morrera de hipotermia... ainda estava gelado... fechou os olhos doloridos, mãos geladas contra o rosto, virou devagar e observou a salinha de Pomfrey com as luzes desligadas, quase três da manhã, sozinho ali, suspirou, não gostava dali, lhe trazia todas as lembranças ruins de volta... toda a ilusão que vivera por cinco anos... enganado de certa forma por Dumbledore, que agora passava mais tempo no ministério que na escola... então tudo ficou escuro... Harry prendeu a respiração, escuridão total, pensou em chamar Pomfrey quando a mão macia lhe tocou o rosto.

-Fiquei preocupado.- sussurrou.

Harry conhecia aquela voz, mas sempre aos sussurros, não conseguia saber quem...

-Porquê?- perguntou se sentando, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o outro sentar a sua frente e lhe tirar os óculos.- Porquê não me deixa ver?

-SSSHHHT- Draco fez para que ele calasse a boca.

O moreno parecia bem, mas estava gelado, incomodamente gelado, enfiou a mão no lado do rosto, acarinhando o cabelo, tão bonito, tão macio, o cheiro adocicado indefinível... sentiu ele apoiar a cabeça em sua mão, fechar os olhos, sorriu, a entrega do outro era tão simples... ao mesmo tempo que era cheia de receio.

Harry voltou a se endireitar, abriu os olhos inutilmente de novo, mil perguntas no peito, foi abrir a boca para sentir o corpo do outro contra o seu, a boca na sua, entrou em pânico empurrou o estranho.

-Não!- ofegou ao cair da cama, sentado no chão desorientado.- Quem é você?!

-Não grite... A Pomfrey.

Calou-se, sentiu o outro andar e parar ao seu lado, tentar ajuda-lo a se erguer, se afastou irritado enfiando o pé no criado mudo, soltando um gemido que foi contido pela mão do outro forte em sua boca.

-Calma...

Lembrava...dolorosamente lembrava... era uma sensação horrível de estar indefeso, todas as defesas que possuía se eriçaram... não, nunca mais ia deixar que brincassem...

-Não quero te machucar...

A mão soltou sua boca, desceu pelo corpo até a cintura, apenas para indicar a direção certa, faze-lo sentar na cama novamente.

-Mas porquê?- perguntou de novo enquanto sentia o carinho no cabelo.- Porque você é tão evasivo? Porque está brincando comigo?

"Porque me apaixonei por você." Pensou Draco olhando o rapaz á sua frente... "e isso é errado!". Se levantou, saiu apressado.

-Vou não ver você de novo?

Parou no meio do caminho, se virou para ver o rapaz olhando para o lado errado, mão na camisa do pijama, outra na cama, "queria tanto me enfiar nessa cama agora, e não consigo imaginar o que me impede!".

-Amanhã.- disse bem baixo para ver o rapaz se virar para o seu lado automaticamente.- Se você se cuidar...

-Certo.- Harry disse baixo também.

Draco saiu mais leve que qualquer fantasma, e leve estava seu coração, apesar do corpo inteiro estar em chamas, uma febre insana, o cheiro do outro, que maldito perfume doce era aquele? Lembrava algo... lembrava algo bom! Que droga!!! DROGA... devia ter ficado... aceite Malfoy, você o quer, se apaixonou, pensou olhando a própria mão, sentindo o peso da cabeça do outro, a maciez daquela pele, o contorno da orelha contra sua mão, mal percebeu que estava nas masmorras, mal percebeu que chegara a sala comunal, só percebeu que quando se jogou na cama, estava feliz... de um jeito que nunca tinha estado antes.

Harry estava deitado, ainda com frio que o fazia tiritar sob o pezado cobertor, ainda pensando no que acabara de acontecer, no que fizera... fizera mesmo aquilo? Se deixara levar de novo? Pensou se censurando, não prestava, definitivamente, tudo que pensara antes se fora num único toque, nem protestar sabia, era um miserável... se entregando assim, sem nada em troca... sem respostas, sem uma imagem, sem uma palavra clara, ainda imerso na escuridão em que fora deixado, sem medo, devia mesmo ser um miserável... azarado e feliz... nascera para isso? Talvez lhe desse na telha que gostava de sofrer?

"É bem capaz..."

Seu coração disparou, aquela voz reconheceu, balançou a cabeça e se afundou no travesseiro, já devia estar meio que sonhando... devaneando, imerso em coisas demais para pensar, afinal, não podia ter escutado aquilo... por mais que quisesse...

Sirius estava morto.

Não iria sussurrar em seu ouvido, pelo menos não devia...


	9. CAP08 Coração estilhaçado e serpentes ne...

**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **

**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Reviews óh eterna falta de Reviews... pra quem não se tocou eu vou judiar muito do Harry e ensandecer o Draco(romântico? nem um pouco!)... é só para avisar...**

**CRUEL – CAP08... coração estilhaçado e serpentes negras...**

Entrou na sala comunal de cabeça baixa pingando por tudo... o silêncio imperou, não havia nada contra ele, mas em solidariedade se sentou ao lado do amigo.

-Não dá pra fazer milagre num time que não sabe fazer pontos!- disse olhando o amigo que era consolado pela namorada.

Fora uma vergonha, seria um empate, ele se esforçara, mas agora que o calor passara, aquela chuva miserável que inundava tudo e umedecia as coisas impedira de fazer sua parte... podia ter salvo o time do vexame...

160 Lufalufa x 150 Grifinória.

Agora sabia como se sentira o Krum... apanhara o pomo, mas a Lufalufa vencera... Rony ainda olhava o chão, mas tinham que admitir sem os gêmeos e com aquele imbecil do Conery no ataque não tinha como ganharem... Gina e Cátia até tentaram, mas o outro só faltou fazer contra... Rony ainda olhava para o chão.

Gina se jogou ao seu lado olhando torto para Dino, que a olhava de braços cruzados, ela ainda apoiando-se torta pelos balaços consecutivos que levara, felizmente Pomfrey a liberara.

-É, pelo menos você salvou a gente de um vexame maior.-disse e deu um gemido se ajeitando melhor.

-Eu não vi o último ponto, achei que seria um empate, se tivesse visto tinha dado tempo para vocês...-disse empurrando o cabelo ensopado da cara.

-Nunca íamos fazer um... que é aquele cara novo do gol deles, um gênio!!!-disse Cátia olhando desconsolada para a lareira esticando os pés encharcados para secarem.

Rony soltou um suspiro, Hermione passou a mão pelos seus cabelos vermelhos.

Foi um fim de mês horrível, começo de mês horrendo, se não fosse a festa de dia das bruxas que viria, da qual Harry nem queria ouvir falar... eram um monte de garotas risonhas para cá, para lá e comentários bobos, fofocas e não estava com cabeça para isso, Chang o perseguia o tempo todo, até no salão, precisava da guarda dos amigos para comer... o que piorava a situação, ainda enfiado num ciúme doentio de Hermione e Rony, tendo encontros furtivos com um rapaz sem face... incapaz de deixar de partilhar aqueles momentos breves e quentes, apenas alguns beijos, sempre rápidos, sempre cegos, porque agora era quase impossível arranjar um lugar seguro, desde que um casal de alunos foi pego por Filch no flagrante na noite em que ele ficara na enfermaria, quase foram expulsos os dois... seu amante sempre o surpreendendo pelos cantos e o deixando só instantes depois...difícil. Recebendo pelo correio sempre os mesmos poeminhas sujos.. Sem vergonha... repetia para si mesmo, o Sirius em seus sonhos concordando... sem vergonha, viciado naquela droga, que lhe arrancava de seu mundinho miserável para voar alto e voltar a se espatifar no chão de novo depois.

-Você vai acompanhado á festa?- perguntou ao seu amante.

Na escuridão em que se encontrava não podia saber de nada, além da boca em seu pescoço, as mãos que seguravam as suas.

-SSSHHHHT.- Draco tapou a boca dele.

Não queria responder, como dizer que adoraria leva-lo? Mas que não, aceitara o convite de Pansy... de novo, escutou o rapaz suspirar, era sempre assim, sabia que estava no limite, seis encontros cegos e não tinha mais argumentos, apenas mantinha o outro quieto com beijos e carícias, estava errado, sabia, sussurrou.

-Vá com quem quiser... não se preocupe.

As mãos dele entraram de leve por dentro da veste puxando o Grifinório mais para perto, apenas para ser empurrado.

-Chega.- disse amargo.- Chega.

-Porquê?- Draco sussurrou bem baixo na orelha dele.

Um suspiro doído do rapaz e Draco vislumbrou um olhar triste.

-Porque não posso continuar com sua bricadeira... entendeu? Você dorme bem? Eu não durmo... Você sorri quando sai desses encontros? Eu não.

Se não terminasse agora seria aquela prostituta pra sempre...engoliu seco porque nem saber a expressão do outro não podia.

Draco soltou o rapaz, surpreso.

-Você me tem... eu não tenho nada, você me vê... eu não... você me toca... e não me deixa tocá-lo... você me usa.

-Não!-Draco sibilou.

-Você raramente fala... eu fico perguntando em vão... você escreve mas eu não posso responder... você deve ser alguém com namorada e eu sou a puta que você pega pelos becos.

Draco fechou a boca do rapaz novamente, surpreso com a dor demonstrada naquelas palavras duras.

-Não...- abaixou a voz.- Não é isso.

Tirou as mãos do outro da sua boca, com raiva.

-Você não me dá nada em troca... além do medo de ficar sozinho, tão confiável que me azara... você quer o quê? Ter a satisfação de deitar pensando que amassou o Potter? É isso? Me responde.. ah.. é... você não fala, porque não quer que eu reconheça sua voz...

O que dizer que não pareça canalhice? Pensou Draco vendo a amargura no rosto do outro, os olhos verdes inúteis em seus encontros, o outro apenas abaixou a cabeça e soltou uma risada doída.

-É verdade não é? Agora você fica mudo.

-Você não tem que saber.- Acabou falando sem querer.

Harry levantou a cabeça rápido, arrepiado, meteu a mão no bolso, usou a única contra azaração que conhecia capaz de tirá-lo daquela azaração consentida, porque reconhecera, implorando que fosse mentira.

-Purificate!

Draco tentou dar um passo para trás, mas era tarde, os olhos do Grifinório se arregalaram e ele abaixou a varinha devagar, Draco gelou, sentiu seu coração parar porque não deveria ter sido assim.

-Ah...- Harry sentiu o mundo fugir.

Tão confuso e doloroso que não podia olhar para o Sonserino a sua frente.

-Potter...- Draco esticou a mão para a veste enfunada mas era tarde, o rapaz já tinha ido.

Draco se encostou na parede e enfiou uma cotovelada nela, apenas para sentir dor... porque o outro doía na sua mente, o olhar de pura decepção... devia ter dito... devia ter sido corajoso, deveria ter arriscado.

Era sim! Era uma brincadeira... um jogo... porque não percebera?! Idiota... não... merecia! Merecia!!!! Mereceria mesmo se o sonserino se mostrassse quando fossem até o fim... mereceria mesmo... pela puta que era!!! Como não reconhecer aquele jeito arrastado de falar? O cheiro dele nas aulas!!! IDIOTA!!! Merecera todas as azarações, podia ouvir o sonserino rindo de noite... na cama, passou a mão pela boca, com nojo de si mesmo, apenas doído demais para parar de correr, ainda sentindo a dor de escutar o coração estilhaçando, porque queria ter acreditado que alguém o protegeria, era óbvio que ele estaria lá!!! IMBECIL!!!! Era óbvio que ele saberia a hora de se aproximar... perfeito! Aparecer quando estivesse confuso.

-Desgraçado...- gemeu ao se enfiar chuva abaixo no lado de fora do castelo, sentindo a água fria escorrer pelas lágrimas que não tinha para chorar... apenas se encostando contra uma das árvores perto do lago que ameaçava transbordar ainda mais...

Rony e Hermione estavam trabalhando na sala comunal, tinham acabado de ter uma reunião de monitores, sem perceber que Harry saíra logo depois do almoço e não voltara para jantar...

-Vocês viram o Harry?- perguntou Cátia.- Quero devolver um livro pra ele mas não o acho.

Os dois se olharam.

-Não...- disse Hermione e olhou em volta.

-Não... desde o almoço...- começou Rony.

-Ah... devolve pra mim Mione.- disse ela passando o livro.- Eu tenho que terminar umas pesquisas e já perdi um tempão.

Mione segurou o livro que era parte da coleção que ele ganhara no natal do ano passado e olhou o namorado.

-Você percebeu que ele some um tempo de vez em quando?-disse preocupada.

-Acho que é a garota das cartas.- sorriu Rony.

-Não sei, ele sempre volta com uma cara... e se enfia no dormitório.-disse olhando o livro pensativa.

-Então deve ser a Chang... você acha que ela aprontou de novo?

Definitivo,sumiu! Pensou ao entrar na sala sonserina, procurara Potter a tarde inteira e nada, ele devia ter voltado para a sala comunal... que droga, pensou se sentando em frente a lareira... tinha feito tudo errado, como se livrar daquelas palavras...

"Você sorri quando sai desses encontros? Eu não."

"você me toca... e não me deixa tocá-lo... você me usa."

Não era isso, suspirou contrariado o suficiente para Crabbe e Goyle o olharem e encolherem os ombros. Olhou a lareira, pusera tudo a perder por mera comodidade, estava acomodado, o outro fora tão... submisso... tão quieto, em nenhum momento pensou que tomaria aquela atitude, claro, que não, quantas vezes ele perguntara...

" Você raramente fala... eu fico perguntando em vão..."

"Quem é você?"

"Porque não posso te ver?"

Burrinho... que droga... ele não podia se conformar com os beijos? Estava tão bom assim...

"Você não me dá nada em troca... além do medo de ficar sozinho, tão confiável que me azara..."

Droga... mas era necessário afinal, não,Draco olhou para o teto enfurecido consigo mesmo, tinha feito daquilo um hábito, sabia, era a sensação de poder que dava... gostava dela. Gostava de tê-lo ali, disponível e indefeso...

"você quer o quê? Ter a satisfação de deitar pensando que amassou o Potter? É isso?"

Também Potter... também... porque você é único... entenda... como queria fazê-lo entender...

"Me responde.. ah.. é... você não fala, porque não quer que eu reconheça sua voz..."

Será que ele nunca ia perceber, era óbvio que mais cedo ou mais tarde... ele o reconhecera, pensou Draco, só pela voz...

Ensopado, observando a noite cair depressa pela escuridão trazida pela chuva gelada que açoitava o corpo sentado no chão, o lago tão cheio que estava molhando as suas pernas, mas não queria se mover, talvez não se levantasse, podia ficar ali pra sempre, apenas vegetando, medo até de pensar, para não cair na roda exaustiva de pensamentos negros que tivera até então, ergueu os olhos para o céu no terceiro clarão de um relâmpago... serpente maldita.

-Eu devia ter percebido... como sou idiota!!!- disse enfiando os punhos com força contra o rosto e encolhendo-se.- Ele apareceu naquele dia... bem depois... e na enfermaria, ele estava na sala, sabia que eu estava mal... a azaração... eu devia saber... aquela voz... BURRO!!! COMO EU SOU BURRO!!!!!

Podia gritar que ninguém o escutaria contra o vento e sob os trovões.

Gelado, gelado por dentro também, merecera não? Afinal devia saber que era, agindo daquele jeito, igual a uma vadia, só faltava ter pedido para o outro ter-lhe posto uma coleira... se o... admita, era o Malfoy...

-MALFOY!!!!

Ah, como doía imaginar que aquilo tudo que gostara era vindo dele, que se tinha deixado levar, e até certo ponto queria ter feito mais... lembrar do que pensara, do que chegara a desejar... sentiu um arrepio.

-DESGRAÇADO!!! Brincou comigo! Eu teria ido pra cama com ele! Que coisa nojenta eu sou!-Falou olhando o lago agitado pelo vento.

Silenciou quando a escuridão era completa, com certeza estaria encrencado... entraria pela ala dos vestiários, talvez tivesse maiores chances de não se complicar, seria hilário tentar arranjar uma desculpa para tudo, não tinha respostas nem para si mesmo, se levantou e tirou a veste, toda enlameada... se pôs no rumo andando devagar sentindo o pé escorregar no sapato encharcado e afundar no solo lamacento, mal enchergando porque a chuva embaçava os óculos.

Rony e Hermione estavam andando pelos corredores distintivos de monitores lhes dando a desculpa, seria uma encrenca danada se Harry não estivesse na sala comunal em quinze minutos... e onde poderia ter-se metido.

-Acha que devíamos avisar a professora Minerva ou alguém da Ordem?- perguntou Rony.

-Não! Imagina se ele só se enfiou na torre de novo! Vamos verificar antes!

-Ah, eu vou dar uma surra nele se ele estiver lá!- disse o ruivo.- Mania idiota!

-Rony...- ela o olhou.- Ele vai lá por causa do Sirius!

O ruivo olhou-a e balançou a cabeça.

-Harry devia parar de agir como se tivesse onze anos! Sabe ás vezes ele é muito infantil!

-Olha quem fala.- ela disse apressando o passo.

-Mi! Espera!- ele apressou o passo, também.

Draco tinha seu distintivo preso a veste, queria muito dar de cara com Potter, mas sabia que não veria o moreno tão cedo, mas faria de tudo para assustar uns alunos e descontar a raiva que estava, ainda arejando as idéias de como falar com Potter sem que ele o azarasse, ou fugisse, olhos verdes arregalados ainda martelando na cabeça, junto com o gosto daquela pele e daquela boca... malditos beijos tímidos, cheiro adocicado que não era possível de definir... Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros... finos, tão diferentes do outro, aqueles cabelos grossos e macios deliciosos de agarrar, maldita febre que sentia só de pensar no Grifinório, pelo menos se controlara, porque desde aquele dia, naquela cama da enfermaria desejava o rapaz de todas as formas, totalmente, foi um exercício não forçá-lo, agora pensando seriamente, deveria ter forçado, ele cederia.

-Meu Deus se eu tivesse feito... ele faria o quê?-sussurrou imaginando o que mais desejava.

Bem no meio da confusão entre consideração á dor do moreno e ao desejo insano que sentia ele viu a figura passar no corredor á frente... congelou.

Harry passara rápido, cabisbaixo e encharcado, Draco enfiou a mão na boca...

-Lá fora?- se concentrou nos uivos do vento e o rugir dos trovões.- A tarde toda? Não...- se apressou em seguir o rapaz e constatou que ele deveria ter estado sim lá fora a tarde toda pelo rastro de água e lama que estava deixando... Filch logo o acharia.

-Potter!

Harry se virou olhou o sonserino.

-Quê?

Draco apenas o olhou, encharcado até a alma, veste escorrendo segura na altura da cintura pela mão enfiada no bolso, camisa transparente grudada no corpo esguio, cabelos arrepiados mesmo encharcados... lindo.

-Pare aí Malfoy!- veio a voz no corredor lateral.

Era Rony, ele e Hermione olharam os dois.

-Mas Harry!-ela exclamou ao vê-lo encharcado.

-Em outra hora Potter.- disse olhando os dois.- Por hora passa.

E se retirou.

Um único ato de dignidade, pensou Harry, na verdade o idiota estava apenas salvando a própria pele escamosa, pensou novamente olhando o sonserino sumir pelo corredor, apreciando os fios finos do cabelo loiro balançando com o andar... maldito, vai me assombrar pelo resto da vida também, pensou desviando o olhar para os dois amigos.

-Ele ia te encrencar um monte!- disse Rony.

-Onde você andou?- Hermione perguntou o olhando séria.

-Imagino que ele fosse arrancar meu couro e andei lá fora... se estão satisfeitos quero ir á sala comunal tomar um banho e dormir. Boa noite!

Virou as costas para sentir a mão de Rony no seu ombro.

-Ficamos preocupados um monte cara! E não seja grosso com a gente! Certo? Qual é Harry? Anda agindo feito um débil.

Hermione revirou os olhos com a falta de tato do namorado e voltou a pousá-los na figura arrasada a sua frente.

-Acontece que o débil está de mau-humor... se quiser falar comigo direito que tal me deixar ir e trocar de roupa pelo menos?

Hermione suspirou nervosa e disse.

-Tá certo vamos, mas você vai nos dar umas explicações.

-E desde quando...- parou ao ver o ar indignado dos dois.- Depois de me trocar então.

E teria que bolar uma boa história até lá.

Impossível, atordoado demais apenas conseguiu brigar com Rony, que foi um poço de delicadeza ao perguntar onde andava se enfiando... metendo o dedo na ferida sem saber...

-"timo.- retorquiu irritado.- Porque não interessa!- disse olhando a lareira, tentando aquecer-se e esquecer a fome.

-Tem certeza Harry?- perguntou Hermione.- Se a gente soubesse o que foi, ficava mais fácil de ajudar!

-Se eu quisesse ajuda.- disse sem desviar os olhos da madeira que se consumia.- Tinha pedido.

-Ah, bom humor...- disse Rony com um aceno nervoso.

-Pensei que estivesse...- ela começou.

-Mas não estou, ah Mione, eu disse deixa quieto tá certo?-disse ainda sem tirar os olhos da madeira.

Rony soltou um resmungo e a garota saiu de seu lado para voltar a sentar do lado do ruivo, Harry levantou imediatamente, solidão doendo no peito.

-Vou deitar... ver se clareio as idéias.- se retirou.

-Acho que está precisando.- Hermione disse séria.

E não pode dizer que ela não sabia do que estava falando.

Bastou se enfiar na cama para as lembranças aflorarem... boas e ruins, boas porque estavam gravadas na pele, na boca, ruins porque agora conseguia "ver" como tudo acontecera... que vergonha, se encolheu na cama, sangrando, partido entre duas coisas tão opostas que doía fisicamente, estava todo dolorido.

Na manhã de segunda feira estava desanimado, aulas e mais aulas e teria conjuração e oclumência, ambos para cravar e rodar a faca em seu peito, e começou pela manhã quando uma bela coruja vermelha lhe deixou em mãos um novo pergaminho marfin, fazendo Rony e Hermione lhe olharem com cara de "isso é um bom sinal!!!", mas não tinha ânimo de fazer nada apenas ficou um bom tempo segurando o pergaminho até enfiá-lo no bolso para evitar que alguém o pegasse, sem coragem de destruí-lo porque chamaria atenção, lembrando dos outros guardados no meio do álbum de família... seu álbum... Malfoy tinha conseguido macular sua coisa mais preciosa, tinha conseguido uma vaga naquele santuário onde estavam as únicas fotos de seus pais.

-Com licensa.- disse se levantando.

Hermione deu um sorriso e Rony levantou o polegar.

Era hábito ou dessa vez a verdade lhe tirara a fome? Pensava desanimado pergaminho queimando no bolso... encrenca desgraçada...

-Harry!

Ele sentiu a mão que o segurou com força pelo ombro se virou e a encarou.

-Cho?

Ela abriu um sorriso, que apenas o fez sentir algo ruim.

-Vai na festa comigo?- ela perguntou como se fizesse um convite maravilhoso.

-Como?- perguntou surpreso com a impossibilidade da cena.

-Vai na festa comigo? Ah, vamos juntos, Harry?- ela sorriu o segurando pelo braço.

-Você tá maluca Chang?!- disse se afastando dela.

-Ah.- ela disse séria.- Quer pensar? Você vai comigo de qualquer jeito, bem até mais!!!- se virou e saiu.- Tchau!

Ficou olhando a garota desaparecer, ainda sem entender nada, balançou a cabeça "é caso de hospício trouxa mesmo..." e seguiu para a sala comunal, mas o encontro lhe rendera um atraso que lhe obrigou a deixar o pergaminho esquecido, relegado para depois, catou seu material e foi encontrar os colegas para uma animada aula de história...

-O que pode ser pior?- disse Rony olhando a pilha de anotações de Hermione.- Me explica Mi, o que pode ser pior?

Apenas suspirou, os dois estavam novamente discutindo, meia hora falando de como a História influenciava nos NIEMS também, um tédio, pensou arrastando os pés, ainda incomodado com a cara da Chang, a aula de advinhação apenas servindo para irritá-lo ainda mais, olhando para aquela bacia cheia de água, ouvindo as predições funestas de Sibila, que não demorou a olhar a sua bacia.

-Começou querido,-ela disse baixinho o olhando.- Começou.

Rony franziu a testa ao perceber a súbita mudança de tom da professora.

-Começou o quê?

-A perder a graça.- disse sério.

Sibila o olhou, aproximou os olhos da bacia novamente.

-Seu coração já se estilhaçou... e sua alma começou a sangrar... vejo uma sombra lhe perseguindo... ah- ela suspirou e saiu balançando a cabeça.

-Seria mil vezes mais útil se ela viesse com um dicionário básico.- disse Rony rodando o dedo ao lado da cabeça.

Mas Harry voltara a olhar para a água, não num esforço pela matéria, mas para pensar em algo diferente. apesar de não adiantar...

Até ver um grupo de serpentes negras enosadas na sua bacia, erguendo as caras e escancarando as presas, bateu na bacia assustado.

A bacia caiu ressoando no chão de pedra.

O som do metal e da água chamaram a atenção da turma, a água escorreu pelo chão, só água, nenhuma serpente.

Ergueu os olhos e viu que Rony o olhava muito pálido, a turma olhava, então a professora se aproximou.

-O que foi Potter, viu alguma coisa?- ela olhou-o nos olhos.

-Bem... não... bati na bacia sem querer...- disse um pouco alto demais para ser verdade.

Rony o olhava intrigado, a aula prosseguiu tensa até serem liberados, saiu mudo, com a sensação que toda turma o olhava... até Rony.

-Que foi?- perguntou Hermione no almoço, reparando em uma e outra cara interessada no almoço deles.

-Que foi o quê?- perguntou Rony num raro momento de boca vazia.

-Vocês dois estão quietos demais...

Harry desviou os olhos, alguns dos colegas ainda olhavam... obviamente o comentário fora espalhado, sentiu-se tão idiota, estúpido... dormindo acordado, só podia ser...

-O Harry...- gemeu Rony baixo.- Deu...

Harry o olhou friamente, "deu o quê?, um ataque?"

Bem que podia ser...

-Posso explicar depois?- disse muito baixo a amiga.

Ela acenou em concordância, Harry deu meio sorriso apenas remexendo a comida... se fingisse que estava passando mal? Poderia faltar á aula de conjuração... não queria ir a aula de oclumência...

"Adiar seria pior..."

Mas não podia fingir que não era uma agonia terrível aquela espectativa.

Se enfiou na sala de conjuração por último, animado por nem ter visto rastro de Malfoy, mas sentiu uma sensação horrível, como se caísse muito rápido, ao cruzar o olhar com ele, que já estava sentado... quantas aulas estiveram assim tão próximos, a sensação de ser muito burro apenas aumentou, tão perto dele e não percebera.

Agora tão óbvio que chegava a doer.

Sentou-se o mais longe que o banco permitiu, colocou a mochila no meio, queria distância, terrível admitir, mas precisava de distância...

Estava com medo de cair em tentação.

A reação não era de todo surpresa para Draco, o olhar beirando a indiferença, a distância, soubera que ele agira estranho na aula de advinhação... nem imaginava porque ele fazia aquela matéria idiota...

o olhar desviado, concentrado demais na matéria para ser plausível...

Não resistiu, passou um pedaço de pergaminho para ele.

"Pelo menos leu a mensagem da manhã?"

Harry estava com o pensamento desligado, meio concentrado no que a professora repetia, meio concentrado no perfume que vinha do lado, muito nas malditas cobras que não saíam de sua memória, então a mão do sonserino esbarrou na sua, despertando-o para o pedaço de pergaminho a sua frente, olhou para a professora, para os colegas, todos concentrados na complexa fórmula de conjuração, então tirou o pergaminho do bolso e olhou o sonserino, que sorriu.

"Maldito."

Torceu o pergaminho com força e jogou como se fosse lixo no colo do loiro, sempre odiara aquele sorriso cínico, por mais belo que fosse... enfiou o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou a mão virando o rosto.

Não viu o sorriso morrer nos lábios pálidos do rapaz, não viu uma mão trêmula recolher o pergaminho amassado.


	10. CAP09 Encontros em Hogsmeade

**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **

**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Reviews!!! Muito obrigada pelas Reviews!!!**

**CRUEL – CAP09... Encontros em Hogsmeade...**

Foram dias difíceis porque não sabia precisar o que queria... estava livre dos pergaminhos cor de marfin, ao mesmo tempo que pela manhã no café se pegava olhando as corujas esperando por ele... nas aulas conjuntas não ouve um suspiro, uma palavra, um toque, aliviado e tenso ao mesmo tempo... vício...

Rony começou a se tornar razoavelmente implicante, ciúmes, o que os separou um pouco, admitia, ela era sua tábua de salvação, um sorriso, um gesto e ela o tirava dos pensamentos sombrios que vinha tendo, o que o tornava ainda mais infeliz... traidor...

Partido, esmigalhado, infeliz e sozinho... doente.

Sua doença? Loucura.

Harry estava de novo no corujal... deixara de ir até a torre, Cho não permitia, fazia vigília lá, o localizava mesmo com a capa. Cada dia ela o assustava mais com aquele convite estranho para a festa. "Decidiu?" ela perguntava a toda hora, já estava lhe dando nos nervos... e eles não andavam bem, pensou acarinhando Edwiges, não dormia a dias por causa dos pesadelos e da dor constante na cicatriz... as vezes as agulhadas eram tão fortes e súbitas que mordia a língua... esforço sobre-humano para não enfiar a mão na cicatriz e parecer mais doido que já diziam que era.

É porque a história do ministério foi vazando para a imprensa, a história da Ad... admirado e isolado... soubera por Hagrid que haviam pais pedindo sua retirada da escola... medo, ele era o alvo... ninguém fica perto de um alvo. E talvez tivessem razão.

"Tem sim e você sabe... sua vida, seu risco."

Tentou ignorar a voz que vinha lhe atormentando. Invadindo seus sonhos, aparecendo pelos cantos, era isso que o vinha fazer duvidar de sua sanidade... ele estava morto, não devia sussurrar em seu ouvido as verdades nuas e cruas... ele não faria isso...

Sirius era uma das poucas pessoas que gostara dele um pouco. De verdade.

Porque o assombraria? Não, Nick mesmo afirmara que Sirius não era um fantasma, então só podiam ser alucinações, ficou quieto... ninguém precisava de suas insanidades, ninguém precisava saber de nada, bastava sobreviver quieto, esperar o dia em que tudo na sua vida seria decidido e enfim...

Era preciso ficar quieto, pensou acariciando a cabeça da coruja encarapitado na janela do corujal em que ninguém entrava porque o frio de inverno já atingia, congelando a madrugada.

Nos dias em que se seguiram Draco tentou de todas as formas esquecer tudo, afirmar para si mesmo que fora um delírio, que era uma brincadeira, quase se convenceu que fizera tudo só para ver o Grifinório no chão, mas não conseguia... seus sonhos e pesadelos se encarregavam de esfregar na sua cara que tinha falhado miseravelmente.

Não era o mesmo.

Podia fingir frieza para sempre? Não.

Não conseguia evitar os pesadelos, olhos verdes acusadores, e os sonhos que tinha com o rapaz, as memórias cravadas tão fundo nos seus sentidos que acordava ensopado de suor e outra coisa, não tivera sonhos tão intensos com mais ninguém na vida.

Havia só uma coisa a fazer.

Forçar o outro a aceita-lo. Por bem ou por mal.

O problema era como fazer, já que o Grifinório só frequentava cinco lugares desde aquele dia.

Sala de aula.

Biblioteca.

Campo de quadribol.

Salão.

Sala comunal.

Nenhum deles era acessível, ele nunca estava sozinho, na verdade estava, mas no meio da multidão... Se revirou na cama, costas da mão contra a boca embolado nos lençóis, camisa do pijama de seda negro aberto... mesmo no frio intenso seu corpo inteiro queimava.

Foi assim que os dias passaram...

-Legilimens!

Memória ruim... um dia inteiro trancado embaixo da escada, sozinho em casa num dia de tempestade... só tinha cinco anos, ficara com muito medo dos trovões, tudo porque o tinha sido abraçado por uma velha e lhe acenara de volta para horror de sua tia... não entendia aquilo.

-Patético.- disse Snape ao baixar a varinha.

Harry respirava com dificuldade e de boca aberta, exausto como se tivesse corrido todas as escadas do castelo, suas barreiras eram perfeitas, mas era muito exaustivo ainda.

-O que é patético?- disse entre os dentes.

-Você é muito incompetente! Ainda desperdiça muito tempo com reações físicas! Existe algum cérebro entre suas orelhas?- Snape o olhou.

Harry apertou a varinha, era exaustivo, tremendamente exaustivo, essas seções de legilimência... por mais que levantasse barreiras com as lembranças mais sem importância, por mais que se focasse a pensar no vazio, para Snape ele era um eterno incompetente.

-Legilemens!

A pressão, o vazio... um vazio imenso e gotas de chuva apareceram... o lago transbordando, Harry estava jogando a mente do professor para fora quando um grupo de serpentes negras de olhos vermelhos irromperam do lago, assim como a dor irrompeu de sua cicatriz, como o grito irrompeu de sua boca, dor acima de dor, insuportável, devoradora.

-SAIA!- gritou de joelhos, as duas mãos na cabeça.

-POTTER!!!POTTER!!!

Ficou ali, gelado, insensível, ainda assustado.

-Potter!

Ergueu o rosto, Snape estava pálido, mas parecia furioso.

-O que foi isso?

-Foi Voldmort...

-Já disse para não...

-Como ele soube?- ignorou o outro.- Ele se aproveitou...

Snape o ergueu com violência, puxando-o pelo braço, Harry cambaleou e quase caiu, apoiou-se na escrivaninha.

-Você deixou as barreiras baixas!!! Potter! Seu acéfalo!

-CALE A BOCA!- disse alto, ainda tremendo.

-Como?- Snape arreganhou os dentes.

-Você não sabe como é! Como posso me defender de dois ataques?! Me explique! Você não imagina como cansa! Como dói!- se pôs de pé ainda zonzo.

-Você não se esforça!-disse Snape empunhando a varinha.- Você é um grande preguiçoso!

Harry o encarou, zonzo, pálido, enjoado, suor frio escorrendo da testa, que esforço a mais devia fazer? Pensou exaurido.

-Você é um grande incapaz... desperdício de tempo. Dispensado. Continue com os exercícios antes de dormir.

-Certo.- disse baixo pegando a mochila.

Sua cabeça latejava tanto que nem se importou quando Cho o importunou novamente, só disse um "vou pensar", que a fez sorrir de modo maldoso, seria muito intimidador se não estivesse tão cansado.

Desabou no sofá da sala comunal, deitado em frente a lareira apenas jogado ali infeliz, dolorido, na verdade a dor já era uma coisa passageira, talvez com o tempo se acostumasse, já não havia sentido quase todo tipo de dor? Não precisava ter medo, podia lidar com isso, podia aceitar, o que o incomodava era que remexessem em sua mente.

Como se tivesse pouca coisa nela...

"Como se houvesse muita..."

Deu um suspiro contrariado e sentou-se direito, aquilo por vezes o irritava demais.

-Então já está aqui?- perguntou Hermione sentando-se.

A olhou, uma onda de paz, "que droga!!!".

-Onde está Rony?- perguntou frio.

-No corujal com Gina... amanhã é dia de Hogsmeade, estão combinando de encontrar Fred e Jorge lá? Que tal? Vai ser animado!

-É vai ser.- pensou um pouco animado.- É vai ser sim!- sorriu.

Precisava mesmo pensar em outras coisas... estavam sorrindo quando os irmãos entraram, Rony apenas os olhou de modo estranho... novamente um clima, teve que se sentar mais reto e falar com Gina para o amigo relaxar. Precisavam mesmo sair e arejar as cabeças.

O dia amanheceu frio, mas bonito, daqueles dias em que o sol limpo e o vento frio cortante queimavam a pele, andavam devagar, Rony abraçado com Hermione, Gina logo se separou deles com Dino.

Encontraram os gêmeos no três vassouras e eles não esperaram em pagar algumas rodadas de cerveja e quentão, mistura perigosa, houveram risos e comentários apimentados, Rony e Hermione já estavam abraçados quando os gêmeos se olharam.

-Precisamos ver algumas coisas na Dervixes.- disse Fred olhando com uma cara esquisita para Jorge.

-É...- terminou a cerveja num só gole.- tempo é galeão, não vamos ficar a tarde inteira.

Ambos olharam para Harry, não queria, mas entendeu o recado.

-Vou com vocês.- disse e se levantou.

Bom, riu um pouco com as piadas dos gêmeos, não tinha como não rir, falou sobre a reação da Sra Wealey, mas afirmou categoricamente que não ficara aborrecido e aconselhou-os a visitá-la e conversar, dentro da Dervixes e Banges olharam prateleiras até encontrarem os antigos colegas e logo começaram a juntar fãs da Gemialidades a ponto dos dois irmãos terem que dar uma fugida.

-Peça desculpas ao Rony por nós!- sorriu Jorge num dos cantos da loja.

Ambos desaparataram.

Não tinha ânimo para ficar pelas lojas, quer dizer, não tinha ânimo para as pessoas que o olhavam e comentavam sua passagem, quando viu estava já na frente da casa dos gritos.

A casa dos gritos, a olhou com pesar... nossa, quanto tempo se passara quando ali encontrara Sirius...

Sirius... ergueu os olhos para o segundo andar da casa abandonada, e seu coração parou, mesma face, mesmo olhar quebrado, expressão vazia de seus sonhos...

Era Sirius que o olhava da janela do segundo andar.

Nunca na vida usara tanta força, escancarou a porta velha com um único chute, entrou na casa velha correndo, boca seca, subiu os degraus de dois em dois e entrou no quarto.

-Sirius!

Olhou em volta.

-Sirius!

Olhou em volta novamente, voltou ao corredor, chamou várias vezes, até perceber que fora uma ilusão, uma alucinação... uma mentira. Voltou a janela do segundo andar e olhou para baixo desconsolado.

-Que merda... que grande merda.

Caiu de joelhos, mão ainda no vidro e testa na parede suja. Inconformado, porque por alguns momentos a vida pareceu ser generosa... ser boa, por alguns segundos se achou perdoado... ilusão. Uma doce. O que tornava a realidade mais fria e vazia ainda... culpa.

Demorou para sair do torpor exaustivo em que estava... desceu as escadas e tinha posto o pé para fora quando algo chocou-se nele.

-Mione?-perguntou surpreso reconhecendo imediatamente os cabelos.

Ela levantou um rosto marcado de lágrimas.

-Mione o que foi?- perguntou pondo as mãos nos ombros dela.- que foi?

-Ah... Harry...- ela começou a soluçar e o abraçou.

A tristeza dela corroendo seu coração, doía nele também, sentou com ela na soleira da porta que ele havia escancarado, ela soluçou em seu ombro.

-Brigou com Rony não é?- perguntou afastando uma mecha do cabelo lanudo.

Ela só fungou e se enfiou mais no seu ombro abraçando-o.

Harry olhou o céu... podia chorar também se conseguisse... por que algumas pessoas tem coisas e não sabem dar o devido valor?

Ela ainda soluçou um pouco, ele a consolou, se ela soubesse o quanto queria beija-la agora... suspirou amarrando o seu próprio coração partido com arame farpado, um monstro era o que era, apenas limpou as lágrimas dela e falou, estavam com os narizes quase encostados, desejo insano de beija-la.

-O Rony sempre fala essas besteiras... mas ele te ama, muito.

-Eu sei.- ela disse baixinho.- Mas ele é tão...

-Grosso?- sorriu.

Ela sorriu também, abaixou o rosto.

-Viu? Se te faz sorrir é porque você gosta disso também.

Ela ergueu o rosto, perto demais, então se levantou sorrindo.

-Vou procurar o Rony! Obrigada!- deu um beijo muito leve na testa do amigo, saiu correndo, amar é assim.

Não percebeu que tinha deixado alguém sangrando pra trás.

Harry voltou a olhar o céu... tão limpo, tão brilhante, e o frio que o açoitava, e só agora percebia.

Draco queria comer o fígado de Pansy Parkinson, sempre que vinham a Hogsmeade ela se distanciava dele e ia bater perna nas lojinhas de jóias, amuletos e roupas, mas dessa vez não... ela estava muito preocupada com seu "amiguinho" para deixa-lo.

E tinha visto Potter andando sozinho... queria segui-lo, mentalmente anotou a direção dos passos do rapaz... casa dos gritos com certeza... pensou observando o ar perdido e desligado do rapaz que andava olhando tudo sem ver nada.

Quando conseguiu que Pansy se distraísse deu a desculpa de que queria ir até o correio, saiu com passos apressados, Potter devia estar sozinho, num lugar praticamente deserto, oportunidade ideal... no meio do caminho quase esbarrou naquela sangue-ruim cabeluda, que tinha os olhos mais travados e vermelhos que nunca e um sorriso idiota na cara.

-Tenho dó do Potter por andar com essa gente...- sussurrou vendo-a parar na frente da DedosdeMel e entrar agitada.

Dobrou a esquina e novamente quase bateu em outra doida.

-Chang! Não olha para onde anda?! Os foras andam te deixando mais burra?

Ela o olhou, segurou a câmara fotográfica que levava com um sorriso:

-Não Malfoy! Sai da minha frente, estou feliz.- deu um risinho e encostou a câmera no rosto com carinho.- Muito feliz.

"Convenção das malucas em Hogsmeade... essa vila já foi um lugar decente." Pensou continuando a andar.

E quando chegou o viu, de costas, olhando para dentro da casa, da porta aberta, a porta devia estar aberta? O cabelo carregado pelo vento, o casacão imenso que mais parecia um sobretudo, andou devagar, se aproximando, lá no fundo um sentimento de saudade cresceu no peito do sonserino, que ainda olhou em volta para certificar-se de que tudo estava vazio, se aproximou mais.

-Potter.

Harry se virou, já sabia quem era, mas não percebera que estava tão perto. Enfiou a mão no bolso, mas não tirou a varinha.

-O que quer? Finalmente veio rir da minha cara?-disse olhando a figura imponente do loiro.

Difícil, Draco passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo que estava sendo revirado pelo vento, se pelo menos conseguisse tirar os olhos daquela boca...

-Não.

-Então com licença.- Harry disse tentando passar.

Foi instinto, Draco segurou o rapaz e de supetão estavam alguns metros dentro da sala escura e decadente, longe das vistas curiosas.

-Mas que...- Harry tentou pegar a varinha, mas o outro lhe segurava firmemente.

-Me escuta!- disse afobado sem perceber que imprensara o Grifinório contra a parede.- Você nem me deixou falar!

-Falar o quê? Me larga seu idiota!- tentou se soltar.

-Droga Potter! Não era brincadeira!

Harry o olhou, falou sério.

-Não... deve ser pior... vindo de você...

-Vindo de mim... você bem que gostou... lembra?

Enfiou os lábios no pescoço do rapaz, subindo até a boca, violento, faminto, o desejo queimava Draco de modo que ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder a oportunidade, separou-se e olhou o outro, porque o rapaz cerrara os dentes impedindo o beijo.

-Admita Potter, você gostou, eu também!

Harry estava com o coração disparado e ouriçado, o outro era mais forte do que parecia, a força com que segurava seus braços, assustador e excitante, porque lhe trazia todas as lembranças a tona, não teve como negar o quanto aquilo o excitava, mas também consciente do quanto a situação era delicada e perigosa.

-Me larga Malfoy!- se debateu.- Ora... espere pra ver o que vai te acontecer...

Malfoy forçou o beijo novamente, se concentrando nos lábios e nos dentes cerrados, inebriado pela face vermelha do rapaz, tão lindo quando ficava furioso, os olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente.

-Quero você.-disse e olhou o rapaz.

-O... o quê?- perguntou surpreso.

E um arrepio seguiu a frase, sentiu-se corar ao imaginar o sentido literal do que o outro quis dizer.

-Quero você.- disse Draco encostando corpo todo contra o corpo do rapaz menor impressado na parede, voltou a sugar o pescoço do Grifinório, o cheiro que tanto o perseguia, o sabor agridoce da pele, delicioso, mal conseguia se conter, porque naquele instante Draco desejou com toda a força que tinha segurar o rapaz e possuí-lo ali mesmo.

No meio daquela sala, bem naquela casa, não era um cenário pitoresco?

Porquê? Porque perdera a voz? Porque não conseguia protestar? Pensou abobalhado enquanto sentia fogo e gelo.

Gelo, vinha da cabeça, do medo das carícias violentas que o sonserino fazia, da forma como estava sendo segurado, da vergonha...

Fogo, da pele, dos sentidos... do cheiro do outro, da pele branca do sonserino, do cabelo platinado que roçava no seu rosto, da mão agora em sua nuca e na sua cintura, porque aquilo era maravilhoso, porque aquilo já fora algo bonito de se agarrar...

Mas doía... muito, e mesmo assim era maravilhoso.

Era verdade... uma alma podia sangrar.

Draco escutou um suspiro resignado, conhecia aquele suspiro, era algo bonito e triste, grudou seus lábios nos do outro, não obteve retorno, mas não havia mais resistência...

"prostituta."

Harry sentiu o gelo lhe dominar quando arregalou os olhos, a cena que penetrou em sua mente era crua... num espasmo instintivo arqueou o corpo e com as duas mãos empurrou o rapaz violentamente ao mesmo tempo que olhou a volta assustado, ouvira e vira num espaço muito curto de tempo para não imaginar que era real... e então seus olhos confusos se fixaram no rapaz estentido no chão, apoiando-se no ombro e o olhando surpreso.

Não podia ficar ali... morreria.

Draco nunca imaginara que o moreno, tão pequeno e magro pudesse ter aquela força, estendeu-se no chão com um baque surdo e olhou o outro esperando uma azaraçao ou agressão, mas não, Potter olhava a volta como se houvesse alguém, como se tivesse sentido ou ouvido alguém, então o olhou, Draco não pode precisar o que viu por trás daquele olhar... algo errado, havia confusão, e ele desviou o olhar para fora e olhou-o novamente.

Passou correndo por ele, deixando o sonserino para trás com um gosto amargo na boca, Draco se deixou escorregar e deitado olhou o teto descascado,agridoce... não amargo... agridoce, devia ter ido mais devagar...

Nunca alguém, percorrera o caminho entre Hogwarts e Hogsmeade tão rápido, não corria, mas andava rápido o suficiente para ter que desviar dos poucos que voltavam, suas pernas formigavam quando chegou ao portão da escola e queimavam quando chegou em frente ao retrato, Harry era o retrato da exaustão quando entrou no dormitório e se jogou suado na cama, sem forças sequer para levantar.

Confuso de tudo, o que andava fazendo consigo mesmo, pensou enosando os dedos nos próprios cabelos, como explicar tudo que ?

Seria uma criatura tão baixa assim? Não, não podia ser tão cruel consigo mesmo... não merecia isso... merecia paz, queria e necessitava de paz.

Porque? A vida era uma deusa sádica... pensou olhando na janela o dia indo embora.

Rony e Hermione procuraram Harry em vão por meia Hogsmeade, ambos ainda melindrados com a briga, Rony pedira mais desculpas do que julgava necessário e Hermione achando que recebera menos desculpas que merecia, mas o importante era encontrar o amigo, que não devia ter sido deixado sozinho, muito menos perto da casa dos gritos, só quando voltavam com o intuíto de informar o desaparecimento dele é que Gina comentou que o tinha visto pegar o caminho de volta com uma cara estranha e muita pressa, o que fez os dois voltarem quase correndo.

-Sabe, a gente tem dado pouca atenção ao Harry ultimamente.- ela disse afogueada andando rápido.

-Besteira.- disse Rony com uma cara.

-Sério Rony.- ela disse parando um pouco.- Você não reparou ainda?

-Reparei no quê? No que você tanto repara no Harry, hein?

Hermione revirou os olhos e voltou a andar.

-Reparei que ele anda falando pouco, e que as vezes olha em volta assustado, Rony...- ela olhou o namorado- ele tem tido pesadelos?

-Ele não dorme.- falou com um ar preocupado.- e quando dorme tem pesadelos sim, dá para escutar.

Os dois se olharam, voltaram a andar.

-Sabe, ele ainda está encucado com Sirius...- disse Rony.- Ás vezes acho que escuto ele pedindo desculpas... sabe? -olhou outros que andavam no caminho.- Por ter ido ao ministério, por não ter impedido. Poxa... ás vezes eu é que tenho vontade de pedir desculpas por atrapalhar tudo com aquela bagunça...-suspirou.- Não tenho coragem de tocar no assunto porque...

Hermione olhou a cara do namorado, triste.

-Porquê?

-Porque eu já escutei... ele pedir desculpas pra mim.- olhou para Hermione.- E sei que não mereço.

Ela o abraçou.

Quando voltaram Rony o encontrou dormindo, jogado na cama, ainda vestido e com um dos pés para fora da cortina, decidiu não acordar, eram raros os cochilos calmos do amigo, que aproveitasse, voltou um pouco mais calmo e decidiram não acordá-lo até o jantar.

Draco jantou devaneando, numa exitação doentia, apesar da preocupação, não conseguia se controlar...

Era insano.

Era maravilhoso.

Era terrível.

Daquelas coisas que fodem tudo... nem teve vontade de se juntar aos colegas e tirar sarro de alguns calouros, coisa pra se preocupar, reparou nos olhos atentos de Zabini... é tinha que admitir estava fora de controle.

Trabalho... isso requisitava trabalho.

Alívio... era um enorme alívio, nas aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas, principalmente na turma avançada, só ali conseguia um pouco de paz porque não precisava prestar atenção, conhecia mais azarações que toda a turma, o professor Engell era bastante simpático, meio avoado é claro, parecia parente de Thonks e nem percebia que metade das alunas tinham um enorme interesse por ele, só perdia em fã clube para o idiota de Lockhart, só perdia como professor para o Lupin e mesmo assim era tão bom professor que ás vezes esquecia o que estava falando no meio da frase... avoado totalmente.

Mas era um cara legal.

-Escudos...- ele franziu a testa.- Ah, sim escudos defensivos podem ser sim usados para ataque, isso explica alguns contratempos...- disse e sorriu para Harry.

Bom, Harry tinha acabado de incinerar a cadeira que deveria proteger... e estava razoavelmente abobalhado por ter se dado mal numa aula de defesa.

-Bom, Potter.- o professor conjurou outra cadeira.- Vamos tentar de novo... com menos – ele parou e franziu a testa de novo.- Menos... menos entusiasmo ok?

-Ah... ok.- disse olhando a cadeira.

-Mellius!- apontou a varinha.

A cadeira devia ser envolvida por um círculo de fogo que a protegeria... mas de novo ela pegou fogo... Harry abaixou a varinha estupidificado.

-Mas que...

-Hum... acho que você tem um probleminha com fogo.- disse Engell olhando a cadeira estalando em chamas.

-Acho que você tem um probleminha com fogo... eu tenho é um problemão com fogo!- disse irritado ao sair da aula com lição extra depois de tostar a sétima cadeira.

-Calma Harry!- riu Hermione que para variar tinha pego tudo muito rápido.- A gente nunca teve escudos antes...

Como explicar que era uma questão pura de orgulho?

-Ah Mione... mas foi muito engraçado a quinta cadeira...- Rony riu muito.- A cadeira...- riu ainda mais.

-E você que nem tirou fumaça dessa varinha?- Harry alfinetou.

-Pelo menos não ando torrando nada.- disse o ruivo ficando quieto.

-Vocês dois.- Hermione sorriu.- podemos fazer revisão da matéria na sexta.

-Mi.- Rony abraçou a cintura da namorada.- Sexta... a festa do dia das bruxas... tenha piedade!

Mione riu, os dois se beijaram, nada como uma seção de beijos para os dois ficarem quietos... e Hermione esquecer as lições.

Nada como uma seção de beijos.

Harry desviou do caminho para um corredor vazio.

Queria ficar sozinho.

Tinha lembranças de Hogsmeade.


	11. CAP10 A foto e a poção

**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **

**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Harry está confuso? Draco está desesperado (os trechos dele são os que mais gostei!)... Odeio a CHO!!!! Desculpem... ficou meio descritivo... estava inspirada.**

**CRUEL – CAP10... A foto e a poção...**

Os flocos de neve caiam lá fora, frios como o vento que penetrava pelas frestas das janelas sacudidas... Harry corria desabaladamente, já sem fôlego, trôpego...

Os passos ressoaram no chão de pedra do castelo... corria, corria porque tudo dependia disso, empurrando as portas com as mãos escutando-as baterem ao passar, então chegou, só para ver a luz.

O feitiço a atingiu... o sangue jorrou do ferimento empapando a camisa branca, ela caia para trás, adiantou-se e a segurou:

-Não, por Deus não!- gemeu a segurando.

Ela apenas o olhou antes de desfalecer, a cabeça pendeu deixando que a cortina de cabelos encaracolados tocasse o chão sob o olhar chocado do rapaz.

-Mione!-a chacoalhou.- Não! Mione!

Escuridão, como se todas as velas do corredor perdessem a intensidade.

Novos passos vieram da escuridão, olhou para o corredor.

-Socorro! Socorro!- implorou segurando o corpo da amiga.

Rony entrou devagar e os olhou, ferido também, olhar de dor e indignaçào nos olhos tristes.

-Porquê?- ele perguntou.- Porquê Harry?- Disse erguendo a voz.- Você me traiu!- o rapaz se encostou em uma parede, varinha apertada na mão.

-Não.- tentou protestar vendo o sangue da amiga escorrendo para o chão.

-Você... ela morreu por sua culpa! Você... é sua culpa!- gritou enfiando as mãos no rosto depois de olhar o sangue.

-Não... eu não fiz isso.- disse a olhando.

-Sua culpa! Você me traiu! Como pôde!- olhar cansado e acusador.

-NÃO! Eu...

-Você não fez nada.- disse uma voz conhecida enquanto alguém o abraçava por trás acalmando-o.

-Mentira!- Gritou Rony caindo de joelhos, segurando um ferimento no peito que sangrava também.- Me traiu! Era meu amigo!

-Eu não quis.- disse muito baixo.

-Não é sua culpa e se for quem se importa?- disse o rapaz que o abraçava.

Mas não podia levar em conta o que o Sonserino soprava em seu ouvido, por mais lânguido e bom que fosse.

A assassina de Hermione ria do escuro, vestes sopradas pelo vento frio que entrava com alguns flocos de neve pela janela aberta, Chang só ria, cabelos sobre o rosto.

-Eu disse que ia tornar sua vida um inferno! Parabéns!-ria com lábios vermelhos ressaltados pelos cabelos negros grudados neles.

-Desgraçada! Foi ela!-disse olhando do amigo a garota que ria.

-Não, ela fez isso por sua culpa.- disse alguém das sombras o olhando.

-Sirius...- balbuciou sem forças.

O bruxo apareceu, tão magro e abatido quando o viu pela primeira vez.

-Você...- ele disse muito baixo.

-Não.- gemeu.

-Você é o culpado.- riu Chang.

-Você me traiu... Mione está morta!- disse Rony com o peito sangrando.

-Você não tem que saber...- sussurrou o loiro em seu ouvido.

-É sua vida... sua culpa.- disse Sirius na penumbra.- Por eles... por mim.

-Não.- balançou a cabeça desesperadamente.

-Olhe suas mãos.- sopraram os quatro.

Olhou-as, sujas de sangue.

-Sujo! Traidor! Assassino!

-Não!- enterrou as mãos com força na cabeça.- Não!!! Eu não quero... Eu não sou... não é minha culpa!!! NÃO!!! Por favor... não...

Chacoalhado, talvez pelos soluços.

-Acorde! HARRY!- chacoalhado de novo.

Abriu olhos doloridos, a face do amigo preocupado, correu os olhos...

Um sonho... um pesadelo.

E teve vergonha de olhar o amigo.

-O que foi Rony?- disse baixo.

-Ãh? Você estava tendo um pesadelo... parecia.- disse o outro confuso.

-Desculpe se te acordei...- olhou o ruivo.-obrigado por me acordar...

-Não quer conversar...- falou o rapaz ainda de pé curvado sobre ele.

-Besteira, não se preocupe. Só um pesadelo.- fechou os ohos fingindo sono.

-Tem certeza?- o rapaz insistiu.

-Tenho, pode dormir sossegado, besteira.- se virou para não olhar o outro.

-Tá certo...ah... Harry?

-Ãh?

-Relaxa um pouco, tá tudo bem.

-Eu sei, obrigado Rony... Boa noite.

-Noite.

Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro infeliz, palavras ruins martelando na cabeça, a imagem horrivel dos amigos feridos, de Chang rindo, de Sirius... Malfoy... que diabos ele estava fazendo? Invadindo seus sonhos agora? Até em seus sonhos ele ia se enfiar assim? Não podia ter paz não? Quando poderia dormir em paz?

Talvez nunca mais.

-Ugh!- olhou o vermelho surgir e formar uma gota, sangue.

Draco soltou um suspiro e levantou para lavar a mão ferida, de novo.

"Droga, se parasse um segundo..." enfiou a mão sob a água gelada com um novo suspiro.

Roda viva, conseguira uma detenção por azarar um colega, na frente de um professor... é parabéns... seu nível de demência tinha chego ao auge, não enfiara Alana Bawkis, quartanista da Lufa-lufa numa sala vazia? Blás mereceu a azaração por espalhar a história, ela mereceu a esnobada.

Porque tinha ido se agarrar com uma das garotas mais sem graça da escola? Simples... cabelo preto curto, olhos verdes e óculos... insano... não era nem remotamente similar...e horrível, não teve a menor graça, a garota ainda espalhou para muita gente, isso porque Draco perdeu mais tempo preocupado em não falar certo nome que com outra coisa, horrível, baixo até para os padrões de Crabbe e Goyle, aquelas duas mulas, que confirmaram tudo.

Sentou-se de novo em frente aos talos de Agapanto que ia cortar para fazer as conservas... tédio, pensou pegando a pequena faca muito afiada, olhando os talos..."Cortar o talo antes da folha",pensou, seiva esverdeada escorrendo como sangue de um animal ferido recentemente, ou como seu suor exaurido todas as manhãs de sonhos com o grifinório.

"Se eu ao menos conseguisse um retorno, ele é tão... travado." pensou irritado, novo suspiro.

-Vamos fazer conservas Draco, não pasta.- disse Snape.

Ergueu os olhos, o bruxo o observava com uma das sobrancelhas erguida, certo, ele o salvara de uma detenção pior, como sempre, viu o padrinho voltar a conferir os ingredientes que recebera, algumas dúzias de caixas.

Voltou a prestar atenção no que fazia, pelo menos tentou, ou melhor, fingiu tentar, assim como tentava fingir que não estava desesperado, tentava fingir que era o mesmo, quando tudo que era lentamente ia desabando numa roda viva de pensamentos intermináveis que ele, uma pessoa controlada, não conseguia explicar.

"Porque afinal ele não admite que gosta!!! Que droga, eu sei que ele gosta! Porque ele não admite afinal?"

Começou a assassinar os talos com raiva novamente, queimando de desgosto, queimava pura e simplesmente porque estava privado de algo que queria... rejeitado, não estava acostumado com reijeição, e o outro ficava fugindo...

"Foge porque não quer admitir que gosta! Droga!"

Voltou a se levantar para lavar a mão, o corte mais fundo agora produzia gotas púrpuras que maculavam o cinza inanimado da pedra fria do chão. Seu sangue azul... desperdiçado.

-Estenda a mão para mim Draco.- o outro falou calmo.

Estendeu a mão mutilada, filete de sangue escorrendo de mais um corte da fileira dos vários que maculavam os dedos longos e brancos com pequenas unhas curtas agora levemente azuladas pelas vezes que lavara a mão com água fria.

-Você nunca foi disperso.- censurou.

Virou o rosto, odiava ser repreendido, sempre odiara, só porque se reprendia duramente sozinho, destestava a menor falha, o menor deslize, capaz de se devorar de raiva por cada pequeno erro, por cada detalhe, estava se odiando, não precisava ser lembrado de que últimamente não era o mesmo e que isso era uma vergonha...sentiu o outro jogar algumas gotas de poção e os cortes arderem.

-Pronto, agora por favor, não suje os talos com sangue sim? Estraga toda a conserva.- disse Snape analisando o olhar vazio do afilhado, uma leve preocupação.

-Sim, professor.- disse e voltou a sentar olhando os malditos talos.

Snape apenas balançou a cabeça ao ver o trabalho assassino do afilhado, conhecia a criatura, na verdade, conhecia-o melhor que ele mesmo.

-Gostaria de me dizer o que o está perturbando?- disse em tom casual.

-Não há nada me perturbando... professor.- respondeu sem erguer os olhos.

-Draco...- disse em tom de censura.- Não minta pra mim.

Silêncio, na verdade apenas o som dos caules sendo destruídos. Draco ergueu os olhos encontrou com os olhos negros do outro.

"Se eu apenas pudesse ir até o fim, provar o quanto é bom... isso acabaria com essa resitência, tenho certeza..." e não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta.

Azul contra negro, duas tempestades, Snape falou calmamente ao voltar os olhos á lista de materiais.

-Algumas poções servem para isso.

Draco piscou algumas vezes surpreso, ele dissera o que ouvira?

-Algumas poções servem a esse propósito, derrubar barreiras, acabar com resistências.- Snape repetiu para confirmar olhando o afilhado.

Cúmplice.

Harry andava furioso pelo corredor sem direção ao sair da sala comunal, tinham que brigar afinal? Sua culpa! Não, culpa de sua incompetência!

-QUE DROGA!!!!!-bufou.

Maldito escudo de fogo imbecil!!! incinerara nada mais nada menos que dezoito! 18! DEZOITO!!!! Cadeiras e nada, nem uma sombra de cadeira inteira... o propósito de um escudo é proteger, não destruir...

_-Magias que usam os - ele parara novamente.- elementos... é, os elementos, são complexas e se alteram de acordo com a personalidade do bruxo.- dissera bondosamente o professor Engell._

O que lhe foi um chute no orgulho já ferido... ferido porque o professor lhe dera uma aula extra... antes que matasse alguém na sala... coquetéis Molotov na mão de macacos eram mais seguros. Uma leva de comentários sobre sua falha levado a todas as bocas pelo "sistema de fofocas...", é porque quando Potter acerta é incrível mas quando erra...

Além da briga, por causa disso... Hermione se propusera a ajudá-lo... ela não fazia isso sempre? Que mal havia nisso?

Rony teve um ataque histérico de ciúmes, resultado? Brigados, bem feito, Rony devia maneirar esse estresse todo, um botão perdido foi chutado com violência e se chocou estridentemente com um vaso lá na frente no corredor... e o que tinha que se meter? Balançou a cabeça furioso com sua incapacidade para calar a boca, incapaz de não se meter... levara um cala boca bonitinho... que droga... aquilo doía! Andava bufando pelos corredores... só queria ajudar... só fez merda... devia ter se tocado, em briga de namorado....

-Que vontade de chutar a madame Norrra... cadê aquele bicho?- pensou alto.

Rony furioso por achar, na verdade tinha razão não? Que rolava alguma coisa... falou demais, típico. Hermione ficou uma fera e também com Harry que defendeu de modo errado o amigo. Cada um para um canto.

E para Harry? Fora. Ironia, acabava sempre do lado de fora... um dia ia se encrencar para valer, mesmo, devia parar com essas seções de autopunicão insone, estava acabando com sua saúde e sua sanidade... se é que ainda tinha alguma. Ia mesmo se encrencar...sabia.

Mais cedo do que esperava.

Caíra em tentação de ir até a torre de astronomia... fazia tanto tempo que não olhava o céu dali... e tinha as aparições de Sirius para pensar... achou que a torre era um bom lugar para descançar, grande erro, além de muito frio com os flocos de neve que caíam, o vento impedia que se ficasse ali, irritado se virou para entrar, ao chegar na escada a viu.

Chang lhe acenou e sorriu.

-Oi Harry... engraçado, eu pressenti que você viria aqui hoje.- disse piscando levemente.

"Maravilha... pensou contrariado. Só faltava o Voldmort aparecer também..."

-Engraçado.- disse baixo.

-Eu queria falar com você.- ela se aproximou marotamente.

-Mas acho que eu não quero... desculpe Cho, mas eu estava indo dor...

-Não!- ela interrompeu-o brusca.- Desculpe, na verdade quero mostrar uma coisa para você...- ela sacou algo das vestes.- Que tal?

Ela estendeu o retângulo de papel, com o vento que entrava da torre ele tremulicou funestamente.

Harry o apanhou olhando-a sem entender. Olhou o papel... era uma foto, levou alguns segundos para compreender... ficou sem ação, um vácuo na barriga.

Chang ficou ainda mais sorridente ao ver o rapaz empalidecer, colocou uma das mãos na nuca passando pelos cabelos negros.

-Ficou boa não? Ah, qualquer foto sua fica boa... pena a companhia.- disse como se fosse um comentário banal.

Ergueu os olhos para a garota, voltou a olhar a foto, não era tão burro assim, sabia que uma foto daquelas ia fazer um estrago entanto no namoro dos amigos, na sua amizade com eles.

Porque seu eu da foto revelava nos olhos, vendo assim, parecia outra coisa.

-Chang... o que é isso?- disse balançando a foto, irritadamente.

-Ora Harry.- ela riu para irritá-lo.- Isso é uma foto, sua e de sua amiga... bem não parece muito, mas ela é só sua amiga, não é?- concluiu com um olhar predatório.

-O que você...

-Bem...- ela o interrompeu.- Você queria ir dormir... amanhã te mando uma coruja... boa noite...ah fica com a foto, tenho um montão de cópias.-rápida lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.- Boa noite!

E saiu apressada, parecendo muito feliz.

Harry voltou a olhar a foto, que ia fazer? Primeira reação era de destruir, mas para quê? Tristeza se infiltrando da imagem que feria o coração pelos olhos. Ela tinha um monte de cópias... e era uma foto bonita final... seria tão bom se tivesse acontecido o que parecia ter acontecido... como queria ter beijado Hermione aquele dia.

Ia pagar pelo que nem fizera... ia pagar pelo seu pecado... sabia que Chang não ia deixar barato, e agora não era hora de mostrar aquilo para os dois.

Não mesmo. Pensou na briga recente olhando a foto.

"Estavam com os narizes quase encostados, desejo insano de beija-la... Ela ergueu o rosto, perto demais, então se levantou sorrindo".

Seus eus na foto pareciam tão em paz, tão cúmplices... o engraçado é que não tinha a paz que demonstrava na foto... o que parecia amor naquela foto era amor... mas não era o mesmo.

Rony era muito amigo... mas o mataria se visse aquela foto... mataria mesmo, e não teria coragem de mostrar para ela... e nem atinava porque... talvez vergonha. Sentimentos eram tão confusos.

Dormitório dos sextanistas da Sonserina, uma cama de dossel tem uma leve luminescência esverdeada irradiando leve como um luar...

Draco olhou o líquido totalmente transparente, levemente esverdeado. Ali estava a resposta para suas angustias, o fim de todo o desespero...

_-Alguém recusando você...- Snape repetiu com sarcasmo._

Era só uma resistência boba, porque sentira em Hogsmeade, sabia que Potter o queria também, talvez tivesse receio e com razão por terem sido tão...suspirou, pelos amigos também... e é claro, seu amado pai ser um comensal... a confusão no olhar do Grifinório era isso, reflexo da culpa por anos de resistência ao próprio sentimento por parte do Sonserino. Draco se sentia culpado por ter deixado as coisas chegarem naquele ponto.

_-Simples, essa poção é muito forte Draco, só uma conquista? Não se preocupe.- disse passando o recipiente delicado de vidro._

Mais que uma conquista... muito mais, mas engoliria a língua e beijaria o Weasley antes de admitir isso ao padrinho... principalmente porque imaginava que seu padrinho era capaz de lhe dar veneno se soubesse quem ficaria sob o efeito da poção... conhecia seu padrinho bem.

_-Isso é uma poção rara e ilegal, conhecendo seu gosto pelo exótico.- sorriu o bruxo.- despeje todo o conteúdo._

_-Você disse que é forte.- disse ainda admirando o brilho esverdeado do vidro._

_-É sim.- pegou o vidro de volta e o abriu.- Cheire-o._

_O rapaz o olhou desconfiado, o bruxo desarrolhou e passou levemente por baixo do nariz como um provador de vinho, entortou o canto da boca._

_-Hum... não está de todo maturado... em dois dias ficará perfeito.- arrolhou e devolveu ao rapaz._

_Draco desarrolhou e cheirou a poção, franziu a testa e cheirou mais profundamente._

_-Cheiro bom... de que é?_

_-Athelas... uma erva muito rara... Beladona... e alguns ingredientes secretos – Snape entortou a cabeça num tom de confissão.- e Anis._

_Draco sorriu._

_-Anis._

Era o cheiro de Potter, o cheiro doce que sentia... o Grifinório tinha um cheiro leve de Anis. Aquela planta tão ordinária de delicadas flores lilases e odor característico e penetrante... tão óbvio.

Anis. Tão simples e tão diferente... como Potter.

Draco apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, uma mão por dentro da camisa do pijama, na outra segurava o pequeno vidro mirando o tom verde da poção.

Tão iluminada quanto os olhos de Potter...

-Agora você é meu... inteiro.- chacoalhou a poção para ver as bolhas de ar no líquido iluminado.- Anima Passionata.

Suspirou feliz, pensando que a festa de dia das bruxas seria o lugar ideal...

Um olhar perdido vagava no chão de pedra do dormitório sextanista Grifinório...

Harry ainda divagava, enjoado, a cicatriz queimando com os gritos de pessoas que ouvia... ardia e queimava, doía muito, lutava contra a interferência, o problema era que ultimamente vinha falhando miseravelmente em limpar sua mente... agora saturada de coisas complexas.

Fechou olhos ardidos... deu um suspiro triste e tentou novamente dormir.

Não estava de bom humor e Rony saíra sem acorda-lo... nunca reparara que usava o amigo como despertador... precisava pensar num jeito de contornar o mal estar da briga ao mesmo tempo que não podia se meter, esperando os dois se perdoarem para poder ser perdoado... sempre tão difícil.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar, agonia de chegar á mesa e esperar corujas... para alguém que raramente recebe correspondência a experiência quase nunca era boa... as poucas cartas em sua vida eram boas, agora, porém, eram também confusas... estava pensando nisso tentando não olhar para a amiga que olhava dele para Rony a duas cadeiras de distância um do outro, o amigo estava com a cara enfiada no prato, estendeu o olhar ás mesas até parar no rosto de Chang que lhe deu um sorriso cínico, desviou-se dele e caiu na mesa da Sonserina.

Encontraram-se... pela primeira vez desse jeito.

E nunca reparara o quanto o outro o olhava, quase em desafio pensara antes, agora sabia que era mais que isso, o rosto impassível do Sonserino não se alterou, mas o olhar... como o outro podia ser tão controlado, pensou ao sentir a boca seca... aqueles olhos cinzas, não, eram mais que cinzas, céu nublado... tempestuoso e frio... olhar de adaga.

E o que tinha com isso? Cortou-se secamente, beleza fere, engana, voltou a olhar Chang que confabulava com a amiga traídora Marieta.Voltou a olhar o Sonserino, agora olhando irritado para Parkinson que segurava-o pela veste e o forçava a escutar algo. "garotinha mala... pensou vendo Parkinson rir... como ele aguenta?".

As corujas interromperam o mar de pensamentos tortos para fazê-lo prender a respiração...

Draco observava o grifinório desde que entrara um pouco mais tarde aquela manhã... Draco lembrava bem da situação, apesar de na época Potter nem aparecer para o café da manhã, assim como no quarto ano, ele sabia pelas faces que o trio estava brigado... o que o Weasley aprontara agora? Os três nem se olhavam e a cara do moreno era de pura resignação ao evitar o olhar da amiga e olhar de lado para o ruivo que se entupia para variar... cara sem educação... então o olhar do rapaz vagou para a mesa da Corvinal, Draco nem se importou, o rapaz parecia irritado, devia ser Chang... então aconteceu, tão novo... inesperado.

Potter o olhava com os imensos olhos verdes, Draco sentiu-se queimar de novo, desgraçado... pensou baixinho tentando não fazer sua alma escutar o pensamento, porque nunca se sentira tão nú na vida... o olhar do outro parecia sugá-lo... analisá-lo, e então se desviou... deixando um vazio doloroso que quase fez Draco pular da cadeira e acenar "Eu estou aqui! Me olha de novo!" Coisa insana.

Precisava se analisar... se afogar no lago e deixar a lula o esganar... isso tinha passado do limite.

-Draco vem cá!- Pansy o agarrara pela veste.

Ela não tinha noção do perigo não? Quantas vezes dissera que odiava ser puxado assim? A olhou com uma cara não amistosa interrompendo o riso dela ao mesmo tempo em que as corujas tomaram conta do salão.

Uma coruja castanha-das-torres planou e parou diante de Harry, alguns curiosos até olharam, mas a história das cartas era velha então ninguém prestou atenção, Rony olhava algo que Gina lhe esticara e Hermione abria o jornal, anos de treino e tinha se retirado da mesa quase sem ser notado.

Quase.

No meio do corredor deserto abriu o pergaminho amarelado.

_Então Harry? Gostou da foto? Eu gostei..._

_Estou em dúvida sobre o que seria mais adequado fazer com ela, quer me ajudar?_

_Falte a sua primeira aula e me encontre no jardim em meio ás roseiras._

_Não é um pedido._

Amassou o pergaminho com raiva na mão... Cínica!!!

Soltou um suspiro irritado, antes cedo que tarde, que ela falasse logo o que queria.

Apesar de saber muito bem o que era.


	12. CAP11 A marca da insanidade

**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **

**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Chang... teu futuro é negro.**

**CRUEL – CAP11... A marca da insanidade...**

Cruzou o jardim branco e estéril sob a neve que caía, com as vestes enfunadas ao vento, calças se umedecendo na barra e cabelo se eriçando, como odiava quando isso acontecia... lambeu o lábio que estava ardido, por causa do frio, claro que saíra imediatamente, teria que evitar os amigos ou Hermione lhe arrastaria para a aula á força, pergaminho amarrotado na mão olhou em volta esperando a desgraçada... A amara um dia? Que desperdício de vida... pensou com amargura nos sonhos inocentes que tivera... desperdício de seus sonhos... desperdício.

Sentou-se num banco sem se importar com a umidade que ficaria em seu casaco sobre a veste, apenas olhando o céu azul acinzentado quase... igual aos olhos de Malfoy.

Porquê isso agora? Nos pensamentos também? Pensou irritado cravando as unhas na palma da mão e no pergaminho que segurava com ódio. Levantou e deu mais uns passos por causa do frio.

-Você sempre se adianta...

Se virou furioso.

-Está certo Cho! Comece a falar sobre o que quer com essa chantagem nojenta!- esticou o pergaminho com raiva na cara da garota.

Ela o olhou e abriu um sorriso colocou um dedo no queixo e disse smplesmente:

-Eu pensei em mandar para sua amiga... sabe, talvez ela admitisse que gosta de você... pelo menos todo mundo acha... até seu amigo pelo jeito que olha... podia ser com um bilhete assim... "Finalmente hein?"- ela sorriu ainda mais ao ver a reação dele.

Harry tinha baixado o pergaminho controlando a raiva.

-Ou podia mandar para seu amigo mesmo... ele ainda odeia torcedores dos Tornados? Podia ser assim... "A Granger e o Potter... o que você acha? Até a Skeeter já tinha sacado... corno!"- disse mais maliciosa ainda.

-Você sabe que...

Ela ergueu a mão imperativamente para que ele se calasse, observou a fúria nos olhos verdes.

-Ou eu posso distribuir via coruja, sabe, uma chuva delas no salão que tal? Ampliadas, com os dizeres "Novo casal da Grifinória". Ah... seria meigo Harry!

-Ora sua!

-O que foi Harry? A verdade dói?

-Pare de brincadeira! Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho nada com a Mione! Sabe disso! Sabe que ela e o Rony são namorados! Vai estragar isso por capricho?

-Eu sei, Você sabe, ela deve saber, seu amigo não, não é? A escola toda se lembra dos artigos de Skeeter, todo mundo lembra do que eu disse ano passado.- ela falou séria.- Quer arriscar?

-Você vai se encrencar, sabe que o que está fazendo é besteira... pára com essa brincadeira.

-Posso me encrencar... mas daí? O estrago seria feito do mesmo jeito.- ela olhou em volta animada.- Então Harry? Seus amigos não valem o esforço?

Ele a olhava, sabia que era aquilo, porque estava chocado? Porque tinha desejado que ela não fosse assim tão baixa? Desejara, desejara que fosse mais simples... o vento mudou de direção jogando os flocos de neve no rosto de Harry, assim como a realidade fria era esfregada na sua cara.

-O que você quer?- perguntou rouco.

-Ah.- ela sorriu novamente e se aproximou mais.- Adoro isso, quando você assume a responsabilidade... primeiro, namoramos, a partir de agora,- tocou o rosto dele observando-o recuar com divertimento- segundo, vou ser a mais feliz garota da festa de dia das bruxas.- piscou e esticou os braços rapidamente o abraçando.- E por enquanto, você me beija agora.

Beijou-o, sem resposta, afastou-se com um olhar irritado sem soltar os braços.

-Prefere que o Weasley receba a foto ainda hoje? Seria um belo escândalo... ou que tal no meio de uma aula da McGonagall? Ou no meio de uma aula de poções?

Harry sentiu um espasmo só de pensar na alegria de Snape com a briga.

-Seja direta Cho, o que quer para me dar o negativo?

Ela riu.

-Não é tão simples assim!- ela riu o apertando, vendo divertida todo o autocontrole dele para não esbofeteá-la.

-Como assim? Cho, seja direta!- disse entre os dentes.

-Ah... assim perde a graça! Vamos com calma... você sempre foi tão calmo...

-Calmo nada.- disse segurando os braços dela com força fazendo-a larga-lo.- Eu quero a droga do negativo!!! Entendeu?- chacoalhou-a.- Onde está?

-Está me machucando.

-Eu posso muito bem te machucar mesmo.- disse furioso.

-Seria pior, eu jogaria uma tonelada de fotos por toda Hoqwarts e algumas amigas confirmariam de pés juntos que vocês dois chifram o Weasley a um tempão, tenta me azarar Harry! Tenta!- desafiou.

-Eu posso fazer pior, eu posso fazer você esquecer metade de sua vida!- puxou a varinha.

-Garotas tem diários sabia? Eu fui prevenida, Marieta vai ler meu diário se algo acontecer comigo... ela não resistiria, e sabe, ela odeia você e a Granger mais do que eu.

-Você contou isso pra mais alguém?- falou baixo a soltando.

-Por enquanto não.- ela o abraçou de novo, uma das mãos subiu até a nuca.- Posso começar se você não cooperar... Vamos fazer o seguinte, me beija e te deixo em paz até o baile, melhor ser criativo na hora de me convidar.

O olhou nos olhos e se aproximou os fechando, Harry afastou o rosto.

-Porquê?

-O quê?- ela perguntou abrindo os olhos irritada.

-Porquê?- disse amargo.- Porque isso Chang? Porque esse ódio? Porque desse jeito?

-Cala boca.- ela disse baixo.- Não te interessa.

-Interessa, eu mereço saber, porquê? Eu gostei de você... eu não te fiz nada.

-Nada... nada mesmo? Talvez esse tenha sido o problema... mas se for enrolar Harry, eu estou indo, tem boas corujas doidas para fazer entregas.- soltou-o.

-Tá certo... tá certo. Mas e o negativo?

-Você é teimoso.- ela voltou e colocou a mão no rosto dele e tirou o óculos.- Eu digo como conseguir o negativo depois da festa... juro.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, não tinha argumentos, estava odiando tudo, ela, ele, Hogwarts, os amigos... o mundo.

-Vou esperar o convite...- ela disse segurando os óculos e encostando-se nele.- Agora... você me deve um beijo.

"Eu mereço todos os castigos." Pensou antes de deixa-la colar os lábios nos seus e deixar os lábios entreabertos para que a garota fizesse o que queria, sentiu ela lhe dar o óculos, a outra mão segurando tão forte seu cabelo que doía. Não mais que sua cicatriz, mas doía.

Nunca sentiu tanto nojo... de si mesmo.

Chang se separou dele, sorriu:

-Gostei... pode melhorar, mas gostei. Espero seu convite!- e saiu deixando-o parado.

Harry olhou os óculos em sua mão e fechou os olhos... pensou nos amigos, valiam o esforço? Valiam... cortaria os pulsos por eles se alguém pedisse... agora alguém veio pedir... e tinha que fazer... olhou a garota se afastando, puxou a varinha com raiva e apontou, acertaria dali, com certeza... podia mata-la depois daquilo, abaixou a varinha resignado, não ia impedir que a história se espalhasse... Marieta seria mais fria.

Acima de tudo, não queria brigar com Rony, o amigo não sabia, mas considerava o ruivo como um irmão... não suportaria magoá-lo, não suportaria olhar para os dois se tudo aquilo acontecesse por sua culpa.

Sua vida... sua culpa... sua obrigação.

Sina... a cicatriz deu uma fisgada dolorida.

Malfoy ainda sentia a neve umedecer seus cabelos, não entendera nada, por que o vento estava para o outro lado, levando a voz dos dois embora... no início achou estranho o modo como Potter saíra sem os amigos, faltando aula... pelo que soubesse o rapaz nunca faltara aula.

Então ela apareceu, Malfoy reconhecia uma briga, Potter com raiva? O que Chang tinha para obriga-lo a aceitar a presença dela? Pensou irritado ao ver o rapaz a olhar com raiva apesar dela parecer feliz, então ela se aproximou, a coisa estava errada, muito errada, aquele abraço, simulacro de beijo, o olhar dela, aquilo estava errado e o incomodava, desde quando o jogo entre duas pessoas o incomodava? Mas incomodava, ciúme ao ver ela retirar os óculos do rapaz e dar um beijo insinuante nele agarrada no cabelo negro, um agarrão dominador, achava que só ele tinha feito aquilo com ele, então se separaram, Draco estava furioso e desejou que ele a tivesse azarado quando o viu erguer a varinha, mas não, São Potter não azara ninguém... viu ele baixar a varinha com um olhar perdido. Mas Chang que não andasse pelos corredores sozinha... o perigo ia acompanha-la agora... sim, Draco era ciumento também... e não gostara nada da cena.

Nada mesmo.

-Cincoenta!!!!! Cinqüenta!!!!!! 50!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- berrou Hermione em seu ouvido no corredor.

-Escandalo no corredor.- disse Rony irritado ao ver ela prestar mais atenção na cara de Harry que nele.- Provavelmente perderemos mais cincoenta!!!! Cinqüenta!!!! 50!!!!!!!

Balançou os discretos braços de moinho, fazendo Harry rir como não ria a um tempo.

-Valeu a pena para ver vocês dois dando vexame.- fez um gesto com cabeça e os dois se tocaram que alguns alunos pararam para olhar.

-Você é um cretino Harry!- Hermione sibilou.- O que te deu na cabeça?

-Cabeça? Ele tem uma?- disse Rony andando ao lado dela.

-Da próxima vez vou faltar uma aula de transfiguração.- disse olhando os dois amigos, uma ilha de felicidade na angústia da dor que começava sentir na testa.

-Você não faria isso faria?- Hermione perguntou séria.

-Essa eu quero ver, a McGonagall não vai tirar só pontos, ela ia te dar detenção pelo resto da vida!- disse Rony olhando em volta e chegando mais perto da namorada.

Harry se concentrou em não sentir mais nada, em não pensar em nada, apenas na mentira que saíra para pensar, como se fosse uma molecagem... uma brincadeira de criança, não no encontro com uma garota suja e traiçoeira, por que eles não mereciam, eles estariam bem até o almoço, e isso o faria bem também, por mais que doesse. O amor dos amigos era uma jóia... valiosa, um broche particularmente especial, preso a carne. Um dia ia sangrar, mas agora não, agora Harry se permitia ser tão nojento e cínico quanto Chang e mentir, mentir que estava bem.

Estavam jantando quando uma sombra pairou por tudo, levantou e foi saindo zonzo um olhar e professora Minerva se aproximou deles.

-Por favor me acompanhem, A senhorita Weasley também.

Andaram nervosamente pelo corredor... rápidos, Harry foi acompanhando até não poder mais, não gritou, apenas caiu.

Então viu os flashes, dor e mais dor, gritos, mas agora não gritos confusos, tinha que bloquear, não devia ver, se retorceu, algo frio escorrendo da testa, os gritos era conhecidos, berros e risadas.

E tudo ficou negro e haviam luzes de feitiços e era uma luta Harry pode ver o lugar, conhecido, o Beco Diagonal. Dois jovens eram arrastados por encapuzados.

-FRED!!!! JORGE!!!- gritou.

Se houve realmente uma comoção em torno dele não saberia dizer, só saberia afirmar que esse grito custara caro, Voldmort agora tinha certeza de sua presença e não pretendia deixar barato.

Os olhos vermelhos de serpente tomaram toda a sua frente, se gritou ou se debateu não sabia, só sabia que a pressão estava se tornando insuportável.

-Potter...

Concentração acima de tudo, lutando contra a dor, a pressão as vozes em sua mente confusa, Voldmort remexendo em suas memórias, precisava lutar, reagir.

Parecia estar no espaço, apenas escuridão e os olhos vermelhos a alguma distância, ao longe varias estrelas, mas não eram estrelas porque queimavam intensamente, eram memórias, o bruxo estava tentando achar uma em particular e por isso puxava várias... destruindo algumas no processo.

-Pare!!!- berrou com raiva e desespero.- Pare com isso!

-Posso parar Potter, podemos negociar.- sibilou o outro a distância.

-Não, você vai sair!!! SAIA!!!

Forçar uma mente exaurida era perigoso. Sentia como se algo arrancasse a sua alma do seu corpo, doloroso.

Algo estava errado, muito errado, não conseguia sair, então escancarou os olhos e viu arrepiado que Voldmort estava a sua frente, estava paralizado, percebeu que o que o segurava eram cobras negras enroladas em suas pernas, presas enterradas na carne.

-Você está resistindo Potter, parabéns... mas uma coisa, eu vou partir todas as suas memórias e mais cedo ou mais tarde encontrarei o que quero... revele a profecia, me diga o que o velho escondeu nessa sua cabeça. Por quê ele pôs aí?- esticou as mãos pálidas de dedos como aranhas e agarrou sua cabeça.

Agora Harry tinha certeza que gritava a plenos pulmões, era como receber uma maldição Cruciatus diretamente na alma... não havia o que fazer.

-Revele-me! Mostre-me! Responda-me!

-Não!!!!

Ao longe as estrelas mais fracas foram sumindo apagando como lampadas queimadas.

-SAIA!!!!- se concentrou no bruxo, não nas estrelas, esquecendo-se de tudo.

Olhos verdes se abriram no mundo real fitando duas figuras conhecidas...

-Ele acordou...

-Finalmente interrompeu esse suplício.- outra voz disse ao longe.

-Harry, você está acordado?

Não conseguiu articular palavra alguma, exaurido até o fim, sem forças até para pensar, fechou os olhos devagar, sem forças.

-Deixem-me cuidar dele.

Algo forte como uma bebida quente lhe desceu garganta abaixo, se engasgou, sentiu-se aquecido, abriu os olhos com urgência e falou sentindo a garganta ardendo e a voz rouca.

-Os Weasleys!- olhou os três bruxos a sua frente.- os irmãos...- tentou sentar e os dois o seguraram na cama.

-Calma, tudo está resolvido...- disse Dumbledore calmamente.- Você dormiu várias horas Harry, tudo acabou.

Olhou em volta, sim era madrugada alta, estava num canto distante da enfermaria.

Pomfrey e Snape o olhavam, ambos tinham expressões bem diferentes no rosto, Pomfrey parecia sinceramente preocupada, Snape parecia sinceramente contrariado.

Havia falhado de novo, pensou fechando os olhos, desta vez Voldmort entrara violentamente em sua mente, tinha conciência de que de alguma forma algumas coisas tinham sido esquecidas, pra sempre.

-O que houve?- perguntou baixo.

-Gostaríamos que você nos contasse Harry.- disse Dumbledore.

Mas ficou em silêncio , de alguma forma seu corpo exigia descanso, tamanha exaustão lhe tomou.

-Melhor deixá-lo descansar.- disse Pomfrey.

-Precisamos de respostas.- sibilou Snape.

-Por favor Papoula, mais uma dose e deixaremos ele em paz, mas é realmente necessário.

-Não precisa.- disse baixo.- Estou só pensando.

Não sabia precisar o motivo, mas não queria mais beber aquilo que lhe tinha sido dado.

-Certo.- disse Dumbledore baixo.- Poderiam nos deixar a sós alguns minutos?

Escutou Pomfrey ir-se e Snape chiar desagradavelmente.

-Harry, pode por favor abrir os olhos?

Não queria, não imaginava porque não queria olhar Dumbledore nos olhos.

-Ele entrou... eu não pude evitar... Voldmort entrou e começou a remexer em minhas lembranças...

-Harry, abra os olhos.

Abriu de má vontade, encarando a imagem borrada de Dumbledore.

O bruxo lhe deu um sorriso, de certa forma reconfortante.

-Os gêmeos Weasley foram hospitalizados, mas estão fora de perigo...

O coração de Harry perdeu todo o calor, afogado num desespero doloroso.

-Verdade? - disse num fiapo de voz.

-Sim, pode ficar calmo, Ronald e Virgínia foram visitá-los no StMungus junto com Hermione.

-Estão bem? Todos eles?

-Assustados, é só, pela manhã teremos notícias. Mas agora Harry, porque você estava com suas barreiras baixas? Como Voldmort entrou em sua mente?

-Não sei.- disse baixinho.- Foi muito rápido.

-O que ele fez Harry, isso é importante.

-Estava remexendo em minhas memórias... destruindo algumas... queria a profecia.- falou sentindo a voz sumindo.

-A profecia?- Dumbledore falou preocupado.- Então ele já descobriu que você a conhece.

-Acho que sim...

-Certo, descanse... veremos o que fazer depois.-o bruxo voltou a sorrir.

-Certo.

Escutou os passos de Dumbledore se afastarem, sentiu Pomfrey ajeitá-lo, deixou-se ficar de olhos fechados, dolorido e exausto, coração se remoendo de culpa...

"O que você fez Harry... - sussurrou Sirius em seu ouvido.- Se não tivesse interferido... se metido na vida dos dois..."

Ele tinha razão, assim como a Sra Weasley tinha dito no Largo... se não tivesse se metido, talvez o gêmeos estivessem seguros na Toca, ou no Largo... não numa loja no meio do Beco Diagonal. Se tivesse ficado quieto... se aprendesse a ficar quieto.

"Se aprendesse oclumência direito.- soprou a voz do padrinho novamente.- Você tem que fazer isso melhor..."

Enfiou a mão com força no próprio rosto, era incompetente, e burro, passara tanto tempo se lamentando por causa de Chang que se descuidara, idiota, orgulhoso, tinha que engolir o orgulho ficar quieto, havia coisas mais imortantes em jogo. Coisas para se dedicar de verdade.

Se é que era capaz.

Foi uma manhã de quarta inicialmente solitária ao perceber que seus amigos não haviam voltado...

"Isso me deixem sozinho... eu mereço..."

Reprimiu a reclamação infantil e ficou olhando o teto, impossível não remoer os erros, não dera atenção a dor que estava sentindo, por causa de sua irritação... queria tanto notícias dos amigos... odiava ficar sozinho, mas ao escutar uma voz por trás do biombo preferiu não ter pensado nisso...

-Creio que está dormindo menina Chang...

-Só um pouquinho madame Pomfrey... pra ele não ficar sozinho.

-Está certo... mas só um pouquinho, ele está doente.

-Eu cuido dele, não se preocupe.

"Preferia que fosse o Malfoy a você sua víbora..." pensou fechando os olhos, escutou a porta da salinha de Pomfrey se fechar, talvez se parecesse dormir ela se chateasse e fosse embora. Chang era a última coisa que merecia por companhia, até Snape seria mais bem vindo.

Sentiu o cheiro do perfume floral da garota, sentiu ela se aproximar, tentou controlar a respiração, tentou parecer adormecido.

-Dormindo Harry?- ela perguntou.

Não fez nada, escutou ela arrastar o banquinho para perto..."não... não, some Cho... vai embora, não... que droga!" sentiu o cotovelo dela apoiado no seu colchão, a respiração perto do seu rosto, tinha que se controlar... estava dormindo... você está dormindo! DORMINDO! sentiu o dedo da garota traçar uma linha da testa passando pelo nariz, boca até o queixo.

-Que bonitinho...

Bonitinho é a senhora sua mãe... pensou irritado. SOME!!! Por favor...

-Quero você acordado tá?- ela falou de modo doce.

Sentiu o beliscão no braço e levou a mão ao local da dor inconcientemente, teve que abrir os olhos, mas a exclamação de dor foi contida pela mão da garota que se forçou contra sua boca tão forte quanto um tapa.

-Bom dia querido!- ela sorriu enquanto a mão da sua boca foi parar ao lado do seu rosto.

-Bom dia pra você.- falou irritado.- Que não acorda levando beliscões e tapas...

-Ah... não fique mau humorado tão cedo...

-Pensei que ia me deixar em paz até a festa.- atalhou seco.

-Ora... não seja grosso.

Se olharam e ela abriu um sorriso.

-Eu só queria lhe fazer companhia... sabe, fiquei tão preocupada... seria tão ruim se você não for a festa...

-É a madame Pomfrey que decide...

-Soube que foi horrível o que aconteceu com os irmãos do Weasley, seria tão complicado se ele soubesse justo agora que a namorada e o melhor amigo...

-Você não se atreva!- tentou sentar-se.

A boca e os dentes se chocaram dolorosamente Harry voltou a deitar com a mão na boca e ela também colocou a mão na boca e soltou uma risada.

-Ah... você devia ficar deitado, se quiser melhorar.

Harry tocou o próprio lábio ferido olhando-a puxar um espelho e se olhar, disse resignado.

-A festa é sexta... hoje é quarta, com certeza serei liberado antes da festa... feliz?

Ela o olhou, sorriso sumindo do rosto.

-Não.- voltou a se olhar.- Não posso ir sem ser convidada, e você não vai ter a cara de pau de me convidar em cima da hora, ou vou ter que aceitar o convite de outra pessoa, sabe, pega mal...

-Dou um jeito de sair até amanhã.

Ela balançou a cabeça, guardou o espelho.

-Quero ser convidada em grande estilo até o jantar Harry, dê um jeito.

Agora... ponderou consigo mesmo, não queria admitir mas estava cansado... não pretendia deixar a cama antes do dia seguinte, agora... suspirou cansado.

-Certo, dou um jeito. Me arrasto até o salão... feliz?

Ela deu um enorme sorriso e se jogou em cima dele o abraçando, dando-lhe alguns beijos desajeitados no rosto.

-Vou ficar esperando! Tchau querido, até o jantar, não se esqueça!

E saiu como qualquer garota feliz.

Harry se virou na cama e se deixou ficar... teria que descansar se quisesse ficar de pé logo depois do almoço, sem saber se os amigos chegariam a tempo de ver a palhaçada que aquilo ia ser... fechou os olhos e tentou dormir.

Comeu pífiamente e olhou a bruxa.

-Então? Estou liberado?

-Não... talvez amanhã.

Sentiu um aperto, empurrou o cobertor e enfiou o pé no chão frio, controlando a tontura e o tremor das pernas se pôs de pé.

-Eu estou bem!

-Harry Potter!- ela disse pela primeira vez irritada.- Deite-se!

Se encararam, pelo formigamento que se estendeu pelo seu corpo sabia que deveria ficar deitado, mas tinha que dar as caras e estava preocupado com os amigos.

-Estou falando sério Madame Pomfrey... estou bem.

Ela continuou o olhando e disse bem séria.

-Termine de comer e em uma hora venho fazer um exame, se estiver mesmo bem eu vou te liberar, certo?

-Certo.- disse pegando o cobertor e voltando para a cama, puxando a bandeja de volta.

Sua vida se resumiria a isso? Pensou comendo a comida que não lhe agradava em nada, pelo contrário só se sentia mais enjoado... definitivamente era uma criatura burra, não encontrava solução para aquilo, se fosse Hermione ela acharia, mas não queria contar para ela... não mesmo, ela ia se achar culpada e chateada por causa de Rony, ia querer contar a verdade para o namorado, Rony não ia entender, na verdade ia sim, não era burro, ia compreender imediatamente o que era aquele abraço de sua parte, ao contrário do que Hermione inocentemente acreditara na sua preocupação com o namorado, não tinha sido um abraço de amigo... sentiu uma pontada de inveja, ah... mais uma coisa para anexar a sua lista de pecados... inveja.

Dos que conhecia era uma boa lista... orgulho, inveja, luxúria, se esforçando talvez atingisse os outros quatro... cobiça, gula, preguiça, vaidade...

"belo pensamento.- soprou a voz conhecida.- Seus amigos no hospital e você tendo pensamentos egoístas... você já foi uma pessoa melhor... eu já tive orgulho de você..."

Perdeu a fome, estômago queimando de remorso... suspirou e empurrou a bandeja de volta e deitou fechando os olhos, fosse o que fosse, fugiria da enfermaria se fosse necessário, encontraria Cho e faria a droga do convite... como? Tinha que pensar em como... que droga, nunca tivera capacidade de fazer aquilo direito, convida-la... lembrou de toda sua timidez em convida-la no quarto ano... tinha sido tão... esquisito, tão ruim quando fora rejeitado... por causa daquilo tinha acabado com Parvati... Assim como Rony acabara fugindo do baile, era um incompetente nessas questões, não era bom com aquilo, e agora o que ia fazer?

E será que os gêmeos estavam mesmo bem? Nem queria pensar se algo tivesse mesmo acontecido com aqueles dois, tinha estado com eles a alguns dias, em Hogsmeade... estavam felizes lhe contando sobre os planos com a loja, rindo, agradecendo a ajuda... ajuda... tinha na verdade atrapalhado a vida dos dois... se virou com outro suspiro cansado, não podia cair no sono ou Pomfrey não o acordaria.

Manteve os olhos abertos.

Mas não via nada. Nada além de sombras viperinas se enroscando pelas paredes... frias inimigas... talvez ilusão, talvez reflexo de seu medo.

Ou algo mais... pensou se virando novamente.


	13. CAP12 A festa

**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **

**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Harry... mau humorado... Draco... menino mau... Cho... aproveita que tua hora tá chegando.**

**CRUEL – CAP12... A festa...**

Quando foi liberado andou devagar até o primeiro banheiro, vomitou, não estava bem, não estava mesmo, mas tinha que ser forte, riu de sua intenção, forte... era um fraco sempre fora, lavou a boca agradecido por estar sozinho por serem as aulas da tarde, se olhou no espelho, o mesmo garoto pálido, com olheiras e magrela, sempre o mesmo, mesmo cabelo imbecil, mesmos olhos arregalados sob o mesmo óculos torto, mesma cicatriz maldita, mesmo orfãzinho de sempre, tinha que admitir, estava começando a se odiar... aquela cara idiota de sempre... cara suficientemente tonta para Pomfrey acreditar que estava bem , subiu até a torre da Grifinória tentando ignorar que os passos no corredor de pedra reboavam como um trovão em sua cabeça, vazia.

Esperou até quase a hora do jantar, os outros passando como borrões por ele, agitados, sentia como se estivesse caindo, enxugou o suor frio e olhou para cima tentando evitar o enjôo que não o deixava.

O retrato se abriu e três pessoas entram com expressões cansadas.

-Então... como eles estão?- perguntou tenso.

Os três o olharam, Gina exclamou alto e não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada dolorida na fronte por causa da dor de cabeça que sentia.

-Você está bem!-ela sentou ao seu lado e o apertou.- Pensamos que ia ficar um tempão na enfermaria!

-Vaso ruim não quebra.- disse Rony se sentando na frente, cansado, mas bem.- Fred e Jorge estão tão bem que já aprontaram com as curadoras do hospital...

Respirou aliviado, sorriu, pelo menos estavam bem.

-Ah, mas isso foi um susto em tanto.- disse Hermione o analisando.- Tem certeza que está bem Harry?

-Tenho sim... agora melhor.- sorriu sinceramente para os amigos.- Como estão todos? O que aconteceu afinal?

-Acho que a gente é que devia perguntar isso...

Olhou torto para o amigo.

-Perguntei primeiro.

Simples, Comensais haviam invadido o Beco Diagonal, detonando lojas que eram consideradas inimigas,de bruxos e bruxas que eram mais declaradamente anti-Voldmort, sendo que a das Gemialidades fora totalmente destruída.

-E o que eles vão fazer agora?- perguntou olhando os pés.

-Por enquanto nada, mas disseram que tem muito daquele dinheiro guardado para reconstruir, além do mais o Filibusteiro ofereceu emprego aos dois, sabe como é, menos concorrência.- disse Rony esfregando o rosto.- Vai ficar tudo bem...

-Eles tem muito mais sorte que juízo.- disse Hermione abraçando o namorado.

Contou o que Voldmort fizera, para desespero dos amigos,sem detalhes é claro e voltou a afirmar que estava bem e se deixou ficar com eles em silêncio até o jantar, desceram conversando discretamente sobre os membros da Ordem, apesar de achar que eles lhe escondiam algo, não forçou os comentários, concentrado em fazer de Chang uma vadia feliz, e em como ia dar esse desgosto aos amigos...

Tanto que não pode comer direito, apenas sorriu, conversou e desviou o olhar da mesa dela e caiu de novo na mesa dele, e encarou os olhos azuis sem se importar, por mais estranho que fosse ver o rapaz o olhando, não desviou o olhar, coisa estranha, se pegar olhando sem pensar em outra coisa, como se forçasse o erro para se sentir vivo.

"Você é o cínico arrogante... me ensine como sair dessa..." pensou gravando os traços do rosto longo e branco. "É você que mente de um jeito doce que parece mais verdade que a verdade... como faz isso?" pensou gravando a linha formada pelos lábios finos, aqueles lábios conheciam alguns de seus segredos, deu um riso triste e olhou os amigos.

-Vamos Harry?- perguntou Rony.

Ele viu Chang passar devagar o olhando com uma expressão irritada.

-Vamos, mas...- olhou a garota.- Esperem só um pouquinho.

Os dois o olharam enquanto ele foi rápido e segurou a mão da garota, falou alto, ao puxar a mão dela e dar um beijo.

"Monstro, falso..."

-Então Chang, minha querida... vai a festa comigo?

Ela o olhou, olhou em volta, ao perceber que a maioria do salão parava para olhar, abriu um imenso sorriso.

-Vou pensar...

Harry deu um sorriso contrariado, fazer mais? Já que ia bancar o idiota, que fosse, bancaria o idiota completo.

-Ah, mas estou pedindo de joelhos.- se ajoelhou.- Vai comigo, não vai?

Ela riu, havia um burburinho a volta deles, procurou ignorar a expressão surpresa dos amigos.

-Claro que vou!- o abraçou afetadamente.

Abraçados, e alguns tiveram a cara de pau de aplaudir, não sabia porque mas a saída intempestiva do sonserino lhe fez bem, alguém tivera o bom senso de perceber o quanto tudo aquilo era nojento.

-Boa idéia, querido.- ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto.- Até a festa então.- ela disse alto enquanto saia.-Marieta os olhava torto.

Suspirou.

-EU não ACREDITO!- disse Hermione ao chegar ao seu lado.

-Nem eu.- disse se virando para sair.- Vamos.

Os dois o olharam e continuaram andando.

Mil perguntas e mil respostas falsas, não era bom mentiroso, sua máscara caiu antes de chegar a torre.

-Então porque está com uma cara tão ruim?- perguntou Rony no retrato.

Olhou o amigo e deu de ombros.

-Estou só cansado, não é uma coisa do outro mundo!- disse entrando.

-Fala sério Harry, ainda não convenceu...

-Meu Deus! Eu só convidei a Cho, que mal isso faz? Ela veio falar comigo, pediu desculpas, resolvi dar outra chance, não estou empolgado, mas acho que ela merece... que parte vocês não entenderam?- disse rápido do meio da sala.

Digam que entendem, porque eu não aguento mais isso... algo pedia por favor em seu peito, pedia para acabar logo com aquilo.

-Tá, é que essa mudança foi meio brusca.-disse Rony rindo se jogando no sofá ao lado de Hermione.

-Eu sei que foi.- disse se sentando, esticando o corpo e olhando a lareira.- Mas acho que não ia fazer bem pra ela negar ok? Ela não anda legal, e não mata.

"Não mata... envenena aos poucos."Sua mente estava pedindo um tempo, nunca mentira tanto em sua vida em tão pouco tempo. Nunca precisara mentir assim para os amigos.

Por um segundo achou que tudo estava bem, pelo modo reverente que os olhos verdes possuíram sua alma, implorando atenção, não conseguia compreender, já vira tanta coisa naquelas esmeraldas perdidas que não sabia o que esperar, mas ali, naquele momento soube, ele implorava por atenção, ou ajuda... Draco só não sabia o que fazer com aquele pedido mudo, ficara muito preocupado com o sumiço dele, mas ali, ele parecia bem, não parecia doente como disseram que estava, talvez mais uma crise, Voldmort o torturara no mesmo momento do ataque? Era isso? Era saudade do primeiro encontro, não, ele pedia outra coisa ao estudar sua face, olhos perdidos, vagos, o que Potter queria afinal, arrancar sua alma? Então ele se desviou deixando aquele vácuo triste, ficaria dependente daqueles olhos também? Que droga... se levantou com eles, e quando pensava no que o rapaz lhe pedia pelo olhar viu... e compreendeu, em parte, mas como explicar?

Foi confuso...

No primeiro momento não havia reparado na garota, então seu cérebro gritou para sua alma quem era a vadia.

-Chang.- disse baixo com raiva.

Pansy os olhou.

-Potter e Chang!- cotucou a Bullstrode.

-Ah!- Emília gritou afetada.- Olha isso, que ridículo!

Draco engoliu seco quando o viu se ajoelhar... doloroso, quis matar... Arrebentar os dois quando se abraçaram, teve que sair no meio dos aplausos, mas os olhos verdes acompanharam sua saída.

Havia uma sombra naquele olhar sobre as olheiras do moreno, Draco só controlou a fúria no meio do corredor ao ouvir os risos afetados das duas garotas e os risos débeis dos dois gorilas que o acompanhavam.

Seu mórbido séqüito não tinha entendido a sutileza do jogo.

Ele mesmo só entendera agora.

O que Chang tinha para obriga-lo a se comportar assim?

"Potter é orgulhoso, não faria isso nem por amor, eu sei."

E aquele olhar, agora sabia, o rapaz procurava forças, procurou nele o que não tivera com os amigos, Draco sentiu por dentro, no meio do vazio um grão de esperança triste, o que se escondia nesses corredores frios de Hogwarts que complicaram a vida em poucas semanas, pensou entrando na sala comunal... não sabia o que fazer... sentiu um vazio doído ao lembrar do rapaz nos braços da outra, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se aquecido pelo olhar que o rapaz lhe dera... estava louco? Não, estava com raiva.

Potter talvez merecesse rastejar por ela, porque afinal o ajudaria? Na verdade ele não pedira nada, apenas o olhara.

Um olhar perdido, de quem afunda... sozinho.

Ele tinha os amigos... fosse atrás deles!

Draco se jogou na sua cama sob o olhar confuso de Crabbe e Goyle, cerrou as cortinas e catou o vidrinho verde.

-O que faço com você agora? Hein?

Chacoalhou o vidro, gostava de ver as bolhas de ar no verde....

-Anima Passionata...

Que os deuses das tempestades tivessem piedade de Chang se ela cruzasse seu caminho... seus dedos se enrolaram em outro recipente, esse sim cruel, não a doce poção de amor preparada para seu amante, não, ali estava o veneno, ela merecia, iria encontrar a verdade nos seus olhos cinzas e não ia esquecer.

-Chang... seu futuro é negro.- sibilou baixo chacoalhando a poção verde novamente.

Riu satisfeito.

-Que venha a festa.

Harry rastejou até o chuveiro, não sabia precisar o que havia de errado, só que estava errado, ligou a água fria no mais forte, sentiu-a açoitar o corpo amortecido, coração disparado a ponto de impedi-lo de respirar, a dor forte na cabeça toda, não só na cicatriz, agarrou o registro.

-Que droga... não de novo.- gemeu ao sentir a falta total de noção de espaço, completamente atordoado.

Escutava os chios vindos das sombras.

-É só uma ilusão... alucinação... vai passar... vai passar...- enfiou as unhas compridas no braço esquerdo.

As serpentes de sombra avançavam devagar, olhos vermelhos.

-É ilusão... alucinação.- repetiu cravando as unhas mais forte.- Você está sonhando... sonhando...- enfiou o rosto na água gelada sem se importar em perder o fôlego e tossir.

A água gelada escorreu por todo o corpo...

Draco abriu os olhos deixou a água correr pelas costas... quem diria, Draco Malfoy precisando de um banho frio... pensou olhando certa parte de sua anatomia que não queria colaborar com o sono... precisava dormir mas não conseguia, isso estava ficando repetitivo, e tinha que aguentar até a sexta quando finalmente poria seu plano em ação... e esse era o problema, se divertira tanto com a idéia de forçar Chang a vê-los e depois jogá-la na floresta que ficara definitivamente animado... ah... seria glorioso ver a cara chocada de Chang ao ver quem é que tinha o direito de segurar Potter pelos cabelos... seria bom ver Chang berrando levada por meia dúzia de centauros malucos... pare de pensar nisso, tenha autocontrole! Pensou se virando deixando a água gelada escorrer peito abaixo, anos de criação exímia do senhor Lúcio jogados no lixo? Draco sorriu torto, a imagem do seu pai furioso fazendo par a Chang era maravilhosa também... levados até o mais longuínquo ponto da floresta e abandonados lá, que se fodessem todos.

-Até você Potter... seu imbecil...

Não conseguia perdoá-lo por beijar aquela criatura. Sua única rival...

-Como você é burro... cretino.

Como pode se colocar nas mãos da Chang... isso não entendia até agora.

-O que você está fazendo agora Potter... eu tenho a impressão que não está dormindo...- fechou os olhos tentando imaginar os olhos verdes, mas só via a água gelada.

A água gelada que escorria pelo corpo do rapaz ajoelhado no chão respirando com dificuldade unhas cravadas no braço a ponto do sangue começar a escorrer pela pele esbranquecida pela pressão feita.

Harry respirava rascamente quando voltou a erguer o rosto contra a água, acalmando-se abriu os olhos e sentou-se no chão, com as pernas afastadas dobradas ao lado do corpo, sentiu a calça encharcada prender as pernas e olhou-se.

-Eu devia ter tirado a roupa...

Soltou o braço o sangue escorreu sob a água fracamente pois os cortes eram mínimos.

Se deixou ficar ali encharcado por um tempo.

Os dois dias que precederam a festa foram comuns cheios de preparativos e rapazes convidando garotas, ele percebera que nojentamente Chang não deixara o rapaz em paz, e que o Grifinório estava quieto quase ausente, felizmente os amigos dele pareceram perceber também e não estavam mais brigados, infelizmente para si isso podia atrapalhar os planos, e dessa vez contava com Chang, Draco se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu, claro que gostou, tinham que admitir, pensou ao passar seu perfume preferido, ele mesmo sabia que era bonito e atraente, se olhou e sorriu, fechando a camisa, não era uma festa de gala, só um prolongamento do jantar então como sua mãe dizia era só usar preto. Deixou a veste preta aberta sobre a camisa e calça também pretos e dessa vez deixou os cabelos mais longos soltos e leves, seu pai teria um treco vendo-o assim, á vontade... deixou os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos, queria ser desejado essa noite, colocou nos bolsos da veste seus dois frascos e a varinha. se olhou de novo.

-Hora do encanto...-sorriu ao lembrar de sua mãe se vestindo para os bailes que afetadamente participavam, ela dizia isso e rodava o vestido.

Faltava apenas alguém para elogiá-lo, infelizmente em Howarts teria que ter o trabalho de ir a sala comunal para ouvir os elogios...

-Está ótimo.- sorriu para o amigo.- Ficou muito bom em você.

-Tá ótimo!-repetiu Neville.

-Tem certeza?- Rony voltou a perguntar para Harry.- Não que eu esteja duvidando de vocês dois... é que eu nunca usei verde...

Bom até Harry duvidava do gosto de Neville, que parecia um garçon, já que ninguém avisara que ficava ridículo usar gravata borboleta preta com camisa branca... vá lá, Harry não estava exatamente animado.

-E você?- perguntou Rony passando o cinto na calça olhando o amigo que ainda estava com o roupão.- vai se atrasar.

-Ainda nem vi o que vou vestir, se não reparou não tenho muita coisa usável numa situação dessas.

Rony riu, o amigo era rico, mas tinha de certa forma um guarda-roupa pior que o seu...

-Eu posso emprestar algo, sabe como é o meu guarda-roupa.- riu ainda mais.

-Sei, é duas vezes maior que eu. Rony, seu por uma camisa sua vão achar que estou usando um vestido... não quero dar essa impressão.- disse jogando na cama, sapatos limpos, uma calça razoável com um cinto.

-Não tenho culpa de você ser um tampinha Harry...

-Tampinha é nossa amada Molly.- retorquiu.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas e finalmente entendeu.

-Ei! Minha mãe!

Neville riu.

-Harry, eu sou só um pouco maior que você... posso emprestar algo.

Harry olhou Neville e se imaginou parecendo um garçon, não disse nada mas os outros dois começaram a bancar as peruas por conta própria, remexendo as camisas de Neville, as jogando sobre a cama, o que fez Harry imediatamente pensar no que Hermione diria sobre dar essa tarefa extra aos pobres elfos domésticos... secou o cabelo com força deixando-o arrepiado mesmo, não tinha ânimo para lutar contra a natureza naquela noite.

Era justo que não estivesse animado para festas, se sentia como se estivesse indo encontrar um dementador... se vestiu e o olhou a cama de Neville abarrotada, os dois estavam jogando as camisas mais esdrúxulas em cima da cama com exclamações " esta... ei pôe isso... nah vai parecer o Filch, põe isso... nunca... ela vai sair correndo..."

Então Rony jogou de lado um tecido brilhante preto, Harry pegou a camisa gola alta de seda e vestiu, perfeita, se estivesse indo a um enterro seria a roupa mais indicada pensou jogando a veste negra por cima, Preto, para realçar a palidez mórbida e as olheiras.

Preto, porque era seu próprio funeral.

-Querem parar as duas ladies? Vamos nos atrasar.- disse olhando os dois revirando as roupas de Neville.- Posso usar essa Neville?

-Ah... claro.- disse o outro o olhando.

-Tem certeza Harry?- disse Rony o olhando.- Tá um pouco...

-Tá ótimo, eu gostei... parem de bancar as peruas e andem.- disse saindo do quarto.

Encontraram as garotas saindo do dormitório, Gina vestia calça verde brilhante e blusinha preta, Hermione colocou um vestido bonito azul céu sob a veste.

-Prontas?- Rony sorriu dando o braço a Hermione.

-Mas claro.- ela sorriu.

O cortejo fúnebre, pensou Harry... "devo ir descalço?"(1)

"talvez devesse... você pode tomar uma decisão sensata até o fim da noite."

Sorriu, agora fora ridículo, sensata? Desde quando tomava decisões sensatas, acompanhou os amigos, encontrando os outros fora da sala.

-Bem estou indo.- disse se separando do grupo, teria que pegar sua doce vadia em frente ao escudo da Corvinal, somente Neville veio com ele para buscar Luna.

-Esperamos um pouco.- disse Luna assim que entraram no corredor.

Os olhos de Chang eram assassinos e passaram de Luna a Neville irritadamente.

-Então vamos? Querida?- esticou o braço para Chang.

-Estamos adiantados Harry...- ela disse.- Vamos devagar...

Falou só porque percebeu que Neville meio nervoso conduzia Luna, que olhava em volta divertida, muito rápido, desacelerou o passo a contra gosto ficando cada vez mais distante do casal feliz que ia a frente, dois inocentes... vivos.

-O que foi?- perguntou baixinho.

-Porque demorou? E essa roupa... vai a um enterro?

Soltou um chio irritado.

-Achei que estávamos adiantados... E de certo modo... bem, não é sua escolha o modo como me visto...

-Ah, não seja engraçadinho...

-Fiz tudo que mandou Chang, não comece a complicar...

-Eu disse que quero ser a bruxa mais feliz dessa festa!-ela falou mais alto ao ver que Luna e Neville já tinham dobrado o corredar e estavam sozinhos.

-Bruxa você já é... e feliz é com você... não posso fazer surgir felicidade...

-Você entendeu!

-Tarde demais, estamos indo... alguma coisa antes de chegarmos lá? Querida?

-Olhe aqui!

Parou e a olhou irritado:

-Olha aqui você... a festa Chang... é a festa e os malditos negativos!

Um dedo foi balançado na sua cara.

-Não... eu disse depois da festa eu falo como conseguir o negativo... e pare de me irritar, ou mostro a foto pro seu amigo no baile mesmo!- ela puxou a foto do bolso interno da veste que usava por cima do vestido vermelho curto.

-Ora...- esticou a mão.

-Nanananão!- ela afastou a foto.- simples, vamos jantar, dançar, e sair para o jardim como se espera de um casal...

-Dançar?- riu.- Sinto informar, mas se você não percebeu, o tonto aqui não sabe dançar... mas posso assassinar seus pés quando quiser...

Ela aproximou o rosto e disse olhando-o nos olhos:

-Não é você que aprende tudo de modo rápido? Aprender a dançar deve ser mais fácil que conjurar um Patrono, melhor não pisar nos pés Harry, ou vai se arrepender.

-Me arrepender... mais?- provocou.

-Você não me conhece mesmo...-ela sorriu.- Vamos querido, é melhor aprender a rebolar antes de chegarmos ao salão, porque prometeram muita agitação e eu quero dançar.

Não pode deixar de ter a torpe satisfação de imaginar Cho tendo os dedos esmagados e torcendo o pé encerrando a noite muito mais cedo do que planejaram.

Pansy precia querer arrancar seu braço tamanha pressão que exercia ao agarrá-lo, tinha sido recebido pelo costumeiro burburinho pelas garotas que esperavam a hora da festa, desceu como se não houvesse mais nada nem ninguém a sua frente, até encontrar a amiga com mais um dos seus terríveis vestidos de babados... Senso de Moda era uma coisa que Parkinson definitivamente não tinha... mas que fosse, estava feliz porque ia dar cabo de seus problemas definitivamente...

-Então ma cherrie, vamos?

A garota sorriu todo o trajeto, falando mal de todos os vestidos e penteados que encontraram... como se pudesse... ah Parkinson... criaturinha maldosa.

A amava por isso, quando estavam próximos ao salão ela olhou para trás num dos corredores paralelos e o puxou, já não tinha dito que odiava ser puxado?

-Draquinho!

Odiava ser chamado de Draquinho!

-O quê! Pisei no teu pé por um acaso, que escandâlo.- disse a olhando com seu olhar frio.

Pansy pegou seu queixo e virou seu rosto rindo.

-Monitores Grifinórios se amassando...

Ah que esse mundo está perdendo a graça... pensou tirando a mão dela do seu queixo.

-Tá é a sangue-ruim da Granger com o pobretão do Weasley... pronto Pansy não vou conseguir mais jantar... feliz?

-Draco.- ela disse decepcionada.- O que os dois estão fazendo?

-Encomendando uma cria?- disse sem pensar...

Pensar... agora mesmo é que não ia jantar... porque os dois estavam realmente mais que se amassando.

-Pela Morgana do lago...- sorriu.- Ah, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa... oportunidade...

-Melhor não.- disse uma voz do corredor.

Draco parou no meio do ato de pegar sua varinha para encará-lo.

-Potter!-disse sem pensar.

-O que foi Malfoy, a Pansy não dá conta, precisa ficar espiando outros casais?- disse com Cho bufando ao seu lado.

-Uma vez cão de guarda, sempre cão de guarda...-disse olhando o casal se recompor e os olhar constrangidos.

-Pelo menos não estou carregando uma cadela comigo.- disse sério.

Pansy ia protestar, mas Draco interveio.

-Pelo menos não estou arrastando a galinha da Chang comigo, eu teria vergonha de andar com essa piranha...

-Como ousa!- Chang puxou a varinha.

Harry a tomou dela.

-Aceitou a provocação porquê? O Malfoy não tem nada melhor para fazer da vida a não ser falar bobagem...

-Ah Potter, você devia saber que não é só bobagem que vem da minha boca.

Se encararam.

-Você devia saber o que acontece quando me provoca...

"Ah, meu querido eu sei sim... e quero saber bem mais..."

-Vamos Pansy, o ar daqui saturou.

O grupo viu os dois sonserinos irem, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram constrangidos, Cho os olhou com frieza, Harry sorriu.

-Por pouco não? Tão empolgados que se esqueceram que aqui é caminho?

Rony se engasgou, passando do vermelho tomate para um tom de vermelho-púrpura-neon" eu estou morrendo de vergonha porque fui feliz..." Hermione estava corada olhando para os lados.

-Podemos ir?- Cho apertou seu braço.

-Claro. Não fique chateada com o Malfoy, era de se esperar isso dele.- disse falsamente preocupado.

Ela começou a puxá-lo, mas manteve-se imóvel até os amigos se moverem, tudo para evitar a pegação da outra que metera o braço por dentro de sua veste e tentou andar abraçada com ele, o que estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Gostaria de saber como Malfoy fingia estar orgulhoso de andar com aquela mula agarrada nele, parecia tão natural... continuou olhando o cabelo loiro balançando até estarem longe.

Draco quase riu da cara ofendida de Pansy, ah tinham que aceitar, quando Potter se inspirava era pior que um sonserino... muito mais venenoso, ah se o rapaz tivesse ficado com ele desde o começo que anjo negro seria... seria sim, pensando no olhar cravado em seu rosto, a cara da Chang fora impágavel... agora os dois outros mereceram o susto, quem diria a certinha da Granger e o babão do Weasley... que fogo!

Fogo foi o que sentiu ao olhar o moreno... negro acentava bem apesar da palidez... a palidez caía bem porque ressaltava os lábios vermelhos... ah, esse tormento ia terminar essa noite mesmo, pensou passando a mão pelo cabelo sentindo os cabelos da nuca eriçados.

O jantar foi como no baile de inverno, o jantar dos mais jovens tinha sido no horário normal, e agora, entravam para um salão decorado mas numa agradável penumbra, cheio de mesinhas, Draco estava conversando com alguns colegas esperando para ver onde Potter iria sentar, sabia que ele tentaria sentar com os amigos, contava que Cho não quisesse interferência, dito e feito, sorriu.

-Vamos nos sentar com Luna e Neville.- disse Hermione.

Cho balançou a cabeça o olhando.

-Olha...- começou com um frio desagradável na barriga.- Eu e a Cho já tinhamos combinado...

-Vamos sentar com algumas amigas.- disse ela o puxando.

-Rony e Hermione o olharam sem entender, ele deu de ombros e a acompanhou, disse irritado.

-O que foi isso agora?

-Hã?-ela sorriu.- Só quero jantar em paz...

Harry não gostou nem um pouco em sentar numa mesa afastada meio no escuro com quatro garotas, uma delas sendo a Marieta, que parecia pronta para devorá-lo vivo lentamente.

Draco adorou a mesa, puxou Pansy para uma próxima e sinalizou para Crabbe e Goyle virem também, deixaram as vestes na cadeira como todo mundo. E podia ver a cara irritada de Potter a cada abraço de Chang, a ele merecia... e ela que aproveitasse.

Seria por pouco tempo.

(1 em alguns lugares da Inglaterra e Escócia é comum enterrar o morto descalço, e o cortejo é exatamente assim, duas pessoas a frente, o caixão e duas atrás... MEL Morgan Weasley é curtura genti!!!!)


	14. CAP13 Cobiça, Orgulho, Vaidade, Luxúria,...

**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **

**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Harry... liberando o lado mau... Draco... ele ainda não, desconte nela... Cho... melhor ficar quietinha. Rony e Hermione... quem diria?**

**CRUEL – CAP12... Cobiça, Orgulho, Vaidade, Luxúria, Ira e maldições imperdoáveis.**

A festa agora estava entregue, o salão enfeitiçado rebrilhava com muitas abóboras iluminadas contra o céu ilusório e escuro, alunos dançando, bebendo, se divertindo... o planejamento perfeito para esquecerem os medos da guerra lá fora.

Até ele esquecera...

Harry estava afundado na cadeira, feliz e irritado ao mesmo tempo cada minuto passado era um a menos, olhando Chang rebolar, ela estava falando sério sobre isso, passando de mão em mão, ridículo passar por corno... ridículo mesmo, mas quem tem orgulho quando se quer distância?

Corner e Chang se superaram... devia um dia na vida pegar alguém e azarar pelas costas... fazer o idiota pagar por ser tão... idiota, pensou bebendo mais, que fosse mesmo, que fosse pra beber até cair... nunca tinha mexido com o imbecil, era tão divertido dizer pros amigos "olha só, fiz o Potter de idiota!", Corner sorriu mais ao colocar a mão na cintura da garota e o olhar, continue se acha que está provocando... bebeu mais.

Havia ficado extremamente feliz quando ela o dispensou na terceira pisada, tinha-a avisado que não sabia dançar, embora tivesse tentado pisar mais... era melhor assim, evitava aquela eterna pegação dela.

Estava levemente bêbado, isso amainava a irritação, deu um aceno aos amigos que iam passear antes de olhar seu copo de ponche enfeitiçado se reabastecer, agora muito mais batizado, já que a turma do sétimo ano da Lufa-lufa tinham enfiado muito uísque de fogo nele. Vamos, olhou o grupinho perto do ponche rindo, enfiem mais... vamos ver no que dá...

Então escutou Rony reclamar irritado.

-Melhor não fazer isso Goyle!

Crabbe e Goyle tinham puxado as varinhas, falando um monte de idiotices sobre sangues-ruins só para irritar Rony por causa de Hermione, Harry chegou a procurar Draco com os olhos, mas o sonserino estava jogando conversa com uma Parkinson recostada na cadeira, levantou e se meteu na bagunça, dane-se a Chang...

A confusão armada foi cheia de alunos e monitores no estilo "deixa disso", já tinham empurrado os dois gorilas para fora e Rony saía com uma Hermione irritada, falando algumas coisas sobre depois verem uma punição, retornou a sua mesa quando Chang lhe esticou o pescoço, claro, que entendia o olhar... não devia sair sem que ela deixasse, Rony ainda balançou a cabeça quando Harry apontou Chang e ergueu as mãos se desculpando, irritado com o fato de abandonar os amigos, ou seria ciúme de Rony e Hermione, não ia pensar nisso... sentou-se novamente, dolorido de estar mais de duas horas sentado, aquilo lhe martelou na cabeça, assim como a cara do Malfoy ao vê-los naquele corredor... o que eles deviam estar fazendo para chamar tanta atenção do sonserino? Pegou o copo e virou de uma só vez...

Gosto estranho... bom... doce... um leve aperto na garganta e um calor bom no corpo,chegou a fechar os olhos por causa da sensação.

-Potter...

Se virou para encara-lo, pensando no diabo...

Malfoy sorriu.

O que era bom, tornou-se a perfeição.

Harry baixou muito devagar o copo, o copo! Olhou, o gosto estranho... o aperto na garganta.

-Malfoy...- sussurrou, não conseguiria falar.- O que você fez?

Draco o olhou surpreso...

Crabbe e Goyle fizeram sua parte assim como Chang, ela o irritara, e como previra Potter desatara a beber, bom, ele tinha o direito, suportar as amigas dela e passar por corno na frente de toda a escola... ele tinha o direito de perder a sensatez, os dois idiotas também ajudaram, bastou uma sugestão e correram infernizar o casal Grifinório, distração suficiente para se aproximar, deixando a Parkinson que dormia bêbada na cadeira, e enfiar toda a poção no copo de Potter discretamente, sabendo que era só chama-lo quando virasse o copo novamente, tão simples... só temia que a poção tivesse um efeito muito forte e Potter perdesse a noção que estavam em público, ledo engano.

Ou não tinha um efeito tão imediato, ou Potter resistia, os olhos demostraram a surpresa, o olhar ao copo demonstrou que o raciocínio do rapaz não fora comprometido, mas o rubor que tingiu o rosto dele quando voltaram a se olhar confirmou.

Ele estava sob efeito da poção, Draco sorriu de novo.

-Pretende ficar muito tempo esperando a Chang?

Harry desviou o olhar, coração acelerado, queria muito sumir, sabia o que estava acontecendo, parte queria ir embora, correr, fugir, ou partir pra cima e enfiar a mão na cara dele, outra adoraria dar dois passos e grudar os lábios contra os do loiro a sua frente, uma pequena parte dele sabia que Chang o vigiava, isso seria sua perdição... seu coração disparou tanto que achou que poderia morrer ali mesmo, apenas contemplando o céu cinzento nos olhos do outro.

-Não é minha escolha.- falou muito baixo, voltando o olhar a Chang.

Draco deu um passo a frente.

-Estranho, não vejo o que te impede de ir... Potter.

O som alto e os alunos que dançavam abafavam cada palavra, nem se importariam se os dois se agarrassem ali, tão escuro estava ficando o ambiente, magia de alguns sonserinos do último ano.

Harry sentiu-se realmente tentado, só um passo... um só, e tudo acabaria ali, de encontro com já conhecido aperto do outro...

NUNCA MAIS!

Virou-se sentindo tudo a sua volta tornar-se preto e branco... entrou no meio dos que dançavam e puxou Chang pelo braço a conduzindo para fora.

-A festa acabou, vamos ao jardim.- disse entre os dentes.

Preferia o ódio, do que ser humilhado ainda mais caindo novamente nos braços de Malfoy, não se permitiria isso... aquele prazer custava muito caro, era muito perigoso. Não caíria daquela maneira sórdida... que armadilha suja... maldito...

Draco olhou seu copo e o jogou com força no chão, amaldiçoando o padrinho alto sem se importar.

-Maldito Severo! Não era a poção mais forte que tinha?!

Olhou o rapaz puxar Chang do meio dos dançarinos a arrancando dos braços de Conery, um corvinal do sexto ano e puxá-la não muito delicadamente para fora.

Draco estreitou os olhos.

-Ele me paga.- disse indo devagar pelas sombras atrás dos dois.

A noite era muito mais que madrugada, há muito deixara de ser uma criança...

-Hum...- Chang gemeu e puxou Harry para perto.- Demorou para tomar uma atitude... você gosta de mim então?

-Não seja ridícula.- disse puxando o braço.- Só cansei de bancar o idiota, mas se quiser voltar a se esfregar no Conery ou no Corner...

Ela o puxou de novo.

-Isso parece ciúme...

-Isso é falta de paciência.- disse a olhando torto quando a garota enfiou novamente a mão por dentro da veste o abraçando.

-Certo.- ela riu.

Estava com, raiva, bêbado e enjoado, sentiu a garota aperta-lo novamente e reprimiu a vontade de bater nela... talvez fosse uma punição justa...

"hipócrita."

-Quero que venha comigo.- ela disse o puxando.- Vem...

A acompanhou de má vontade passando ambos arrastadamente pelo jardim congelado, flocos de neve caindo sobre todos ali, mas agora tudo estava quente porque havia um feitiço que aquecia o lugar... passaram por alguns casais meio escondidos... tudo preto e branco, tudo tão irreal...

Bonito e triste.

-Aha.- Cho parou por um momento e o segurou.- Vem cá.

A seguiu até uma parte do jardim, ela o fez se esgueirar até uma parte rebaixada perto da estufa, obrigando-o a olhar para um casalzinho escondido, ao contemplar a cena que ela lhe forçava a ver, percebeu que não importava....

Não mais... pelo menos não agora.

Não era digno de pensar nisso.

-E então?- ela lhe perguntou.

-O quê?- disse baixo.- É aqui que você joga tudo pra cima?

Mais a frente Rony e Hermione esquecidos do mundo iam em frente com que Malfoy atrapalhara, apaixonadamente, sofregamente, finalmente assumindo a a paixão que tinham.

-É...- ela sorriu mão no peito dele.- Seu coração está acelerado...

A olhou, não era tão frio assim, mas não sabia o que pensar.

A um dia atrás morreria vendo aquilo.

Agora... talvez não importasse mais... estranho.

Embora de certa forma doesse, talvez a fatalidade do fato o coibisse de sentir,talvez outra coisa estivesse plantada no lugar.

-O que você vai fazer?- perguntou ausente.

Ela sorriu, mãos no rosto dele.

-Depende de você.

-Como?- disse afastando o olhar da cena, os amigos mereciam a privacidade.

-Eles estão ali, um deslize e o Weasley não vai ter tempo de fechar as calças para ter um ataque.

-Você teria coragem? Mesmo? De atrapalhar aquilo?- apontou os amantes.- Você...

Ela colocou a mão na boca dele.

-Vem comigo, Harry...

Se deixou levar, subiram até um caramanchão meio abandonado além das estufas, uma parte quase dentro da floresta, proibido também... e ela o puxou para dentro, cheirava mato e neve.

Cho o empurrou até o banco, mãos por dentro da veste dele, lábios brincando com o pescoço e queixo, Harry se sentou sabia que não poderia evitar aquilo, percebeu-a sentar em seu colo, de frente para ele, mãos no seu cabelo.

-Agora, você faz o que eu quero e tudo acaba bem...

-E o que você quer?- perguntou sem olha-la.

Tinha medo da resposta... muito medo.

Ela se debruçou, corpo todo colado no dele.

-Quero que faça amor comigo... agora, aqui.

Draco acompanhou os dois saindo do castelo, agora tudo que queria era fazer os dois infelizes sofrerem, esperando como uma serpente a hora de dar o bote, porque Potter tinha-lhe virado as costas, Draco nunca aceitaria aquilo, não uma segunda vez...

Como? A poção não fez efeito? Que merda aprontara Severo? Era bem capaz de ter descoberto... que se danasse se fosse veneno, adoraria ver Potter agonizar... se retorcer.

Estourava roseiras por pura raiva, para ver alunos assustados correndo achando que era algum professor na total escuridão da noite morna e silenciosa, até quase trombar nos dois, se embrenhou em meio de um arbusto, rasgando a veste e escutou, viu, a chantagem então envolvia os amigos?

"Eles estão ali, um deslize e o Weasley não vai ter tempo de fechar as calças para ter um ataque."

Quem diria... os dois monitores não tinham noção do perigo, Draco olhou apenas os vultos deles, mas teve certeza do que via... ah, sabia bem o que estava vendo... quantas vezes visitara aquele mesmo canto... para fazer a mesma coisa.

O cabelo negro de Potter brilhava com o luar, era tão perfeito, ali mesmo sobre a neve fria, Draco se sentia roubado, não entendera a recusa, ele não gostava? Era isso? De nada? Não era verdade... e como a poção ainda não fizera um efeito mais... real... Acompanhou o caminho que a garota usava para conduzir o moreno, novo até para Draco, perigoso também, praticamente dentro da floresta, O rapaz bêbado andava devagar, logo avistou o caramanchão abandonado, desviou-se para não ser visto e se abaixou por trás de uma fresta na madeira e a viu empurra-lo até um velho banco, o chão estralava pela folhagem seca, ela estava sentada no colo dele, Draco apertou a varinha, orgulho ferido, primeiro era sua presa, seu amante, e estava ali, espiando escondido como um elfo doméstico assustado, segundo, aquilo prometia, Draco sentiu a própria respiração excitada com a cena que via, escutou:

-Agora, você faz o que eu quero e tudo acaba bem...

-E o que você quer?

A voz dele era quase tímida, baixa, era isso que gostava de ver em Potter, essa raiva controlada que aprendera a detectar na voz, a voz rouca do outro. A vadia se encostou nele falando algo em sua orelha, Draco não escutou mas viu a reação.

-Está brincando!- Harry disse alto.

Ela o agarrou pelo cabelo o forçando a olha-la.

-Não!

Harry balançou a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar, na verdade tentando mentir pra si mesmo porque sabia que era aquilo que ela queria a um bom tempo, mas uma parte não queria acretidar...

-Não... você não está falando sério...

-Estou.- ela disse se encostando nele de novo.- Eu quero...

Harry a afastou.

-Não vou fazer isso.

-Vai sim...- ela disse abrindo sua camisa.- Que escolha você tem?

Ah, eu podia sumir com você... pensou com raiva.

Os dedos que puxavam seu cinto o despertaram para a realidade.

-Não mesmo!- a segurou com força.

Chang perdeu a paciência.

-Qual é o problema? O virgem não acha um bom lugar? O vai ver que já levou tanta magia que não funciona? É isso? Porque eu sei que não sou tão de se jogar fora!

Existem insultos que não devem ser feitos, pensou Draco surpreso ao entender a proposta, nem perto da surpresa que teve ao ver a reação dele...

Irritação e raiva, com um gosto amargo de querer ferir, Harry nem escutou o baque que o corpo de Chang fez contra o chão quando a empurrou se jogando em cima, só pensando que ela tinha que se arrepender daquilo, um ódio cego infiltrado em cada parte de seu ser, viu os olhos arregalados dela, num misto de surpresa e pavor, não conseguiu ter pena, as pernas dela presas por baixo das suas, braços imobilizados.

-Harry! O que...

-Melhor calar a boca!- disse frio.

Empurrou os braços dela para cima da cabeça, segurando ambos os pulsos com uma única mão, ao mesmo tempo que a outra desceu e num único movimento o vestido dela estava na cintura.

-O que você está fazendo?- ela perguntou se debatendo.- Harry...

Não falou, guiado unicamente pelo ódio, mão correndo até o púbis e num único puxão atirou a calcinha dela longe.

-Harry...- ela gemeu assustada pela violência empregada.- Harry não...

Não estava escutando... na verdade estava mas não se importava, só queria isso, vê-la assustada, com medo, quase chorando, largou os braços dela e levou as duas mãos ao peito da garota, sem se importar com os empurrões e tapas, da garota que se debatia.

Draco chegou a se assustar, ao entender o que ele ia fazer, escutou o som de tecido se rasgando, os protestos dela, tinha que admirar o rapaz, os olhos dele podiam ser vistos mesmo dali, o verde intenso, luminoso como de um gato, assim como os dela, já marejando, tudo tão intenso que ele mesmo acostumado com as coisas da vida de certo modo se surpreendeu, aquele Potter dava medo, uma fera, uma pantera particularmente perigosa, escutou o choro e o grito da garota quando ele voltou a segurar os braços dela... terrível o tom de voz dele, frio, cortante.

Aquele Potter lhe dava medo.

-Não! Não... pare! Harry pare com isso! PARE!-ela gritara ao ter o vestido rasgado expondo os seios.

A olhou, segurando as mãos que insistiam em acertá-lo, olhando o corpo exposto sob ele, bonita, ela era bonita, sim, Harry sabia disso, mas não podia sentir nada por ela, não conseguia sentir nada por um pedaço de carne tão vazio.

-Não o quê?! Pare porquê?!-disse alto e friamente a encarando.- Não era isso que você queria?!

-Não! Não isso!- ela protestou.

-Ora! Decida! Você não queria transar comigo?! Qual o problema?!

-Pare! Harry... não! Não era isso!

-Ah... é... você disse algo como fazer AMOR...- disse ferinamente.- Mas esqueceu uma coisa Cho... Eu não AMO você, e você não me AMA... na verdade não AMA ninguém!

-Pare!- as primeiras lágrimas escorreram.-Por favor...

-Não!- disse e puxou as pernas dela uma de cada lado, mesmo voltando a ser esmurrado pela garota.- Vou dar o que você quer...

-NÃO!!! Não! Pare por favor Harry! Pare!

-Parar? Está bem... tchau.- se levantou a deixando caída no chão.

-Você vai se arrepender...- ela gemeu do chão.- Muito.

-Vai se danar Cho! Vai se danar!- disse limpando a veste e saindo.

-"timo!- ela berrou.-Foge Potter! É só o que sabe fazer! Seu imbecil! Você está morto por dentro!

Harry estava parado na saída, se virou para olhar a garota praticamente nua jogada no chão como uma coisa sem valor, berrando...

Ela era a melhor deles... com certeza.

O que quase fizera apenas o fazia sentir sujo... monstruoso.

Fugiu... era mesmo só o que sabia fazer... não poderia encara-la, mal conseguia raciocinar...

Draco ainda sentia o coração aos pulos quando viu o rapaz indo apressado ao castelo... o que vira marcado na cabeça, Potter com uma face transtornada...ao voltar os olhos para o lugar, onde a garota se arrumava ainda gemendo assustada,a raiva lhe tirou toda a sensação de assombro... não, foi tomado por uma frieza imensa, aquela vadiazinha... o que ela dissera, o que fizera... ah... hora do pagamento, levantou e foi rápido a entrada.

Trombou com Chang, aproveitando o susto dela para agarra-la pelos cabelos, feliz pelo gritinho assustado que ela deu.

-Olá Chang... lugarzinho bacana esse...

-Ma...Mal... Malfoy...

-Não fale meu nome, sua vagabunda.- a empurrou para dentro.

Chang caiu no chão, vestes aberta segurando o vestidinho arruinado, o olhando assustado.

-O que vai fazer? O que está fazendo aqui? O que vai fazer comigo?

Draco se apoiou na entrada, devorando a presa com os olhos, não... não com desejo, mas ao ver uma vítima assustada, riu maldosamente.

-O que vou fazer? Com certeza Chang, não costumo remexer no lixo do Potter... mas no seu caso, tem muito que eu gostaria de fazer... não se levante.- apontou a varinha para ela.- Não se dê ao trabalho.

Ela o olhava assustada.

-Porquê está aqui? O que você viu...

-O que eu vi? Ah... eu vi muito... e isso é importante... você tem uma coisa que eu quero Chang... muito.

-Eu não tenho na...

-Não tenho tempo para seus cacarejos Chang... você anda chantageando o Potter... como?

-Eu... eu não...

Apontou a varinha... sorriu enquanto empurrou o cabelo para trás.

-Você sabe quem eu sou Chang... sabe o quanto é perigoso me irritar, principalmente... tem idéia do preço que pode pagar ao andar com Potter?

Ela apenas abraçou o próprio corpo assustada, Draco apenas sorriu ainda mais satisfeito, veneno escorrendo pelo canto da boca, ah doce sensação de ter outra pessoa indefesa nas mãos, sensação de poder... amava isso.

-Boa menina... entendeu? O que você tem contra Potter?

Ela balançou a cabeça, Draco soltou um chio irritado.

-Acho que você não está entendendo...- se aproximou.- Eu tenho interesse nisso. Agora, você não quer passar por dificuldades... quer?

-Seu nojento! Filho de um porco! Seguidor de você-sabe-quem!

-Hum...-riu- Nojento? Não foi eu que arrastou certo garoto dourado até aqui e gritou de medo quando tudo ficou interessante...

Ela ficou vermelha e virou o rosto.

-Então Chang... tanto esforço e nem chegou perto do virgem... tá perdendo o jeito? Falando nele... qual sua história sórdida?

-Ora esquece Malfoy! Nada vai me fazer entregar...

-Ora Chang eu tenho como fazer você falar... não me provoque.

-Você não passa de um garotinho mimado... não tem coragem de...

-Silencio!

Chang colocou as mãos na garganta e o olhou.

-Sabe porquê fiz isso Chang?

Ela ainda o olhava, Draco sorriu quase bondosamente.

-Porque não quero escutar você gritando... CRUCIO!

Harry andava devagar dentro do castelo, suando frio, apoiou-se numa das paredes de pedra do castelo agora abandonado e silencioso, se não fosse um ou outro grito de algum aluno bêbado fazendo bagunça para irritar Filch.

Estava enjoado, não só pela bebida... mas por si mesmo, o que quase fizera com Chang o atormentava, felizmente não fora até o fim, se pudesse, provavelmente não conseguiria... tudo rodava em sua cabeça, Rony e Hermione, as insinuações das amigas de Chang, que noite horrível... e mais uma coisa que teimava em tentar não pensar...

Malfoy...

-Droga... isso está muito errado.- Se deixou escorregar pela parede mãos na cabeça.-O que está havendo... que merda... não.

Não ia se deixar levar... ah, mas era nisso que estava pensando... foi nisso que pensara quando a deixou quase nua... que ela não se comparava a ele... olhou a pintura a sua frente, era de uma enorme paisagem açoitada pelo vento.

Céu azul acinzentado, passou a mão pela nuca... olhos dele, aqueles olhos congelados...uma poção... sabia muito bem... pela cara de Malfoy, pelo gosto da bebida... devia ter prestado mais atenção no que Moody lhe dizia sempre, para olhar em volta...

A pintura continuava fustigada pelo vento, assim como sua mente era assaltada por imagens, lembranças.

Porque aquele maldito mexia tanto com sua sanidade? Que brincadeira infeliz... pensou olhando o chão de pedra, imbecil... que imbecil... prometera a si mesmo esquecer aquilo... era burrice demais se aproximar...

A paisagem da pintura mudou... chovia...

Estava cansado, mas não conseguia reunir forças para ir a torre... claro que se chegasse lá não dormiria, pensou olhando a pintura carregada pela tempestade... no fundo uma figura se movia... algo na relva escura.

Era uma cobra... uma serpente maldita... "uma serpente muito sexy... mas serpente afinal..." o problema era esse, nunca em nenhum momento Draco fizera algo para que Harry confiasse nele, não, nunca... eram cartas anônimas, azarações e teve Hogsmeade... na pintura um vulto negro se movia...

Harry voltou a passar a mão pela nuca sentindo o arrepio... tão maravilhoso... tinha sido tão bom... bem no meio da casa dos gritos... na casa dos gritos.

O enorme cão chegou até a frente da pintura e lhe arreganhou os dentes.

Harry se assustou com a ferocidade da criatura que o olhava pelos negros arrepiados.

-Sirius?

Chang estava deitada no chão, arfava, Draco batia a varinha no sapato olhando-a sentado no banco, o banco que ele acariciava com a mão enquanto ela se debatia, onde ele estivera sentado... ah, ela merecera a dor.

-Vai cooperar agora Chang?

-Vo...Vo...ce... vai... –ela gemeu.- vai se dar mal... essa mal...maldi...

-Com essa maldição imperdoável?- falou impaciente.- Não se preocupe querida... magias não são detectáveis em Hogwarts... temos a noite toda para brincar... a menos é claro que você se canse...

-Sua varinha...- ela sentou-se e sorriu.- Sua varinha...

-Não é a minha.- disse sorrido batendo a varinha na testa.- essa? Essa é descartável Chang... não se preocupe...

O sorriso dela sumiu.

-Eu sou prevenido querida... ao contrário de você... podemos continuar?- esticou a varinha.

-NÃO!- ela se encolheu.- Por favor... não repita... não....

-Ora... é só me dizer... o que você tem contra o Potter?

Ela chorava baixinho, sem saber direito o que fazer, sabendo que o sonserino era a última pessoa que devia ter aquilo em mãos...

-Não é nada... nada de mais...

-Não brinque com a minha paciência Chang!- ficou de pé.

-É uma foto!- ela berrou assustada.

-Uma foto?- Draco franziu a testa...

"_Chang! Não olha para onde anda?! Os foras andam te deixando mais burra?_

_Ela o olhou, segurou a câmara fotográfica que levava com um sorriso:_

_-Não Malfoy! Sai da minha frente, estou feliz.- deu um risinho e encostou a câmera no rosto com carinho.- Muito feliz."_

Era tão óbvio... fora em Hogsmeade... mas não podia, a olhou.

-Com quem Potter estava em Hogsmeade?

Não podia ser com ele, porque a encontrara antes... forçou a memória, os amigos... "Eles estão ali, um deslize e o Weasley não vai ter tempo de fechar as calças para ter um ataque."

-Granger... com a Granger.

Draco riu, riu muito e riu mais do olhar irritado dela.

-Impossível! Eu vi a Granger e o Weasley...

Ela catou a foto das vestes, jogou no sonserino.

-Estava? Estava sim... Ah, o Harry é tão idiota... eu a vi voltando para o Weasley depois de ser consolada por ele, tão idiota que nem assume que gosta dela!-Chang começou a rir, mas com os olhos escorrendo lágrimas.- Ele é tão imbecil...

Draco pegou o papel já amassado, as figuras nele mal se moviam, ainda enroscados naquele abraço. Sentiu um incômodo estranho.

"Potter... o que é isso?"

-Sirius...- repetiu ao tentar focar os olhos, mas o cão não estava mais lá, Harry estava de pé de frente para a pintura.- Mas...

Olhou em volta... desconsolado por ter visto de novo e de novo viu...

O cão.

Lá no fim do corredor.

-Sirius?

Andou, rápido, correu.

Vazio.

-Não... pare... pense!- encostou-se numa parede e bateu a cabeça nela com força.- Ele está morto! E você está alucinando de novo! Pare!

Respirou contra a parede fria, uma névoa se formou, tudo estava gelado.

-Maldito!- bateu os punhos na parede com força.

O grito era pra si mesmo.

Draco olhou a garota rindo e chorando, ainda com um nó na garganta, Chang ria e chorava e falava desconexamente.

-Um trio! Isso é idiotice! Não pode haver um trio! Alguém sempre sobra! Potter é justo demais para ir atrás dela! Weasley bobão nem sabe disso, e essa vaca da Granger... ah ela sabe... deve saber... mas é tão bom ter Potter nas mãos... tão bom...- ela olhou as próprias mãos.- Qual de nós não ia querer te-lo ali... tão fácil, o melhor amigo... o companheiro, não é perfeito Malfoy?- ela o olhou.- Essa sabe o que quer não? Tem o amada e o amante... Granger sua vaca! Eu sempre soube!

Dessa vez Draco não podia responder... as palavras e Chang eram tão... iguais as suas... era realmente muito bom ter Potter nas mãos... mas... olhou a foto novamente, não parecia real.

-A sangue ruim...

-É... a sangue ruim.- disse Chang do chão.

Olhou a garota no chão, isso lembrava que tinha coisas a fazer.

-Chang.

Ela voltou a olha-lo, encolheu-se quando a varinha lhe foi apontada.

-Imperio!


	15. CAP14 Lembranças, desejos e resistência ...

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. _**

_**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Harry... teimoso!!!!... Draco...só mais um pouquinho... Snape...tome providências!**_

_**Os: Para aqueles que esqueceram o nome da fic é CRUEL... de agora em diante as coisas ficam só mais angst... vai demorar para ter um happy end...**_

**CRUEL – CAP14... lembranças, desejos e resistência obstinada.**

Harry olhava a lareira e o elfo a sua frente, Dobby o olhava beirando a veneração, conseguira esquecer as coisas ruins por alguns instantes... era tão bom quando isso acontecia, quando podia esquecer suas preocupações, falando com Dobby sobre meias e Winky... além de que Dobby agora era um especialista em bebedeira, e lhe ajudou com um chá especial e alguns doces... o elfo balançava os pés meio constrangido por estar sentado em uma das poltronas como um igual... a pedido de Harry.

Fora o elfo que o encontrara de joelhos num dos corredores... Harry teve a péssima impressão que o pequeno o vigiava, mas não se importou.

Harry estava no entanto se contorcendo a meia hora para fazer uma pergunta que escapou baixa numa hora distraída.

-Dobby... o que você lembra...

-Sim, Harry Potter meu senhor?

-Não esquece... besteira...- se arrependeu sentindo corar..."oh, droga."

Dobby o olhou com os imensos olhos e perguntou.

-Dobby pode ajudar? Pode ajudar Harry Potter?

-O que você lembra... do seu antigo amo... o Malfoy?

Dobby fez uma careta mas tentou disfarçar, Harry imediatamente foi assaltado pelas más lembranças de Dobby se ferindo e tentou evitar que Dobby fizesse algo do gênero.

-Não... esquece Dobby, não quero que fique pensando nessas coisas ruins.

Dobby voltou a olhá-lo.

-Mas... Dobby quer ajudar... Harry...

O retrato se abriu pela quinta vez desde que sentara ali com Dobby, o elfo novamente se jogou da poltrona, desta vez quem entrava eram Rony e Hermione, rindo se apoiando um no outro, o olharam e voltaram a rir.

-Dobby pode providenciar mais duas xícaras desse chá?

-Sim!- O elfo concordou entusiasmado.- Agora mesmo meu senhor!

E sumiu.

Hermione olhou onde estivera o elfo e olhou para Harry, antes que ela começasse a falar mal dele por estar dando trabalho ao elfo tão tarde sorriu:

-Até que enfim, o casal parece feliz... o que andaram aprontando?

Sabia muito bem o que era...

Os dois coraram e disseram um nada, nada convincente, se jogando no sofá, agarrados e rindo, o exemplo da felicidade.

-Festa boa!- disse Rony se esticando no colo da namorada.

-Ah... poderia ser melhor sem aqueles imbecis...

-A Mi... nem liga para aqueles trasgos... falando em trasgo... e a Chang Harry?

-Rony!- gemeu Hermione olhando para Harry constrangida.

Harry desviou o olhar para a lareira.

-Pois realmente não conheço trasgo maior Rony.

-Avisei Harry, você tinha que bancar o idiota na frente da escola pra se tocar que ela não presta?

Hermione deu um tabefe na testa de Rony que a olhou, "Quê?", "Rony seu insensível!", Harry fechou os olhos e tomou outro gole, é tinha esquecido que era o novo corno da escola...

-Ah...- começou Hermione.- Você está bem Harry? Sabe... foi muito chato, mas...

Apenas suspirou, os amigos se olharam, é claro, podiam muito bem ficarem na ilusão que ele só estava de coração partido... Harry, daria um braço para ter sido só aquilo... estava ali acordado na espera... esperava o dia amanhecer, estava esperando a vingança de Cho, e depois do que fizera, do jeito que fizera, e abandonando-a lá naquele lugar sozinha... talvez merecesse e de certo modo só se preocupava em como preservar os amigos...

Mas como?

-Você está legal não está?- perguntou Rony.- Poxa cara ela é a maior vadia mesmo. Não vale a preocupação.

Hermione revirou os olhos bufando, Harry não conteve um riso da cara da amiga.

-Ah, passa, tudo passa.- disse, "assim espero..."

-O chá, Meu senhor! - Dobby reapareceu.

-Dobby! Você é maravilhoso!- disse Rony se endireitando ao ver a bandeja com doces.-Ele trouxe doces!

-O senhor é muito bondoso, senhor Wheezy...

-Weasley, Dobby.- Harry corrigiu ao ver a cara de Rony.- Weasley.

-Weezly. - Dobby repetiu constrangido.

-Pode chamar de Rony mesmo.- disse o ruivo pegando mais um doce.

-Como está a Winky, Dooby?

Harry estava encolhido na poltrona olhando Hermione perguntar sobre Winky e os outros elfos para um Dobby maravilhado por tanta atenção numa única noite, Rony estava com os cantos da boca lambuzados de chocolate deitado no colo dela, quase dormindo, parecendo uma criança enorme, e por alguns segundos sua mente devaneou que era feliz... apenas ausente de si mesmo, escutando a amiga e o elfo, agora vendo-a ali, se pegou pensando, antes apenas feliz em escutar agora realmente pensando que não era amor o que sentia por ela... ou aquilo também era um efeito... não queria lembrar dele, e se fosse, não, talvez... a xícara caiu de sua mão, felizmente vazia e se quebrou, despertando a amiga e o elfo, os olhou constrangido pelos pensamentos tortos que o assaltavam sem controle.

-Acho que estou dormindo sentado, acho que é hora de ir deitar...- tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou- Reparo.

-Tem razão.- ela sorriu.

Estranha paz que sentia... e agora parecia tão distante, guardou os pensamentos sombrios e subiu sem esperar que ela acordasse Rony.

Nem viu que Hermione o olhava intrigada.

Eram cinco quarenta e três da manhã de sábado.

O castelo não despertaria tão cedo.

Um dedo desceu devagar pela linha do queixo ,pescoço, pomo de adão, no meio daquela depressão que havia por causa dos ossos do ombro, dentro de uma camisa negra... outra mão enroscou-se por dentro da veste, na cintura, se enfiando por dentro do tecido grosso, forçando o aperto do cinto, a boca que tocava a boca, a lingua que visitava a outra... o calor... o incêndio que o tomava.

Então os olhos subiam para encontrar aqueles olhos, mas não havia mais

docilidade, passividade neles, e sim uma fúria fria, uma força misteriosa, sentiu-se caído no chão, pernas afastadas com brutalidade, preso por mãos ágeis, olhar de pantera... Draco despertou arrepiado, nunca tinha sonhado assim, nunca desse modo, tocou-se, ah... sonhos que nunca viravam realidade... a criatura escorregadia que era Potter, o fascinava, e naquela noite vira algo novo, apesar do outro ter saído daquele modo, ele deixara um novo sabor na sua boca... aquela pequena criatura também era perigosa, sim um grande gato, com garras... Draco enfiou o rosto no travesseiro abafando os próprios gemidos, ah, daria tudo para parar de sonhar e finalmente possuir, não aquilo era novo, excitante mas ainda preferia possuir o outro, o relato de Chang sobre Potter e sua alegada virgindade ainda estavam frescos em sua memória... um, um único beijo, e todos os outros eram seus... os verdadeiros, os íntimos, os devoradores, os sujos, os raivosos, todos seus, Draco sentiu seu corpo contrair-se, pensando no Grifinório, não, tinha que ser o primeiro, agora com certeza, agora, com mais vontade... acima de tudo.

E faltava tão pouco... Draco suspirou cansado amolecido em sua cama, sentindo a testa úmida de suor, corpo relaxando.

Tão pouco.

Harry piscou algumas vezes e ficou na cama, não entendia exatamente o porque mas estava arrebentado, exaurido, não descansado, tivera pesadelos a noite inteira, com seus pais, sentiu os olhos arderem, tinha sido tão ruim... tão contrangedor, estava sonhando com quadribol, estava bom até aparecer o outro... sentiu o coração disparar e o corpo amolecer só de lembrar no que mais sonhara... maldito uniforme de Quadribol, maldito sonserino... ah e que lugar era aquele que sonhara... um quarto... um quarto comum, até seus pais entrarem... que vergonha... nem nos sonhos tinha paz? e aquelas cobras pelos cantos... chiando o tempo todo.

Tentou se virar, mas a imagem de Malfoy teimava em voltar... é só efeito dessa coisa... tenho certeza... seria mesmo? Não seria só uma desculpa? Aqueles olhos azul-acinzentado, aquele cabelo de seda... aquele perfume, Draco tinha cheiro de madeira e erva... mistura embriagante, lembrava daquele perfume desde o primeiro dia, era o pelo cheiro que o via... quando não podia ver... afundou o rosto no travesseiro com amargura, enganado desde o início... como saber se não era apenas mais uma enganação, errara tão feio com Chang... levantou-se rapidamente, tinha que mandar um bilhete para a garota, dar um jeito de poupar os amigos, mas deu dois passos para fora da cama e sentiu, desabou tomado por uma dor lacinante na fronte, na cicatriz, enfiou os punhos no chão com força e não soltou um gemido... ao longe alguém era torturado, podia escutar os gritos, a satisfação do outro bruxo, os uivos torturados.

Uivos?

Se forçou a ir até a cama de Rony cambaleando, abriu a cortina, e chacoalhou o ruivo estendido na cama ainda com a roupa da festa, chamou-o, chacoalhou-o até desistir e esmurrá-lo mesmo, sentindo que não suportaria muito tempo.

Os uivos de dor persistiam, Harry conhecia aqueles uivos.

O ruivo abriu os olhos, fez manha até perceber que o amigo estava realmente muito mal, o segurou pelos ombros, mas Harry agora não conseguia articular as palavras... apenas enfiou os punhos no chão, sentindo a dor instalada de outra pessoa, a satisfação de Voldmort, Rony o chamava assustado, Pelo Menos Neville levantara, escutou os passos irem até a porta, gemeu enfiando os punhos com mais força no chão.

-O Lupin não... não.

-Harry o que foi?- o Ruivo se aproximou.

Sabia que sua voz não saia, e quando o amigo se aproximou mal teve tempo de dizer um pouco mais alto.

-Lupin... pegaram Lupin...- olhou o amigo.

Rony mal teve tempo de entender o que fora dito e as mãos de Harry se postaram na testa sob um olhar arregalado, unhas se enfiando na carne e os dentes se cravaram tão fortemente no lábio que o sangue brotou, assustado Rony primeiro recuou, depois sem saber o que podia fazer, ficou ao lado do amigo até a professora Minerva aparecer.

"O que podemos fazer?"

"Nada... ele tem que sair disso sozinho..."

Rony e Hermione ainda estavam montando guarda ao lado da cama do amigo, ele não acordava, era tarde de domingo e todos estavam aproveitando o clima frio para repor conteúdos antes de se entregarem ao clima de natal... mas os dois só podiam olhar o amigo adormecido, Dumbledore viera e fora, preocupado, olhando para Harry por muito tempo antes de manda-los descansarem também.Nenhum dos dois se moveu, tiveram que ser expulsos da enfermaria na hora do jantar.

Potter ainda dormia.

A frase era o resumo da insatisfação de Draco, vendo os dois monitores passsarem... gostaria de ter uma capa de invisibilidade como a do grifinório agora, pelo menos poderia ir vê-lo...

"Não me deixam vê-lo Malfoy...- gemera Chang.- Não me deixam nem olha-lo, os amigos dele só faltaram me jogar pela janela, não posso devolver as fotos... por favor... não é minha culpa."

Draco andava com o pequeno envelope com fotos e negativos que Chang lhe trouxera sob a maldição Imperius, agora nem fazia mais sentido olhar aquilo, parecia outra vida... Potter não acordava... ele deitara e não levantara... que porra de vida, pensou dando meia volta... andando sem rumo.

Ao longe uma certa garota de cabelos lanudos percebera a movimentação do sonserino. Hermione deu uma desculpa ao namorado e mudou de rumo.

Havia o som da chuva... por algum motivo, como se o mundo houvesse parado, trinta e poucas horas de som de chuva... claro que Harry não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, mas estava imerso pelo som, pelo frio, pela escuridão, e era a total escuridão que acalentava sua alma, há muito o outro bruxo fora banido de sua mente num esforço desesperado... para evitar que Voldmort continuasse coletando e destruindo suas lembranças, Harry as banira... as afastara, e se perdera no processo, não sabia voltar... nunca entrara profundamente em sua própria mente... nunca imaginara que podia se perder assim, estava assustado, não via saída, não via nada... gritara no início, pedira socorro, gritara de raiva, se xingara... até desistir, exausto...

Mas havia o som de chuva... por algum motivo era como se o mundo tivesse parado, muito tempo apenas com o som da chuva, apenas o som, o frio e a escuridão, depois de estar tão cansado a primeira lembrança se retornou...

"_Ensopado, observando a noite cair depressa pela escuridão trazida pela chuva gelada que açoitava o corpo sentado no chão, o lago tão cheio que estava molhando as suas pernas"_

A primeira lembrança que lhe voltara era triste... culpa do outro...

_-MALFOY!_

Harry abriu os olhos devagar, a luz na enfermaria o atingiu.

Sentou-se, o som da bandeja que Pomfrey carregava foi o primeiro que o recebeu.

Vivo... ainda estava vivo.

Literalmente horrível era a cara de Draco Malfoy quando amanheceu a segunda feira, pela primeira vez em cinco anos de Hogwarts Draco não se apresentava impecável, não, parecia doente, Pansy agüentou umas boas patadas ao tentar sugerir que procurasse Pomfrey, então ele sentara e tentava tomar o seu chá com calma... e iria mesmo ver Pomfrey, era a idéia... não suportava mais esperar para ver Potter.

Alguém no céu o amava, e o odiava igualmente.

Potter entrou andando e foi direto até os amigos... Draco tentou não parecer idiota nem boquiaberto, mas estava...

Potter estava exatamente como naquele primeiro dia no salão...

"_Uma cascata de cabelos negros arrepiados e um pescoço longo que terminava na gola da camisa e um onda de tecido negro que voava em torno dele, caindo devagar cobrindo o corpo bonito, mesmo estando tão magro... mas os pensamentos se nublavam no rosto angelical entretido entre meio sorriso e o trabalho de fechar as vestes que ainda caiam ás costas, como se fossem asas"_

Asas...asas tinha sua mente a trabalhar a todo vapor... Potter estava bem, estranhamente bem... abatido sim, com as olheiras agora diferentes, marcadas, e a palidez, mas de todo, Potter entrara bem disposto, falando com os amigos que pareciam surpresos... poucas pessoas perceberam a ausência de Potter no fim de semana onde o horário das refeições era mais flexível... poucas pessoas perceberam que ele nem estivera lá, ele entrava como se nada tivesse acontecido naquele maldito fim de semana.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pensou Harry novamente no que Dumbledore lhe pedira, agir com calma, agir normalmente, mesmo sabendo que Lupin tinha sido seqüestrado, mesmo sabendo que Voldmort entrara tão violentamente em sua mente que ela quase se partira, agora teria que se conformar em ter aulas de oclumência em dias alternados, inclusive nos fins de semana, Snape estava a par de seus horário e compromissos, aceitara de bom grado a restrição, merecia, e era melhor assim, aquilo seria sua força, sua concentração, porque tudo ocorrera por fraqueza, fraquejara novamente, não se concentrava, por isso acontecera, haviam coisas mais importantes, sorriu para os amigos que se solidarizavam preocupados com Lupin...

Faria tudo para não falhar, tudo, isso significava dedicação total...

Só ao estudo, aa aulas, e não haveria espaço pra mais nada.

Não poderia haver.

Nunca deveria ter havido.

Para isso teria que resolver seu problema com Chang.

Seria o mais rápido possível.

E assim as semanas se encarregaram de conturbar tudo, Chang fugia de Harry, não que ele a culpasse, pelo contrário, tinha receio de te-la machucado, inocentemente se culpava por um acordo feito por ela com Malfoy... Hermione o acompanhava a maior parte do tempo com Rony, sua vida se resumia aos estudos pondo em ordem as matérias negligenciadas, os encontros com Snape se mostraram cada vez mais cansativos, e havia um problema em particular...

Draco Malfoy...

Cada vez maior, mais presente em sua mente, nos segundos em que se permitia devanear, lá estavam os olhos azuis... na sua mente e na realidade.

Harry estava voltando de mais uma aula especialmente cansativa e humilhante de Oclumência, tivera péssimas lembranças remexidas... andava cansado só pensando em tomar um banho e dormir quando pressentiu, ergueu o rosto e viu o vulto mais a frente no corredor.

O sonserino o olhava, um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

O suficiente para cada parte de seu corpo despertar, cada parte.

-Potter...

Harry desviou para um corredor lateral, passos lentos como se suas pernas pesassem o mundo... uma mão caiu em seu ombro.

-Você vai fugir para sempre?

Harry parou, aquela sensação de cair muito rápido lhe turvando o pensamento, mesclado ao medo de não ter controle sobre suas próprias ações e um desejo incontrolável... o desejo que o fez se virar.

Um erro.

A mão de Malfoy tocou a face pálida, os olhos o devorando, Harry sentiu-se preso, perdido, sentiu-se amolecer.

-Eu senti falta disso Potter...

A mão do sonserino desceu um pouco parando bem no nó da gravata, Harry sentiu-se corar... amaldiçoou-se ferinamente, sentiu o sonserino se aproximar, desejando, temendo e odiando os lábios finos que tanto o fizeram devanear antes, conseguiu dar um passo para trás.

O rosto de Malfoy se contraiu em fúria, antes que explodisse Harry já corria.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!- Draco berrou de frustração sem se importar.

Olhou o corredor vazio... não conseguia entender, não queria entender, estava enlouquecendo... nunca passara por aquilo, nunca! Não fazia sentido algum aquela recusa quando o desejo do outro era evidente, e era assim a mais de um mês! Logo seria natal e não suportaria sair de Hogwarts assim... Draco enfiou um chute num vaso e escutou o infeliz trincar.

-Draco Malfoy!

Ergueu os olhos para ver o diretor de sua casa, seu padrinho, o olhando torto, aquele filho de uma morcega, professor charlatão que não sabia nem fazer uma merda de poção do amor decente.

-Draco, por favor... me acompanhe até minha sala.- disse Snape com um ar de censura.

O sonserino apenas suspirou empurrando os fios finos de cabelo do rosto.

Foi ao lembrar de tudo que dera o primeiro passo, ao lembrar da chuva... não, tinha que ser forte, nada de jogos, nada de intervenções, nada de cair no erro... então o olhar do outro se transformou num mar gelado e furioso, quebrando o encanto, permitindo que corresse...

Parou se apoiando numa parede, pernas bambas e um desejo insano de correr de volta...

Estava sendo difícil, especialmente agora, que aquilo o devorava, atrapalhando toda sua concentração... distraçãozinha difícil de contornar, onde quer que olhasse o desgraçado o cercava... estava cansado, não sabia até onde ia levar tudo aquilo, tinha certeza que Hermione andava reparando em suas reações...recentemente numa aula de Trato, sob o olhar de Hagrid o sonserino se aproximara... e foi só sentir o perfume de Malfoy para começar a tremer... além de que não podia faltar a mais nenhuma aula de conjuração... e tinha medo de entrar naquela sala, dividir a mesa com Malfoy, lembrava da última aula com ele, quando o sonserino lhe entregara os negativos... felizmente se livrara deles, um mundo inteiro saindo das costas... embora Draco afirmasse ter ficado com uma cópia, aquele sorriso apenas o angustiando mais... a mão que deslizou sobre a sua até os dedos se entrelaçarem sobre o banco.

Harry olhou para a própria mão... como podia gostar disso? Como? Que espécie de droga era aquela, vicio, coisas nojenta de pessoa fraca...

Foi andando rápido em direção ao seu santuário maculado, onde podia gemer o nome do sonserino em paz apenas ameaçado por seus fantasmas e conciência, para novamente se levantar de madrugada e se amaldiçoar por ser fraco... apenas para acordar com medo de fraquejar, encarando os olhos azuis dia após dia, como um alcoólatra encarando um litro de bebida.

Um cálice de absinto era o que servia Malfoy naqueles lábios... um cálice de veneno, que insistentemente tentava domina-lo... desvia-lo de sua obrigação... sua obrigação era ser forte, era ser controlado, ter controle de suas ações, era sua obrigação resistir, se não resistisse a Malfoy, como poderia ter uma chance de um dia ter capacidade de enfrentar um desafio muitas vezes maior?

Não, não ia ser manipulado por Malfoy, doesse o quanto doesse, angustiasse ou não, era sua obrigação ser forte.

Assim como fora ao dominar a magia do fogo antes de todos na aula de defesa... pelo menos isso... pelo menos isso.

Era questão de honra.

Por pior que fosse a sua.

Draco ainda olhava o chão depois do padrinho lhe enfiar uma xícara a frente.

-Beba.

-Não obrigado.

-Não disse que era uma escolha... é um calmante.Beba.

Podia muito bem ser veritasserum... ou veneno, se fosse veneno tudo se acabaria.Seria uma benção...

-Problemas com certa poção?- perguntou Snape puxando um pergaminho da gaveta.

-SUA POÇÃO NÃO FUNCIONA!!!- Disse enfiando o punho na mesa.

Snape olhou o afilhado, finalmente vendo Draco Malfoy bufar como um dragão furioso... finalmente uma reação humana, olhou satisfeito, finalmente uma falha na face impecável... assim como Potter, finalmente um grau adequado de superação, de autocrítica, de autocontrole... sim muito bom...

Conforme os planos.

Sorriu para o afiliado.

-Já lhe ocorreu, que o que falta é... oportunidade?- disse como se fosse um comentário banal.

O rapaz o olhou, Snape continuou a rabiscar o pergaminho, desviou o olhar.

-Você tem pouco tempo até o natal huh? Será um desastre se isso durar além do natal.

-Porquê?

-Porque a poção fará seu efeito total, incontrolável, em qualquer lugar...

-Qualquer lugar?

-Sim, mesmo em um lugar público, creio que você não quer ser visto praticando... intimidades com alguém em público? Quer?

Draco bebeu para não responder.

-Não faltou oportunidade...- disse baixo.- Simplesmente não funcionou...

-Draco, - riu Snape.- Essa poção é infalível, só porque achou alguém com certa dose de força de vontade... vai desistir? Que decepção.

-Como assim? Faz quase um mês e nada! Que bosta de poção é essa afinal?

Não devia ter falado aquilo, Snape alteou o olhar e disse frio.

-Tem certeza? Tem certeza Draco que não é uma questão de não dar outra escolha a essa pessoa? Pense nisso... aproveite as oportunidades que surgirão... pode ir, vá dormir, essa noite você vai conseguir.

Draco se levantou contrariado com a resposta, mas sabia que não ia adiantar perguntar mais nada.

Snape sorriu ao escutar a porta bater.

Era hora de finamente despertar um coração... por mais doloroso que fosse o processo, por mais perigoso o caminho que se abrisse.

E, principalmente, era hora de macular um coração também... por mais cruel que fosse arrancar o último esconderijo da inocência de uma alma.

E para ele isso não faria diferença nenhuma.

Pelo contrário.

Harry ergueu a mão que segurava o tinteiro olhando o imenso pergaminho, fórmula chata, pensou esticando o pergaminho com a mesma mão que segurava o tinteiro enquanto a outra tentava escrever no meio da pilha de livros... mordia o lábio concentrado em copiar a fórmula mágica tentando ignorar a presença do parceiro que fazia os cálculos das tabelas de horas mágicas para a conjuração... Lavele lá na frente repetindo que não se podiam cometer erros ou era desastre na certa...

Draco transpirava, olhando o moreno morder de leve a ponta da pena... "aproveite as oportunidades..." Que droga de oportunidade afinal? Se só encontrava o outro em público... ah... Draco continuou olhando a sala, a tabela, o rapaz ao lado concentrado e sua mão deslizou devagar até o outro.

Harry parou, sentiu um arrepio que foi da coluna acima, até coluna abaixo irradiando do ponto onde fora tocado, desviou devagar o olhar para o outro, que correspondeu com um movimento lento da mão em direção ao seu corpo.Por baixo da bancada, escondido de toda a turma a mão de Malfoy subia lentamente por sua coxa...

E sua respiração parou.

Draco apenas compartilhou o momento, Potter, parou confuso, o olhou com os olhos de gato e então ficou muito vermelho...

Como adorava ver o outro corar assim, aquele rubor que se estendia leve nas maçãs do rosto até a ponta do nariz... então o moreno desviou o rosto, estando com ambas as mãos ocupadas o rapaz não podia fazer nada brusco para não chamar a atenção, a turma toda concentrada... A mão de Draco avançou... "maldita veste grossa!", os dedos de Potter apertando o tinteiro a ponto de ficarem brancos... um pouco mais, apertando de leve a coxa do outro, Draco mordeu de leve o lábio ou gemeria de prazer ao ver Potter fechar os olhos e baixar a cabeça... era tão lindo envergonhado...

A mão avançou um pouco mais, Potter tremia.

E explodiu.

Draco se assustou pelo olhar do rapaz, olhou as gotas negras, que ao caírem no pergaminho mostravam uma essência vermelha, Draco não falou nada apenas sentiu-se gelar, pelo susto. A mão de Harry escorria tinta e sangue... do tinteiro que explodira na mão do rapaz... ele apenas gemeu e abriu a mão devagar...

Draco viu os pedaços de vidro encravados na mão pequena e não conseguiu deixar de engolir seco, mal percebeu quando o grifinório pediu licença e mostrou a mão a professora sendo dispensado, ainda estava boqueaberto quando sentiu os olhares fixos nele, claro, todos tinham razão...

Tinha sido sua culpa.

Harry não foi direto a enfermaria, entrou no primeiro banheiro e sentou-se em uma privada, mão no peito... tentando se acalmar... sentia-se queimar, e não gostava disso, na verdade gostava, mas não devia, e era a primeira vez que reagia "fisicamente" a uma investida do loiro, pensou ao sentir-se tenso, felizmente as vestes de Hogwarts era largas, ou qualquer um até Malfoy teria percebido o quando tinha ficado "excitado"... aquilo era injusto... pensou olhando o sangue escorrendo da mão ferida junto com a tinta... não tinha defesa quanto aquilo... não conseguia se controlar, por mais que quisesse...

Por mais que desejasse.

Hermione olhara longamente a face do Sonserino, não do amigo, e mesmo escutando o namorado furioso fazendo mil acusações veladas contra Malfoy o que via nos olhos azuis era uma ponta da preocupação, ao fim da aula foram até a enfermaria onde Harry estava escutando um sermão de Pomfrey com a mão enfaixada... a bruxa prometia deixa-lo internado na enfermaria se não se cuidasse.

Ela desconfiava que ele não se cuidava... verdade, não comia nem dormia direito á anos... mas não era bem esse o problema para estar tão quieto, tão distante... por fim foi liberado.

-Não foi nada... nem sei o que aconteceu... o tinteiro só explodiu...

-Nem imagino o motivo né? O fato do Malfoy estar do seu lado não deve mesmo ter nada a ver...- disse Rony.

-O Malfoy não teve nada com isso Rony!

O ruivo parou e o olhou.

-Harry... não seja estúpido! Tinteiros não explodem assim!

Hermione os olhava em silêncio.

-Tá mas acusar o Malfoy assim também não dá!

-Tá... acredita no que quiser Harry... só o que falta é você defender esse branquelo azedo...

-Não...- Harry parou antes que fizesse besteira quando Rony o olhou torto.- Você tem prova que foi ele?

-Se tivesse ele tava encrencado até a ponta do nariz arrebitado Harry, agora anda gente, o jantar!

Harry balançou a cabeça e seguiu o amigo, Hermione deu um sorriso e os seguiu, peças se encaixando num raciocínio no mínimo estranho.

Que seria comprovado na sexta feira... véspera do último fim de semana antes das férias... no meio de uma aula de poções...

Draco sentia-se mal, no sentido de mal mesmo, doente... porque não conseguia comer, nem dormir, nem mais nada, e estava tão irritado com o padrinho que nem se concentrava na poção que fazia, Pansy fazendo nervosa todo o trabalho... na manhã seguinte seria Hogsmeade e depois, casa... e aquela intimação para voltar para casa não o agradara de modo algum... pelo contrário, lhe dava calafrios, encarar Lúcio e Belatriz lhe contando as inúmeras vantagens de seguir o-você-sabe-que-criatura-feia-com-olhos-vermelhos-mestiço-incruado... isso espere ele pescar isso da sua cabeça Malfoy, espere pra ver... mestiço por mestiço pelo menos Potter era bonito... ergueu os olhos para o rapaz que não levantava a cabeça por nada... lembrou-se das palavras do padrinho... efeito total... e se Potter o agarrasse no salão no primeiro dia depois do natal, seria muito bom, para deixar de ser besta, moleque irritante, grifinório metido... garoto cicatriz que se achava o máximo... e...

Potter o olhou... olhos nos olhos enquanto o moreno enfiava algo no caldeirão.

Os mesmos olhos de gato que congelavam a alma, os segundos inteiros podiam parar, o mundo podia ruir mas aqueles olhos... encobertos pela fumaça... fumaça negra...

Hermione apenas balançava a cabeça enquanto a fumaça negra invadia toda a sala... olhava Rony que berrava furioso com Harry, e olhava Snape se aproximando Harry ainda olhava o frasco em sua mão meio abobalhado...

M....! P...-q..-o-P....!!!! Como tinha perdido a droga da medida... olhou o frasco perdido, sua culpa sua muitíssima culpa.

-Mas que M.... Harry! Tava pensando o quê! O F....-da-P.... do Snape vai nos matar...

-O que do Profesor Snape senhor Weasley?- Snape surgiu bem detrás de Rony em meio a fumaça negra que cobriu tudo.

-Ah... nada... do professor Snape, Professor... Snape.- disse idiotamente enquanto Harry ainda olhava o frasco idiotamente.

-Potter! Quantas vezes eu repeti para por duas gotas de essência de lincúrfora? Duas gotas não um frasco! Isso pode ser divertido para vocês mas não é para a turma, é detenção! Potter! Weasley!

-Mas professor...- Mione falou quase sem querer em defesa dele e enfiou a mão na boca.

Snape a olhou.

-Potter, Weasley e Granger! E menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória! Para cada um!

-Ei! Isso é um roubo!- Harry finalmente tirara os olhos do frasco aborrecido.

-Mais uma detenção para você Potter, hoje mesmo!

Draco viu o professor voltar a sua mesa, no caminho o olhou.

Significativamente.


	16. CAP15 Anima Passionata lágrimas de dois ...

**_LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. _**

_**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) **_

_**Harry... Draco... finalmente... mas... não assim...não é? **_

**Pois é povo é capítulo nc17-slash-yaoi explícito (e bota explícito nisso!É sim! sexo mesmo - Harry com o Draco.) alguns podem considerar NC (significa não consensual/estupro)... leiam com cuidado, emoções fortes a frente, e ANGST para variar...**

**CRUEL – CAP15... Anima Passionata... lágrimas de dois corações.**

Harry jogou a veste por cima da roupa e olhou para Rony.

-Estou indo.

-Poxa Harry...- disse Rony com uma cara de arrependimento.- Se eu não tivesse aberto a boca...

-Ele ia me ferrar de qualquer jeito... erro meu.

-É mas hoje? Poxa... uma folguinha, você tem feito aulas de oclumência quase todo dia por causa desse...

-É... eu sei...- disse suspirando cansado.- Fazer o quê? Vou indo, quanto antes começar, antes termina.

-Certo.- disse o outro com um olhar de culpa.

-Rony?

-Hum?

-Você e a Mione vão namorar hoje não vão?

-Ela tá estudando...- respondeu o rapaz desanimado.- Nada de namoro.

-Faz um favor... agarra ela e a tira de cima daqueles livros... antes que outra pessoa faça isso.

Deixou o ruivo pensativo para trás, desde a festa o namoro dos dois esfriara... provavelmente porque Hermione se sentia muito preocupada e responsável por tudo, era hora dos dois jogarem tudo pro alto de vez e assumirem tudo que assumiram na festa, mas no dia-a-dia... pensou suspirando de novo, superado o sentimento pela amiga, desejava muito que os dois continuassem bem... desejava mesmo é ter alguém pra si...

Desceu em direção ás masmorras com esse pensamento.Queria um sorriso... um conforto... alguém para abraçar, difícil admitir para si mesmo, mas queria colo.

Infantil. Se recriminou e continuou andando até ver a figura do Professor.

-Boa noite Potter.- Snape o olhou com um sorriso maldoso na cara.

-Noite Professor.- disse irritado.

-Pode entrar, não, pode passar essa varinha para cá, não iremos treinar hoje, duvido que fosse proveitoso você está exausto... seria perda de tempo, não que seja muito mais produtivo normalmente não é?

Entraram na sala de poções do último ano, grande com uma enorme bancada no fundo, espaço livre para os imensos caldeirões, que lhe lembraram o caldeirão em que Voldmort recuperara seu corpo, nem pensou em responder, seria dar motivo para mais uma detenção.

-Então o que devo fazer... professor?

-O de sempre Potter, limpe a sala... está precisando.

-Sozinho?- perguntou desanimado...ah... seria difícil fazer a sala toda, por mais acostumado que estava com o trabalho.

-Pode ser que não... mas não crie grandes esperanças, mãos a obra Potter.

Snape fechou a porta e Harry escutou-a ser trancada.

-Beleza... vá empregada... limpe essa zona.- disse arregaçando as mangas e indo pegar os baldes e panos empilhados lá no canto da sala.- Sem magia... nossa me sinto em Alfeneiros de novo...

Draco andava rápido, ansioso, meia hora na frente do espelho para não parecer artificial ou casual demais, indo devagar, feliz, pela primeira vez feliz em receber uma detenção, agradecia a Sprout por lhe dar a chance... benditas papoulas africanas... bendita Alexia Carbel, que dormiria a noite toda sob o efeito da planta, bendito Snape que o dera a idéia.

-Senhor Malfoy? O que faz aqui?- Snape perguntou levemente.

-A professora Sprout mandou eu entregar ao senhor.

-Claro... isso é mau Draco! Perdeu cinco pontos para nossa casa! Merece mesmo uma boa detenção!- disse frio.

Por um segundo Draco temeu que tivesse errado seus cálculos.

-Creio que vou lhe dar uma tarefa espinhosa, me acompanhe.

Acompanhou Snape nervoso, ele chegou em frente a uma sala que era usada pelos estudantes do último ano.

-Me dê sua varinha.

Draco a entregou e Snape abriu a porta.

-Entre Malfoy... vai fazer a limpeza dessa sala junto com Potter... comportem-se, volto em duas horas para ver se não se mataram. Tem muita coisa para vocês fazerem.- disse empurrando um Draco estático para dentro da sala onde um Potter atônito se apoiava na vassoura de limpeza.

A porta se fechou com um baque.

seco.

O som da porta parecia o som de uma armadilha se fechando, Harry desejou ter forças para, correr, fugir, morrer, ou... apenas ficou parado olhando o outro, sentindo o coração acelerar...

Draco deu alguns passos após escutar a porta fechar, o olhar assustado do Grifinório o excitava, viu o rapaz dar alguns passos incertos para trás até encostar-se na bancada, ali estava, Potter, o olhando, acima de tudo, estavam a sós.

Harry apenas olhava o outro se aproximar como uma serpente que deslizava calmamente pela relva, os olhos azuis frios o devorando, deu alguns passos para trás sem muita direção até sentir-se encostar na bancada, o loiro se aproximou rápido, esticou as mãos e segurou seu rosto.

-Então Potter, desiste?

Harry chegou a abrir a boca mas não teve chance, sentiu apenas o arrepio quando o sonserino passou uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca puxando-o, sentiu o coração disparar ao ter a boca invadida.

Draco avançou num beijo forte e faminto, mão se enosando no cabelo o segurando, a outra mantendo o corpo do grifinório preso ao seu e sentiu... maravilhoso, leve, sutil,o moreno correspondia, timidamente.

Afastou-se precisando de ar, observando Potter abrir os olhos, sim, ele os fechara, Draco voltou a por as mãos no rosto tirando os óculos do rapaz e deixando-os na bancada, adimirando o rosto dele, havia um ar sensual, os olhos, a boca, a pele, a relutância... a resistência que ia sumindo no fundo daquelas esmeraldas.

Draco voltou a se aproximar, boca no pescoço, orelha, lábios, abrindo as vestes negras do outro devagar, sem nenhuma resistência de Potter, pelo contrário, Draco soltou um suspiro de prazer ao sentir a mão dele subir-lhe as costas, na sua nuca, era o moreno que o puxava, o tocava...

Se beijaram sofregos e com desejo aflorando em cada movimento, um apertando o outro, mais rápido, mais forte, mais intenso, Draco finalmente sentiu e foi maravilhoso, acendendo toda aquela fornalha que se aquecia mesmo em sonhos, era a boca de Potter que dominava a sua, lingua que invadia sua boca, disputa de linguas e mordidas, o grifinólio era maravilhoso, delicioso, voltaram a se separar sem fôlego e se olharam, Draco se surpreendeu, Harry era só desejo, um desejo que nem imaginava que podia ter, puxando o sonserino pelo rosto voltando a colar os lábios nos dele.

Malfoy só conseguia se sentir mais quente, agora que abrira totalmente a veste dele e começava a retirar o cinto de Potter, enquanto sentia a volúpia do beijo que recebia, muito bom, sabia beijar o moreno, sentiu também as mãos pequenas puxando e abrindo suas vestes, ritmo do beijo aumentando, lábios no pescoço um do outro, vampiros, amantes, partilhando a mesma fome... Draco forçou uma das mãos para dentro da calça, mão sentindo a pele da coxa firme dele, o calor do corpo pequeno, que agora se deixava conduzir, não resistia.

As vestes do Sonserino caíram no chão e ambos estavam ofegantes, se separaram, precisando de mais que ar, precisando na verdade se olhar, ver, cobiçar.

Era a primeira vez, que Harry via Malfoy desarrumado daquela forma, sentiu um estranho prazer em saber que era ele que tinha bagunçado aquele cabelo, tirado aquela veste e começado a abrir aquela camisa, Malfoy estava levemente ofegante e tinha os lábios úmidos, sensualmente úmidos, lhe olhando com desejo, Harry sentiu um arrepio que o amoleceu, culpa do olhar totalmente malicioso que o outro lhe dava.

Draco vislumbrou o olhar surpreso do Grifinório, aquele cabelo revolto, rosto corado, camisa solta, calça aberta, Potter inteiro era um convite ao pecado, aquela boca que tanto o tentava entreaberta, avermelhada de tanto ser sugada, e os imensos e maravilhosos olhos verdes, sorriu e estendeu a mão abrindo a camisa de Potter, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a sua, deixou o moreno se aproximar e grudar a boca em seu pescoço enquanto retirava sua camisa, o grifinório aproveitava para explorar cada parte da pele branca que o pano deixava de cobrir.

Desejo, volúpia, era tudo que Harry era agora, estava acima de seu raciocínio, por mais que uma parte implorasse para parar e sinalizasse que estava errado não conseguia se deter, era maior que toda sua vontade, afinal o sonserino era tão bonito, o cheiro, o gosto, sentia os dentes de Malfoy em seu pescoço e ombro, não se importava, mesmo que deixasse marcas, agora só sentia prazer em tocar apele branca de Draco, desceu um pouco mais, entretido em retirar o cinto e abrir a calça do sonserino enquanto sugava o mamilo róseo e sentir Malfoy segurá-lo pelo cabelo, livrou Draco da pressão da roupa e o sonserino rapidamente chutou-a longe, livrou-o dos sapatos e meias.

Malfoy devia ter imaginado que moreno até podia ser virgem, mas não era de todo inocente, porque tinha um jeito de tocar que o arrepiava, nunca tinha sido tocado assim, sentiu-o livrá-lo das calças.

-Você tem jeito para isso... ah...- gemeu quando o moreno tocou seu membro por cima da peça imaculadamente branca que usava.

Harry olhou o loiro que trazia uma expressão de absoluto prazer, queixo apoiado na altura do umbigo do sonserino, mãos na coxa e nádega, escutou quando Draco o olhou.

-Desce Potter...- Draco suspirou.- quero sentir essa boca em mim.

Engraçado é que não conseguia sequer pensar em não obedecer, voltou a sugar e beijar o abdomem do loiro, lingua descendo do umbigo, sentindo perfume que ele usava misturado ao cheiro da pele, deixando um rastro de saliva naqueles finos pelos claros que formavam um caminho indecente até a intimidade do sonserino, os dedos entraram entre a pele e o elástico que puxaram revelando tudo, que imediatamente foi tomado com a boca.

Malfoy deixou escapar um gemido, já tivera mesmo amantes mais experientes, mas não tão delicados no ato, o grifinório explorava sua pele, seu sexo,mão dele deslizando entre suas coxas e nádega arranhando com as unhas felinamente, lábios e lingua deslizando leves se concentrando na glande sensível do sonserino lhe arrancando gemidos fracos, enquanto Draco segurando os cabelos de Harry o guiava até ter-se todo dentro daquela boca, sentindo um prazer maravilhoso, sutil, era inebriante, mas Draco não queria ali, não naquela hora, puxou o rapaz pelos cabelos.

-Calma... temos tempo.- sorriu agarrando a cintura do moreno que se punha de pé, voltando a beijá-lo.

Draco tratou de terminar o trabalho de retirar as calças do grifinório, empurrando lentamente o rapaz até deitá-lo no chão, por cima das vestes ali jogadas, livrando-o dos sapatos, admirando o corpo magro mas bem feito, liso, branco, deitou a boca nele, sugando cada parte, mordendo, cada recanto, observando o moreno fechar os olhos, cada suspiro lhe dando pistas dos pontos sensíveis daquele corpo inexplorado, até chegar a cueca azul do outro massageando com os dedos longos o volume que se formava, enquanto que com a boca deixava marcas nada delicadas no corpo do moreno e com a outra mão o segurava pelo cabelo, de certo modo impedindo-o de se mover, sentiu um imenso prazer quando Potter deu um gemido tímido ao meter sua mão dentro da peça de algodão azul.

Harry não conseguia mais pensar, apesar do sonserino estar cada vez menos delicado, fazendo carícias cada vez mais violentas, Não conseguia resistir, nunca tinha sido tocado assim, nunca tinha sentido aquilo na vida, era tão maravilhoso, ao mesmo tempo estava cheio de medo e vergonha, nunca estivera tão exposto, nem nú desse modo, o sonserino arrancou sua cueca e agora, estava totalmente entregue, não conseguia parar mesmo sentindo lá no fundo uma onda de medo, mas até ela sumiu quando sentiu o sonserino tocá-lo com a boca, gemeu.

Draco finalmente tinha o sexo do grifinório para seu próprio deleite, tomou-o da base até a ponta, retirando gemidos lânguidos dele, Draco lambeu, sugou e mordiscou o membro do outro até Harry se mover e tentar alcançar seu cabelo, mas não, Draco não permitiria, num gesto rápido segurou os pulsos de Harry com força e parou com as carícias, só para ver prazeirosamente a agonia do menor que se retorceu sob seu corpo até finalmente implorar:

-Continua Malfoy...- Harry gemeu.- Por... favor, continue...- ofegou.- termine...

-É isso que você quer Potter?- subiu com a lingua do púbis ao umbigo.- Pede... me pede de novo.

O moreno se retorceu, tentaria acabar com aquilo com as próprias mãos se elas não estivessem firmemente seguras, a lingua e a boca de Draco haviam subido mais chegando aos mamilos do moreno, que sugou o provocando, Harry sentiu-se dobrar, gemeu:

-Por favor Draco... continua.

O sonserino desceu, apenas provocando, apenas beijou a ponta do sexo de Harry admirando a ereção quase dolorosa do outro, não... não podia ser tão rápido.

-Draco... por favor.- Harry pediu novamente.

Escutar seu nome pela segunda vez rolando doce na boca do rapaz despertou um desejo quase insano de Draco, não precisava, era ele que precisava, aproveitou que as pernas de Harry estavam afastadas e com um solovanco puxou uma para seu ombro, se postando pronto para penetrá-lo, finalmente possuí-lo.

Harry sentiu um arrepio ao compreender o que estava para acontecer, tentou fechar as pernas assustado, mas Draco o segurou com força pelo quadril e rosnou.

-Não.- o sonserino o olhou nos olhos.- Você é meu Potter. MEU.

Aquilo teve um gosto estranho de lembrança ruim que o deixou inteiro tenso, não... não estava preparado, tentou se afastar, ao sentir uma pontada de dor da primeira tentativa, mas o sonserino o segurava com força.

-Não... Draco...- tentou protestar, baixinho, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, sem conseguir fazer mais nada.

Draco olhou os imensos olhos verdes um pouco úmidos e o olhar apreensivo, apenas para ter a certeza que necessitava continuar, nunca desejara tanto possuir o rapaz menor que estava ali preso sob seu corpo, Draco não conseguia mais esperar, aguardara demais, precisava fazer aquilo ou enlouqueceria, Potter era tão... tentador, precisava continuar, investiu de uma só vez, forçou o corpo contra a entrada virgem do outro.

Harry sentiu o membro de Malfoy penetrá-lo violentamente, soltou um grito de dor.

Draco o olhou, assustado com o grito que Potter dera, viu apenas uma lágrima escorrendo dos olhos cerrados e se perder no emaranhado negro do cabelo dele, por um segundo vacilou, mas assim que sentiu o corpo do outro relaxar um pouco abaixou-se e tomou aqueles lábios ao mesmo tempo em que descia a perna de seu ombro segurando-o e forçando-se um pouco mais para dentro, observou o tremor do rapaz que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, começou a movimentar-se, sim... finalmente, o tinha, ali, sob ele, deitado, submetido, o corpo miúdo do grifinório, que penetrava arrancando gemidos do rapaz, gemidos baixos que o excitavam ainda mais, tentou não forçar, mas era tão bom, além do que podia esperar... era melhor que qualquer sonho, pensou forçando o corpo novamente, puxando o rapaz pela nuca forçando-o mais um pouco para tocar aqueles lábios.

-Diz meu nome Potter...- gemeu na orelha de Harry.- Diz.

Harry ainda sentia a dor, não estava mais disposto a participar quando escutou a voz do sonserino que o segurava apertado pelo pescoço, abriu os olhos para encarar os olhos azuis cravados nos seus, então a mão deslizou de sua nuca e dois dedos foram introduzidos em sua boca, tentou virar o rosto, mas não podia, parecia hipinotizado por aqueles olhos azuis... sentiu o sonserino mover-se devagar dentro de si e sentiu um estranho arrepio quando Draco retirou os dedos úmidos de sua boca e passou nos lábios, as duas mãos do Sonserino se postaram novamente segurando seu rosto e o corpo do sonserino se apoiou totalmente no seu, fazendo Harry se encolher instintivamente para não se machucar apesar da dor que sentia, e os olhos que lhe pediram uma palavra, um nome, finalmente obtiveram a resposta que escapou num fiapo de voz.

-Draco...

O loiro o beijou, um beijo estranho, sôfrego, desesperado e então se afastou, as mãos de Draco percorreram rapidamente seu flanco e segurando-o pelo quadril o erguendo e acomodando, Harry apenas fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos ao sentir as penetrações profundas e violentas que chacoalharam seu corpo, ouvia os gemidos do sonserino que se movia dentro dele, os elogios, os gemidos mais altos.

-Você é tão gostoso...

O ritmo aumentou até Draco empurrar suas pernas para cima fazendo Harry ofegar de dor, abrindo os olhos e mirando o teto em algum ponto perdido. Draco apenas se deixou levar pelo prazer, que o tomava, o levava, quase sem controle, todo o tempo que desejara aquilo, tanto tempo... sentiu-se perder de prazer, se abandonou num gozo profundo que o tomou enquanto penetrava o moreno, mais forte, mais profundamente, arqueado para trás de olhos fechados, unhas cravadas na pele do outro, então sentiu-se desmanchar de prazer, inundando o grifinório com sua essência, deixou-se relaxar, abrindo os olhos no meio do caminho para deitar-se sobre o rapaz que estava abaixo dele, trêmulo,ofegante e com uma expressão vazia... aconteceu.

Malfoy sentiu-se quebrar... assim que olhou o outro do mesmo modo que tinha sido invadido por um imenso prazer foi inundado por um desespero doloroso.

O que viu foi tristeza e dor entramadas naqueles olhos verdes fixos no vazio e marejados de lágrimas presas numa inexpressividade fria, era uma visão terrivelmente bela, triste e bela, o que o atingiu é que de certa forma sentiu a mesma tristeza que via nos olhos de Harry, doer em seu peito, doendo na certeza de que a partir daquele momento tinha feito tudo para perder o moreno pra sempre, que provavelmente nunca mais o teria por perto, o medo do que viu foi tão grande e assustador que enfiou o rosto no peito de Potter sentindo as lágrimas, SUAS lágrimas correrem ao se perceber desesperado, começou a soluçar, Draco não era uma pessoa de lágrimas, mas se sentia tão triste, tão temeroso e vazio que não resistiu e caiu em pranto sobre o corpo do frágil do grifinólio.

Havia uma estranha confusão na mente de Harry, porque mescladas a dor e o cansaço, lá no fundo sentia raiva, ódio, mas eram sentimentos abafados por uma dor e desamparo devoradores, uma tristeza grande e um estranho abandono onde ainda flutuavam a aceitação e excitação, em meio a essa confusão sentiu o loiro se aproximar e meter um rosto lavado de lágrimas em seu peito e soluçar... não conseguia entender, afinal Malfoy não devia estar feliz? Exultante? Não o tinha possuído totalmente? Não tinha finalmente conseguido o que queria? Então porque estava chorando apoiado nele? Foi quando sentiu-se envolver pelos braços longos do sonserino que começou a implorar no meio de soluços entrecortados, implorar por perdão.

-Desculpa-me! Perdoa-me!!! Por favor Potter!!! Desculpa-me!!!!- soluçava o loiro alto, quase gritando num desespero doloroso.- Eu não queria!!! Desculpa-me!!!! Perdoa-me!!! Potter!!! Perdoa! Por favor!!!

Era tão estranho, o loiro estava chorando alto pedindo perdão... podia? Não... não podia... não, porque não entendia, ao mesmo tempo que não podia deixar de sentir algo, porque nunca vira Malfoy chorar, e agora o sonserino estava soluçando sobre ele, Harry nem sabia se haviam lágrimas em seus olhos e não se importava, por que afinal já estava acostumado com isso, acostumado a sentir aquilo, acostumado a sentir desamparo, desespero e dor, que mal percebeu que tinha uma das mãos afagando os cabelos finos do loiro que ainda soluçava e implorava perdão, cada vez mais baixo, mais cansado chorando como uma criança pequena.

Ambos abandonados em dor.

Malfoy não estava preparado para aquilo, nunca sentira nada igual, pensava confuso ainda agarrado a Potter soluçando feito uma criança, sentindo a mão que lhe acariciava os cabelos, sempre pensara no desejo, no capricho, como uma criança mimada... por isso não se importara de tomar o outro daquele jeito, no final, nunca admitira pra si mesmo que Potter era mais que uma conquista, que era algo mais, sempre peferira pensar no ego... agora, só agora travava o conhecimento do medo, medo de perder Potter, medo real, medo de algo que nunca sentira antes e que desejara a vida inteira, por que após tudo ele estava ali, quieto, apenas fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, um carinho que Draco nunca recebera na vida, e Draco agora não sabia se era efeito da poção, ou outra coisa, mas sabia que era aquilo que procurava... carinho, então voltou a soluçar porque percebeu que tinha estragado tudo, que tinha perdido Potter e que e ele provavelmente o odiaria pra sempre, agora finalmente tinha que admitir... não estava apaixonado... estava amando... amava Potter... e o tinha perdido.

Harry estava cansado, exausto até... e tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, superando sua capacidade de entender, de sentir, era tão injusto, não tinha no que se agarrar, sentia o mundo estendendo garras negras para atingí-lo, tudo parecia tão grande, tão difícil, o mundo parecia tão assustador, porque não importava pra que lado olhasse sempre tinha algo o machucando... imerso em sua dor era mais fácil pensar no loiro que chorava em cima dele, do que em si mesmo, porque se parasse pra pensar seu coração iria parar tamanha dor instalada em seu peito, acariciava a cabeça do loiro porque sabia que ninguém iria fazer isso por ele, não tinha ninguém para protegê-lo afinal... respirou fundo e falou baixo, rouco, mágoa escorrendo de cada sílaba:

-Saia de cima de mim Malfoy.

O loiro não se moveu, pelo contrário, o abraçou com mais força, aninhando-se na curva de seu pescoço, a intimidade ainda entre as pernas de Harry.

-Não.- sussurrou baixo.- Me perdoe... por favor Potter, fique mais um pouco... fique comigo.

Algo se revoltou dentro de Harry, o que Draco achava que ele era afinal?!

-Por favor Potter...

Harry empurrou o loiro devagar se afastando, sentando, não queria olhar para o sonserino, sentou-se de costas para ele, percebeu que tremia ao tentar fechar a camisa amarfalhada, percebeu que tinha marcas avermelhadas por todo o corpo, percebeu a umidade entre suas pernas, sentiu-se sujo, usado, um trapo, um vazio se avolumando, estendeu a mão para puxar a veste, dedos se fechando sobre o tecido negro e grosso.

-Potter...- chamou o loiro baixinho.

Harry ergueu o rosto olhando o teto...

-Cale a boca Malfoy... por favor...- gemeu.

Quando Harry se afastara e sentara-se de costas o sonserino sentiu frio... um enorme frio que o devorava, não entendia porque queria o perdão mas pedira, bem no fundo sabia que não podia ser perdoado... não merecia... viu o rapaz trêmulo ajeitar a camisa, como era bonito... de uma beleza selvagem, abandonada, o cabelo já revolto agora totalmente arrepiado, aquele cabelo que Draco aprendera a gostar de tocar... o corpo escondido pela camisa imensa, como tudo que ficava grande sobre o grifinório, pensou Draco o olhando, sentindo as lágrimas caindo mornas no seu rosto frio...as pernas brancas dobradas ao lado do corpo, tão pequeno, tão desamparado... Olhando assim, Potter parecia muito frágil... sentiu o desejo de tocá-lo, de tê-lo de novo, de abraça-lo dessa vez, de beijá-lo com carinho... ou pelo menos ter a chance de receber o calor dele de volta, foi quando chamou-o baixinho, no mesmo momento que ele estendia ma mão para a veste estendida no chão, Potter o mandara calar a boca... e mesmo asssim, não fora ríspido, Potter tinha uma voz marcada não de raiva, e sim de dor... então Draco encolheu-se contra a bancada, lágrimas turvando a imagem do rapaz que se vestia, erguendo-se bambo, enquanto Draco apenas se encolhia mais balançado pelos soluços, enfiando o rosto no braço infeliz... então sentiu perto de si, o som da respiração, o calor do corpo o cheiro estranhamente doce da pele de Potter, sentiu o toque do tecido contra sua pele, abriu os olhos assustado.

-Potter...- Draco sussurrou ao receber a veste sobre os ombros.

-Vista-se.- Harry repondeu ainda mais baixo.

Harry se virou, foi até a bancada e pousou a mão sobre seus óculos, não queria mais coloca-los... não queria mais nada, não entendia mais nada, desde que as lágrimas do outro começaram a angustiá-lo... não conseguia entender, queria ir embora, queria descansar...

Draco segurou as roupas que lhe tinham sido dadas, olhando o moreno se afastar, era bondade, o verdadeiro sentido de bom... o outro estava confuso, em breve estaria com ódio, mas era uma pessoa boa e por isso se incomodara... foi vestindo-se lentamente observando o outro, parada mão em cima dos óculos, com uma expressão distante e a respiração leve e entrecortada, ficou preocupado, queria falar com ele mas não sabia o que dizer, o que dizer que não piorasse tudo? Pela primeira vez na vida nada brilhante lhe ocorreu, Draco ficou parado olhando o outro distante.

-Potter... fale algo.

Harry olhou pra cima agarrando o óculos, o que ia falar? O que podia fazer? Xingar, gritar? Fugir? Não podia, não conseguia, estava ali preso, obrigado a compartilhar tudo aquilo com o outro quando na verdade queria ficar sozinho para organizar tudo que sentia, relaxou os ombros e olhou o loiro.

Draco o olhava com uma expressão de cansaço, não, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer, no fundo de sua alma, não podia falar nada, não saberia o que falar, voltou-se para o material de limpeza que estava no chão.

-O que você vai fazer...- começou Draco.

-Cumprir minha detenção ou Snape não vai me deixar sair...- respondeu sem se virar.- Não se preocupe, com certeza sua noite de sono está garantida.

-Mas...- Draco se aproximou para ver a expressão do grifinório endurecer.

O som da água abafou o protesto do sonserino que irritado avançou e segurou Harry pelo braço, o balde caiu espirrando água.

-Me escute!

-Me larga!

Harry ainda tentou se soltar, mas acabou imprensado contra um armário, cabeça rodando irritadamente cheia de lembranças ruins de ter sido preso assim, e irritado por ser obrigado a falar, quando não queria, Draco acima de tudo queria explicar, falar, ser compreendido, Harry não queria, estava cansado de ser obrigado, se olharam irritados.

-Me escuta Potter! Me ouve pelo menos uma vez!!!!- bateu os pulsos do rapaz contra o armário sem nem perceber.

-Eu não quero ouvir! Me solta! Me larga!!!! Me deixa em paz!

-Me dá uma chance de explicar! Me ouve!

-Cala a boca! CALA BOCA!- fechou os olhos cansado, repetindo dolorosamente, por que não conseguia mais.- CALA A BOCA! CALA BOCA! CALABOCA!

Draco percebeu a dor e o desespero no tom agudo da voz e na respiração ofegante do moreno, não devia ter feito aquilo apenas soltou-o.

-Potter... eu não... eu não

Harry abriu os olhos furioso, não, não ia ser enganado de novo, não, não ia contar mais mentiras...

-NÃO ME VENHA COM DESCULPAS! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU... ME USOU, ME TEVE... ME HUMILHOU... TÁ FELIZ?- Despejou toda a raiva amargo.- NÃO?! QUE BOM!!!! QUE DOA EM VOCÊ COMO D"I EM MIM!!!!

Draco apenas parou olhando-o atônito, sem reação, Harry respirava profundamente... Draco apenas balbuciou com os olhos marejados.

-Eu não queria machucar você...

Aquilo de certa forma o tocou, porque parecia sincero... mas não ouve tempo para mais nenhuma palavra, houve o som da porta ser destrancada e o rangido dela se abrindo, então Snape entrou, olhou-os.

-Então? Não fizeram um bom trabalho pelo que estou vendo... Malfoy!

Draco se ajeitou o olhando, o ar de Snape era sério, de certo modo intimidador, escutou.

-Creio que já fez sua parte Malfoy. Pode se retirar, direto para o dormitório... sem mais tolices.

Snape empurrou Draco para fora e olhou para Harry que ficara parado ao lado do armário.

-Quanto você Potter, termine essa limpeza ou vai amanhecer nessa sala! E sem corpo mole Potter! Volto em duas horas.

Draco meteu as unhas na palma das mãos e encarou Snape, pronto para falar algo, mas o frio do olhar do padrinho o deteve.

-Direto para a cama Draco! Agora!

Draco se virou e foi andando, furioso consigo mesmo por não ter falado nada, parou e se escondeu no primeiro canto que achou e se deixou sentar no chão olhando as marcas das unhas, viu a veste negra de Snape passar, mas não teve coragem de voltar como planejara, apenas ficou ali meio que em choque pelo que Potter lhe dissera.Chorando...

Sim, chorando até quase adormecer.

Duas horas depois o som da porta o despertou e Potter passou tão rápido embora trôpego, que mal viu seu rosto.

Tinha pretendido segui-lo, falar com ele... mas não pode...

A culpa não permitia.

Harry havia terminado a limpeza, assim como em Alfeneiros, as tarefas simples desviavam sua atenção da dor, da raiva, da tristeza que sentia, mal percebeu o tempo que ficara de pé esperando Sanpe retornar, momento horrível onde as lembranças de tudo afloravam em sua cabeça, estava exausto quando o outro apareceu com um sorriso maldoso e uma frase ferina, nem ouviu, só queria sair dali.

-Posso ir?

Snape lhe deu passagem, passou rápido, queria ir, tomar um banho, deitar, se sentir menos sujo e dormir, ara poder fingir que era um sonho estranho... sentia os olhos arderem e uma terrível opressão no peito, caminhou rápido até a torre.

-Isso são horas?- perguntou a mulher gorda.

-fada verde!- disse irritadamente.

Ela o olhou e abriu-se, finalmente ali, finalmente seguro, passou arrastando os pés.

-Harry...

Ele piscou os olhos aturdido e a viu ali, com uma pilha de livros. Não... não, Não! Não queria que o vissem assim, não queria ser visto, pensou sentindo um nó na garganta.

-Harry o que foi? Você está estranho...- Ela levantou.- Você está chorando?

Harry passou a mão no rosto e constatou que sim, que estava chorando.

-Ah... não é nada Mione... nada...

Ela se aproximou e o abraçou carinhosamente.

-Tem certeza Harry? Não quer conversar um pouquinho? Você anda tão quieto...

-Não é nada.- respondeu baixinho, sentindo a voz tremer, ah... não queria mas os olhos estavam ardendo, sentia como se o coração fosse feito de chumbo, doendo pesado.

-Tem certeza mesmo? Não quer mesmo contar o que anda te perturbando?- ela lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos.

E isso acabou detonando um pouco da dor que tinha, abraçou a amiga.

-Ah Mione... porquê?- sussurrou engolindo o choro.

-O que foi?- ela perguntou.- Harry, fala alguma coisa, o que aconteceu?

Agarrou as vestes da amiga, sentindo que se começasse a chorar, não ia mais parar.

-Mal...- começou.

Mas passos apressados da escada interromperam tudo porque foi puxado violentamente do abraço, caindo no chão.

-Era disso que estava falando "amigo"?- bufou Rony.

-Rony não!!! Pensa antes de começar a fazer besteira.

Mas ela não precisou dizer mais nada, os olhos dos dois se encontraram assim que Harry se pôs de pé, e Rony imediatamente percebeu que havia algo errado.A expressão de dor era muito grande para esconder, Harry se virou e subiu as escadas, escutando Hermione brigar com Rony antes que os dois o chamassem se trancou no banheiro.

Se olhou no espelho... não ia esquecer... pensou deixando as lágrimas caírem enquanto ligava o chuveiro, cada gesto mais frio que o outro, sem sentido, como se tudo houvesse parado.

Tirou a roupa devagar, sim as marcas iam ficar por algum tempo, algumas já roxas, e altas, teria que usar cachecol para esconder, dobrou a roupa, a peça azul manchada de sangue escondida no meio das outras, entrou na água quente e se deixou ficar, até cair de joelhos chorando... soluçando, a sua volta serpentes de sombras e vozes mortas acusadoras.

Chorou até não conseguir mais.


	17. CAP16 Por trás dos olhos azuis

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **_

_**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) música meio batida para o Draco, mas como eu escrevi tudo escutando ela... aí vai a alma do Draco pra vocês, segura que é forte. (1ª de 4 song fics... por isso é curtinha, embora não seja só uma song fic... ah... é melhor deixar vocês lerem e parar de tentar explicar!!!)**_

**CRUEL – CAP16... Por trás dos olhos azuis**

Draco chegara no dormitório e se enfiara na cama de roupa mesmo, deitado de costas olhando a face no prateado acima, sim o espelho que pusera em sua própria cama com um feitiço, apenas para encantar seus amantes... agora, mostrava tudo que não queria ver... mostrava quem era... um maldito.

**_No one knows what it's like / Ninguém sabe como é  
to be the bad man / ser o cara mal_**

A noite já deixara de ser madrugada e seus olhos ainda escorriam aquelas malditas lágrimas, vermelhos, inchados, ainda soluçando baixo, a noite toda, de quê adiantava, nunca tinha feito isso antes, e agora, não conseguia explicar o que estava acontecendo... não mesmo, olhou-se novamente no espelho.

**_to be the sad man / ser o cara triste  
behind blue eyes / por traz de olhos azuis_**

A verdade é que não podia fingir mais que era aquele mesmo, não... não podia mais botar a máscara e se fingir feliz... estava cansado de ser apontado por toda escola, cansado de ser manipulado, obrigado a viver uma coisa que odiava e agora... agora colhia o fruto de ter-se deixado manipular, o outro nunca o ouviria, nunca... era o preço de sua língua, de suas mentiras.

**_and no one knows / E ninguém sabe como é  
what it's like to be hated / ser odiado  
to be faded to telling only lies / ser enfraquecido só com mentiras_**

Porque no fundo não era a imagem, era uma pessoa diferente, não que morresse por tudo que fazia, não... não era uma pessoa boa como Potter por exemplo, mas no fundo queria outra coisa para si mesmo, por isso queria tanto o direito de tentar de novo, uma vez pensara em ir embora... sumir no mundo porque afinal o mundo não tinha sentido... mas foi o desejo de ver aqueles olhos verdes que o fizera voltar, na época era uma criança e achava que queria ficar apenas por despeito, Draco soluçou entre o riso e as lágrimas ao lembrar das escusas infantis para não confrontar a realidade e não sabia a metade dela, tinha feito tudo errado, o tempo todo, e tinha que pagar por isso...

**_but my dreams they aren't as empty / Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios  
as my conscious seems to be / quanto minha consciência parece ser  
i have hours, only lonely / passo horas, sozinho  
my love is vengeance / meu amor é uma vingança  
that's never free / isso nunca é de graça_**

Estava amanhecendo já, escutou alguém resmungar e tentou abafar seus soluços enfiando o travesseiro no rosto lembrando dos gritos de Potter... ah, sim doía... aquilo era o que se podia chamar de remorso... e doía sim, muito... e tudo aquilo era novo e doloroso, não lhe tinham ensinado a ser assim... não, nunca precisaria passar por aquilo se não fosse o POTTER!!!! Maldito que tinha que entrar em sua vida e virá-la de ponta-cabeça... Draco mordeu o travesseiro ao escutar a movimentação no dormitório, ah, maldito seja Potter!!! Seus olhos, sua boca, seu corpo...

O corpo... e pensar que nunca mais iria te-lo por perto doía a ponto de sentir um gosto estranho na boca junto com as lágrimas que cismavam em continuar caindo... isso era muito ridículo... pensar que Draco Malfoy podia estar se acabando de chorar por causa de Harry Potter... seria linchado, merecia... e isso nunca deveria sair daquela cama, porque ninguém podia saber... ninguém nunca podia... esse não era o Draco que o mundo podia ver... não... tinha que ser perfeito, perfeição era exigida, não podia deixar transparecer que tinha um coração, muito menos um que aprendia a bater, que um dia dera sinal de vida... nunca, isso não era permitido a um Malfoy...

**_no one knows what its like / Ninguém sabe como é  
to feel these feelings / sentir este sentimento  
like i do, and i blame you! / como eu sinto, e a culpa é sua!  
no one bites back as hard / Ninguem mastiga  
on their anger / na raiva,  
none of my pain woe, can show through / Não posso mostrar nenhuma das minhas aflições e dores_**

Ah... agora sim parecia muito boa aquela idéia de sumir no mundo... sim simplesmente sumir... porque no fundo duvidava que fossem sentir muito sua falta... podia mesmo tentar recomeçar tudo em algum lugar... riu ainda deixando as lágrimas rolarem sem controle, apenas se olhando no espelho escutando os comentários dos colegas que se vestiam sobre Hogsmeade... ah, tinha lembranças de lá, podia guarda-las nos sonhos... e no final tinha feito a mesma coisa... e não entendia porque... porque tinha machucado Potter afinal, sempre fora tão delicado com seus amantes... a não ser com aqueles que não desejavam isso, ah... culpa dele! Que não admitia que gostava... ou será que não gostava afinal? Talvez não gostasse de verdade... e o obrigara a ceder... o ferira, muito, não só o corpo, mas a mágoa daquele olhar mostrava que tinha atingido a alma dele, tinha ido longe demais, tinha se deixado levar por algo que não entendia e machucara... porque não ficara quieto como sempre ficava? Ah... Draco seu imbecil... era só ficar quieto o olhando de longe e ninguém ia se ferir, agora, convocado o fogo tinha se queimado...

**_but my dreams they aren't as empty / Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios  
as my conscious seems to be / quanto minha consciência parece ser  
i have hours, only lonely / passo horas, sozinho  
my love is vengeance / meu amor é uma vingança  
that's never free / isso nunca é de graça_**

Já devia ter-se acostumado, era a lei da vida, você perde, você ganha... já não tinha escutado coisas horríveis sem merecer? Julgado? A vida não era cor de rosa com fizera questão de mostrar para algumas pessoas, agora a vida o obrigava a aceitar essa verdade... aceitar de Potter... era ele o motivo de sua vida? Ah... Potter que o chingava, o provocava, lutava, combinava, disputava, expunha, amava... Ah... depois de tudo, Draco ainda se olhou no espelho, cabelo molhado perto das orelhas, molhados por causa das lágrimas.

**_no one knows what its like / Ninguem sabe como é  
to be mistreated, to be defeated / ser maltratado, ser derrotado  
behind blue eyes / por traz de olhos azuis_**

-Ah... droga... eu te amo seu idiota teimoso... isso não é mentira...

As costas da mãos cobriram a boca blasfemadora... soluçou de novo... disse baixo contra a mão, abafado.

-Te amo Harry Potter.

Era isso que deveria ter dito logo no começo... lá naquela enfermaria... e talvez lá o outro acreditasse, não a força em Hogsmeade, não agora depois de violentá-lo daquela forma.

**_no one know how to say / Ninguem sabe dizer  
that they're sorry and don't worry / se eles estão arrependidos e não se preocupam,  
i'm not telling lies / não estou contando mentiras_**

Um dia tinha sonhado em ir embora, por que não pensara em nenhum momento em servir naquela guerra, repetia a si mesmo que só queria terminar Hogwarts... seria simples na verdade poderia fugir agora mesmo e teria onde se esconder, mas não, ficava, tinha acabado o maldito quinto ano... fizera o que fora mandado fazer se odiando a cada hora... sim nem sempre gostara do que fizera... e se encarando a cada dia tentando se convencer que era necessário e era o fim, mas não sempre precisava voltar, sempre havia Potter para provocar... agora tinha que aceitar sua parte naquilo.

**_but my dreams they aren't as empty / Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios  
as my conscious seems to be / quanto minha consciência parece ser  
i have hours, only lonely / passo horas, sozinho  
my love is vengeance / meu amor é uma vingança  
that's never free / isso nunca é de graça_**

Ah... com queria fazer o outro entender, que o que tinha feito não era tudo que era como pessoa, que era uma pessoa diferente, além de tudo que fizera... era melhor... mas ninguém ia erguer a voz em sua defesa, não, não ia poder fazer nada, agarrou as próprias pernas, sem entender o que estava errado, o que dera errado, o erro era seu... seu erro.

**_no one knows what its like / Ninguém sabe como é  
to be the bad man, to be the sad man / ser o cara mal, ser o cara triste  
behind blue eyes. / por traz de olhos azuis_**

Draco fechou os olhos amargo... não podia entender o que fizera... porque perdera o controle assim, então na sua mente veio todo o último mês, depois que enfiara seu copo no chão após ver Potter resistir a poção... que besteira... enfeitiçar Potter... ele resistira até o fim, na verdade quem não resistira era o próprio Draco, lembrou dos ataques, das detenções... dos banhos frios... parecia na verdade que era ele mesmo que estava sobre o efeito da poção...

Draco abriu os olhos...

_"parecia na verdade que era ele mesmo que estava sobre o efeito da poção..."_

_"Sim, mesmo em um lugar público, creio que você não quer ser visto praticando... intimidades com alguém em público? Quer?"_

Sentou-se na cama enxugando o rosto, finalmente! Finalmente entendera tudo! Nunca Potter estivera sob o efeito da poção! Era ele mesmo que estava!

-Maldito seja, Snape!

Draco saiu correndo da cama sem se arrumar, ainda desarrumado, suado, com os olhos vermelhos, saiu correndo segurando as vestes amarrotadas, sem sequer reparar que estava descalço...

Engraçado... ninguém sequer ousou falar uma palavra ao rapaz, por mais estranho que parecesse ver o príncipe da sonserina correndo desabalado, descalço, enxovalhado, com as vestes abertas seguras pelas mãos pois insistiam em cair pelos ombros... todos olharam intrigados, ninguém disse nada, nem ele se importou.

Era isso afinal... nunca tocaria em Potter daquele jeito, nunca o cercaria depois de Hogsmeade... não... não era sua natureza... nunca o tomaria daquele jeito, em meio a uma sala suja no chão... nunca perderia o controle.

-Snape.- disse entre os dentes, sentindo os olhos ardidos se estreitarem ao chegar no corredor onde ficava o aposento particular do padrinho.

Enfiou os punhos naquela porta, a arrombaria de raiva se estivesse com sua varinha.

-Entre Draco! Está aberta!

Abriu de supetão, dobro da raiva por ser aguardado.

-Vejo que não dormiu nada...- disse o bruxo.

O aposento particular de Snape era grande, e consistia de uma salinha e um quarto, Draco nunca fora até o quarto, mas conhecia bem aquela sala, onde havia uma mesa, estantes forradas de livros e uma enorme lareira e poltronas, Snape lia um enorme tomo bebendo chá.

-Seu grande...- começou batendo a porta.

O dedo indicador de Snape se postou no lábio fino em um sinal para Draco calar a boca, por um segundo se calou e olhou em volta, achando que poderia haver mais alguém ali, mas não, o padrinho apenas afastou com a varinha uma cadeira e estendeu a mão num convite para que sentasse, Draco chutou a mesinha a frente e encarou o padrinho furioso.

-Chega! Chega de dissimulação! de educação! Quero uma resposta simples para variar!!!

-Sente-se Draco.- disse Snape sem se alterar.

-Não!!! Quero respostas! Porquê?!!!

Snape suspirou e fechou o tomo com um baque seco, levantou-se e serviu-se de mais chá, sem sequer olhar o rapaz que tremia de raiva.

-Certo, porquê o quê Draco?

-Porque usar a poção em mim? Para quê?

-Você não sabe?- Snape voltou a sentar com a xícara na mão.- Não mesmo?

Draco bufou e passou a mão no cabelo irritado, com ganas de partir para cima do outro bruxo.

-Droga! Me responda! Porque isso?

-Simples, você está fazendo a mesma coisa desde os onze anos de idade, sem resultado algum.

Draco sentiu o próprio rosto perder a assim?

-Qualquer criatura cerebrada sabe o que está acontecendo Draco, por favor sente-se.

Sentou. Snape lhe estendeu uma xícara.

-Desde que você entrou em Hogwarts eu vi... esse seu interesse em Potter,não era mera rusga infatil.

Enfiou um gole grande na boca porque se sentia idiota... o líquido quente queimando a língua, tomou coragem.

-Isso não justifica! Quem disse que você podia ser o manipulador do que me vai na alma?!

Severo sorriu, as belas palavras do afiliado... Draco seria um poeta se não fosse tão ferino.

-Você não foi sincero sobre o que queria Draco, em nenhum momento disse que era Potter que desejava, nem que estava apaixonado por ele, mentindo pra si mesmo o tempo todo!

-Você ainda não me respondeu!- deixou a xícara sobre a outra mesinha derramando parte do conteúdo escaldante.- Porque me fazer... perder o controle? Se você sabia de tudo... Porque não fazer o proposto? Porque eu, não ele?

-Em nenhum momento disse que Potter não estava sob o efeito da poção, muito pelo contrário.

-Besteira!- Draco olhou perdido para a lareira.- Você usou a poção em mim... que droga de poção!!!

-Draco, repita, qual o nome da poção.- Snape disse como se tomasse uma lição de uma criança paricularmente burra.

-Anima Passionata.

-Você é inteligente, o que significa, traduza.

-Alma da paixão.

-Perfeito Draco, paixão, não amor, a intenção era que vocês perdessem o controle mesmo.

-O quê?!

Snape limpava o chá derramado com a varinha.

-Eu usei sim a poção em você... essa poção é diferente das outras, liga duas pessoas sob o efeito dela que se olham... não as deixa em paz até consumarem o ato... em você o efeito foi mais forte porque apliquei direto no sangue.

-No sangue?

-Nos cortes, lembra?

Draco olhou a própria mão, lembrando dos cortes que fizera...

-Não é necessário mais que algumas gotas para fazer efeito, como você demonstrou e sentiu...

-Mas... mas você me deu um vidro para dar ao Potter... um vidro!

-Claro... Eu disse a você Potter é particularmente resistente...Uma pessoa com um pouco de força de vontade a mais que as outras...- Snape fez um gesto impaciente- precisava de muito mais que um empurrão, na verdade ele resistiu, mas uma dose maior o envenenaria...

Draco meneou a cabeça, tinha entendido direito?

-Isso não faz sentido... não mesmo.

-Potter é muito resistente, mas precisava de um empurrãozinho para aceitar o que sente... você tinha que escolher um parceiro tão difícil? Potter tem muitos problemas para aceitar os próprios desejos, além do mais foi criado por trouxas.

Draco não atentou para o que aquilo podia significar, mas estava furioso de novo.

-Isso foi muito idiota! Isso foi... cruel! Isso... você tem idéia de como isso acabou? Você... você fica aí nos manipulando! seu cretino! Você não tem idéia de como foi! Do que aconteceu!

-Potter resistiu... até o fim? Foi isso? O que o preocupa?

Draco se levantou furioso, poderia pular e cravar as garras em seu padrinho sem remorso, até tirar sangue daquele cretino que o olhava com uma expressão de quase divertimento.

-Seu grande Imbecil! Ele nunca mais vai me olhar na cara! Era isso que queria! Não é?! Separar-me dele em definitivo! É isso?! Não ria!!!

Snape estava rindo, Draco ia realmente avançar em cima do padrinho quando a voz rouca disse o que mais queria ouvir.

-Potter? Não se preocupe... você poderia arrancar os olhos dele com suas próprias mãos Draco, e ele o perdoaria. Se você acredita no que sente, vá... corra até Hogsmeade e o encontre...

-Como?-Draco parou confuso.

-Vá... voe até Hogsmeade, o mais rápido que esses pés possam te levar... ele vai estar esperando... Potter é mais forte que as paredes desse castelo, apesar de sempre parecer se desmontar nada o abala... ele está esperando corra!

Draco ainda não entendera, ou entendera, mas não queria acreditar.

-Nada nessa vida é conseguida sem sofrimento Draco, vocês dois são orgulhosos demais, não chegariam a lugar nenhum sozinhos, CORRA DRACO CORRA! Vá atrás dele, faça o que tem que fazer e ele vai estar lá finalmente pronto para admitir...

Draco se virou rápido, estava no meio do corredor quando foi atingido pelo feitiço do padrinho, parou e olhou o outro.

-Boa sorte.

Draco sorriu ajeitando o casaco de pele branco, sentindo os pés aquecidos, vestido e limpo, pronto para correr, pronto para ir atrás de Potter e falar... sobre tudo, sobre si.

Pronto para pedir perdão.

Pronto para assumir seus sentimentos.

* * *

_Vai precisar de um pouco de raciocínio para entender o que o Snape estava fazendo, e lembrando que ele não é unipotente nem oniciente, o plano dele tem uma pequena falha, apesar de funcionar... vão ter que quebrar a cachola povo... A música nem precisava dar os créditos não é? Mas lá vai, é a trilha oficial do Draco, (pela quantidade de fic que a usa para definí-lo... Behind blue eyes, pode ser o do Limp Biskit... ou no original do the Who... a música é linda de qualquer jeito. O Draco é maravilhoso também...) _


	18. CAP17 Todo mundo sofre

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **_

_**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Essa é a song que eu mais queria por na fic... apesar de soar meio estranha... não, não chegou a vez de Potter chorar as pitangas não, quem disse que eu deixar tudo ser fácil? (2ª de 4 song fics... melhor curtir antes de qualquer coisa!!!!)**_

**CRUEL – CAP17... Todo mundo sofre**

O vento soprava o casaco negro para longe, mas ele não se importava em fechá-lo... apenas encolheu um pouco os braços,Harry andava encolhido atrás dos amigos, quieto e pensativo... tinha aceito as desculpas de Rony... e dissera que conversaria com Hermione antes do jantar... antes de se despedirem para o natal com certeza... seria o seu primeiro natal sozinho em Hogwarts... precisava pensar, muito, sobre o que dizer, sobre o que fazer...

_**When the day is long / Quando o dia é longo**_

_**And the night, the night is yours alone / E a noite, a noite é somente sua,**_

Agora só queria pensar nos amigos e no longo dia que o aguardara após aquela noite estranha.... andava quieto porque organizava seus pensamentos e sentimentos, quase ausente de tudo, chorara demais... ainda preocupado com coisas demais, seus pensamentos pulavam de uma coisa a outra muito rapidamente, mas tudo apontava a mesma raiz, a principal complicação era o seu próprio estado...

_**When you're sure you've had enough of this life / Quando você tem certeza que já teve o bastante desta vida,**_

_**Well hang on / Bem, persista...**_

Sua própria confusão, olhava os dois amigos agora abraçados, porque tinham finalmente feito as pazes, pois haviam brigado por sua causa... por sua culpa, sua confusão, era essa a raiz de tudo. Ainda sentia os olhos ardidos de tanto chorar.

_**Don't let yourself go / Não desista de si mesmo,**_

'_**cause everybody cries / Pois todo mundo chora**_

Entraram no três vassouras, pediram quentão para desgosto de Hermione, mas ela aceitou, Harry sorriu, sabia que os amigos o precionariam... ambos preocupados, só dera preocupação aos dois recentemente.

-Harry...- ela começou e deu uma sopradinha na bebida que fumegava.- Você ia me dizer algo ontem de noite...

Ela parou quando seu olhar se perdeu no vapor da bebida.

-Sabe o que eu lembrei agora?- disse quase sem pensar...- daquela vez que vim escondido lembram? No terceiro ano?

Os dois ascentiram, lembravam muito bem... ele acabara embaixo da mesa escutando uma versão torta da morte dos pais.

-Engraçado, era tudo mentira...

_**And everybody hurts / E todo mundo sofre **_

_**Sometimes / Às vezes...**_

Ficaram em silêncio até virarem o segundo copo de quentão, ao longe um som parecido com uma trovoada chamou atenção, mas o bar continuou sua rotina, apenas que muito mais pessoas começaram a reclamar do frio, até ele se encolheu sob o casaco.

-Engraçado como ficou frio de repente.- comentou Hermione.

Harry olhou a jarra, esticou o dedo e arranhou a camada de gelo que se formava, levantou de pronto, olhou os amigos.

-Dementadores!

Os três correram até a porta, juntos, ao abrirem a porta o som de gritos, estouros, chamou a atenção de todo o bar.**  
**

_**Sometimes everything is wrong / Às vezes tudo está errado,**_

_**Now it's time to sing along / Nesse momento é hora de cantar junto.**_

-Mas que Grande Merda!-disse Rony puxando a varinha.

-Vamos juntos!- disse Hermione saindo.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!- convocou o patrono sem pestanejar, os amigos o acompanharam, atrás dele uma outra série de patronos vindos de antigos menbros da AD se juntou aos três, uma série de animais avançaram juntamente com cervo, a lontra e o leão.

_**When your day is night alone / Quando seu dia é noite, sozinho,**_

_**(Hold on, hold on) / (Agüente, agüente)**_

saíram para formar um corredor de patronos que permitissem que as pessoas na rua entrassem no três vassouras em segurança, o céu estava negro e a neve que antes caía gentilmente virara um nevasca, ao longe os vultos se aproximavam cruéis, era muito forte o sentimento de desespero que ameaçava sufocá-los, alguns bruxos mais velhos também convocavam seus patronos mas rapidamente pareciam empalidecar e recuar...

-Pensem em algo bom!- gritava Hermione.

-Não desistam!- berrou.- Firme!

_**If you feel like letting go / Se você tiver vontade de desistir**_

_**(Hold on) / (Agüente....)**_

Em raio avermelhado explodiu a seus pés ao longe um grupo pequeno de bruxos de negro se aproximava, houve pânico e gritaria, enquanto todos corriam para se proteger.

-Não!- disse Rony puxando Hermione do caminho de outro raio.

-Comensais!- ela berrou.

-Protego!- Harry protegeu ele e os amigos.- Temos que sair daqui!

-DedosdeMel- disse Rony entre os dentes no meio da confusão.

Hermione fez uma careta, mas Harry concordou.

-O túnel para Hogwarts...

_**If you think you've had too much of this life / Se você achar que teve demais desta vida,**_

_**Well hang on / Bem, persista...**_

Correram, protegidos pelos Patronos, rebatendo feitiços podia ver os raios exlodindo coisas ao seu lado, algumas pessoas sendo estuporadas e coisas piores no caminho, puxando os alunos que encontravam, concentrados em chegar até a loja.

-AAAAHHHH- Hermione caiu, perna atingida por um estranho feitiço.

Ela olhou a perna acinzentar.

-Ah, petrificada!-ela gemeu.- O olho da medusa! Magia negra!

Simas e Rony a ergueram enquanto Harry se preparou para duelar com o mascarado, estuporando-o, sentiu a mão em seu ombro.

-Corre Harry! Corre!- Neville apontou dois dementadores que vinham na direção deles.

-Não eu ajudo aqui! Ajude a Mione! Pegue as meninas!

Se juntaram num momento os dois patronos, seu cervo, e o urso de Neville reduziam os dementadores a pó pelo simples efeito de atingí-los.

-Vamos!

'_**cause everybody hurts / Pois todo mundo sofre,**_

_**Take comfort in your friends / Consiga conforto em seus amigos.**_

E novos feitiços explodiram pela rua, puxando os amigos no meio da multidão, as pessoas pareciam um bando de animais fugindo de lobos, ora iam para um lado, ora para outro, efeito da aparatação e desaparatação dos comensais que apareciam de repente e sumiam muito rápido.

_**Everybody hurts / Todo mundo sofre...**_

Manter o grupo junto era difícil em certo momento perderam Gina, Neville e Luna no meio da confusão.

-GINA!!!- Berrava Rony deseperado.

-Rony vem! Eles vão procurar um lugar seguro!-Hermione o puxou.

-Ele tem razão!- disse Harry.- Temos que voltar todos juntos!!!

_**Don't throw your hand / Não se resigne,**_

_**Oh, no / Oh, não!**_

_**Don't throw your hand / Não se resigne**_

Começaram a procurar, tentando manter Hermione a salvo pois estava com a perna paralisada, em certo ponto ela foi derrubada e antes que pudessem ajudar, Harry sentiu-se atingir e virou para enfrentar o bruxo que o atingira uma clareira se abriu quando todos se afastaram deixando-o só frente a frente com o comensal.

_**When you feel like you're alone / Quando você sentir como se estivesse sozinho.**_

Duelaram, mas não era tão experiente quanto aquele comensal, tentando evitar ferir outras pessoas, começou a só se defender até um feitiço vindo de trás feito por outro finalmente estuporá-lo.

_**No, no, no, you're not alone / Não, não, não, você não está sozinho...**_

Olhou, eram Simas e Dino que corriam carregando uma Lilá ferida, acompanhados de Parvati.

-Está bem Harry?

-E você?- perguntou para Lilá.

-Só um redutor que atingiu o chão.- ela gemeu.- Estou bem.

-Vocês por um acaso viram o Rony e a Hermione?- perguntou andando, convocando novamente seu patrono para afastar mais um dementador.

-E o Neville, a Gina e a Luna?- perguntou ao receber a negativa.

-Vi a Luna entrando na Dervixes lá trás com mais alguém, mas trancaram a porta antes da gente chegar!- disse Parvati.

_**If you're on your own in this life / Se você está por sua própria conta nesta vida,**_

_**The days and nights are long / Os dias e noites são longos,**_

Draco olhava para os lados assustado, pego de surpresa no meio da rua pela nevasca produzida pelos dementadores, tudo escureceu.

-Lumus!- ergueu a varinha tremendo.

Não fora avisado de nada, tentou avançar, coração aos pulos e se achassem Harry?

-Não... não agora...- gemeu sentindo o rosto gelado.

Escutou um zunido e se desviou puxando a varinha, o feitiço atingiu o chão muito perto dele, Draco tentou correr, mas a neve fofa impedia que fosse muito longe, então o vulto aparatou a sua frente.

Draco chegou a se defender, mas uma falha e sentiu.

-AAAHHH!- caiu para trás apertando a perna ferida, travando os dentes ao apertar o ferimento. O vulto se aproximou.

_**When you think you've had too much of this life / Quando você sentir que teve demais desta vida**_

_**To hang on / Para persistir...**_

Draco arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer quem o atingira, os olhos azuis por trás do capuz, chegou a se sentar com a varinha na mão boquiaberto.

-Expelliarmus.-disse a voz fria.

Draco não entendeu, mas sua varinha caiu longe, o comensal desaparatou. deixando-o só.

_**Well, everybody hurts / Bem, todo mundo sofre**_

_**Sometimes, everybody cries / Às vezes, todo mundo chora.**_

Ferido, desarmado no meio da neve, e ele fora embora... como se não fosse nada, seu pai!

E quando os vultos se aproximaram Draco sentiu muito frio, se tivesse uma varinha tentaria conjurar um patrono embora não soubesse como fazer, sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao reviver toda na angústia da noite anterior... gritou por socorro.

_**And everybody hurts / E todo mundo sofre**_

_**Sometimes / Às vezes...**_

Harry escutou, abandonou os amigos, porque reconheceu o grito, como não reconheceria? Simas ainda o chamou, mas não, tinha que correr, nem ohou para trás, empurrando pessoas mantendo seu patrono cavalgando ao seu lado, os pedidos de socorro estavam mais fracos, tentou corer mais rápido pulando como o cervo , levantando as pernas para chegar lá, desesperado ao parar de escutar os gritos.

_**And everybody hurts / E todo mundo sofre**_

_**Sometimes / Às vezes...**_

Draco já nem segurava a perna, lágrimas fartas escorrendo dos olhos e mãos nos ouvidos, não queria escutar o som de matraca que aquelas coisas faziam.

_**So, hold on, hold on / Então agüente, agüente...**_

Harry viu o grupo, uns cinco dementadores fechando o círculo sobre um monte de pelos brancos sobre o branco da neve.

_**Hold on, hold on / Agüente, agüente,**_

Draco sentiu um dos vultos tocarem seu ombro e sentiu como se o sangue fosse congelar em suas veias, ao longe uma luz brilhante desviou seus olhos do horror que lhe tocava.

_**Hold on, hold on / Agüente, agüente,**_

Harry viu os dementadores se afastarem quando o que tocava o vulto branco foi destruído pelo correndo ao ver a neve branca manchada de sangue.

-Não... não esteja ferido... por favor.

_**Hold on, hold on / Agüente, agüente...**_

-DRACO!!!- berrou.- DRACO!!!!

O rapaz ergueu o rosto, lágrimas ainda escorrendo.

-Potter...- ainda disse muito baixo.

_**Everybody hurts / Todo mundo sofre...**_

-Ah, meu Deus...- Harry se ajoelhou ao ver o ferimento.- Espera um pouco.

Harry imobilizou a perna do outro, - Você está bem?

-Eu...- Draco não conseguia pensar direito, apenas sorriu.

-Fique calmo, estamos perto da casa dos gritos.-o abraçou, ajudando-o a levantar.- Vamos para lá!

-Obrigado.

_**You are not alone / Você não está sozinho...**_

Os olhos se encontraram, ambos sentiram algo, mas não puderam falar muito, um grupinho corria naquela direção, entre eles, Lilá, Hermione, Luna, Rony e Neville carregavam Gina.

-Graças a Deus Harry!- exclamou Hermione.

-Casa dos gritos!- disse puxando Draco apesar dos olhares de espanto para o rapaz vestido de branco.

Logo esquecidos ao perceberem a extensão do ferimento e o olhar perdido do sonserino.

-Vamos, precisamos ir!- disse Rony carregando Gina.

Dar as costas para aquele pandemônio era duro, mas algo os mantinha no caminho, andando correndo, Harry ofegava ao carregar Draco, mas não o largaria até chegarem a casa, entraram pela porta que ele mesmo arrombara, Tirou o casaco e entregou a Rony, para enrolar Gina, desacordada e gelada.

-Vamos direto, precisamos andar rápido.

Rony apenas olhava a irmã, Lilá e Luna agarraram os braços de Hermione para ajuda-la a andar, Neville parecia atordoado, olhou Draco.

-Precisa andar... consegue?

O rapaz apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Você está ferido...- disse baixo.

-È superficial.- disse olhando o braço.- Venha se apóie em mim.- Vamos!

Seguiram dentro do túnel, foram o mais rápido que podiam, até se lembrar do salgueiro, vendo Draco ofegar, sangue encharcando a calça clara, manchando o casaco de pele.

-Não pare Draco... não pare, Agüente.

Sentiu a mão do sonserino apertar seu braço, sentindo uma onda de alívio... mas estavam perto do salgueiro como lembrou Hermione.

-Como vamos passar pelo salgueiro?

-Eu dou um jeito.- Olhou para Draco.- Neville o ajude por favor...

Correu a frente, tinha que ser rápido, o salgueiro já estava agitado.

-Tome cuidado!- disse Rony.

Enfiou-se para fora, ajoelhando-se para empurrar o nó, mas ainda levou uma lambada de um galho, sentiu a bochecha queimar e ficou levemente zonzo, apertando o nó e com a outra mão catando o óculos que caíra no chão. O salgueiro se imobilizou...

-Pronto! Andem!

Os outros passaram por ele rápidos, os amigos tinham uma expressão preocupada, irritado se limitou a gritar.

-Andem logo caramba!

Neville arrastava um Draco que mal conseguia ficar de pé, As garotas tentavam correr ajudando Hermione, Rony apressou o passo e o vento gelado fez o casaco que cobria Gina voar e cair no chão, quando estavam a uma certa distância segura, Harry se preparou para soltar o nó e correr, mas seu corpo estava gelado e amortecido acabou sendo mais lento do que devia, levou um enorme golpe nas costas que o fes ganir de dor ao cair no chão, o casaco perdido caiu sobre seu rosto quando levantou, levou mais dois golpes secos nas costas antes de se erguer cambaleante, e seguir os amigos.

-HARRY!!!- Lilá gritava novamente.

-Harry está bem?- perguntou Rony.

Olhou os outros, Gina e Draco estavam muito mal, vestiu o casaco e andou engolindo a dor.

-Vamos, temos que ir a enfermaria.

Ainda na entrada alguns professores separavam os alunos feridos dos que estavam apenas assustados, todos estavam sendo mandados as salas comunais, já na porta da enfermaria, Draco desmaiara, mas não pode nem chegar perto dele, Minerva o puxou, Dumbledore em pessoa estava em Hogsmeade.

-Sim devíamos imaginar que isso poderia acontecer.- ela disse olhando Pomfrey debruçar-se sobre a cama de Gina, Rony apertava a mão de Hermionem que choramingava, Ao longe podia ver o contorno da face de Draco, inconsciente.- Devíamos ter imaginado que iam procurar por você lá, é o lugar que você mais freqüenta fora de Hogwarts...

"Procurar por você..." a frase ecoou em sua mente, a bruxa nervosa não percebeu o traço de dor que se instalou, continuou preocupada.

-Queria muito informar que os dois irmãos estão bem e mandar um bilhete ao Largo...

-Eu mando, vou...- disse andando.- Eu mando por uma coruja da escola...

-Não...- ela disse.

Mas Harry já estava longe.

-Talvez seja melhor assim...- McGonagall encolheu os ombros e foi ajudar Pomfrey.

Harry corria, lembrou de Gina, "era atrás de mim que estavam...", lembrou de Hermione, "por minha causa!" Draco sangrando... "eles se machucaram por minha causa!"

Nunca foi tão cansativo e doloroso alcançar o corujal...

* * *

_Ah eu sempre imaginei que essa música era um fundo ideal para a desgraça de uma invasão... vocês já assistiram ao filme Good Morning Vietnam? Assistam, apesar de todo o horror da guerra há uma cena linda, de uma batalha, horrível também, mas muito poética, onde os soldados vão lutar e caem feridos ao som de What a Wonderfull World... ou no filme a outra face, onde há um tiroteio e o personagem do Nicolas Cage coloca o fone de ouvido na criança para que ela não escute os tiros, então ela vê tudo com um fundo musical... nossa, me empolguei! A música é Everybody Hurts do REM... Sorry! Ah mas eu amei o final da música, Draco branco no branco... sangue... tem um detalhe que espero que todo mundo comente mais cedo ou mais tarde, ninguém reparou ainda? Sobre Draco e Harry... Que Harry vai por em cheque no próximo capítulo. O próximo é a song do Harry._


	19. CAP18 Faleme o que quero ouvir

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **_

_**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Potter e Malfoy (3ªe4ª songs encadeadas eles ficam lindos juntos... ah!!!!) **em itálico a música do Harry_,** em negrito a do Draco...**

**CRUEL – CAP18... Fale-me o que quero ouvir...**

Era óbvio que o corujal devia estar vazio... pensou ao escancarar a porta ofegante... todos estavam restritos as suas casas, não foi difícil conjurar papel e tinta, escreveu um rápido bilhete a Ordem, manchando-o todo, não sabia porque mas estava tremendo, claro que devia estar tremendo... correra por meio castelo... e nunca desde que chegara a Hogwarts o corujal lhe parecera tão distante... e conhecia aquele caminho, pensou vendo a tinta secar, relendo o que escrevera para não dar margem a enganos... não precisavam de mais agitação agora...

_I still remember the world / Eu ainda me lembro do mundo  
From the eyes of a child / Dos olhos de uma criança  
Slowly those feelings / Devagar esses sentimentos  
Were clouded by what I know now / Foram encobertos pelo que eu sei agora_

Pensou em como a mãe de Rony e Gina ficaria abalada, lembrou do que ela lhe dissera no Largo, do que Minerva lhe dissera, e ambas tinham razão, se eles não estivessem lá, se não o conhecessem, se ele não existisse... queria tanto que nada disso acontecesse a sua volta... e era sua culpa, já que tinha que enfrentar logo seu destino... ou ia deixar isso acontecer... de novo? Dobrou o bilhete quando foi desperto de seus devaneios por Edwiges que pousou em seu ombro beliscando sua orelha bem de leve, sentiu os olhos arderem e sentiu raiva de si mesmo por ser tão inútil.

  
_Where has my heart gone / Para onde foi o meu coração?  
__An uneven trade for the real world / Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real  
I want to go back to / Eu quero voltar a  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all / Acreditar eu tudo e não saber nada_

-Não posso usar você Edwiges... você chama muita atenção...-disse engolindo algo que insistia em subir amargo na sua garganta.

Ela estalou o bico irritada mas não saiu de seu ombro e olhou furiosamente para as outras corujas até uma cinzenta se dispor a receber o bilhete.

-Vá rápido por favor!- disse soltando a coruja pela janela, sentindo o sol pálido do entardecer furar as nuvens negras que já se afastavam... sentou no espaço de pedra da janela olhando para fora cansado, acariciando a cabeça de Edwiges que pousara em seus joelhos sentindo um estranho calor ás costas e um frio que se espalhava pelo corpo.

  
_I still remember the sun / Eu ainda me lembro do sol  
Always warm on my back / Sempre quente nas minhas costas  
Somehow it seems colder now / De alguma maneira parece mais frio agora  
_

Olhando a coruja nos olhos, ali, branca, arrepiada lembrou de alguém, também branco, sobre a neve manchada de sangue, porque aquilo o afetava tanto afinal... estava exatamente lá para pensar nisso... as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas e dolorosas? Daria tudo para voltar a ter onze anos, pensou olhando a coruja, esquecer, tudo, esquecer que tinha alma, que tinha coração... na ilusão que tinha encontrado um mundo perfeito... pensou lembrando no medo que sentira ao ser visto por um monte de bruxos no caldeirão furado... num tempo que parecia séculos...

  
_Where has my heart gone / Para onde foi meu coração?  
Trapped in the eyes of a strangers / Preso nos olhos de estranhos  
I want to go back to / Eu quero voltar a  
Believing in everything / Acreditar em tudo  
_

Sentiu as lágrimas, que droga... pensou ainda com raiva de ser tão imbecil, que droga... olhou para fora tentando inutilmente parar de chorar... já não fora o suficiente? Não ia parar de se lamentar nunca? Já não tinha chorado demais? Lágrimas pelo padrinho, pela profecia, pela vidinha que tinha com os Dursleys, por Draco... enxugou-as com forças, como se pudesse apaga-las com a força mão... censurando-se por ser fraco e infantil novamente... tinha que ser forte... era pra isso que nascera afinal... as vozes em sua cabeça concordando, era um fraco, devia ser forte, as cobras a sua volta, louco, além de fraco... acariciou Edwiges tremendo, nascera para cumprir a profecia, e era só pra isso... mas as lágrimas não paravam, soltou um soluço dolorido.

Mal ligou para o estranho som de passos que se aproximavam, pareciam pertencer a outro mundo...

  
_Where has my heart gone / Para onde foi o meu coração?  
__An uneven trade for the real world / Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real  
I want to go back to / Eu quero voltar a  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all / Acreditar eu tudo e não saber nada_

Draco tinha deixado a enfermaria prometendo ir diretamente a sua sala comunal, mas não, precisava de respostas, precisava muito, principalmente porque não fora avisado... porque não fora poupado... porque seu MALDITO pai lhe acertara e deixara pra morrer? Que se danassem todas as conveniências, iria até o corujal e mandaria um bilhete para sua mãe cancelando a ida pra casa no natal... entrou no corujal devagar e em princípio se assustou ao ver um vulto escuro na janela... então tomou conciência de quem era, aquilo o surpreendeu...

_Where has my heart gone / Para onde foi meu coração?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger / Preso nos olhos de um estranho  
I want to go back to / Eu quero voltar a  
Believing in everything / Acreditar em tudo_

Harry o olhou, sentindo novamente ondas de dor e alívio, que eram mais que sua alma já cansada podia suportar, preso aos olhos azuis prateados, daquela figura imaculadamente branca, apesar da calça manchada de sangue, não dava para ignorar tudo que acontecera, não dava para ignorar o que estava sentindo, não havia resignação e desejo de superação que pudesse apagar aquela vontade de acreditar em algo bom... as lágrimas ainda escorriam...

Draco piscou os olhos surpreso, Potter estava encarrapitado na janela com a sua coruja branca no colo, cabelos agitados pelo vento que carregava um ou outro floco perdido de neve passando pelo rosto dele para cair na veste negra... mas não era isso que o surpreendera quando os olhos verdes o observaram...

**You're too important for anyone / Você é tão importante para todos  
There's something wrong with everything you see / Você finge ser tudo o que você quer ser  
But I, I know who you really are / Mas eu, eu sei quem você realmente é  
You're the one who cries when you're alone / Você é aquele que chora quando está sozinho**

Potter estava chorando...

Draco até pensou em virar as costas e deixa-lo sozinho na sua dor, mas seria injusto ignorar aquilo... não poderia ignorar que o outro estava ali, sozinho, chorando e o olhando... com um olhar que na melhor das hipóteses parecia suplicar por atenção... por proteção contra o medo sutil instalado em algum lugar na íris intensamente verde que brilhava a cada lágrima...

  
**But where will you go / Mas Para onde você vai?  
With no one left to save you from yourself / Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo  
You can't escape / Você não pode escapar  
You can't escape / Você não pode escapar**

Harry até pensou em sair correndo de novo, mas seria o auge da fraqueza fazer isso, e realmente estava já fraco, achava que seu corpo inútil não ia dar mais nenhum passo aquele dia, mal sentia as pernas, só sentia as lágrimas que ainda escorriam, sem controle, sabia que estava tremendo, mas não sabia se era algo mais além do frio...

As lágrimas ainda escorriam do rosto pálido e abatido que ainda tinha o sangue seco dos ferimentos, lágrimas que embaçavam os óculos... Draco engoliu seco, porque nunca tinha visto Potter chorar, nem naquela noite, apesar daquela lágrima furtiva de dor, ele não havia chorado na sua frente...

  
**You think that I can't see right through your eyes / Você acha que eu não consigo ver através de seus olhos  
Scared to death to face reality / Assustado até a morte de enfrentar a realidade  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries / Ninguém parece ouvir seu choro secreto  
You're left to face yourself alone / Você foi deixado sozinho para enfrentar você mesmo**

Mas estava chorando... e engraçado, pensou Draco levemente apertando a veste na altura do peito... doía... doía no seu coração... nunca imaginara aquilo... tinha muito medo e quase certeza de ser o culpado por aquelas lágrimas, ficou sem ação, o rapaz voltou a olhar para o fora e soltou a coruja que ganhou os céus para fora deixando para trás duas pelas que caíram leves no colo do moreno, que continuou a fitar a imensidão inexpressivamente, balançando por um ou outro soluço.

  
**But where will you go / Mas Para onde você vai?  
With no one left to save you from yourself / Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo  
You can't escape, the truth / Você não pode escapar da verdade  
I realize you're afraid / Eu percebi que você está com medo  
But you can't abandon everyone / Mas você não pode abandonar todo mundo  
You can't escape / Você não pode escapar  
You don't want to escape / Você não quer escapar**

Se amaldiçoava por não saber o que fazer... sabia que tinha que fazer algo, vivera com mais intensidade cada segundo que estivera junto com Potter que seus dezesseis anos de vida... aquele que estava ali estava sofrendo também...queria dizer o que lhe passava pela cabeça, mas não sabia como, além de lembrar que cada investida sua anteriormente apenas o ferira... como faze-lo entender?

  
**I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands /Eu estou tão cansado de falar palavras que ninguém entende  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone / É evidente o bastante que você não pode viver sua vida inteira sozinho?  
I can hear you in a whisper / Eu posso ouvir você num sussurro**

**But you can't even hear me screaming / mas você não consegue nem me ouvir gritando**

Queria gritar que o queria de novo... mas seria terrível dizer isso depois de tudo...

Queria pedir perdão... mas depois do que ele fizera... tinha certeza que estava perdoado...

Queria dizer que o amava... mas não conseguia imaginar uma maneira de dizer isso sem feri-lo mais...

E havia o medo quando Potter voltou a olha-lo com os olhos ainda marejados de lágrimas que caiam plácidas no rosto abatido...

  
**But where will you go / E para onde você vai?  
With no one left to save you from yourself / Sem ninguém para te salvar de você mesmo  
You can't escape, the truth / Você não pode escapar da verdade  
I realize you're afraid / Eu percebi que você está com medo  
But you can't reject the whole world / Mas você não pode rejeitar o mundo inteiro**

Tinha sido tão cruel com ele... que sabia que estaria merecendo tudo que o outro descarregasse em suas costas, podia ver que Potter estava carregando mais do que podia suportar, podia sentir nos soluços que o outro nem tinha forças para conter, aceitaria tudo, fechou os olhos esperando os xingamentos, azarações ou um tratamento frio quando percebeu que Potter finalmente se movia, se levantando o olhando...

  
**You can't escape / Você não pode escapar**

Não adiantava, Harry pensou olhando o sonserino, forçou o corpo a se mover, tinha que fazer algo...

  
**You won't escape / Você não vai escapar  
**

Draco apenas escutou dois passos em sua direção, estava paralizado.

**You can't escape / Você não pode escapar  
**

Se não disse nada, se não fizesse nada, ia cair para não se levantar... para acordar arrependido, não podia mais... era muito injusto...

**You don't want to escape / Você não quer escapar**

Draco sentiu o rapaz se aproximar, e então...

Potter o abraçou.

-Fiquei preocupado com você...Draco.

Draco abriu os olhos ao sentir o rapaz o abraçar, com o rosto úmido e gelado colado ao seu...

-Potter...- sussurrou surpreso.

-Humpf.- Harry gemeu baixo.- Odeio quando você me chama pelo sobrenome...

Draco não acreditava, mas a alegria e alívio foram substituídos por uma enorme preocupação:

-O que está fazendo aqui sozinho?- o abraçou também.

-Não sei.- Harry disse baixo, era tão bom estar ali abraçado ao outro que sentia que podia, finalmente...

A voz de Harry era cansada e arrastada, Draco percebeu também que as vestes dele estavam encharcadas nas costas, ainda com rosto enfiado nos cabelos negros repetiu.

-Sério.- afastou-se um pouco ainda abraçado para olhá-lo.- O que está fazendo aqui?

-Esperando você?- Harry perguntou baixinho com os olhos perdidos.- Deve ser...

Agora Draco tinha certeza que o rapaz não estava bem, gelado, trêmulo, parecendo muito cansado ao enfiar o rosto em seu peito, naquele lugar frio com a roupa molhada, desviou o olhar para a janela onde ele estava sentado e levou um choque.

Havia uma horrenda mancha de sangue onde Harry estivera sentado, Draco olhou o rapaz apoiado molemente em seu peito e compreendeu imediatamente o necessidade dele por seu calor, rapidamente afastou as mãos das costas de Harry e levantou-as para vê-las manchadas de sangue.

Potter estava ferido, muito.

-Droga Potter!!! Você tem que ir para a enfermaria!!!

-Você me odeia? Me odeia mesmo?

Draco parou, Harry se afastou um pouco e o olhou ainda chorando...

-Eu não quis acreditar Draco...

-Como?

Então ele fechou os olhos, foi caindo devagar.

-Potter! POTTER!!! Merlin me ajude!

Segurou o rapaz, desmaiado, fraco, ferido.

"Me odeia mesmo?"

-Droga... eu te amo seu estúpido... Potter seu suicida.

A noite já começava a se instalar, espalhando escuridão por toda Hogwarts.

* * *

Ai ai... bem acho que isso define esses dois... se amam muito, mas definitivamente ainda não falam a mesma língua... agora as coisas caminham muito rápido para o final, não sei se dá dois ou três capítulos, acho que só mais dois... bem... acompanhem e Reviews please, eles me mantém criando... as músicas? EVANESCENCE claro!!!

_Field of innocence / Campos de inocência- linda, linda, linda, bem Harry mesmo.._

**Where Will You Go / Para Aonde Você Vai- a visão final de tudo, gosto muito mesmo dela.**


	20. CAP19 Os Planos

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **_

**_(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Os caminhos se separam, por pouco tempo não? Hora de pensar menos, sentir mais... o fim está próximo._**

**CRUEL – CAP19... Os planos...**

A enfermaria já estava praticamente vazia quando Pomfrey sorriu para o diretor, aliviados todos, por terem sido apenas ferimentos leves, os mais graves eram dois colapsos nervosos causados por dementadores, as pernas do rapaz Malfoy e da jovem Granger, e o mais grave de todos a menina Weasley, mas agora só os dois Weasleys e a amiga estavam ali, Dumbledore acabara de comentar que gostaria de ver Potter, já que os três garotos confirmaram não o terem visto desde que chegaram quando as portas da enfermaria foram escancaradas e o jovem Malfoy entrou, carregando nos braços o próprio Potter desacordado, ainda vestindo o mesmo casaco de pele branco agora manchado de sangue.

-Me ajudem aqui!!!- ele entrou sério, um pouco ofegante e depositou o outro na primeira cama que encontrou.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ...- Rony se levantou como um tigre, mas parou ao ser segurado pela veste por Hermione.

-Não fiz nada.- Draco respondeu seco, não era burro de começar uma discussão com o ruivo ali na frente do diretor, que o olhava sério.

-Onde o encontrou sr Malfoy?

-No corujal... diretor.

Foram apenas alguns segundos, mas Draco sentiu como se estivesse sendo preso naqueles olhos azuis... sim, algo que não conseguia explicar, como se estivesse exposto, então o diretor olhou a bruxa.

-Por favor Papoula, veja como ele está...- pedido praticamente inútil já que ela já estava debruçada sobre o rapaz inconsciente.- Volte a sua casa sr Malfoy...

-MAS...

Rony se calou ao receber um olhar sério de Dumbledore, que então acompanhou o rapaz loiro sair da enfermaria, deixando apenas uma rápida olhada para trás, tão rápida que nem parecia ter acontecido, Dumbledore se virou e olhou o jovem na cama, sem entender o que havia acontecido, apesar de o conhecer muito bem, não conseguia conjecturar todos os motivos para o que estava acontecendo, preocupado, se voltou para a bruxa.

-Como ele está Papoula?

-Muito fraco.- ela sussurrou preocupada, ainda debruçada sobre ele.

Draco andou devagar, retirando o casaco sujo de sangue, nó na garganta, tentando entender o que Potter lhe dissera, que maldição... limpou nervoso as mãos sujas... o sangue de Potter...

"Odeio quando você me chama pelo sobrenome..."

Parou no meio do corredor, não entendia... tudo andara muito rápido,chegou a olhar para trás, mas não ajudaria em nada se enfiar na enfermaria... além de arranjar encrenca com o Weasley, Pomfrey o enxotaria, além de não saber se suportaria o estranho olhar do diretor, suspirou e voltou a andar.

Em algum lugar a mente de Harry havia desligado, não havia sentimento algum para afligí-lo, e ao mesmo tempo podia sentir toda dor do mundo, e se lhe fosse dada a escolha de acordar, não acordaria mais.

Estava cansado.

Quando Draco chegou na sala comunal, houve silêncio seguido de um ruído de mil bocas cochichando, andou sem se importar com o burburinho, havia saído desmantelado aquela manhã, e retornava, a imagem da estranheza...

-Você recebeu uma carta.- disse Goyle apontando o pergaminho sobre sua cama.

Ambos os gorilas o olhando quando abriu o pergaminho, deu um suspiro contrariado ao reconhecer a letra do pai, não podia crer no quanto fora imbecil, meteu a mão sob o colchão, onde guardava tudo que não queria e pegou o envelope fechado que recebera três dias antes.

-Ah... MERDE¹!- amassou ambas as cartas.

-Que foi?- a voz de Goyle o chamou a realidade.

-AAH!- jogou as duas cartas em cima da cama e foi sair, precisava de um banho...-Não toquem nesses pergaminhos!!! Ninguém toca neles!

Os dois imbecis ficaram lá sentados olhando os pedaços de papel, sem sequer perguntar o motivo da ordem, aquilo apenas o irritou mais...

Draco afundou na água absurdamente infeliz, iria pagar por aquele deslize... muito caro...abriu os olhos dentro da água morna... estivera tão ocupado com sua obcessão em possuir Potter que nem lera as correspôndencias, tudo poderia ter sido evitado... Potter nem precisava ter-se ferido, deslize estúpido... erro idiota, pensou olhando a mão ainda com vestígios de sangue... sua culpa... poderia ter evitado tudo se... talvez fosse inevitável afinal, fechou os olhos de novo.

-Burro, Draco, você é burro.- disse ao sair da água.

Agora seu pai iria puní-lo, como se não fosse suficiente deixá-lo para morrer em Hogsmeade, sentiu um leve tremor ao pensar no que poderia acontecer quando retornasse para casa, mas não poderia deixar de ir... seria pior.

Quando voltou Crabbe e Goyle ainda olhavam os papéis amassados, os olhou entediado e falou venenosamente.

-Vão dormir os dois! Vamos pegar o trem logo cedo!

Os dois deram de ombros e resmungaram algo sobre se despedir dos elfos na cozinha, com olhares maldosos, Draco apenas balançou a cabeça e puxou a cortina da sua cama relendo ambas as cartas.

-Merde... merde...- repetia baixinho ao pensar na punição que receberia.

E apesar daquilo lhe causar arrepios, ainda havia outra preocupação rondando seu coração e mente.

-Potter...- virou-se na cama e fechou os olhos...- Porquê?

"Você me odeia? Me odeia mesmo?"

-Não entendo...- esfregou o rosto no travesseiro fofo.- não entendo você... não entendo seu medo... não entendo seus sentimentos...

Os olhos verdes escorrendo lágrimas doloridas... se revirou e voltou a se olhar no espelho... maldição, eu não sei o que está acontecendo... mas sei que tem algo ruim a nossa volta... sei disso... é isso que você está sentindo?

Não obteve resposta... o que lhe custou a noite toda, dormiu pouco ao se olhar no espelho quando despertou pode vislumbrar belas olheiras, vestiu-se, não precisava de mala, não levaria nada para casa, se é que podia chamar aquele lugar de casa, pensou olhando a cama que era muito mais sua do que o lugar que ia, ainda incomodado com tudo, sentindo náuseas de medo, é tinha que admitir, era medo... medo, pensou que era imune a sensação desde que deixara Potter para trás naquela floresta aos onze anos, sorriu torto.

-Você está em todas meu anjo... todas elas.

Todas as lembranças.

O expresso de Hogsmeade partiu os levando de volta para o feriado, nada de notícias, havia um silêncio mordaz no trem... resquício do incidente, Crabbe e Goyle estavam trocando, ou tentando trocar figurinhas de sapos de chocolate, felizmente deixando-o sozinho, já não suportava tanta falação por causa de umas figurinhas... estava com uma maldita dor de cabeça, sem notícias do outro, temeroso em chegar em casa.

"Se eu ficar de frente a ele vou morrer... ele vai ler minha mente e eu vou morrer... pensou tenso... se for para me colocar a marca... apertou o braço... ele vai ver... vai saber e eu vou morrer... acima de tudo... ele vai saber dele... de Potter..."

Nunca sentira tanto medo na vida... medo da punição que receberia do pai por seu erro, medo de ser apresentado ao Lorde e perder a vida, acima de tudo pensou olhando a paisagem, medo de não poder mais ver Potter, deixa-lo com aquela sensação fria depois de ter recebido aquele abraço...

"Você me odeia? Me odeia mesmo?"

Encostou a testa no vidro. Não queria que fosse assim, não queria ir sem saber o que acontecera, soltou um pequeno riso, se fosse como sempre, Potter já estava de pé, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Provavelmente muito feliz de ter se livrado dele...

Harry abriu os olhos devagar sentindo o suor gelado escorrer de sua testa... sentia-se doente, mas muito lúcido, lúcido? Era verdade ou tinha alucinado para variar?

-Que bom que acordou.- ela disse baixo ao seu lado.

Se virou para gemer de dor, toda sua cabeça doía, bom sinal... ainda tinha uma cabeça... a questão era... funcionava ainda?

-Não faça esforço, dessa vez você arriscou demais... porque não disse que o salgueiro tinha te ferido? Porque não disse que tinha sido azarado? Harry você não é imortal!!!

-Eu... não percebi... é... não percebi... como está Gina?

Não era de Gina que queria saber... e sim como tinha parado na enfermaria, o que tinha acontecido a Draco... aquele palhaço irritante... tinha sonhado com ele? Alucinado aquele abraço? Era possível.

-A Gina está ótima, não se preocupe, saiu a pouco com Ron e devem voltar até a hora do jantar...

-Jantar?

-Você está dormindo a horas por causa das poções, perdeu muito sangue... tinha uma lasca do salgueiro enfiada nas costas Harry, como você não sentiu?

Apenas gemeu ao tentar se sentar... impossível, os braços não tinham forças...

-Harry!- Hermione se levantou e segurou seu rosto.- Você não pode levantar! Certo?

-Tá...

-Ficamos preocupados, precisava ver a cara do Rony quando Malfoy apareceu te carregando nos braços... ele não sabe conjurar uma maca pelo jeito... e a cara de Dumbledore...

-Malfoy?- perguntou, sorria? talvez sim, fosse um sorriso o que sentia se espalhar no rosto, talvez...

Hermione fez uma cara estranha e sentou-se, disse calma.

-É, Malfoy... ele disse que te achou no corujal, não disse o que foi fazer lá, nem se já tinha te achado desmaiado mesmo... Harry... posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Hum?

Os olhos de Hermione tinha um estranho brilho conhecido, por um segundo teve medo da pergunta, mas ela não pode perguntar, Madame Pomfrey chegou e a espantou dali dizendo que havia uma série de poções a serem tomadas...

A noite já caia quando o expresso chegou, enfiou-se em seu pesado casaco de inverno e saiu ladeado por seus dois colegas, deu um aceno mecânico a Pansy que seguiu Emília e então parou em frente dele, acenando com a cabeça em despedida dos outros dois que seguiam os pais, se olharam, azul prateado no azul gelo.

-Vamos.- Lúcio disse seco.

Não respondeu, nunca respondia, seria um desperdício de palavras, afinal tudo o que precisava ser feito era esticar os dedos em direção á bengala de seu pai e pronto, Mansão Malfoy, sala de chá.

-Sala de chá?- perguntou surpreso.

-Sim, temos visitas na biblioteca, quero que vá até seu quarto e desça vestido quando eu o chamar.- Lúcio disse frio já saindo.

Draco retirou as luvas e o casaco, rapidamente sentiu-os sendo puxados e viu os dois elfos levando sua roupa em direção a escadaria, perfeito.... temos visitas, pensou sentindo um frio nauseante no estomago.

Seguiu as criaturas pelo corredor, iam silenciosas, sem se virar, na verdade apenas parecia que seu casaco flutuava, tal escuridão no corredor, uma e outra pintura velha soltando gemidos sonolentos, no caminho ela apareceu dobrando o corredor que vinha da ala oeste.

Se olharam até estarem um do lado do outro, não falaram, não pararam de andar, ela se curvou e lhe deu um beijo na testa, em silêncio... continuou a andar como se nada houvesse acontecido, ela também... não olharam para trás.

E era como se tivesse sido abraçado, se permitiu a fraqueza de colocar a mão na testa.

-Mãe...

E continuou seu caminho.

Harry encarava o céu na janela do outro lado da ala, sozinho, pensando, e no meio das vozes insistentes, já podia fingir que não as ouvia... e das sombras inimigas, elas não chegavam muito perto apesar de assustadoras, tinha um fiozinho luminoso de esperança em seu coração...

"quando Malfoy apareceu te carregando nos braços... ele não sabe conjurar uma maca pelo jeito..."

-Nos braços...- pensou olhando a janela.- Você sente algo por mim mesmo? Não é só... desejo? Não é só maldade?

Tinha medo, medo de que Draco fosse como Chang, ou Duda... e que só visse nele uma coisa, um brinquedo... mas depois de tudo, não podia deixar de aceitar que lá em algum lugar eram aqueles olhos azuis que faziam seu coração bater... engraçado pensar que era assim, mas analisando bem, gostava de Draco... se sentia vivo perto dele.

"fraco!"

enfiou as mãos na cabeça.

-Cale a boca... Sirius... me deixa em paz... por favor...

"Não é hora de pensar nisso, pense no que fazer sobre a profecia... seu destino"

Se virou na cama, mesmo com o corpo protestando e as costas dando agulhadas.

-Me deixe em paz... por favor...

Repetiu olhando as sombras negras de olhos vermelhos.

Draco suspirou e sentou-se em sua cama de dossel, seu quarto era escuro, paredes pintadas de um verde quase negro, móveis de madeira clara e veludo verde... nunca gostara daquele lugar... um museu, um mausoléu, nem parecia habitado por seres humanos... deixou sua roupa pela cama e foi até o banheiro onde a banheira estava pronta, afundou-se nela, impassível, tinha que ser frio, racional, nada de devaneios ou seria pior, nada de por-se a perder, ainda amava muito seu próprio couro.

-Suas roupas estão prontas mestre.

Sem agradecimento, sem olhar... não era necessário, o elfo já tinha ido, nunca sentira um vazio tão grande, pensou enxugando irritadamente o cabelo.

-Pronto?- Lúcio perguntou sentado na cama quando o rapaz entrou.

-Para quê? – o olhou.-Se tiver a gentileza de me explicar.

-Para dar boas vindas a sua tia, irá passar o natal conosco.- um meneio de varinha e as roupas voaram para Draco.

-Tia Bela? Que bom!- disse cinicamente.- Será um natal interessante. Disse deixando o roupão na cadeira e enxugando-se.

-Sim será.- Lúcio disse o olhando.- Vamos ter a honra de ter convidados importantes... se comporte.

-Me comportarei, quando não me comportei?

-CRUCIO!

Não berrou... enfiou as mãos na cadeira e soltou gemidos estrangulados, depois de tantos, nem doía mais...

-Não se comportou! Avisei para não ir a Hogsmeade!!! Avisei! Não o poupei lá, não o poupei aqui! Ordens são feitas para serem seguidas! Podíamos precisar de você lá! CRUCIO!!! Entendeu? Responda!

Difícil responder sob a maldição renovada, não ia pedir para parar... respondeu entre os dentes cerrados.

-Sim... entendi... entendi.

-Parvo!- terminou a maldição o olhando friamente.- Se não fosse filho único já o tinha deserdado Draco! Ou coisa que o valha!

-Eu sei.- gemeu sem erguer-se, sentado no chão, nu, apoiado na cadeira, olhou seu pai, de pé o encarando, fúria no olhar frio.

-Teremos algo importante acontecendo... siga uma vez na vida, o roteiro.- se virou.- Para seu próprio bem.

E saiu imperioso, Draco soltou a mão que estava branca agarrada na madeira da cadeira, meio trêmulo se levantou, passou a toalha no corpo e sentou na cama ainda nu olhando a lareira.

-Algo importante...- segurou o braço.- Ah... que não seja o que estou pensando... Morgana da noite me proteja...

Se vestiu nervoso, siga o roteiro... repetia, siga o roteiro.

Ajeitou os cabelos finos, a veste deixou o quarto ainda apreensivo.

Os risos histéricos de Belatriz Lestrange rasgavam a impertubalidade da mansão, indecentes até porque vinham da normalmente tumular biblioteca... uma coisa Belatriz nunca fora, discreta.

Draco desceu na sua veste azul escura, cabelos domados como os do pai, andando ereto, empertigado, como exigia o roteiro, sua mãe e tia sentadas no sofá em frente a lareira do enorme aposento escutando a música encantada de um piano.

-Ah, Draco!- sorriu a tia quando ele apareceu á porta.- Pensei que não teria o prazer de vê-lo... venha cá...- ela acenou.- Venha...

Desde que saíra de Azkaban sua tia tinha melhorado e muito a aparência cadavérica que tinha conseguido, mesmo assim aqueles olhos insanos e mortiços o arrepiavam, mas seguindo o roteiro inclinou-se para beijar e abraçar a tia, que novamente o apertou contra o corpo com menos pudor que o conveniente.

-Ah, jovem Draco... cada dia ultrapassas a beleza da família,- segurou-o pelo queixo maliciosamente.- Não me olhes assim Narcisa, sabes muito bem o que teu filho desperta a primeira, e segunda... e terceira vistas...- riu.- Então meu sobrinho, quantas só nesse ano?

Sua mãe revirou os olhos, não que ele mesmo não tivesse vergonha... entre alguns mais íntimos, felizmente poucos, esses comentários maliciosos sobre sua beleza eram comuns... Belatriz soltou seu queixo:

-Ah... Narcisa não me venhas com puritanismo, ou ainda acha que o rapaz é virgem?- o olhou firme nos olhos.- Interessante seria saber com quantos também...- riu e olhou sua mãe.

-Tolice Belatriz! Não repita isso!

Comentário que não deixou de afligi-lo.

-Andes Draco, faça o que mais gosto que faças... esse piano me dá nos nervos... toque... essas mãos tem mais utilidades do que pensam.- disse Narcisa séria olhando para Belatriz.

seguiu em direção ao instrumento obedientemente.

Paz... assim que tocou as teclas de marfim e ébano do piano, mal acariciou o instrumento e ele se silenciou, aprendera ainda criança, melodias complexas, até trouxas em segredo, seu pai lhe cortaria os dedos se imaginasse que um dia Draco adorara Mozart e Bethoven... por vezes Bach... mas tocou Aruard, bruxo... música triste.

-Não... Draco!!! Basta de Aruard!!! Não... toque Ametist... ela era passional... toque... combina contigo, encante-nos.- disse Belatriz se levantando e indo até seu lado, mão em seu ombro.

Parou a melodia... vaca... pensou sem se virar, relembrando a música preferida da tia, devia encanta-la mesmo... deixou os dedos percorrerem as teclas, sem se aperceber o que tocava... mente longe... em Hogwarts...

Os amigos retornaram pouco depois do jantar... ficaram com ele... se sentiu melhor ao ver Gina restabelecida, mas o frio que lhe percorria o corpo não cedera, ainda fraco, Pomfrey impassível afirmando que era normal, mas não o enganava, não era. Já devia estar de pé mas nem se esforçando conseguia... mal conseguia suportar ficar sentado, mas lhe foi permitido ficar na companhia dos amigos até tarde.

-Estranho.- fechou os olhos.- Impressão minha ou estão tocando música em algum lugar?

Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares.

-Impressão sua Harry, acho que você está cochilando...

-Hum...- ficou de olhos fechados.- É acho que estou meio que sonhando.- bocejou.- É bonita.

E adormeceu, mal percebendo o quanto os amigos se olhavam preocupados, Hermione chegou a se levantar e olhá-lo de perto.

-Dormiu?- perguntou Rony tenso.

-Sim... parece feliz... está sorrindo.

Podia ver um pálido sorriso esquivo emquanto os dedos deslizavam pelas teclas monocromáticas, podia ver o branco da pele e o negro dos cabelos, podia ver os olhos verdes, sentir a pele, o cheiro e gosto, as lágrimas e o sangue, era isso que tocava mordendo de leve o lábio, qualquer um diria que era de concentração, não era... estava segurando lágrimas... de saudade.

Duas palmas cínicas fizeram Draco abrir os olhos e parar a melodia, seu pai o olhava, antes que uma palavra fosse dita Belatriz ergueu a voz.

-Um bárbaro, é o que és, interrompendo a música...

-Sim, uma bela peça, de quem é jovem Malfoy?- perguntou Bryan um velho amigo de seu pai e um dos comensais que participara da festinha na copa de quadribol...

-É minha...- disse puxando o feltro para cima das teclas.- Uma coisa antiga.

-Perfeita!- exclamou Belatriz.- Tinha razão, além de exímio pianista, um compositor...

Seu pai soltou um bufo irritado, tinha uma idéia muito rígida entre o que era conveniente saber e o que era um exagero , compor com certeza estava na segunda categoria, mas Belatriz não se importou e perguntou.

-Qual o nome da peça?

-Não tem nome...

-Ah, não meu jovem, tal coisa merece um nome.- interviu Bryan cujo o gosto pela música superava com certeza o do seu pai.

-O que sugerem?- perguntou olhando a tia.

-Toque de novo.- ela sorriu.- Seu pai deve concordar que temos tempo até o outros chegarem.

-Sim, sim.- Bryan sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado do piano.- Toque de novo, gostaria de escutá-la desde o início.

Seu pai sentou-se mais distante junto com outro comensal que Draco não sabia o nome mas já vira algumas vezes, novamente não haviam sido apresentados. Não pensaria nisso, havia paz no piano, tocaria enquanto lhe fosse permitido tal luxo.

Tocava como um pássaro preso canta.

Sim, leve e forte, sensual e fria, dor e amor... podia escutar mas não podia ver... ao longe havia uma floresta, andava rápido porque havia uma matilha de lobos em seu encalço, mas não escutava os lobos... escutava a música... escutava os chios, escutava o ventos, doce e salgado, via o mar... confuso e bom... ilusório... mãos de outro, olhos de céu e cabelo de seda...

-Ah... não fuja de mim...- disse baixinho ao despertar.

-Não fugirei...

-Como Draco?- perguntou Belatriz.

-Acho que não deve ter nome.- disse encerrando a música, sentindo o arrepio, fora muito real... melhor se manter alerta antes que falasse coisa pior.

-Sim, paremos de tolices que nossos convidados estão famintos e a ceia está pronta.- disse Lúcio.

-Sim, nos trate como cães!- disse Belatriz.- Típico de você... alimente a alma antes do corpo Lúcio...

Mas os outros dois bruxos que haviam chego, um deles Not, seguiram seu pai com pressa de chegar na sala de jantar, Bryan estendeu o braço a Belatriz que sorriu, Draco acompanhou a mãe.

-Fique em silêncio no jantar...- ela disse muito baixo e se apressou.

-Ficarei.- disse mais baixo ainda.

E o jantar foi nauseante, até porque comeu pouco em silêncio, apenas escutando planos do Lorde e do grupo de seu pai, muito feliz em ter um plano específico para agradar Milord... nojento, até começar a perceber a excitação do grupo entre a sobremesa e cálices de licor.

-Nessa hora amanhã.- disse Lúcio satisfeito.- Teremos a honra de hospedá-lo... a honra de fazermos parte do golpe final aos nosso inimigos.Sim, um Brinde.

Hospedar o Lorde das Trevas, Draco sentiu um arrepio incomodo que só piorou.

-Quanto ao outro convidado?- perguntou o bruxo desconhecido.

-Nosso estimado Potter receberá o convite pela manhã... bem cedo.

Draco sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias, mas não se moveu, apenas sentiu-se gelar.

-...Gostaria de estar lá para ver a cara de Dumbledore ao vê-lo sumir no meio do salão, Draco... como está nosso adorado Menino-que-sobreviveu?- perguntou Belatriz venenosamente.

Sua mãe o olhava, respondeu sinceramente.

-Mal... dizem que não regula bem... parece mesmo confuso.

-Perfeito, conforme o plano.- Disse o bruxo desconhecido.- Um milagre que não tenha se atirado de uma das torres ainda, mas é mesmo uma praga dificil de se livrar...

Draco olhou o bruxo que parecia satisfeito, Not questinou.

-Tolice, não acredito em nada que não seja direto... creio que Milord concorda, por isso não quer esperar, quer ver pelo menos o corpo.

-Ah, Milord vai ter mais que um corpo amanhã... entregaremos Potter embrulhado para presente...-disse Lúcio satisfeito, cálice numa mão bengala na outra, batendo displicentemente no sapato.

-Mas não precisa ser um embrulho bonito de se ver, não é? Afinal teremos um dia inteiro...

Se pudesse gritaria, tinha entendido? era isso? iam sequestrar Harry? era isso? Sem querer seu olhar cruzou o de Narcisa, Mãe... me ajude... vou morrer...

-Calma Belatriz... teremos um dia inteiro para ajustarmos contas com Potter pelo ministério.- Disse o outro bruxo, que até o momento se abstivera de falar.

Não... não é um cão, um elfo, um trouxa... uma coisa, é de Harry que estão falando, é Draco... vão pegá-lo.

-Draco.

Tentou parecer só sonolento, não desesperado.

-Sim?- olhou o pai.

-Creio que é hora de se recolher.

-Claro, com licença...

Foi leve até o quarto, onde parou no meio do vazio do quarto verde, as mãos cerradas em encontro ao rosto.

-Harry... não... Ah... Dama Branca sádica! Corvo miserável... o quê esperam que eu faça? Não há tempo de chegar a Hogwarts mesmo que me arriscasse a sair daqui...- andou trôpego até a cama.- O que vou fazer... não... deve ser mentira... engano...- enfiou as mãos nas orelhas.- Eu ouvi errado...

"entregaremos Potter embrulhado para presente."

-Não na minha frente... não pode ser... o que posso fazer?- olhou o céu já clareando, passado das três da manhã.- Não vão só sequestrá-lo Harry, vão machucar você... e eu não vou poder fazer nada.- olhou as paredes de seu quarto... como evitar aquilo, deitou vestido na cama, soltou a cortina... demoraria mais de cinco horas se fosse voar até Hogwarts... não podia usar nenhuma das lareiras, não sem o consentimento de seu pai, seria fatal tentar...

"Mas não precisa ser um embrulho bonito de se ver, não é?"

-Por favor... não façam isso na minha frente... não me peçam pra fazer...

Acalmou-se.

Provavelmente no outro dia morreriam os dois, era o que ia acontecer, se fosse colocado frente a frente com Potter... não seria capaz de ferí-lo...

-Tenha sonhos bonitos essa noite Harry, porque é a última vez que vamos sonhar...- enfiou-se embaixo do cobertor.- Sonhe comigo.

-Draco.- sussurrou Harry no meio do sonho... agarrando de leve o cobertor.

Na janela da enfermaria pousou uma coruja enorme.

* * *

PS: MERDE... é francês... bom é óbvio o que significa... (merda, caso alguém ainda tenha alguma dúvida.)Bom, muita coisa se explicou não? O próximo... melhor deixar o suspense. 


	21. CAP20 Neve,sangue e lágrimas

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **_

_**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) Draco tome as rédeas... Harry é chegada a hora. PS: recomendo que tenham um lenço por perto...**_

**CRUEL – CAP20... Neve...sangue e lágrimas.**

Acordou com um sorriso no rosto, estivera angustiado até então, mas tivera um sonho bom... e triste, mas bonito, sonhara que estava abraçado com Draco na neve e ele sorria e chorava... ele sempre tivera um sorriso tão bonito.

-Não ouse levantar Potter.- disse Pomfrey ao vê-lo.- Sono agitado hein?

Se houvesse sangue suficiente coraria... mas tivera pesadelos também, ajeitou-se na cama.

-Estou bem...

-Sei.- disse a bruxa segurando seu rosto para olhar os olhos.- Sente alguma coisa?

-Côcegas?- disse ao sentí-la levantar a camisa do pijama e olhar o ferimento das costas.

-Não está de todo cicatrizado, mas acho que vai poder levantar... sem esforço...

Rony e Hermione entravam, ambos sorrindo ao vê-lo sentado na cama.

-Harry!

-Com calma...- cortou Pomfrey.- Muita calma... Potter vai sair, mas não pode fazer esforço... nem loucura alguma...

Só faltou os dois responderem "sim capitão!", ao olhar a bruxa, em seguida se levantou, sentiu o frio dos pés nus na pedra.

-Como estão todos?- perguntou colocando as meias.

-Bem melhor que você... encontraram Lupin e ele está bem!- respondeu Rony animado.

-Sério? Que bom!- respondeu pegando as roupas pronto para ir trocar de roupa, Pomfrey abriu duas janelas ao longe para ventilar o lugar.

-Agora vamos, prometemos a Hagrid que iríamos leva-lo para um chá nem que tivéssemos que te carregar nas costas!- disse Hermione sorrindo pegando a varinha de Harry do criado-mudo.

-É uma boa idéia.- disse indo para trás do biombo, mas foi interrompido quando uma enorme coruja entrou pela janela para desgosto de Pomfrey que parou na porta de sua salinha, a coruja planou até Harry deu uma volta em torno dele e deixou cair um envelope na cama, antes que o pegasse Hermione e Rony também estenderam a mão, Harry não queria que ninguém olhasse o pergaminho, poderia ser de Draco, mas Rony disse animado:

-Devem ser notícias de Lupin!

As três mãos seguraram a carta, imediatamente sugados num redemoinho de cores, sensação de ser puxado pelo umbigo.

Draco abriu os olhos, sentou-se na cama, havia adormecido, olhou em volta, se colocou de pé... segurou a veste, mão enterrada no cabelo, sentindo o coração na garganta. Na mente o sonho vívido de estar chorando abraçado a Potter no meio da neve... afastou o sentimento de angústia, mais ainda sem saber o que fazer, ainda com a veste azul no corpo.

-Draco...

Inevitável, deu um pulo, mas sentiu-se aliviado ao ver sua mãe.

-Sim?

Uma troca de olhares e ela entra no quarto.

-Querido... você está bem?

O que responder? O que dizer? Esperando o inevitável, já era maravilhoso saber da preocupação dela.

-Sim, estou.

-Seu pai mandou que ficasse no quarto até o almoço, mandarei algo para comer... por favor, fique quieto sim?

-Ficarei.- disse se sentando na cama.-Ficarei.

A porta se fechou, podia sentir no ar... algo mau... maligno, deitou-se.

Os pés bateram dolorosamente no chão de pedra, ergueram-se, Hermione soltou um gritinho ao ver as cinco varinhas apontadas para eles, Rony a segurou junto de si e Harry os olhou.

-Potter... Potter... Potter... o convite era só para você... mas fico feliz que seus amigos tenham decidido acompanha-lo.- disse Lúcio.

-O rapaz é um Weasley...- disse Bryan.- Vai ser um bom refém.

-Seus...

-Silencio!-Not fez Rony perder a voz.

-Gostaria de acertar contas comigo?- Dolohov se aproximou de Hermione.

-Não se aproxime dela!- Harry disse entre os dentes.

Os cinco riram, Belatriz ria mais alto.

-Se não o que Bebê Potter?! Vai nos azarar? Onde está sua varinha?

-Ora, Bela, não seja mal educada, é óbvio que interrompemos o sono do jovem Potter, ele nem está decentemente trajado.

Era verdade, Harry sentiu-se esfriar, estava desarmado, sua varinha se não estava enganado estava com Hermione, estava apenas com o pijama da enfermaria.

-Seus grandes covardes... – ergueu o rosto olhando Belatriz.- E então? Onde está o velho cara de cobra?

-Pressa de morrer Potter?- disse o bruxo que estivera em silêncio até então segurando o braço de Belatriz que perdia a calma.-Temos muito tempo...

Eles riram, em um segundo virou um pesadelo, quando o braço de Belatriz foi solto ela o atingiu com um Cruciatus, enquanto estuporavam seus amigos, ainda viu sob a maldição os dois serem revistados, Dolohov e Not planejando se divertir com Hermione mais tarde, enquanto arrastavam os dois para fora da cela de pedra onde estava.

Seria a manhã mais longa de sua vida...

A mão de Draco tremia ao tomar o chá olhando o jardim, sua mãe bordava algo calmamente.

-Você não pode estar com seu pai.- ela disse lábios contraídos.

-Não quero estar com ele.- disse sem pensar.

-Logo estará acabado Draco... não pense nisso.

-O que vai estar acabado?

Ela largou o bordado e foi ao seu lado, segurou-lhe os ombros, ambos olhando para fora, eram poucos os momentos em que se sentia protegido por sua mãe, fechou os olhos.

-Potter já chegou, está no calabouço, logo o dia irá acabar e ele estará morto.

Draco derrubou a xícara, morto, foi como se alguém apertasse seu coração.

-Morto...- lembrou-se de si mesmo repetindo.

Não conseguia conviver com aquilo que pronunciara alto tantas vezes... Morto Potter... você está morto. Falando alto para não sofrer com o fato.

Mas sofria, repetiu de novo.

-Morto.

-Mas isso não deve acontecer meu querido... não deve.

Se virou olhando a mãe, ela afastou um fio teimoso da testa dele.

-Ah, meu querido, o que o destino não nos faz...

Harry mal sentia a dor... não... insuportável, mas era uma criatura que já sentira todo o tipo de dor... o que doía mesmo na alma eram os risos... principalmente o de Belatriz.

-Anime-se Potterzinho... logo fará companhia ao meu primo... isso não é bom?

-Sua vaca...- gemeu.- Vaca!

-Não seja grosseiro!-Dolohov o acertou com um feitiço.

Pulsos sangrando por estar preso com algemas de ferro que pendiam do teto forçando-o a apoiar-se na ponta dos dedos dormentes para não magoar os braços presos propositadamente de mal jeito. Fechou os olhos, o feitiço parecia uma chicotada... ferindo as costas já feridas, e não estava de todo recuperado, Belatriz sorriu.

-Pronto? Crucio!

Os gritos recomeçaram, fazendo Hermione enfiar as mãos no ouvido e encolher-se mais contra o peito de Rony, ele também chorava, de raiva.

-Vão matar ele! Estão matando ele!- ela gemia.- Parem por favor... é horrível demais!

Rony apenas a segurou, o que poderia fazer? Preso na cela pequena, sem varinhas, apenas escutando o amigo ser torturado e os risos daquelas bestas... o que podia fazer? Pensou apenas apertando mais Hermione contra seu corpo, na vã tentativa de não deixa-la escutar os gritos já roucos de Harry.

-Malditos.... malditos...- repetia baixinho, lágrimas de raiva escorrendo quentes dos olhos.

Draco ainda olhava sua mãe, confuso, sim, estava confuso, ela lhe acariciou o rosto.

-Potter não deve morrer Draco, por você ele não pode.

-Por mim?

Ela sorriu meio triste.

-Não quero ver você sofrendo... não...- ela o abraçou apertado.- Não quero ver você definhar de amor... não, não quero ver o Lorde das Trevas mata-lo por estar sentindo algo tão bom...

Draco estava surpreso, ela sabia?

-Mãe... você... você sabe?- a olhou.

-Eu tenho bons olhos, eu vejo o seu coração, desde o primeiro dia, só quem já amou pode reconhecer esse brilho, seu pai, os outros, o mestre deles, não reconheceria esse olhar, o brilho que se estende por ele toda vez que o nome de Potter é mencionado, eu sempre soube meu querido... antes de você eu acho.

Agarrou as costas do vestido de sua mãe.

-Mas ele vai morrer...- apertou-se contra o corpo dela.- Ele vai morrer aqui e o que eu posso fazer?

-Ora Draco- ela disse séria segurando seu rosto.- Vai salva-lo... ou não resta nada dos Black nesse seu sangue? Vai salvar o seu amado... você ainda é o melhor de nós Draco. Salve-o.

-Como? Estão todos aí... seria suicídio... seria mata-lo mais cedo.

Ela sorriu e estalou os dedos, um elfo apareceu, na mão trazia três varinhas.

-Essas são as varinhas deles, que seu pai mandou para a biblioteca... isso- ela tirou uma corrente do pescoço e deu-lhe.- É a chave para meu Chalé de veraneio... não ouça-me... logo os chamarei ao banquete que seu pai preparou para receber mais alguns convidados, direi que não se sentes bem... nesse momento é que deves ir até o calabouço e liberta-los.

-Libertá-los?

-Sim, Potter acabou vindo acompanhado de dois amigos.

"Weasley e Granger... pensou olhando as varinhas, isso as explicava."

-Mas ele vai nos encontrar no chalé... a menos que... há flú lá?

-Sim, uma lareira desimpedida, para meu uso... essa não tem armadilha alguma, não há uso já faz dois anos, mas deve estar em perfeitas condições...

Sorriu, a mãe o abraçou.

-Ah, Draco meu menino, sabia que iria escolher bem...

-Você o aprova?- perguntou num sorriso tímido.

-Um bruxo de família... rico... famoso... que melhor partido haveria pra você?- ela sorriu, mão nos olhos do filho.- Você o ama muito... isso é o que importa... Draco, isso é só o que importa. Ele te ama também?

-Não sei... acho que sim.

-Tolice... quem não o amaria? Mandarei Tobby avisar quando nos retirarmos para o banquete, fique aqui e se prepare, não leve nada além de muito agasalho, e acima de tudo, não faça nenhuma magia desnecessária.

-Isso eu sei... porque não vem comigo mãe?

-Não poderia, chamaria muita atenção... além do mais, Draco, eu amo seu pai... não o deixaria nunca. Mas amo você antes, prefiro vê-lo longe de mim, mas bem.

Se abraçaram, Draco não sabia o que sentir, alívio ou tristeza? Coragem ou medo?

Amor ou dor?

-Patético!- exclamou Dolohov chutando o corpo de Harry no chão.- Porque não o matamos logo?

-Porque esse prazer deve ser do Lorde.- disse Belatriz olhando o corpo inerte.

-Enervate!- Bryan despertou o rapaz pela quinta vez, apenas para escutarem as tossidas sangrentas dele.

Não sentia mais seu corpo, caído no chão gelado, só com as calças do pijama, e encharcado, porque lhe tinham jogado água para que despertasse, ou seria para que o frio penetrasse mais nos ferimentos... os pés estavam enrijecidos e dormentes, as pernas estavam rijas de cãimbras, o corpo estava aquecido pois o sangue escorria ainda dos ferimentos abertos, como se tivesse sido chicoteado, presente de Belatriz e Dolohov, dois sádicos, não podia movimentar os braços, os músculos não respondiam os pulsos estavam em carne viva felizmente agora não estavam mais presos naquelas correntes.

-Potter!- Gritou Lúcio.- Potter! Já vai nos abandonar de novo? Temos uma tarde inteira ainda... Senão resistir teremos que procurar diversão com seus dois amigos...

-Não seria má idéia.- disse Dolohov.- Tem uma certa garota que vai adorar me ver.

Riram quando os punhos dele se fecharam, se erguendo apoiado nos braços que tremiam.

-Certo, ainda estou aqui...- gemeu dolorosamente.

Não havia saída, ficou de joelhos os vendo rir, se não os deixasse brincar com ele logo quem sofreria seriam seus amigos.

"alguém... alguém nos salve... por favor... pensou vendo as varinhas apontadas contra seu corpo... pelo menos Rony e Mione... eles não tem culpa..."

-Crucio!

Hermione ainda estava quieta, Rony e ele estavam encolhidos em silêncio apreensivos desde que os gritos haviam parado, as vozes distantes não podiam ser compreendidas, mas os risos iam e vinham, os dois já estavam perdendo as esperanças.

-Temos que fugir Rony... temos que dar um jeito.- disse baixo.

-Sem nossas varinhas?

-Não podemos deixar eles matarem o Harry...

-Mione... ele parou de gritar faz quase uma hora eu acho...

-Eles ainda estão rindo.- ela respondeu.

Abraçou a namorada, não querendo confessar que já perdera a esperança.

-Olhem isso... olhem isso.- disse Belatriz.

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas já se sentira assim uma vez... no primeiro ano, mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente... seu corpo parecia ter travado, sumido, sentia só o frio e a dor... só, ou quando fora envenenado pelo basilisco... se isso era morrer...

-Sangue... ele está chorando sangue?- perguntou Bryan.

-Ah... eu lembro disso.- riu Belatriz.- Cruciatus demais... Lembra da Longbottom?

-Potter! Potter! Ainda esta acordado?- Gritou Dolohov.

-Ah está,- disse o bruxo desconhecido rindo.- Podem ter certeza, mas não vai poder falar... não por enquanto.

-Vamos parar.- disse Lúcio olhando o elfo trêmulo na porta.- Narcisa nos chama ao banquete, vamos nos recompor, porque essa tarde.- ele riu.- Teremos mais com que nos divertirmos.

Dolohov acertou o último feitiço que fez Harry esparramar-se no chão, ferido demais até para gemer, caído numa poça de água e sangue...

Rony se ergueu tenso ao escutar o grupo passar, mas eles nem se dignaram a olhar para dentro da cela, passaram rindo e falando de coisas banais, Rony e Hermione se olharam ambos tremendo, quando o corredor silenciou chamaram por Harry sem resposta, até Hermione sentar-se chorando apoiada na parede.

-Mataram ele! Mataram... Rony- ela ergueu o rosto lavado de lágrimas.- Mataram o Harry!!!

Rony se apoiou na porta a olhando, sem coragem de dizer que acreditava nisso.

-Os convidados estão se reunindo Mestre...

Draco apertou as quatro varinhas na mão.

-Senhor?

-Já ouvi... pode ir Tobby.- disse sem se virar.

O elfo abaixou as orelhas, se pudesse fugiria com seu mestre mais jovem ou fugiria atrás do primo Dobby... mas não podia, estava preso a família, mas ver alguém se libertar era suficiente... mesmo sendo o jovem Malfoy, se aproximou e disse muito baixo.

-Boa sorte, mestre.

Draco se virou, haviam sete elfos no todo o olhando.

-O que...

-Boa sorte menino Draco.- disse a única elfa do grupo.

Eram os elfos que o haviam visto crescer... era uma despedida.

-O...obrigado... ah... todos vocês...- sentiu-se estranho agradecendo algo a um elfo.

-Apresse-se Mestre! Tempo não tens sobrando!- disse o elfo mais velho.

-Tem razão.- disse olhando para a porta.- Tens razão, com licença!

Passou correndo pelos elfos, não tinha tempo para perder com besteiras, onde estava com a cabeça! Corre imbecil! Corre silencioso como sempre foi, pois o tempo é tudo que não tem.

Narcisa está impassível esperando seus convidados, que entram já sentando-se a mesa, Lúcio chega a seu lado.

-Onde está Draco?

-Indisposto.

-Como?- retorquiu frio.

-Não mandei deixa-lo beber ontem... está indisposto, e não chame atenção para o fato Lúcio, já é vergonha suficiente.

Sentou-se olhando-o firme, Lucio lhe deu um olhar, ficaria preocupada se não soubesse onde o filho realmente estava, porque aquele olhar denunciava um castigo sendo preparado.

Lucio apenas educadamente iniciou o banquete, na mente apenas repetindo " o roteiro Draco... não podes seguir o maldito ROTEIRO! Me pagas... me pagas por isso ingrato... vais ver o quanto indisposto vais ficar..."

Draco puxou o cachecol mais perto do rosto, o ar do calabouço estava congelado, doía respirar ali, sua respiração condensava a sua frente... passou por algumas celas, mas as portas abertas as mostravam vazias, no meio do corredor havia uma fechada... onde espiando viu os dois amigos de Potter... não, encontraria Harry primeiro, tinha um mal pressentimento... se apressou, mesmo assim nem um passo era ouvido no corredor, sentindo o nariz arder do frio... foi até a última, e maior das celas estava entreaberta... mesmo assim algo chamou sua atenção, assim que empurrou a porta ela rangeu grave e baixo.

-Não... não!- andou rápido deslizando pelo chão congelado.

No meio da sala o corpo estendido era branco mármore, estendido na água gelada, Draco se aproximou devagar, chocado com o que via...

-Não...

Via o corpo caído, as costas marcadas por lacerações, o rapaz devia... não... ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, seminu naquele frio, Draco retirou seu pesado casaco de pele e puxou Harry para seu colo, estava mole, frio, lábios azuis, todo marcado por hematomas e pulsos em carne viva.

-O que fizeram...- disse apertando-o contra o peito.- Harry... não...

Nem sinal de respiração, nem de calor no corpo que embrulhou no casaco.

-Ah Merlin isso não é justo!- olhou o rapaz de olhos fechados pregados pelo sangue coagulado que descia pelo rosto, temeu que tivessem cegado o outro antes de mata-lo...-Harry, eu me atrasei... me perdoa.- Beijou a testa gelada.- Ah... que idiota... ah... meu amor...- beijou-o.- Ah porquê?- olhou para o teto da cela.

-Draco...

Draco arregalou os olhos, mirou os olhos verdes entreabertos.

-Harry?- passou a mão no rosto ainda gelado.

-Draco...- Harry balbuciou.- Aqui...

Draco sorriu... estava vivo, apertou-o mais e obteve um gemido sentido como resposta.

-Vou te carregar para fora daqui.- disse na orelha de Harry- Vamos fugir meu amor... vou te salvar.

Os braços gelados agarraram seu pescoço sem força alguma, escorregando de volta moles, o moreno estava tão leve que podia dizer que não existia, ou a urgência era tão grande que Draco o carregaria mesmo que fosse feito de chumbo, ajeitou-o no casaco e andou devagar para não escorregar.

-Meus amigos Draco...- Harry disse muito rouco, e um pouco mais consciente graças ao calor reconfortante que sentia do outro.-Por favor...

-Eu sei onde estão... não se preocupe.- disse baixinho.

Chegou ao lado da porta fechada, encostou o rosto ao de Potter.

-Vou senta-lo no chão agora, para ajudar os dois... fica bem?

-Estou melhor.- disse já olhando com os olhos mais abertos, vendo nublado por estar sem os óculos.

-Vocês dois, fiquem bem quietos que vou solta-los!- sibilou entre a grade da porta.

-Como?- perguntou Rony.- MALFOY!

-Cala a boca Weasley!- repreendeu o ruivo.- Estou ajudando! Coopera!

-Estamos cooperando, sabe onde está o Harry?- foi Hermione que perguntou.

-Está comigo.- disse empurrando a porta pesada.

Os três se encararam, Draco e Rony principalmente.

-Andem.- disse procurando a corrente no meio das roupas.

-Harry!- gemeu Hermione.- Ah!

-Estou bem.- Harry falou num fio de voz.

-Por Merlin, Malfoy, o que fizeram com ele?- disse Rony agressivamente.

Draco não respondeu retirou a corrente arrancando alguns fios de cabelo no processo, ajoelhou-se tão rápido que o som duro do joelho batendo no chão ecoou.

-Chave de portal, sabem usar não?- disse friamente.

-Vai nos levar onde? Direto a Voldmort?

Hermione gemeu, Draco fez uma cara horrorizada e Harry apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Rony.- Harry disse.- Não.

-Porque?- Rony insistiu.

-Weasley você é definitivamente burro, quer ficar pra trás não pegue a corrente! Melhor para nós.- Draco sibilou irritado.

Hermione segurou a mão de Rony e o olhou, ambos olharam Draco que segurou a mão de Harry fazendo-o abrir os dedos duros e segurar a corrente, com um sorriso de incentivo.

-Pronto?- perguntou.

Harry ascentiu com a cabeça, Draco os olhou:

-Então?

Rony e Hermione seguraram a corrente, Draco apertou com força o pendente ativando a chave de portal.

Harry apenas perdeu o apoio que tinha tombando deitado no chão, os dedos duros magoados porque a corrente fora puxada, Rony e Hermione ainda sentados no chão, Draco olhava em volta então se aproximou de Harry.

-Estás bem?- perguntou o puxando devagar e tomando-o no colo, se pondo de pé.- Estás bem amor?- depositou um beijo na testa de Harry saindo pela salinha em direção a outro aposento sem se importar com os outros dois que olharam a cena embasbacados.

-Ah! Eu não acredito!- Rony sibilou puxando Hermione.

-Isso explica muita coisa na verdade.- ela disse segurando a mão do namorado.

Draco entrou na biblioteca deixando Harry no Divã, ele apenas gemeu.

-Descance, logo estaremos em Hogwarts.- disse fechando os olhos de Harry com a mão, preocupado com a face exaurida dele.

-Estou bem... mesmo.- disse voltando a abrir os olhos.

-Certo.- Draco sorriu.- Mas fique deitado.

Se levantou no momento que que o casal entrava, foi até um armário e retirou o cobertor que era usado por sua mãe para ler no verão frio das montanhas.

-Sabe como se parece pó de flú Weasley?

-Sei sim.- disse Rony.- Porquê?

-Procure.- disse Draco estentendo o cobertor em cima de Harry.- Vamos procurar o flú... espera?

Não esperou Harry responder, o viu fechar os olhos, virou-se e olhou os dois.

-Fica com ele Granger, vamos procurar o flú, Weasley.

-Dá para parar de mandar na gente?- Rony disse o encarando.

Draco segurou Rony pela camisa empurrando-o para fora da biblioteca, Hermione o acompanhou assustada.

-Harry está mal, seu imbecil!- Draco disse rangendo os dentes.- Mal! Quero ele bem! A salvo em Hogwarts! Acho que você também!

-Calma!- disse Hermione segurando as mãos de Draco que estavam agarradas no colarinho de Rony quase o sufocando.- A gente entendeu, Rony entendeu, não Rony?

-Eu entendi!- disse olhando o loiro.- Qual o plano Malfoy?

-Só há uma lareira nessa casa que é livre, e em algum lugar aqui tem flú... não é a lareira da biblioteca, ela só leva de volta á mansão.

-Fechadas?- disse Rony.- Onde estamos afinal?

-Chalé de veraneio da minha mãe... não é seguro, temos que sair daqui.

-Pode acreditar Malfoy queremos sair daqui mais que você.

-Você é que pensa Weasley... você é que pensa.

-Parem de falar... não podem entrar em acordo?- Harry perguntou agarrado a porta.

-Droga Harry!- gemeu Draco.- vai deitar!

-Eu cuido disso.- Hermione deu uma batida de leve no ombro de Draco.- Vão procurar o flú vocês dois. Vem Harry, Malfoy está certo, não está em condições de ficar em pé.

Draco correu até o quarto no segundo andar, lá havia uma lareira, mas não era disponível porque tinha o M marcado, mesmo assim procurou o flú.

-Você não sabe qual lareira Malfoy?- Rony disse entediado revirando as gavetas.

-Não venho pra esse chalé desde os cinco anos Weasley, nunca reparei qual minha mãe usava para ir ao Beco Diagonal!- chutou a mesinha de cabeceira.- Merde!

-Pra você também...- Rony disse baixo.- Onde mais?

-Não faz sentido esconder o flú... então... para o quarto de hóspedes... não, não deve ser lá.

-Nesse quarto aqui?- Rony perguntou abrindo a porta.- Eu procuro aqui, procure em outro lugar.

-Vou descer, sala de jantar...

Hermione o tinha obrigado ao menos a sentar, apesar dos protestos.

-Isso está feio.- ela disse olhando um dos pulsos dele.

-Sei... está sim.- disse olhando o outro.- Dói bastante...

-Harry?

-Hum?- grunhiu esfregando os olhos.

-Você e o... Malfoy... ah...

-Não sei Mione... sinceramente não sei...- a olhou.

-Era por causa dele que você estava chorando anteontem?- ela perguntou envolvendo o pulso mais ferido com um lenço.

-Era... era sim.- disse baixo.

Ela o abraçou, sentindo preocupada o quanto ele estava gelado.

-Você tentou falar... mas a gente não estava escutando... deve ter sido difícil...

-Ah... é sim... é complicado.-disse fechando os olhos sentindo cabelo da amiga no rosto.

-Ele gosta de você...- ela disse se afastando e o olhando.

-Acho que sim... é o que parece.

-E você?

Harry olhou o teto, a amiga e confessou sorrindo.

-Me apaixonei por ele Mione... de verdade.-"estou falando isso? mesmo?"

Ela sorriu, o som dos passos de Draco os fizeram olhar para a porta.

-Temos que ajudar a procurar... temos que sair daqui.- disse a olhando.

Hermione o olhou se levantar, sabia que não ia manter o amigo sentado por muito tempo, era um teimoso.

-Certo disse se aprumando, mas fique comigo.

Os dois voltaram a sala e então começaram a procurar, revirando prateleiras e gavetas, Hermione retorcendo o nariz por causa da poeira e dos mil enfeites e vasos "Esses bruxos colecionam cada quinquilharia", Harry apenas sorriu imaginando a reação de Draco provavelmente um "E o que você entende disso Sangue-ruim?... fazia um bom tempo que ele não era mal educado... pensou olhando-o ir a outra salinha. Acabou se afastando e entrando na cozinha, procurando o pó de flú... sem muito sucesso, agarrado ao casaco de Draco, estava com frio, sentiu dois braços o envolverem.

-Você devia estar deitado... está gelado.

Virou-se ao som da voz arrastada, quando começara a apreciar aquele tom de voz que ele sempre tinha? O olhou nos olhos, primeira vez depois de tanta coisa, e ali, agora, somente uma coisa lhe ocorria.

-Obrigado... Draco.- encostou o rosto no peito do loiro.- Muito obrigado.

-Pelo quê?- perguntou puxando-o mais para perto, agradecer o quê? Pensou... sentindo-se um pouco culpado, afinal, fora seu pai que o machucara daquele jeito.

-Por salvar minha vida...- disse forçando os braços cansados abraçarem o outro.

-Não...- disse baixo.- Eu... eu tinha que fazer... o que queria? Que ignorasse? Depois de tudo? Eu não posso viver sem você... nunca pude.

Harry sorriu, talvez Draco não o visse ali sorrindo, mas sentiu-se feliz... talvez Draco nem imaginasse a felicidade que ele estava sentindo, ergueu o rosto, disposto a falar as três palavras de todo o coração.

Draco o olhava, Harry erguera o rosto com um vestígio de sorriso que foi roubado assim como a cor, e ele que estava pálido, ficou morbidamente branco, olhos arregalados, Draco apenas sentiu as mãos em suas costas agarrarem sua roupa com força, O rapaz apenas balbuciou.

-Não...

-Harry o que foi?

-Temos que sair daqui... ele me achou...

Harry ergueu uma mão trêmula até a marca que tinha na testa, Draco compreendeu.

-Vamos, acho que no velho galpão tem algumas vassouras...

Nos segundos em que chamaram os amigos, que Draco devolveu as varinhas tentando se lembrar de quantas vassouras poderia ter e que Harry foi ajudado a se arrastar para fora da casa ao caminho do velho galpão meio abandonado, Harry apenas sentiu que sua cabeça iria rachar pela cicatriz, reconhecia aquela dor, sabia que Voldmort estava próximo, perigosamente próximo então gritou, desabando de joelhos no chão, escutou o som de cinco aparatações aproximadamente, o grito de Hermione.

-Potter...- sibilou o próprio Voldmort.

Se forçou a ficar de pé, vendo os amigos olharem o bruxo, todos paralizados, seu coração disparou.

-Eu não me preocuparia com eles...- Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram.

Voldmort ergueu a gêmea de sua varinha com aquela mão pálida de dedos longos, nos olhos a malícia estampada.

"Estou morto..." pensou erguendo a varinha também.

-Não se preocupe Potter, não pretendo lhe dar uma morte rápida, muito menos indolor.- os lábios finos se repuxaram num sorriso.

Não houve tempo de pensar, apenas se defender.

Bom, pensou Rony, devia muito as aulas da AD sem dúvida, aos treinos com Harry pra o Tribruxo e o tempo que Hermione disonibilizara em ensiná-lo, porque agora, pensou ele puxando a namorada, poderia ao menos lutar, e poderiam dizer que tinha lutado até o fim ao lado de Harry contra o próprio Voldmort e seus comensais, se talvez alguém um dia lembrasse deles... pensou na sua mãe, pelo menos Gina estava a salvo... Daria tudo para salvar Hermione ao menos, pensou estuporando um dos bruxos.

Hermione mal consiguiu se conter ao sentir a presença de Voldmort em pessoa, então compreendeu o que afetara tanto o amigo nesses anos, se ali, só de perto, Voldmort dava medo, ela pensou no que poderia ser enfrentá-lo sozinho, sentiu-se protegida por Rony e ergueu sua varinha, se iria cair, que fosse lutando.

Draco apenas sentiu o mundo lhe fugir dos pés ao ter a compreensão do que tudo aquilo significava, tinha falhado, não salvara Harry, se afundara e afundara ele e os amigos junto, tinha errado, falhado. Deu um passo em direção aos dois que já duelavam, foi interrompido.

-Você sabe qual o preço que se paga por traição Draco.- disse Lúcio se pondo em frente ao filho.

-Sei.- disse Draco.- Não pretendo pagar... Pai.- disse erguendo a varinha conjurando mãos de terra.

-Lúcio Malfoy para você... Eu não tenho filho.- cancelou o feitiço.

-Melhor,-sibilou tentando estuporar o pai.- Nunca tive grande apego pela família mesmo.

Nas poucas chances que teve, sabia que tinha sido feliz em evitar magias mais fortes, feliz em evitar que Voldmort o possuísse novamente, nunca imaginara que podia trancar sua mente assim, ao mesmo tempo que tinha impressão que estava apenas cansado demais para pensar algo relevante, nas poucas vezes que as varinhas não se ligaram Voldmort o acertou com algo que parecia ser uma faca em brasa, felizmente nada profundo, e o fazia sempre que Harry se distraía com os amigos, felizmente Rony e Hermione conseguiam usar escudos bons o suficiente para evitar o pior e dois comensais estavam no chão.

Sentiu na carne, e perdeu a visão por uns instantes, mal levou a mão no rosto evitou outra magia, Voldmort parecia muito feliz em brincar com ele.

-Covarde... nunca me enfrentaria a sério, frente a frente num duelo limpo...

-Potter isso é sério... estamos frente a frente e não há nada de errado em nossos duelos...- sibilou o bruxo.

Tudo estava borrado, pois estava sem óculos desde que fora sequestrado... mas agora via só por um olho, dor lacinante vinda do outro olho... talvez perdido, mas isso não era importante... sobreviver...

O grito de Draco perfurou seus tímpanos, distraíu-se, Rony e Hermione juntos enfrentavam Dolohov, e Lúcio avançou para Draco que caiu se retorcendo no chão.

-Avad...

-MELLIUS!!!- Harry apontou a varinha para Lúcio.

No momento que ia proferir a maldição de morte foi atingido pelo feitiço protetor de fogo de Harry, e como o esperado, o escudo falho envolveu o braço de Lúcio em chamas, O bruxo berrou.

Draco o olhou.

-Isso foi um erro Potter.

Se virou,Voldmort tinha um brilho satisfeito nos olhos... foi isso que registrou ao ser atingido no peito pelo feitiço... a distração custara caro.

Draco gritou, se levantando, isso chegou a ouvir ao ver a face de Voldmort se endurecer.

-Velho maldito!- Voldmort disse.- Mas chegou tarde, Eu venci.

E desaparatou.

Draco tinha visto, correu pela neve fofa, nunca alguns metros pareceram tão longe... Voldmort desaparatara fugindo, Mas Harry recebera o feitiço no peito, ainda estava de pé, parado, em silêncio então os joelhos vergaram, esticou os braços para ampará-lo antes de tocar o chão.

Dor? Não sentia mais... sentia o calor, sentia o calor do sangue que escorria pelo rasgo feito em seu peito, piscou o único olho que enxergava, sentiu-se cair... era isso afinal? Estava certo... pensou ao sentir as mãos de Draco o amparando, era justo... lutara... pelo menos se servia de consolo, seus amigos e Draco estavam bem, vivos... aceitava isso, pensou olhando o rapaz que o segurara com os olhos arregalados, a profecia se cumprira afinal... falhara, mas tinha feito o que pudera... Draco estava vivo e isso era mais do que merecia... tentou sorrir, queria falar mas sentia algo sufocar, algo que impedia de respirar, mas não conseguia tossir, escutou Draco desesperado...

-Não! Não! HARRY Não se atreva a morrer... não! Você não pode me abandonar sozinho... por favor... Oh Merlin! Isso não pode acontecer! Fique comigo Harry! Por favor! Por favor...

Se houvesse algo pra se lamentar na sua curta vida era o fato de não poder consolá-lo agora, dizer que estava tudo bem... que devia continuar, Harry só levaria um único remorso para a outra vida, não ter dito que o amava... e não poder dizer agora, como queria que Drago lesse isso nos seus olhos, pensou sentindo o peito queimar e a conciência se esvair devagar, preferia tanto levar a imagem de Draco sorrindo consigo, mas afinal, como no seu sonho ele chorava... Harry sentiu a cabeça pender devagar, não ouvia mais o choro do outro...

A neve caía branca do céu nublado, assim como as lágrimas caíam cálidas dos olhos azuis de Draco... porque a neve do chão era vermelho, vermelho sangue.

* * *

Bom... é assim que se encerra CRUEL... pelo menos esse é o último capítulo. 


	22. PRÓLOGO

_**LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... QUEM DERA EU FOSSE ELA!!! A FIC TEM VIOLÊNCIA, SEXO E COISAS DO GÊNERO, SIM! SLASH TAMBÉM!!! É MERA FICÇÃO PRA QUEM CURTE E SE VOCÊ QUER COISAS BUNITINHAS E AGUADAS... NÃO CONTINUE A LER. AVISO DADO. **_

_**(Prometo não fazer nada de bom!... Mal feito feito!!!) A cavalaria sempre chega atrsada já perceberam?**_

**CRUEL – PR"LOGO.**

Draco apenas sentiu o mundo lhe fugir dos pés ao ter a compreensão do que tudo aquilo significava, tinha falhado, não salvara Harry, se afundara e afundara ele e os amigos junto, tinha errado, falhado. Deu um passo em direção aos dois que já duelavam, foi interrompido.

-Você sabe qual o preço que se paga por traição Draco.- disse Lúcio se pondo em frente ao filho.

-Sei.- disse Draco.- Não pretendo pagar... Pai.- disse erguendo a varinha conjurando mãos de terra.

-Lúcio Malfoy para você... Eu não tenho filho.- cancelou o feitiço.

-Melhor,-sibilou tentando estuporar o pai.- Nunca tive grande apego pela família mesmo.

Seu pai tinha sido seu mestre, ensinando tudo que sabia sobre duelos, inclusive sobre as imperdoáveis, mas não se preocupava com elas agora, não era certo, como se preocupar em enfrentar o homem que tinha sido seu ídolo, se Harry enfrentava o próprio Lorde das Trevas? Sentia-se mal, uma ângústia que lhe toldava os sentidos, não queria estar ali, não se era para ver Harry morrer, então tinha que vencer seu pai, mas não conseguia proferir a maldição de morte, não contra ele, encarou os olhos azuis, tão iguais aos seus, seu pai... nunca ia negar que o admirara em outros tempos, que o temera ainda há pouco e o odiara por ferir seu amado, e aquilo era um fardo pesado, só superado pelo duelo que acontecia a poucos metros... distraiu-se.

-CRUCIO!-Atacou Lúcio enfurecido.

Sim que sofresse, peste ingrata, desperdício de tempo, pensou Lúcio ao ver a vergonha de sua vida... seu próprio sangue, seu herdeiro, conspirando contra ele, contra ele sim! Porque havia um roteiro estipulado para aquela criatura a seus pés... seria o mais poderoso bruxo ao lado do Lorde, mas não... preferira se aliar aos traídores como a ralé Weasley, sangues-ruins e mestiços... não tinha mais filho, não tinha mais, acabaria ali mesmo, avançou disposto a fazer o que devia ser feito, a traição devia ser paga com a vida, e nem era a traição contra o Lorde que pesava, e sim a traição a sua autoridade como pai... Draco só existia porque lúcio existia, então agora a criatura tinha que morrer... apontou a varinha, por um segundo vendo o jovem se retorcendo no chão, Lúcio lembrou do bebê, da criança, do menino nas vestes de Hogwarts, um segundo antes de começar.

-Avad...

-MELLIUS!!

No momento que ia proferir a maldição de morte foi atingido por um estranho feitiço que envolveu o braço de Lúcio em chamas, O bruxo berrou.

E foi muito rápido ente a ação de apagar a chama e perceber o perigo, ver a cena, desaparatou vendo seu mestre vencer... o filho? Em outra oportunidade lhe arrancaria a alma...

Da dor maldita para o alívio, virou o rosto para o duelo, para Harry que acabara de o salvar de uma maldição de morte, mas então, ainda ajoelhado na neve viu, Harry olhava seu pai e o olhou então se virou para o Lorde... sendo atingido no peito...

Aquele olhar compreendia seu mundo inteiro, sabia disso, gritou, nem sabia o quê... o nome dele? Talvez... nenhum grito poderia descrever a dor em seu peito, avançou pela neve, nem que fosse para enfrentar o próprio Voldmort, mas o covarde desaparatou...

Harry estava parado, e então perdia o equilíbrio, joelhos se vergando, caindo, porquê? Porque estavam tão longe? Estendeu os braços, harry já estava fraco antes... Porquê? Sentiu o peso do rapaz ensangüentado em seus braços, dobrando os joelhos que afundaram na neve gelada, mas isso não sentia, sentia o calor... o calor do sangue que escorria pelo corpo de Harry até atingir suas pernas, a expressão de Harry era calma apesar do rosto destruído por um profundo corte que fechara o olho direito, era calma, uma calma mórbida, leu no olho aberto que o rapaz sabia...

Estava morrendo...

Draco não podia aceitar aquilo... não...

-Não! Não! HARRY Não se atreva a morrer... não! Você não pode me abandonar sozinho... por favor... Oh Merlin! Isso não pode acontecer! Fique comigo Harry! Por favor! Por favor...

Implorou, como já havia implorado, houve uma mínima insinuação de sorriso... um incentivo? Uma despedida? Draco sentiu as lágrimas aquecendo seu rosto entorpecido, não era justo, o que havia feito para Potter se importar em sorrir? Em salvar, sentiu algo arranhar sua garganta olhando Potter lentamente fechar o olho, era sua culpa, ele estaria vivo se não o tivesse salvado... se importado, o que tinha feito para merecer aquilo, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se roubado, de que valia viver? Draco soluçou sentindo a cabeça de Harry pender.

De que vale a vida sem você? Um mundo sem você não faz sentido... pensou encostando a cabeça no peito ferido de Harry.

-Não me deixa aqui sozinho por favor... não quero ficar sem você... Eu não posso viver sem você... nunca pude. Harry não vai... por favor.

Mas não havia resposta... nunca mais haveria não é? Pensou apertando o corpo frio de Harry contra o seu, pensando que ele tinha começado a morrer quando seus olhos recaíram sobre ele... seis anos de morte afinal... se não o tivesse visto, se não o conhecesse? Não estava em suas mãos... mas...

-Solte-o Draco.

A voz podia pertencer a outro mundo, embora a conhecesse, amigo ou inimigo, não fazia diferença, nada fazia diferença, inimigo... melhor... mate-me me mande pra junto dele, pensou ao sentir as mãos em seus ombros.

-Solte-o Draco... pelo bem dele.

O forçaram a largar... bem dele? Pensou alheio, entorpecido sentiu-se agarrado por aquele homem, o ex-professor de Defesa, agarrando seus ombros, não precisava, seu cérebro não funcionava, apenas via o dono daquela voz que o mandara soltar Harry, o próprio Dumbledore e sua ave, de alguma forma debruçados sobre o corpo de Harry.

Harry.

Suas pernas tremeram, caiu de joelhos na neve... os dedos afundaram na neve, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo, queria gritar, amaldiçoar o mundo, amaldiçoar Dumbledore... maldito porque não o protegera?! Porque deixaram que Harry fosse seqüestrado?! Empurrou as mãos que o tocaram, não me toquem! Ninguém me toca! Ele não vai mais me tocar... então ninguém mais vai me tocar! Pensou soluçando... não sabia o que pensar, na verdade os pensamentos corriam rápidos demais para que pudesse controlar, seu peito doía como se estivesse dilacerado como o de Harry, doía muito, ninguém o tinha avisado que amar podia doer tanto.

-Ele ainda está vivo Draco.- aquela voz doce sussurrou em sua orelha enquanto os braços dela o apertaram devagar.

Ele abriu os olhos para ver Hermione sorrir também com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos de mel.

-Ele ainda está vivo...- ela confirmou, olhando a ave no peito de Harry.- Se acalme certo?

Desviou o olhar para o bruxo, que erguia o corpo de Harry com um gesto de varinha, mas ainda não se sentia seguro, o sangue ainda corria e ninguém podia sangrar tanto e viver, algo foi dito, e sua mão foi puxada, era o próprio Weasley, havia chorado também, pelos olhos vermelhos, era ele que puxava sua mão para a chave de portal.

Onde estava? Não importava... nada importava. Ficou ali, sentado onde mandaram sentar, ao lado dos dois amigos dele também silenciosos, mais ninguém na casa velha e vazia... silêncio, seus olhos cansados miraram na parede uma velha tapeçaria... o que era aquilo, pensou se levantando...

Em algum lugar havia uma linha onde seu nome surgia...

Nunca odiara tanto o nome... renegaria...

-Draco, Dumbledore quer falar com você.

Desviou o olhar para o homem parado na porta da sala... se deixou conduzir...

Nada mais importaria, enquanto não soubesse dele, não soubesse se estava vivo ou morto, seguiu seu antigo professor pelo corredor escuro... pararam em frente a uma porta.

Remus Lupin o olhou, estranhos é o que se podria dizer e o conduziu para dentro, a outra sala era menor ainda, mas ele estava lá.

Dumbledore o olhou gravemente com os olhos azuis.

-Precisamos conversar Senhor Malfoy.

-Com certeza não sou mais um Malfoy... me chame do que quiser.- disse rouco.

-Certo.- disse Dumbledore calmamente apesar de cansado.- Gostaria que se sentasse Draco. Precisamos conversar.

E por um momento aqueles olhos azuis capturaram sua alma... antes não soubera dizer, mas agora sabia.

Ele podia saber o que se passava em seus coração, ele lia a mente, assim como Harry o fazia e naquele instante, Draco soube que podia confiar em Dumbledore.

Era um pequeno alívio, um pequeno.

* * *

Porquê prólogo? Simples... a história continua... em Blackcat & Whiteferret... isso quer dizer...


End file.
